LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES
by LooneyAces
Summary: A parody of the video game Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. Bugs serves in the United States Air Force and takes on the role as Mobius 1. He is also going through a state of depression. Can Bugs turn the tide of war and save his friends, mostly Lola Bunny, or will the enemy forces take over America. Warning, takes place in the real world, not Strangereal but will be retconned.
1. characters

Characters.

Bugs Bunny- Mobius 1. Tunesquad leader. Lola's love interest and later boyfriend. Daffy's best friend. Brandon and Jacob's little brother. Flight lead of Mobius Squadron. Dave's rival.

Lola Bunny- Alvin and Kate's sister. Bugs' love interest and later girlfriend. Tunesquad member. Tina's best friend.

Alvin Bunny- Lola and Kate's brother. Tunesquad member. Looney Resistance Force (LRF) member.

Daffy Duck- Bugs' best friend. Tina's boyfriend. Tunesquad member. LRF leader.

Tina Russo Duck- Lola's best friend. Daffy's girlfriend. Tunesquad member.

Kate Bunny- Lola and Alvin's older sister. Desmond's girlfriend. Friend of Brandon and Jacob.

Brandon Bunny- Hawk 1. Bugs and Jacob's brother. Jacob's twin. friend of Kate. Desmond and Tunesquad and Toonsquad members.

Jacob Bunny- Wolfhound 1. Bugs and Brandon's brother. Jacob's twin. friend of Kate. Desmond and Tunesquad and Toonsquad members. Vanessa's love interest

Blake Bunny- Galm 1, Alvin, Lola, and Kate's uncle. John's twin brother. Belkan War veteran. Demon Lord of the Round Table. Bugs' Vanessa, and Derek's idol.

Stephan Palmer- AWACS SkyEye. Supports Bugs and the rest of Mobius Squadron. Befriends Bugs.

Charles Dog- Rapier 1. U.S. Navy pilot. Befriends Bugs.

Jason Pollini- Omega 1. USAF pilot. Befriends Bugs.

Freddie Durant- Halo 1. U.S. Navy pilot. Befriends Bugs.

Buster Dawg- Viper 1. USAF pilot. Befriends Bugs.

Franz Altman- Vapor 1. USAF pilot. Erusean by birth. Befriends Bugs.

Vanessa Hare- Viper 8. USAF pilot. Derek's sister. In love with Jacob. Only female member of the whole squadron. Befriends Bugs.

Derek Hare- Viper 7. USAF pilot. Vanessa's brother. Befriends Bugs.

Desmond Rabbit- U.S. Army Sergeant. Brandon and Jacob's best friend. Kate's boyfriend. Befriends Bugs.

Dave Bunny- Yellow 13. Flight lead of Yellow Squadron. Daisy's boyfriend. FEAF pilot. Friends with Tunesquad and Toonsquad. Bugs' rival.

Daisy Bunny- Yellow 4. Dave's childhood friend, neighbor, girlfriend, and wingman. Friends with Tunesquad and Toonsquad. Yellow Squadron's only female member.

Edgar Grint- Albireo 1. Dave and Daisy's neighbor. Belkan War veteran. Longtime friend of Blake.

Buster Bunny- Toonsquad leader. Babs' boyfriend. LRF member. Friend of Bugs and Tunesquad.

Babs Bunny- Buster's girlfriend. Toonsquad member. Friend of Bugs and Tunesquad.

Jake Bunny- Babs' sibling. Toonsquad member. LRF member. Friend of Bugs and Tunesquad.

Plucky Duck- Buster's best friend. Toonsquad member. LRF member. In love with Shirley. Friend of Bugs and Tunesquad.

Shirley McLoon- Babs' best friend. Toonsquad member. Plucky's love interest. Friend of Bugs and Tunesquad.

Dash bunny- Jocks leader. Bugs' rival. Nicole's boyfriend. LRF member. Popular in high school.

Nicole Hare- Jocks member. Lola's rival. Dash's girlfriend. Popular in high school.

Joesph Bunny- Bugs, Jacob, and Brandon's father. Happy's son. Jessica's husband.

Jessica Bunny- Bugs, Jacob, and Brandon's mother. Joesph's wife.

John Bunny- Alvin, Lola, and Kate's father. Blake's twin brother. Monica's husband. Policeman. Disapproves Bugs.

Monica Bunny- Alvin, Lola, and Kate's mother. John's wife.

Happy Rabbit- Bugs, Jacob, and Brandon's grandfather. World War 2 veteran. The Phoenix. Bugs, Blake, Derek, and Vanessa's idol.

Carmen Bunny- Blake's wife. Sister of Uruguayan Air Force pilot Ricardo Conejita.

Alexandra and Maria Bunny- Blake and Carmen's daughters.

Honey Bunny- Bugs' ex-girlfriend. Cheated Bugs and cause him a state of depression.

Bob- Honey's boyfriend. Last name unknown.

Larry Hase- U.S. Army Sergeant and Desmond's unit leader. Blake's former wingman of the Belkan War. Former member of A World With No Boundaries.

Andy McRabbit- Lola's ex-boyfriend.

Rodney Raccoon- Lola's friend.

Richard Bunny- Bugs, Jacob, and Brandon's uncle. Jessica's brother.

Taylor bunny- Bugs, Jacob, and Brandon's cousin. Richard's son/.

Tunesquad- Looney Tunes charaters.

Toonsquad- Tiny Toon Adventures characters.

Jocks- Tunesquad's rival gang.

Edward Donaldson- Commander of Mobius Squadron. Brief and debriefs the squadron.

Sergeant Harrison- Gives orders. Going through depression. Flight instructor. Befriends Bugs.


	2. Chapter 1: Depression

Hello everyone. This is my first fan fiction story. To those who know the video game series Ace Combat, this is a parody and there will be more stories to come. I have to warn you that this will not take place in Strangereal, but in our real world. However, references and a few countries from Strangereal will be retconned in this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I like to see reviews. Also, some parts of the story was inspired by a few authors in fan fiction. Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros and Ace Combat is owned by Project Aces and Namco. The fictional characters are mine though.

Chapter 1: Depression.

Today is the first day of high school for Bugs Bunny. He is the youngest in the family, with his mother Jessica Bunny, his father Joesph Bunny, his twin older brothers Brandon and Jacob, and his grandfather Happy Bunny Rabbit. Bugs is famous to the nation because his grandfather is a famous World War Two pilot who became the first anthropomorphic ace pilot, change the anthropomorphic community, and he is known as 'The Phoenix' or Scarface 1.

Anyway, Bugs woke up to prepare for his first day. Although Bugs is nervous, he's not looking forward to hearing how other people and his friends are doing due to the fact that he's depressed and having personal trouble, particularly in his love life.

Back in his 7th grade year, Bugs had a relationship with a female rabbit name Honey Bunny, seven months later, it seems that the love he and Honey had wasn't strong anymore.

For example, Bugs came to Honey's house to pick her up on date. When he arrived, he found Honey engaged in a phone call. The weird thing about it was how she was talking…

" Yeah…oh yeah… But babe, how are we gonna pull this off? I mean I haven't return the transfer papers back. The suspense is killing me! I'm disparate to get out of this noose", just then she noticed that Bugs was standing on the doorway, " Uh… I gotta go bye!"

"Who where ya talkin' to?" asked Bugs.

"Nobody", answered Honey unconvincingly.

"Yeah right Honey. You've been acting weird lately, what's goin' on?"

" Nothing's wrong." she answered as she went downstairs to get her purse.

"Somethin' up alright. She can't fool me." thought Bugs to himself as he concocted a plan.

What Bugs decided to do was asked his good friend Barnyard Dawg, since he wants to become a detective, to spy on Honey. He figured it would be the best thing to do. Dawg followed Honey around until he followed her to another middle school. Worst, the school is a rival to the one he and Bugs goes to. When he was inside, he saw Honey go into the gym. He approached carefully and peeked inside. Honey was sitting on the bleachers talking to a boy. The boy was this well built brown rabbit.. He had light brown eyes and dark black hair. He and Honey were in a very intimate conversation. Dawg was able to hear a few of the things that they were saying…

"Alright Hon, so did you get the papers?" asked the rabbit.

"They're right here Bob. Pretty soon I'm going to be single again!" said Honey.

"Then you and me get together. This is going to be marvelous!" said Bob.

"Yeah. My life is finally going to be all I ever wanted it to be!" said Honey as she grabbed Bob and kissed him deeply.

Dawg was able to snap a few pictures of this. He leaved to go show Bugs. Bugs was not at all pleased. The next day, Bugs went to school and found Honey waving goodbye in the classroom.

"Where are ya goin?" he asked coolly.

"I'm leaving you Bugs, for good. We had our laughs but I think it's time we start seeing other people."

"But…but you just can't leave me like dat, and I know you're seeing someone else."

"No I am not!"

"Really…Dawg."

"Here you go Bugs." said Dawg giving him the pictures. Bugs tossed them on the desk for Honey to see.

"Yeah, you're not seeing someone else." said Bugs, who's temper is rising.

"That doesn't matter. He's such a great guy." she started to daydream and kind of forgot who she was talking to. "He's young, sexy, rich, and popular(sigh) now that's my kind of guy. Oh my Bob!"

"So! What's dat guy got dat I ain't got!" yelled Bugs.

"Well, he doesn't dress in drag, or live in a underground burrow! He's handsome and refined.(Sigh) He also makes more money than you do!" shot back Honey.

"I can't believe you! You're leaving me for some big quack!"

"He isn't no Daffy Duck!"

"How did you even meet dis guy?"

"That's none of your business!"

"None of my business! I'm your boyfriend darn it!" he yelled, than he remembered, "that basketball game last Friday… that's where you met him isn't it!"

"Huh! Well…GOODBYE! I don't need you! I just return the transfer papers and my life couldn't be better! And by the way, what kind of girl would go out with you, come to think off it, no girl will never go out with you!" she said as she stormed out of the classroom.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" he yelled back with rage and pain in his voice.

This took a deep toll on Bugs. He fell into a state of depression and his family, mostly his mother, didn't know what to do. His best friend Daffy tries to help him after he missed school for a week.

"Bugs, are you okay pal?" asked Daffy.

"No Daff. I just can't get over her. She broke my heart and tossed it to the dogs." said Bugs solemnly.

"Why don't you move on? She doesn't deserve a guy like you. You should find someone who appreciates you for who you are."

"You're right. But I just can't get her outta my head. Like it was my fault you know."

"Don't go blaming yourself. You're not the one who told her to cheat on you."

"(Sigh) I guess so."

"C'mon Bugs! You're not the sulking type. Get up and find a new girl. It would be easy for a guy like you."

"A guy like me? I dunno… what Honey said to me really hurt my pride and self-esteem. Am I really a good guy?"

" I'm telling you, you are. If it's coming from me then it must be true! If you won't believe me, then you'll have to figure it out for yourself. By the way, I'm glad you never kiss her. Don't worry Bugs. I'll help you out. Come on, you need to get back to school. The whole school is worry about you."

" Thanks Daffy. You're like a brother to me."

"What are friends for?"

Anyway, Bugs started to put on a pair of jeans and his New York Knicks jersey and went off to school. He and Daffy, who is his neighbor, walked together to McKimson High School and talk about recent events along the way.

Okay that's the end of this chapter. Let you guys know the first 21 chapters takes place before the war, so bear with me. Also, some of the story is inspired by the author JC the Wabbit, like this first chapter. Anyway, get ready for Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2: New friends

Here you go guys, chapter 2.

Chapter 2: New Friends.

Bugs and Daffy has arrived to Mckimson High School and climbed the steps and entered the hallway. The hallway were tall and wide. Lockers lined the walls between the doors, interrupting every so often for the water fountains, restrooms, and hallways. The building itself smelled of bleached titles and bubble gum.

The students themselves were different too. Most were taller and Bugs and Daffy was, or just as tall. Some just gave them a passing glance while others paid no mind to the two freshmen, and they all seemed to be divided, each in their own clique. There were jocks tossing a football to their left, while the Goths moping around to their right. As they walked further up, they saw nerds trading some sort of cards while the cheerleaders had just started squealing over their reunion.

"There sure are a lot of cliques in high school Daffy, but our clique is the best" said Bugs.

"Agreed" said Daffy.

Bugs and Daffy walked down the hallway, focused on their program cards that they had received at freshman orientation a week ago. Both have gym first period. Both are happy, mostly Bugs. Bugs loved gym. He is very athletic and follows sports, mostly New York City teams since Bugs is from Brooklyn, New York, along with Daffy. Bugs also plays basketball with a passion and he, Daffy, and his friends, helped their middle school basketball team win the state championship three years in a row. Bugs' basketball skills is also unbelievable that he's unstoppable on the court, always being MVP, and people nicknamed him 'Air Force' since they think they're watching Michael Jordan.

The first bell rang and Bugs and Daffy quickened their step to find the gym. Bugs and Daffy found the gym in time. They went inside and noticed familiar faces.

"Porky! Taz! Foghorn! Dawg! Tweety! Sylvester! Wile! Petunia! Penelope! Pepe!" said Bugs.

"What's up guys!" said Daffy.

"Bugs! Daffy!" their friends said.

"Great to see you guys!" Bugs said.

"Glad we got gym together, to bad the whole gang isn't here." said Daffy.

During middle school, Bugs, along with Daffy, made new friends and formed their own clique, calling themselves 'The Tunesquad', with Bugs being the leader of the group. Other students nicknamed them the 'Looney Tunes'.

Anyway, while Bugs watched more students approaching and waiting for the coach to arrive, a fellow classmate approached him. He was a rabbit with tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, light green eyes and brown hair. He was the same height as Bugs and wore a pair of jeans and a black plain T-shirt.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind if I introduce myself." the rabbit said.

"Not at all. What's up doc?" Bugs said.

"Well I just thought that I might introduced myself since we're new classmates. You're Bugs Bunny, right?" the rabbit said.

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" Bugs asked in concern.

"Well, aren't you related to a famous World War Two pilot name Colonel Happy Rabbit?".

"Yes"

"I thought so. Well, you see, my uncle is a fan of your grandfather and that's what got him to join the Air Force in the first place, and my grandfather knew him."

"Oh, thanks umm…"

"Oh! Where's my matters. Alvin Bunny." Alvin said offering his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Alvin." Bugs said shaking his hand. " Hey, you've been looking at the doors a lot."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just waiting for my sister. She too has gym first and I hope she makes it before the bell rings." Alvin said.

"Oh." said Bugs

"You know Bugs, you, me, and my sisters have something in common. By the way, I got two sisters, one of them graduated last year." Alvin said.

"How are we in common?" Bugs asked.

"Well, me and my sisters are famous to the nation too." Alvin said.

"How's that?" Bugs asked.

"Well, have you heard of a famous USAF pilot called 'The Demon Lord of the Round Table'?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. I'm a huge fan, as well as my grandfather. He's one of my idols!"

"Well Bugs, you are talking to his nephew."

"No way! Well, it's an honor meeting you."

"It's an honor to meet the grandson of 'The Phoenix'."

After two minutes of knowing about each other, Bugs introducing Alvin to Daffy and the others, and Alvin being good friends with Bugs and his friends, Alvin's sister arrived a minute before the bell rings.

"Finally, you're here! You've got to meet some new friends I just met." Alvin said.

"Sorry keeping you waiting Alvin." the female rabbit said. She had tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, aqua blue eyes, short blonde hair, and her ears were pointed back like a ponytail. She wore blue shorts and a white tank top.

"It's okay." Alvin said as he guided her to Bugs and his friends.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet my sister, Lola Bunny!"

All the guys, including Daffy, were wide-eyed, and did the classic Tex wolf howl.

"AAAAAOOOOOOOOGA!"

Lola just cocked an eyebrow. Her temper was rising but she kept her cool.

Bugs on the other hand just cocked an eyebrow. Daffy noticed his behavior.

"Excuse me Alvin and Lola. Bugs and I need to talk." Daffy said taking Bugs far way from the two.

"What do you want Daffy?" Bugs asked.

"Here's your chance!" Daffy whispered.

"What are you talkin' about doc?"

"I mean look at her Bugs. She's hot. This is your shot buddy!" Daffy said.

Bugs then gathered his confidence and walked towards Lola.

"Hey there doll. My name is Bugs Bunny. You know how to play hoops?" Bugs said.

"Oh no." Alvin whispered.

At that point, she was about to explode, but she answered sarcastically…

"Oh no, I can't play such a hard and male dominated sport! But I'll try! Can you show me?" she said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Sure doll."

The others cleared the court for them. Bugs then got a ball and dribbled it.

"Wow! Can I try?" said Lola.

"Here ya go." he said as he passed the ball. She caught it and started to dribble with on hand.

"Is this how you do it?" she asked.

"Yeah that's right."

"Or maybe like this," she said as she switched hands, " Or maybe like this," she said as she started to dribble between her legs.

"That's pretty good." said Bugs kind of surprised. " Now try to get it pass me and into the basket."

"Oh my! That's seems so hard! But here I go!" she said as she zoomed pass him, causing him to spin, and dunked the ball. Bugs was all twisted up. She approached him and said…

"Don't ever call me doll."

The rest just laughed at Bugs. Bugs couldn't help but laugh himself. He was more surprised than embarrassed. He didn't feel too bad about it cause even he could admit when he's been beaten, particularly by a girl like Lola,

"Whoa, what a woman." said Bugs to himself.

Daffy then came to his side and said, " Ha! You've been beaten by a chick! So how does it feel to be rejected?"

" Not as bad as I thought it would be." said Bugs in a dazed voice.

The coach finally arrived.

"Good morning class…" the coach said.

"Good morning." replied a few classmates.

"My name is coach Bailey. I'll be your coach for this school year. As you know, physical education will be vigorious. You need to be in good shape, especially if you're in a sports team. Alright… we'll begin with attendance."

The coach continued with the roll call until ten minutes later he reached the end of the list.

'Okay, since today's the first day, I'll let you have free time. Now before you do that, I'm going to assigned you fitness partners. You'll be working together to get in shape. Alright… Daffy, you'll be working with Alvin. Bugs, you'll be working with Lola."

"Oh brother." Bugs said to himself. He then look over to Lola, who was also saw him, then quickly looked away. "Well, I don't mind working with her, but the problem is she will. I got to do something about this." he said to himself.

Afterwards, the class had free time.

"Hey Alvin, you, me, and Daffy vs. Wile, Sylvester, and Taz, what do you say?" asked Bugs.

"Sure, I'm good at basketball." Alvin said.

"You guys can start." Sylvester said rather confidently as he passed the ball to Alvin. He smirked.

"Your loss." Alvin said. Dawg took out a whistle and blew. The players began. Alvin passed the ball to Bugs when he got near the basket. Bugs then dunked the ball. Lola raised an eyebrow.

"Look like the "Air Force' still got it." Tweety said.

"Air Force." Lola asked in concern.

"That's the nickname we gave to Bugs due to his amazing basketball skills." Petunia said.

"Yeah, it's always fun to watch Bugs play basketball." Tweety said.

"Why?" Lola ask already knowing what the answer was. Bugs made another shot, in a rather graceful way.

"Wow." Lola said.

The game continued and Bugs' team won, and once again, Bugs stole the show. Alvin was amazed with Bugs' performance, and Bugs was impressed with Alvin's three point shots. Lola was kinda impressed with Bugs' skills.

"Bugs, where did you learn how to play like that? I mean, you were like Michael Jordan man!" Alvin asked.

"At home, doc. I practiced everyday at my hoop at home. I started practicing basketball when I was little and I don't have a coach, so I practice by myself." Bugs said as he spun the ball on his finger.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Alvin said.

"Thanks. You're pretty good at three point shots. You were like Steve Novak. You're not bad yourself." Bugs said.

"Thanks. You're good too Daffy. We're like a big three here." Alvin said. "Hey, looks like you impressed Lola, Bugs."

Though Bugs noticed this, he still needs to do something. At the end of the day, Bugs looked for Lola. He found her leaving her locker.

"Hey." he called after her.

"Oh, hi." she answered.

"Listen, umm, sorry about what happened back there."

"It's okay. You didn't know. I'm used to it by now. You won't believe how many times I get that treatment! I just hope you learn your lesson."

"Oh, definitely! Friends?" Bugs said as he offered his hand in truce.

"Sure." she said taking his hand.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

As he walked home, he said to himself…

"Phew! Now that that's taken care of, I can go home with a clear conscious."

As Lola walked home, she said to herself…

"No one's ever apologized to me like that before. That was really sweet of him. Hold on Lola! Don't let your guard down yet! Not until you are sure of him."

Okay that's the end of this chapter. Please be sure review. I like to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 3: Bugs in love

Here you go guys, the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Bugs in love.

The next day, Bugs and Lola got along very well. Bugs learns that Daffy like's Lola's best friend Tina Russo Duck and even ask her out. The school day starts well, then it was time for lunch. Not all Tunesquad members has the same lunch Bugs and Daffy had. When Bugs and Daffy got their lunches, they noticed Lola sitting by herself. So Alvin might have a different lunch.

"Hey Bugs, why don't you go over there and flirt a little." suggested Daffy.

" I dunno." answered Bugs.

"C'mon!" he said as he pushed Bugs towards her then ran away. Lola looked up.

"Umm, you don't mind if I sit here do ya?" Bugs asked nervously.

"No, go right ahead." Lola replied.

"So… what do you think of high school so far?" Bugs asked.

"It's fine but I'm a little nervous."

"Me too, but like grandpa said, you need courage."

"Well you would know. You're the grandson of the famous World War Two ace pilot Colonel Happy Rabbit. How is he today?"

"Grandpa? He's fine. The only thing he does is sitting down watching TV. Not much for a old man can do."

"Oh, I know, not much energy than he had years ago."

Daffy was overhearing their conversation. He thought. 'Enough with the small talk Bugs!" He tried to get Bugs' attention by throwing a pea at him. Bugs ignored it. Daffy got a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it at Bugs, but he missed and hit Lola instead, right in the face. Lola then wiped it off her face and glared at Daffy.

"Whoops?" he said.

Lola then grabbed a tomato and threw it at Daffy and hit him square on the beak, making a mess. Daffy then took his tray, then threw it at Lola. The food splattered all over the place, hitting everyone around.

"Food fight!" everyone yelled.

The food was flying all over the place. Then the principal and deans came. "Hey! Stop!" the principal yelled. Everyone stopped. "Can you guys grow up!" then all the students looked at each other, smiled, then responded, "No!" as they chucked food at him. He then joined the fight. The battle raged on. The cafeteria became a mess. Lola then ran out of the hall, followed by Bugs. They were laughing.

"Man! I'm covered in coleslaw! And on my Knicks jersey!" Bugs said.

"Oh yeah? I got tuna salad in my hair!" Lola said.

"You look good enough to eat." they laughed some more. They walked down the hall.

"Just a typical day, right?" said Bugs.

"When you're a freshman."

Just then a "Meep meep" was heard. They looked and quickly moved out of the way for Roadrunner to zoom down the hall.

"That was close." said Bugs.

Then Wile came running down the hall. He zoomed by and cause Lola to loose her balance. Bugs reacted quickly by grabbing her and swinging he towards him. She crashed into him and he bumped into the wall. She was in his arms and in his face., a little too close though. Their eyes were wide and staring at each other's eyes. Their lips were a centimeter apart. They stared for what seemed forever until they both snapped out of it and realized how close they were. They pulled apart and avoided the other's face.

"Umm thanks." said Lola nervously.

"No problem." Bugs answered nervously.

They continued walking down the stairs in silence, avoiding eye contact. They reached another hallway and Bugs entered the men's room while Lola entered the ladies room.

In the men's room, Bugs splashed some water on his face and dried his face with a paper towel.

"What's going on? I feel different. I feel…happy. I haven't felt like this in a long time. But those eyes of hers. They're so… beautiful and full of life, and Lola, she's so…beautiful." he said to himself.

In the ladies room, Lola was fixing herself up in front of the mirror.

"That was an awkward and sticky yet romantic moment. Why am I being so clumsy all of a sudden? But I can't stop thinking about his eyes, they were so full of pain, I could sense it. Like he had been hurt badly. I feel sorry for him."

The rest of the day, they avoided eye contact. Later in the evening, as soon Bugs finished his homework, he drove his motorbike and decided to go to his favorite place. It was a lake in the park. He went there anytime he wanted to be alone and undisturbed. This lake was small but at night it reflected the moon beautifully, so he felt at peace. What he doesn't know is that someone is lurking right behind him.

"There's something about that goil that got my mind goin' crazy. Besides the fact that she's beautiful. Her personality, I feel like I've known it all my life. One thing's for sure, she's completely honest with me, and I appreciate that. That's something that Honey didn't have. She did at first but then she lost it. I dunno why she left me. Was it because I'm not buff or sexy? Well that was low of her to be based on looks and the size of the paycheck! Well enough of this! I'm tired of sulking over her and I'm tired of being depressed! Let bygones be bygones! I'm moving on!"

He looks at the moon and starry sky. The brightness and beauty of the sky reminded him of something.

"(Sighs) Thoses eyes of hers. I just can't stop thinking about them. I can't stop thinking about her, Lola. Could it be? Am I…do I…I think…I think I'm in love."

"Really?" a familiar voice was heard. Bugs went wide-eyed and turned around to see who it was. It was Alvin.

"Whoa! Alvin! How long have you've been here?"

"I was here all the time, enough to hear everything. Bugs, is this true? Are you in love with Lola?" Alvin asked.

"I…I…(Sighs) Yes…yes I am." Bugs replied in defeat.

"Well umm, I'm kinda surprise Bugs. That was really nice on what you feel about Lola. By the way, I heard about your depression and I'm truly sorry about it man. Anyway, your secret is safe with me."

"Really…Why?" Bugs asked.

"Because you got strong feelings about her. You and Lola have some things in common, and to tell you the truth, you and Lola would make a pretty good couple." Alvin said.

"Well…thanks Alvin. I really appreciate that."

The next day after school, Lola decided to go to her favorite place when she finished her homework. It's the same lake that Bugs goes to. She went there anytime she wanted to be alone and undisturbed.

"There's something about Bugs that got my mind going. Besides the fact that he's a Brooklyn boy. His personality, I feel like I've known it all my life. One thing for sure, he's completely honest with me, and I really appreciate it. (Sighs) Those eyes of his. I just can't stop thinking about them and I feel sorry for him. Am I…do I…do I love him?"

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I got not much to say. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy

First things first, I would like to thank Supersonic Thomson for following and liking my story. Also I like to thank those for reviewing . Anyway, on with chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Jealousy.

Bugs began to realize his feelings for Lola, and as he spent more time with her, his feelings became stronger. Yet, he wasn't ready to tell her how he felt. He was kind of scared of how she would react. Would she love him back? Would she reject him? These questions tortured his mind. At the same time, Lola began to realized her feelings for Bugs, and as she spent more time with him, her feelings becomes stronger. Her feelings becomes more stronger when she learns about Bugs' depression. Yet, she wasn't ready to tell him how she felt. She too was kind of scared of how he would react. Would he love her back? Would he reject her? These questions tortured her mind.

Anyway…One Friday after school, Bugs and Lola decided to hang out. Lola suggested that they go to her friends' motorcycle garage and track since her noticed Bugs' motorbike. Bugs drove Lola there on his bike. Earlier that week, he tried to get his older brother Jacob's bike to work, but it didn't. It literally fell to pieces! Lola insisted that they go on his bike anyway, since her friend always had extra bikes around. They arrived to the track. They entered the shop where they were greeted by Lola's friend Rodney Raccoon. He had black eyes and dark hair. He was wearing an apron over his jeans and white shirt. He was clearly working on a bike, for he was a mess.

"Hi Lola! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. You." she responded.

"Great. Who's your friend?"

"This is Bugs Bunny, we go to school together."

"Nice to meet ya." said Bugs shaking his hand.

"Oh! So you two are here for a little race. Well, you're just in time, some of the regulars just came and are about to have a race."

"Cool. Oh yeah, can you lend Bugs one of your bikes? His is not fast enough against the others and his brothers broke apart." said Lola.

"Oh sure. You can take your pick from the ones in the back." said Rodney.

"Thanks." said Bugs.

"If you want, I can have a look at your brothers bike." suggested Rodney.

"I don't think so cause when either Jacob or I started it, it literally broke beneath us. If you try to fix it, it would be like rebuilding it from scratch."

"If it's like that, then your brother is better off buying a new bike. (He hears motorcycles starting outside.) You guys better get going or you're going to miss the action."

"Alright, thanks." said Bugs as he began to leave with Lola.

"Lola, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Rodney.

"Sure." she said approaching him.

"I have to warn you about one of the regulars. He's been coming here everyday looking for you."

"What? Oh man! Why can't he leave me alone."

"You know this guy is really obsessed. He won't stop till he gets you, and no restraining order is going to stop him. Be careful, he's been working out, I can tell."

"Ever since Alvin beat the stuffing out of him, I wouldn't expect him to do anything else, but I won't let him stop me from having fun!"

"Please Lola! Be very careful!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." she said as she left. "Thanks for the warning though."

She walked outside to get a bike for her and meet up with Bugs, who was at the starting line. She started her bike when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and it was this huge rabbit. He was twice as big as she or Bugs was, had green eyes, and shiny red hair. His build was very muscular, and his fur was light brown.

"Hey there, doll. Weren't expecting to see me here, were you?"

"Andy." she said coldly, brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend now, is it?" he said putting his hand on her neck.

"Correction, Ex-boyfriend." she said crushing his hand. He in response grabbed her face. She tried to slap him but he blocked it with his other hand.

"I'm faster than I was before\, doll."

"Guess what?" she said starting her bike and pulling away from him. She splattered mud all over his clothes with her back wheel. "I'm faster too." she rode off to the starting line.

"what took ya so long?" asked Bugs, who was on a black Harley.

"I had a pest control problem." she answered putting on her helmet. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and put on his helmet.

Andy was watching Lola's every move. He noticed that she was talking to a guy rabbit, which was Bugs.

"So, she's replaced me, huh. Humph! I'll show her! If I can't have her, no one can!" he said to himself as he put on his helmet. He rode to the starting line unnoticed.

The race went underway at the wave of the flag. They zoomed off and they rode over rugged terrain. Lola pulled away from the group and gained the lead. Then from behind her, another racer caught up to her. He lifted the visor of his helmet so Lola could see that it was Andy. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab her. But Lola quickly pulled up to a wheelie. Andy missed and hit the gas tank, causing it to leak. At that moment, they both went flying on their bikes, for they both didn't see the last steep downhill that came up before the finish line. Andy managed to land his bike. Lola, however, had to jump off her bike and slid down the hill like a broader. She rode it all the way to the finish line then jumped off.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!" she screamed at him. Andy rode towards her, took out a match and said, "Yes." as he struck the match and threw it at the trail of gasoline, which quickly caught on fire. He rode off just as the rest of the group came down the hill. Lola ran as fast as she could when… BOOM! The bike exploded and the force of the blast knocked her to the ground. Bugs quickly rode his bike towards her, got off and pick her up.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK." said Lola rubbing her forehead.

"What happened."

"That no good jerk tried to kill me." she said getting up.

"Who?"

"Andy."

"Well we got to call the cops cause this is attempted murder!" he said taking out his cell phone. He called the police and explained what happened. Half an hour later, they arrived. Lola explained to them what happened. Then the policeman said…

"Well, Lola, from your description we should be able to catch him, but he might try to get you alone. So you're going to have to be careful. Your father is working late tonight, so we'll alert him, and I'll send a squadron to your house to protect you."

"Thanks Mr. Johnson." she said.

Then the police left to go searching for this guy. Bugs offered to take her home. So they left together on Bugs' motorbike. Lola was silent. Bugs then tried to break the silence.

"So, do ya know this Andy guy?!"

"Unfortunately. He's my ex-boyfriend.!"

"So what happened…if you don't mind me asking?!"

"Apparently he thinks he can have his way with me! I found out that those late night hours weren't for overtime, but rather for his other women! Then he has the nerve to boss me around like I was his property! So I left him!"

"Oh, I take it he didn't want to leave!"

"No he didn't He threaten to beat me if I left! I didn't care, so he ruffed me up! So Alvin beat him up! He should never underestimate me or Alvin! I should have listen to Alvin in the first place!"

Bugs stopped asking her questions because he could see that she was distressed. Then he thought 'So, she got cheated too. I'm not the only one. Guess we both got a lot in common.'

"Turn on this corner!" said Lola. Bugs did so. It lead to the lake Bugs and Lola always visited.

"I love this lake!" said Lola looking out on its direction.

"Now isn't that funny!"

"What is?!"

"That I come out to this lake too!"

"Really?! Now that's a coincidence! I come out here whenever something is on my mind!"

"Me too! So you live around here?!"

"Yeah, keep going straight!"

He kept driving down the road until Lola told him to stop. It was a two-story house with a patio. It was Lola's home.

"Thanks Bugs." she said as she hop out of Bugs' bike.

Bugs then rode his cell phone number to Lola and said…

"If you need anything, feel free to call me."

"Sure, thank you Bugs. I'll see you Monday."

"Alright, goodnight Lola."

He drove off. Lola then went to the front door. She got out her keys and was about to unlock it when there came a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Andy. She tried to punch him but he quickly grabbed her wrist, turned her around and slammed her on the door, with her arm on her back. He used his own by to squash her even more.

"Hey there doll. I see your boyfriend dropped you off, and no kiss?" he whispered into her ear. He then turned her around and pinned her to the door, facing him. "I missed you, but since you simply refuse to be mine, well…heh…I'm going to have to finish what I started." he said as he was about to kiss her on the mouth but she kicked him in the crotch. That left him in so much pain that he fell to the ground. Lola then ran to the side of her house and into the forest.

Bugs was about to turn on a intersection when he noticed something on a strap at the backseat. "Lola left her jacket. Since I'm still here, I might as well give it to her now." he said turning the bike around.

Andy had gotten up and chased Lola. She was somewhere in the forest.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" he yelled.

Then he was hit in the back, but when he turned around, no one was there. Then he was hit again, but when he looked, no one was there.

"Show yourself!" he yelled.

Then a rabbit's foot came out of nowhere and nailed him on the head. He fell to the ground and when he looked up, he saw Lola on a tree branch. He got and tried to jump and grab the branch, but he couldn't reach it. So he tried to shake the tree. He shook it with all his might but Lola clung onto the branch with all her might. Then…CRACK! The branch broke and Lola fell. She landed on another branch. The branch that broke hit Andy. Lola took that opportunity to jump down and run. Andy shook himself out and chased her.

Bugs got to Lola's house. He got out of his bike and walked to the door when he noticed the keys on the floor.

"Hmm…my delicate inner-sense of danger tells me something's wrong around here." Then he heard a scream in the forest. He ran into the forest, towards the scream.

Andy had caught up with Lola and had pinned her to the ground. She kicked and punched but it was useless. She tried screaming but his knee was crushing her lungs.. He had an evil look in his eyes.

"It didn't have to turn out this way, doll. You could have just come back to me, I would have let you live, I…I mean we could have had our fun. But no, you had to be the only one who objected to my manliness. So I guess I'm just going to have to kill you."

Lola looked at him dead in the eye and struggled to say "Don't…ever…call…me…doll!" At that moment, he raised his arm and said…

"Why you stubborn little…!"

WHAM! The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. He looked up and saw Bugs picking Lola up.

"Look out!" she yelled as Andy came charging at them. Bugs stood his ground and then he made one good punch to Andy's face and knock him out cold. Bugs then went back to Lola, who looked at him with a glow in her eyes. He knelt beside her and she embraced him. He returned the hug. They were in that position until they heard a siren. The police soon arrived on the scene.

"Is this him?" they asked. Lola nodded. "How'd he end up like this?"

"Bugs rescued me. He fought him and knocked him out with one punch." she said.

"Well son, you're a hero. Come on boys, let's take Andy downtown."

When they picked him up, Andy came to. He struggled but they place the cuffs on him.. He glared at Bugs and Lola and yelled…

"I'm gonna get you! Both of you! You haven't seen the last of me!"

The policemen took Andy in their car and drove way.

Bugs and Lola were alone in the forest. Lola then turned to Bugs and said…

"I owe you my life, Bugs. You were very brave tonight."

"I guess I was. I sure gave him a taste of a Brooklyn beating. Come on, let's get you home, and this time I'll watch you walk inside your house."

They walked to Lola's house and Lola gave him a hug before saying…

"Goodnight Bugs."

Then she walk in her house and Bugs went home.

Afterwards, Lola went to her room and said…

"That was a very brave thing Bugs did. He had the guts to fight a buffed up person like Andy. When I hug him and when he hug me back, I felt comfort and protected by him. That feeling…I…I think…I think I'm in love."

"What"

Lola turned around and went wide-eyed. It was Katie, Lola and Alvin's older sister. She is a rabbit that almost resembles Lola, but slightly taller. Some call her Katie or Kate.

"Umm."

"Oh no, we need to talk." Kate said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"What are you doing listening to me?!" Lola demanded.

"I was standing on the doorway the whole time. You were talking loud enough for me to hear." Kate said. "Anyway, are you in love Lola?" Kate asked.

'(Sighs) Yes." said Lola.

"Alright, who is this boy you're in love with?'

"His name is Bugs Bunny."

"Wait…THE Bugs Bunny, one of the grandsons of the famous World War Two ace pilot, that is Uncle Blake's idol, Colonel Happy Rabbit?"

"Yes we go to school together." Lola said.

"Okay, what exactly are you thinking." Kate asked.

"Well, Bugs saved my life tonight from Andy. He tried to kill me but Bugs fought him and Andy got arrested."

Oh my God! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. Bugs was very brave tonight. He had guts to fight a muscle built person like Andy, and since he's from Brooklyn. Anyway, Bugs is different. He's not like the other guys and when I hugged him after he saved me, I felt a warm feeling. I felt comfort and protected by him when he hugged me back. I feel like I've known his personality all my life Kate. I think I'm in love with him." Lola said.

"Well, your secret is safe with me."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, because you're my sister. I was your age too and I know what it felt to fall in love."

"I…don't know what tom say, I…thank you." she embraced her.

"You're welcome. Hey, isn't Bugs' brothers name Brandon and Jacob.?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Bugs mentioned them." Lola replied.

"I thought so. I know those guys. I heard they're in the military, one of them in the Air Force and the other in the Army, and Desmond works at the base with one of them."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Uncle Blake sees one of them." Lola said.

"Yeah." Kate responded.

After that night, Bugs will get a little fame.

What a hero Bugs is, huh? Well that's the end of this chapter. I like to see your reviews. I'll be back everyone.


	6. Chapter 5: Forbidden

Here's chapter 5 everybody.

Chapter 5: Forbidden.

'Local High School Student Saves Fellow Classmate.'

Every student is reading the headlines of the newspaper about Bugs' heroic bravery last Friday. They are impressed that ah freshman would do something heroic, even the seniors respects Bugs. Some students would say " You're a hero." or "Way to go kid." For Bugs, even though he's famous to the nation and being on a headline of a local newspaper, he doesn't care about being popular. He likes the way he is, so Bugs was just an average guy.

"You're the man!" Daffy said.

"Tell me about it." Speedy said.

"I say, I say the way you did it." Foghorn said.

"Yeah, that was brave." Petunia said.

"Seriously guys, it's no big deal. I just don't want anything bad to happen to my classmate." Bugs said.

"Yeah, but don't you want that kind of recognition." asked Tina. She is a attractive yellow duck with long brown hair and black eyes. She wore a white shirt with red sleeves and a blue skirt. She's also Daffy's new girlfriend and she's from New Jersey.

"Not really." Bugs answered truthfully. "I want only my grandfather to have the recognition. I kind of like my peace."

Then, Alvin and Lola arrived.

"Hey Bugs! Thank you so much for saving Lola from that no good jerk Andy! He won't be bothering anyone anymore." Alvin said.

"Anytime, doc. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her." Bugs said.

"Aww, that's so sweet Bugs." Lola said.

The first bell rang. Bugs and Lola were walking together to the gym. Alvin had to go to the restroom.

"Bugs, may I asked you something?"

"Sure, Lo, what is it? You don't mind me calling you Lo?" Bugs replied.

"Not at all. Anyway, my parents, mostly my dad, heard about you and what you did last Friday, so my parents wants to invite you for dinner at my place. You don't might coming , aren't you?" Lola asked.

"Your parents want me for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'm sure my parents and my sister Kate would love to meet you."

"Eh, okay. I guess I'm gonna meet ya folks." he chuckled nervously.

'You're not nervous about meeting daddy, aren't you?"

"A little."

"I'm sure he'll like you. Oh, I almost forgot, my Uncle Blake and Aunt Carmen is coming too."

"Your uncle is coming too?" Bugs asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Well, it would be an honor to meet 'The Demon Lord of the Round Table.' He's one of my idols." Bugs said.

"Alright! I'll see you at dinner." Lola said.

Later that evening, Bugs arrived to Lola and Alvin's house. He was dressed in casual clothing, like if he was going to Church. He walked towards the door and rang the bell. Lola then opened the door.

"Hi Bugs, you look great." she said.

"Hi Lola." he said.

"Come on in." Lola said greeting him in.

"Nice place you got here." Bugs said.

"Thanks. Dinner is almost ready."

Then, Alvin came from the stairs.

"Hey Bugs, you made it."

"Hey Alvin." Bugs said giving him a greeted high five.

Then, Kate came from the stairs as well.

"Bugs, this is my older sister Kate. Kate, this is Bugs." Lola said.

"Nice to meet you." Bugs said shaking her hand.

"Likewise." Kate replied back.

Then, two rabbits came. One of them was very stern and his build was very muscular for his age. His fur was tan with peach-colored fur cheeks. He had light green eyes, like Alvin's, and he had gray hair. The other was too a tan rabbit with peach-colored fur cheeks. She was slightly smaller than the other rabbit and she resembles an older version of Lola and Kate. Lola then introduced them to Bugs.

"Bugs, these are my parents John and Monica Bunny. Mom. Dad, this is Bugs Bunny. He's the one that saved me." she said.

John came up to Bugs and stared coldly into his eyes.

"So, you're the one who saved my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes Sir." said Bugs as if he was a soldier while shaking his hand.

"I thank you for it. This family wouldn't be the same without her." John said.

"You're welcome Mr. Bunny, and it's nice to meet you Mrs. Bunny." Bugs said taking Monica's hand.

"Nice to meet you Bugs dear. Come, dinner is about to be served." Monica said.

After Bugs went to the dining room, Kate turned to Lola and said…

"So, that's Bugs, Lola?"

"Yeah." she replied.

"Hmm…he's kinda cute."

Lola rolled her eyes at Kate's girly comment before heading to the dining room. Then the door bell rang. Alvin went to answer it.

"Uncle Blake, Aunt Carmen." Alvin said.

Blake is John's twin brother. He is John's opposite in personality; he was much more friendly and outgoing, but he's serious when it comes to his job. Carmen is a Uruguayan rabbit with tan fur, white cheeks, brown eyes and long black hair.

"Hey Alvin, good to see you." Blake said shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you Alvin." Carmen said hugging him.

"Uncle Blake! Aunt Carmen!" Kate and Lola said running towards them.

"Hey kiddos, glad to see you." Blake said hugging both of them.

"Hey girls, glad to see you two." Carmen said hugging them.

"Let you two know that our friend from school is joining us tonight." Alvin said.

"Uncle Blake, you're gonna love to meet him." Lola said.

"Why?" Blake asked in concern.

"I'll show you." Lola said as she guided him to the dining room.

As soon Blake entered the dining, he went wide-eyed and froze. When Bugs turned around, he too went wide-eyed and froze.

"You're…you're Bugs Bunny! The grandson of Colonel Happy Rabbit!" Blake said pointing at him/.

You're…you're the Demon Lord." Bugs said pointing at him.

"It's an honor to meet you. Your grandfather is my idol." Blake said shaking Bug's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you. You're one of my idols." Bugs said shaking Blake's hand.

Once Bugs greeted everyone, they gathered around the table. Bugs sat next to Lola. Monica had served everyone their food. It was eggplant parmesan. There was also a side salad. The food was very good.

"How's the food Bugs dear?" asked Monica.

"Everything is absolutely delicious." said Bugs after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I'm glad you like it." said Monica.

"So Bugs, tell me about yourself." said John.

Bugs then tells about himself. The only thing he didn't tell him was about what happened in the 7th grade.

After eating, talking, and Bugs getting a chance to hear Blake's war stories, dinner was over and Bugs thanked John and Monica for the dinner.

"you're parents are really nice folks." Bugs said.

"I'm glad you like them. I think they really like you." Lola said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Bugs said.

"Alright, bye Bugs." Lola said.

With that, Bugs left. Later in the kitchen, Lola and Kate was helping Monica with the dishes.

"Your friend is a real sweetie. Hasn't changed a bit." said Monica starting a conversation.

"Yeah, he is so considerate." said Lola.

"Can you tell me more about him?" said Monica.

"He's really nice and funny, but the poor guy's been through so much." said Lola solemnly, handing Kate a plate.

"What happened?" Kate asked as she dried it.

"You see, he had a relationship before, but his girlfriend cheated on him. She transferred to another school in order to be with the other boy."

"Oh my that's horrible!" Monica said.

"I could tell he is depressed, and he still is. I'm doing my best to cheer him up." Lola said while Kate let a tear escaped from her eye.

"I feel sorry for him." Kate said.

"Lola. You and I need to talk when you're done." said John.

"Okay dad." Lola replied.

After she finished the dishes, Lola went to see what John wanted to talk about.

"So, that's Bugs, huh?" asked John.

"Yeah, I hope you liked him." said Lola.

"Well, I don't and I don't think you should see him again."

"But…but…why?"

"Because one, he's from Brooklyn, and those who are from Brooklyn today is a bad influence. Two, he's just trying to impresses you, just like all the other boys today, if you know what I mean."

"You're wrong dad, Bugs is different, and he's not like that! Just because he's a Brooklyn boy doesn't mean he's a bad influence. You never even visited Brooklyn!" said Lola, who's temper is rising.

"Don't you talk like that to me young lady.!" said John, who's temper is also rising.

"What about Alvin! He's friends with him! Or Desmond?!"

"Alvin is a guy, he's different. He can see him, and Desmond, he's a guy who cares about Kate and he's decent!"

"Just because Alvin can see Bugs cause he's a guy doesn't mean I can't see him!"

"You're forbidden from seeing that boy and that's final!" John yelled.

"I can't believe you!" Lola said as she ran to her room crying.

Alvin and Kate hears her crying and goes to see why she's crying.

"Lola, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kate asked.

"Dad said I'm forbidden from seeing Bugs." Lola said still crying.

"What. Why?" Alvin asked.

"Because he said that Bugs being from Brooklyn is a bad influence and that he thinks Bugs is like the other guys."

"What, that's stupid. Bugs is not like that and Bugs is nice. Well don't worry Lola, I'll make sure you'll still see him." Alvin said.

With that, Alvin left leaving Lola and Kate alone.

"Kate, what am I gonna do? I'm in love with Bugs and dad doesn't even know that he's in a state of depression." Lola said solemly.

"Don't worry little sister. I'll help you out and Alvin will make sure you still see him." Kate said.

The next day, Lola told Bugs about what happened. Bugs is offended, hurt, and a little made his depression worst.

That's the end of this chapter. I like to see some reviews please.


	7. Chapter 6: Rivalry

Here's chapter 6 everyone.

Chapter 6: Rivalry.

After that ordeal, Lola still sees Bugs thanks to Alvin. Lola and Alvin decides to join the Tunesquad and are now new members, along with their friend Tina. Even though the Tunesquad aren't popular in school, they are considered the nicest gang. Only their graduation class don't like them. Today, some of the Tunesquad members were eating lunch. The newest member, Lola, failed to notice a group of jocks heading towards them.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here." said a rabbit. Bugs knows the voice. He stood up and turned to face him. It's his rival Dash Bunny. He's a rabbit twice as big than Bugs. He is very muscular and has white fur and brown eyes. He wore a jacket and jeans, which Bugs knows that he's on the football team.

"We meet again, Dash." Bugs said trying to stay cool. Lola was starting to become nervous.

"I heard about what you did. That's not gonna change me a bit. I see you got a new friend here." Dash said. He approached Lola.

"Hey babe, why join the 'Tunenerds', you should join us. I'll make sure you'll be popular, like my girlfriend Nicole." Dash said.

"She ain't gonna join you 'Jocks' jerks, and she ain't gonna be like a jerk like you or Nicole." Bugs said, who's temper is rising.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" Dash said as he pick up one of his carrots and ate them, but then spit them out on Lola's plate. Bugs kept his stern gaze.

"How can you eat that stuff?"

"With his mouth." Daffy said.

"Oh, ha ha…we got a comedian here boys."

The other boys snickered. They started to mock the Tunesquad. They poked them and pushed them. When one of the Jocks members closest to Lola dared to smack her bottom, that was the last straw.

"Hey!" Lola said.

Bugs defend Lola by giving him a quick back hand punch, making him almost fall.

"Oh, Brooklyn boy think he got moves? We'd love to see them Bugsy!" Dash said.

Bugs' anger was building. He wanted to beat the stuffing out of Dash for calling him 'Bugsy', but he knows he couldn't. Besides, fighting him would only get him into trouble and beat up.

"Go ahead Bugsy. I'll let you have the first punch." said Dash.

He put himself in front of his face. Bugs clenched his fists, but fought the urge to strike. Just then, the passing bell rang and all the students had to go to their next class. When Dash saw that Bugs wasn't going to fight, he backed away with a smile on his face.

"I knew you couldn't do it…you're such an ostentatious fool Bugs…a weakling…a loser…a New York joke!"

The other boys started to join in Dash's chanting.

"Weak! Weak!" they would shout. " Go home and cry to mommy!"

All the time, Bugs never moved from where he stood, following them with his stern gaze. Bugs looked over to where Lola was. Bugs put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to those jerks." said Bugs. "C'mon, we got to get to class."

They grabbed their things and went off to class. Along the way, Lola asked…

"Bugs, are you alright? And whom are those guys?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm okay. Those guys are the 'Jocks'. They're the rival of the Tunesquad. Their leader is Dash Bunny. We've been swore enemies since the 5th grade. I don't wanna talk about it. All I know is that the Tunesquad aren't popular to our graduation class, only other classes like us. Dash is very popular, even more now that he's the quarterback for the football team. He has a girlfriend name Nicole Hare and she's the most popular girl in the school, since she's dating Dash, but she is the most meanest girl I know. All these years, I've been beat up, pick on, and humiliated by Dash." Bugs answered.

"I'm so sorry Bugs." Lola said.

"It's okay. I don't care about popularity. I don't care what other people think of me or the Tunesquad. I know what I am and I'm satisfied with that. So if people want to talk and be popular, let them talk and be popular, they're the ones who are going to look like idiots in the end, and being popular isn't gonna last forever." Bugs said as he and Lola walked to class.\

I know this chapter was short. But I hope you learn something from this. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Brandon and Jacob

To my guest who reads this story, thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the story and be sure to check out my second story that I'm working on. LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR.

Anyway, here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Brandon and Jacob.

It is now November and the basketball season is coming up, so Bugs, Daffy, and the male members of the Tunesquad is getting prepared for tryout. Anyway… Bugs got back home from school and he's looking forward to the Thanksgiving break and family reunion. He slumped on the couch and sighed before saying…

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hello Bugs." Happy said. Happy is a very respectable member of the family and one of the oldest, of the whole family. He had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks. He is also known as the famous World War Two ace pilot known as 'The Phoenix' or his callsign Scarface 1, and his rank of Colonel. Happy is one of Bugs' idols, after hearing war stories and understanding war over the years. However, Bugs didn't think about joining the USAF until 5th grade. Back then, he had seen the footage of the mad aerial battle at Airspace B7R. The young Bugs had been fascinated by the grace and precision of the fabulous fighter jets, especially two F-15C Eagles who had just devastated the opposition. They were identified as Galm 1 and 2, two USAF pilots who are rabbits. Bugs had decided right then that he was going to join the USAF and become the best fighter pilot he could. Now he's in high school and Bugs was able to meet Galm 1, who is Lola, Alvin, and Kate's uncle, a month ago. So his grandfather and Blake is Bugs' idols and made him decide to join the USAF after he goes to college.

"Hi Bugs dear." said Jessica. Jessica is Bugs' mother. She had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks, black eyes, long brown hair, and purple eye shadow.

"Hi Mom." Bug said.

"How was your day?" Jessica asked.

"It was okay. Just getting ready for basketball tryouts." Bugs answered.

"I see." she said.

Jessica walked forward and examined Bugs' face. Bugs felt her closer and looked at her with a puzzled expression as to why his personal space was being violated.

"Did something happen at school today?"

Bugs sighed.

"No."

Jessica didn't believe him for a minute. She knew her son well enough to know when he was lying, but she decided not to prod anymore, at least not until later. Suddenly, a rabbit came into the house. He was a rabbit that resembles Bugs, except that he was more muscular and taller than he was. He's also wearing a flight suit. He is Bugs' older brother Jacob, and he's been working for the USAF for almost five months.

"Hi Jacob dear." Jessica said.

"What's up bro." Bugs said.

"Hello Jacob." Happy said.

"Hi Mom, hi Grandpa, hey there little bro." Jacob said greeting them with a Brooklyn accent similar to Bugs' accent.

"How was your day?" Jessica asked.

"Very busy, at least the base I'm assigned to is close to home, but those air combat patrols is cramping my style." Jacob replied.

"Jacob, you've been in the USAF for almost five months, you should have been expecting that, especially as a flight lead." Bugs said.

"I agree with Bugs. Jacob, get ready to experience what I've been through as a flight lead of a squadron." Happy said.

"Yeah, but at least Brandon is going through the same thing too, except much tougher." Jacob said.

One hour later, another rabbit came. He resembles both Bugs and Jacob, except older. He is wearing a suit with a tie. He is Joesph Bunny. Bugs and Jacob's father.

"Hello guys." Joesph said with a strong Brooklyn accent.

"Hi Dad." Bugs and Jacob said.

"Good to see you son." Happy said.

"Hi darling." Jessica said giving Joesph a kiss.

"Hi sweetheart." Joesph said.

"I'm just started making dinner now." Jessica said.

"Oh okay." he said.

Later that night, the family was around the dinner table. There was an awkward silence around the table. Everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts or just eating. Jessica kept looking toward Bugs' direction. She then glanced over at Joe. Joe looked at the both of them and gave his wife a quizzical look. Jessica sighed and decided to break the silence.

"Bugs? If something is bothering you, you'd tell us, right?"

"Right." he replied after looking up and taking a sip of milk.

"I feel like there's something going on."

"No, nothing's going on…"

"Are you sure?"

Bugs slumped back in the chair.

"You've been too quiet lately." commented Joe.

His family stopped eating and waited for Bugs to answer. Bugs felt a little uncomfortable with the weight of their stares.

'I'm just…bored." Bugs confessed. "things just don't seem the same anymore."

"In school?" Jessica said.

"No, here at home."

"So that's what it is. You miss Brandon, don't you?"

Bugs nodded.

"Really? After all this time? It's been almost five months since he joined the Army, and at least Jacob is still." asked Joe.

"I know, but this place isn't the same without him, even though he's Jacob's twin. I can't help but miss him."

"Why don't you call him." suggested Jessica.

" I do, but it's not the same as hanging out. Well, at least I could do is call him."

After dinner, Bugs decided to give Brandon a call. He pick up his cell phone and dialed Brandon's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brandon."

"Oh hi little bro."

"What's up?"

"Oh ya know…the usual, and you?"

"School, ya know…"

"So…how's the family?"

"Oh they're fine. Jacob is getting busier."

"Tell that to me, the Army is busier than the Air Force."

"Yeah bro."

"So…when are you, Jacob, and I are gonna hang out?"

"I don't know, when you're not busy."

"Oh wait a minute, I almost forgot, I start a two week vacation tomorrow. Yes! I'll be able to be home for Thanksgiving and the family reunion!"

"Oh good. How about all of us hang out at Pizzariba. I want you and Jacob to meet three of my new friends."

"Okay. Don't tell the family that I'm coming…it'll be a surprise."

"Okay."

"Alright little bro. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love ya too bro, bye."

Bugs hangs up the phone. He decided to go to bed for he was tired.

Saturday was here before he knew it. Bugs, Jessica, and Jacob were talking, but there came a ring of the doorbell. Jessica got up to answer and she nearly fell backwards when she saw who was at the door.

"Brandon!"

"Surprise!"

Jessica embraced him.

"It's nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too!"

"What's up bro!" Bugs and Jacob said.

"Hey guys!" Brandon said high fiving them. "You all ready to go?"

"Yeah." Bugs and Jacob said.

"Alright, let's go."

Brandon, Jacob, and Bugs are now on their way to Pizzariba, a pizza joint and one of the most popular hangouts in town. Bugs' good friend Speedy gives him food for cheap prices since his father owns the place. After a ten minute drive, they arrived. Once they went inside, the Tunesquad members were all ready there waiting for Bugs.

"What's up docs!" all three brothers said.

"Bugs…Brandon! Jacob! What's up guys!" all Tunesquad members said.

"Good to see ya guys." Brandon and Jacob said.

"Brandon, Jacob, I want ya to meet Tina. Tina, these are my brothers Brandon and Jacob." Bugs said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Tina said.

"Nice to meet ya too." Brandon said.

"Ahh… you must be Daffy's girlfriend." Jacob said.

"Wait…Daffy has a girlfriend?" Brandon said in concern. Tina didn't looked offended.

" I know it's hard to believe, but I'm really am Daffy's girlfriend." Tina said.

"How's that working out?" Brandon asked.

"It has its ups and downs, but we love each other." Tina replied.

"That's nice."

"Brandon, Jacob, there are two more people I want ya to meet." Bugs said as he guided them to where Alvin and Lola are sitting.

"Hey guys." Bugs said.

"Hey Bugs." Alvin and Lola said.

"Alvin, Lola, I want you to meet my brothers Brandon and Jacob. Brandon, Jacob, I like you to meet Alvin and Lola Bunny." Bugs said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Brandon and Jacob said.

"Likewise." Alvin and Lola said.

"Your names sound familiar." Brandon said.

"Yeah, you two know our sister Kate Bunny." Lola said.

"Oh yeah, you're Katie's little siblings! Oh man, we haven't seen that girl since graduation! How is she?" Jacob asked.

Lola was about to answer when someone said…

"Brandon? Jacob?"

They turned around to see who it was. It was Kate.

"Katie! Its that you girl?!" Brandon said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! It's great to see you guys! You guys look great!" Kate said embracing them.

"It's great to see you too! You look good." Jacob said.

"Thanks. So what are you guys been up to?" Kate asked.

"Not much. Jacob flying fighter jets while I fly attack helicopters." Brandon replied.

"Oh Brandon, how's Desmond doing." Kate asked.

"Desmond is doing fine. In fact, we both got promoted last week."

"Wow congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Afterwards, Kate, Brandon, and Jacob sat at their booth talking about recent events while Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Daffy, and Tina talked about their recent events.

"So Bugs. I see you're getting ready for your family reunion." Daffy said starting a conversation.

"Yeah. I can't wait for it." Bugs said.

"Ah, when was the last time your family had one?" Alvin asked.

"We have it every year. Well two actually. All my family from New York City comes to Acmetropolis every year for Thanksgiving and the holidays. I'm more excited about it than Grandpa since he's the oldest of all." Bugs said.

"Must be hard work to prepare for such a event like your reunion." Lola said.

"Yes it is, at least Daffy helps me and my brothers." Bugs said.

"If you guys don't mind, I can help you and Daffy prepare for the reunion." Tina suggested.

"Really?" Bugs asked in concern.

"Sure, besides I'm always bored at home anyways." Tina said.

"Well, thanks." Bugs said.

"Alright, it's settled. Where do you two lived?" Tina asked.

"We live in the forest. I'm a rabbit so I live in a underground burrow. Daffy lives in a cabin next to a lake near my burrow." Bugs said.

"You live in a burrow?" Lola asked.

"Yeah." Bugs responded.

"I'm so sorry you have to live like this." Lola said.

"It's okay. I'm used to it, besides, it's peaceful in the forest." Bugs said.

After talking, watching sports games and eating pizza, all the Tunesquad members decides to start heading home. Later that night, Bugs wants to talk to his brothers.

"Brandon, Jacob, can I ask you something?" Bugs asked.

"Sure, what's up little bro?" they said.

"How can you tell your feelings to a girl that your in love with?" Bugs ask calmly.

"Oh, umm. Well…I asked the same question to Dad before. He told me that when he had strong feelings about Mom when they met in high school, he decided to write a romantic, but short poem about her, then he read it out loud to her, then he told her how he felt about her, and that's how they are together today." Brandon answered.

"Why are you asking a question like this, Bugs?" Jacob asked in concern.

"Well…It's been three months, but I'm in love with this girl and every time I hang out with her, my feelings becomes stronger, but I'm not ready to tell her how I feel cause I'm kinda scared on how she's gonna react." Bugs answered.

"Oh, so who is this girl?" Jacob asked.

"Lola Bunny." Bugs answered.

"Wait…Kate's little sister?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, who knew Bugs has fallen in love with the Demon Lord's niece." Jacob said.

"Bugs, you're not just scared of telling Lola how you feel and how she's gonna react. You're also scared because of your depression could get worse. Look, I know what you're going through right now because of what happen in your 7th grade year, but to tell you the truth Bugs, if you don't tell her soon, your depression will get worse and it will be to late. The sooner, the better, and if she rejects you, we'll help you out. I'm worried about you little bro. I don't want to see you depressed for the rest of your life." Brandon said.

"Thanks guys." Bugs said.

After that night, Bugs, with the help of Daffy and Tina, prepared for the reunion and Thanksgiving, and the holidays since some family members with no kids stays until after New Year's. Thanksgiving and the family reunion went great. Bugs was happy to see his family members as they were glad to see him. Bugs thanked Daffy and Tina for their help and Bugs enjoyed his break.

Yeah, that's right, Acmetropolis is the setting, the same setting where the Loonatics resides. This gives you all a hint on future stories. Also, because this takes place in classic Looney Tunes style, I put Tina Russo Duck as one of the characters because she's awesome and since she's from the New York/ New Jersey area. Anyway, please review and be sure to check out my other story that I'm working on. It's called LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR.


	9. Chapter 8: Basketball Season

To all my reviewers, here's chapter 8.

Chapter 8: Basketball season.

Thanksgiving break is now over. Bugs, Daffy are back at school. Both are happy to see their friends. Bugs is more happy to see Lola since she makes him happy, even though he's depressed. Anyway…basketball tryouts for the boys freshman team is after school, and of course Bugs, Daffy, Alvin, and the other male members of the Tunesquad will tryout. Some members became managers, including Lola and Tina. There's no girls basketball teams, so Bugs helped Lola and Tina become one of the managers. After days of tryouts, Bugs, Daffy, Alvin, Taz, Wile, Roadrunner, Dawg, Porky, Elmer, Sylvester, Pepe, Yosemite, and Foghorn are now the official McKimson High School freshman basketball team. Lola, Tina, Speedy, Tweety, Marvin, and Pete are the managers. The Tunesquad knows that the freshman basketball team hasn't won a state championship in 32 years, the JV since Brandon and Jacob were in 10th grade, and the varsity team never won a state championship. Also, all teams had the worst record in the state. So the Tunesquad goal is to do what they did in middle school, have a winning record, get the fans to cheer and believe, win the division title, and make it to the playoffs and win the finals. Bugs, Daffy, and Alvin are the best players the coach has seen so far and that they'll make a 'Big Three'.

The first basketball game is on Friday. McKimson hasn't won a season-opener since 2000, off any team. Bugs has been practicing at home and after school. However, just because the Tunesquad's rivals the Jocks cheers fo r them doesn't mean things gonna change.

One day while Bugs and Lola were talking, a female rabbit approached them. She was a peach-colored rabbit with long black hair. She had blue eyes similar to Lola's and she was wearing a cheerleader uniform. Her name is Nicole Hare and she is Dash's girlfriend.

"Well…well, if it is Brooklyn nerd here on the basketball team, trying to proof he's a better sports player than Dash. And a blonde bimbo who doesn't know why she's being around with him." Nicole said.

Bugs and Lola's temper are rising.

"Get this straight nerd." Nicole said pointing to Bugs. "just because you're in the basketball team doesn't mean you're a better athlete than Dash. And as for you blonde, just because you and Bugs are famous doesn't make you popular…So just stay out of our way you nerd and bimbo!"

"Listen drama queen! I'm not competing against that jerk of yours and Lola and I don't care about popularity! So stop being a jerk like Dash is!" Bugs shouted back.

"And I'm not a bimbo like you!" Lola too shouted back.

"Argh!" she grambled. "Wait till Dash hears about this!"

Friday is here, and the game is about to begin. The freshman team starts first before the other teams. The players put on their jerseys. It was blue with white edges and numbers, and red letters spelling McKimson. After introducing the starting lineups, who are Bugs, Daffy, Alvin, Taz, and Wile, the game began.

The game went to a bad start for McKimson in the first half, even though mostly Bugs, Daffy, and Alvin were making shots as possible. At halftime, the score was 48-60, McKimson once again losing, and of course the freshman crowd booed at their team. In the locker room, Bugs, Daffy, and Alvin were talking on how to come back.

"Okay, we're off to a bad start here." Bugs said.

"Tell me about it, what's happening here?" Alvin said.

"I don't know, you're good at three-pointers, you're good at everything, and I'm good at defense and too make shots." Daffy said.

"Look guys, we haven't lost a season-opener, and tonight is not gonna be the night." Bugs said.

"Alvin, didn't you say that we're like a big three?" Daffy asked.

"That's it Daffy!' Bugs said. "It's not us we're having problems, it's the fans. They're not believing and don't have momentum. If we all work together to become a big three, then we can get the fans to believe, and come back to win this game, mac." Bugs said.

The soon-to-be big three tells this to the players and soon goes back to the court to prepare for the second half . The second half starts and what Bugs said, Bugs, Daffy, Alvin, and other players work together. Three minutes after the half started, Bugs, Daffy, and Alvin started to turn the game in McKimson's favor. Alvin never missed a three pointer, Daffy make three, two, or dunk shots, and Bugs starts to defend his title and starts playing incredible and stole the show, and the newly formed Big Three got the crowd momentum and started to believe as they are surprised to see their team coming back. The Big Three also played good defense and stole the ball a lot. Before the buzzer goes off to end the third quarter, Bugs made a half court shot to tie the game. The crowd went wild, the opposing team was shocked, and the Jocks were getting jealous. Nicole was even more jealous, even though she had to cheer.

The fourth quarter started and it became intense. Both teams play aggressively. Both made shot after shot, but the opposing team keeps fouling the players, mostly the Big Three. At five minutes till the game ends, Bugs starts stealing the show and even the crowd chants "Air Force! Air Force!" but the visiting team tries to maintain the lead. The final timeout is called with ten seconds remaining and McKimson had possession of the ball. The score is 97-99. Bugs seen this before for he made game winning shots and never had to go to overtime before. Bugs positioned himself for Alvin to pass the ball. The whistle blew. Alvin had to find the right person to pass the ball into the clear. At four seconds, Bugs tricked the defender, who was guarding him, and was wide open beyond the three point line. Alvin passed the ball to him and Bugs attempts the three pointer. The buzzer goes off just as the ball made a perfect swish into the basket. The crowd went wild. Bugs made the game winning shot and his teammates swarmed at him and celebrates. The visiting team were stunned. This is the first time McKimson has won a season-opener since 2000 and are now 1-0. The crowd chanted "We have a Big Three!" Lola was impressed with the Big Three, mostly Bugs. In the hallway, before everyone went home, the coach said…

"Gentlemen, and ladies." the coach said referring to Lola and Tina. "we have a Big Three, Bugs, Daffy, and Alvin!"

"Yeeeaaaah!" everyone applauded.

After that night, the school was shocked to see that their freshman team won a season-opener, made a comeback, and have a big three, and for the next three months, McKimson will have a undefeated regular season and for the first time, made it to the playoffs in 30 years. However, they're not the only ones who are undefeated. Another school called Avery High School is too undefeated. McKimson and Avery have a huge rivalry for years, and Avery always beat them, and they are the current champions. For Bugs, this is the biggest challenge for him, not just for basketball, but to fight his depression. It turns out that his ex-girlfriend goes to that school and that her boyfriend is on their basketball team. Worst, he has skills too. So if Bugs and his team win the next game, the he will have a chance for some payback. McKimson does win and advance to the state championship to face Avery.

The night before the game, the Tunesquad were having a conversation.

"Bugs, here's your chance for some little payback." Daffy said.

"Don't think about that, it's gonna affect you, and it's gonna cost us the game." Alvin said.

"Bugs, we know what you're going through but we just don't want you to be affected. You're our best friend and we will help you get through this." Lola said.

"(Sighs) I'll try not to be affected." Bugs said.

The day is here. People starts to fill the arena, and players from both sides are getting ready and practicing. Bugs was able to see Honey leaning on the rail. Bugs, along with Daffy, Alvin, and Lola approach her. Honey noticed Bugs and Daffy.

"Well…well, if it is Bugs and Daffy." Honey said.

"What are you doing here?" Daffy said with a stern face.

"Just here to watch Bob beat you Tunesquad guys. So Bugs…how's it feel to be single again?" Honey asked.

"You've got some nerve coming here." Alvin said.

"Uh! What's it to you!" Honey said.

"Don't disrespect my brother! Second, Bugs is gonna teach you a lesson when he's all over your boyfriend." Lola said.

"So…you replaced me with some dumb blonde bimbo, huh, Bugs?!" Honey asked.

"Excuse me!" Lola said who's temper is rising.

"Enough!" Bugs shot at Honey. "Alvin's right, you've got some nerve coming here! First of all, you dumped me for some other guy, which was before I met her! Second, you don't know Lola. All the things that you've just said actually describes you! Don't make yourself seem like the innocent victim when you're actually the low down dirty snake! So don't even flatter yourself. Third, I'm gonna teach you a lesson on what happens when you mess with a kid from Brooklyn, starting by humiliating your boyfriend when my school beats yours!" Bugs yelled at Honey.

"You're an ostentatious fool!" Honey said.

"I know you and your boyfriend are!" Bugs said leaving Honey fuming.

"Hey Daffy, let's say you and I play this game Brooklyn style?" Bugs suggested.

"Let's do it!" Daffy responded.

After two hours, the game started. The game starts no good for McKimson for Bugs was being affected with Bob stealing the ball from him and stealing the show in the first half. Honey was pleased, Lola tried not to cry on seeing Bugs suffer. During halftime, Alvin help Bugs focused on the game by saying "Focused on our school. Your enemies later." On the second half, Bugs followed Alvin's advice and now started to turn the game in McKimson favor. Now Bugs is the one stealing the ball from Bob and stealing the show. After the third quarter ended, the score was 68-68. After the fourth quarter started, both teams, mostly Bugs and Bob, play aggressively. Now with 10 seconds remaining and with Avery having possession, the score was 96-98. The defense did their best. As Bob was about to make a three, Bugs stop him by grabbing the ball with his ears and just threw it on the other side for there was no McKimson player there and there was no time with three seconds remaining. It was a slow motion moment, but, the ball did not go into the basket, thus Avery winning the championship. The Avery crowd celebrates while the McKimson crowd boos or cries. This is McKimson first loss of the whole season. In the locker room, Bugs blames himself, but the players didn't.

"This is all my fault." Bugs said solemnly.

"No it's not." Daffy said.

"Yes it is. If I haven't play like I always do, we would have win this game."

"Don't go blaming yourself. The only one who should get the blame is your ex." Alvin said.

After that night, Bugs received a lot of criticism from the whole school. However, the Tunesquad defended Bugs by explaining everything. Turns out that the Class of 2012 didn't know Honey was at the game and the upper classmen didn't know Bugs is in a state of depression. However, the school admits this was the best basketball season they've seen so far.

That's the end of this chapter. And NO I DID NOT name the Big Three (Bugs, Daffy, Alvin) after the Miami Heat's Big Three. I don't like them, no offense. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 9: Ulysses Approaching

Alright everyone, time for a big event in this story. So, here's chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Ulysses Approaching.

It's now the last day of school and the Tunesquad members are glad to survive their first year of high school. After gathering for a group photo, some start having conversations. Some Tunesquad members are little not going to enjoy the first few months due to the fact that the world is in the face of an alleged impending apocalypse.

"So, do you have any plans to see Ulysses?" Tina asked.

"Not if Stonehenge does its job to stop it." Bugs replied.

In 1994,the International Astronomist Union discovered an asteroid first labeled '1994XF04' and later renamed 'Ulysses' is on a collision course with Earth. The asteroid is scheduled to collided with Earth on July 3rd, 2009. The US government decides to build Stonehenge, a battery of rail guns capable of targeting and destroying asteroid fragments in orbit. Two other countries are building asteroid interception systems, but are not complete. So the world is depending on Stonehenge to do its job since the scheduled date is next month.

Bugs is not looking forward to this probably apocalyptic event, although he will be watching the meteor shower. He's been thinking if he should tell Lola that he loves her or he tells her later if Stonehenge performs successfully and he'll live to see another day. For Lola, she's been thinking the same thing about Bugs.

As school is now over, Bugs and Lola bumped each other at the hallway.

"Oh, hey Lola." said Bugs.

"Hi Bugs." Lola said.

"Well, summer vacation is here." Bugs said starting a conversation.

"Yeah. So, do you have any plans to see Ulysses?" Lola asked.

"Yes and no. I'm gonna see the meteor shower, but I just hope it's not the end of the world." Bugs answered.

"Me too. I just hope Stonehenge performs well so that we can live to see another day." Lola said.

"Yeah, well, I hope you have a good summer break Lola. I'll see you next school year, if there IS a next school year." Bugs said.

"yeah, same to you Bugs." Lola said with a worried tone.

With that, both headed home for their summer break. Both hope they'll be able to see each other again if the end of the world is averted.

I know, the chapter is short again in this story. I still hope you review it.


	11. Chapter 10: The Fall

Here's chapter 10 everybody.

Chapter 10: The Fall.

July 3rd , 2009 is finally here, and Bugs and his family woke up really early. They decided to go to Church before starting to be together for probably the last time. The massive asteroid, Ulysses 1994XF04, is scheduled to reached Earth's vicinity at exactly 3:30PM US Eastern Standard Time.

"Hey Grandpa, do ya think the world will end?" Bugs asked.

"Nope, not at all Bugs. Ulysses is a complete hoax, and besides, we got Stonehenge." Happy said.

Bugs and his family, along with Daffy's family will be watching the meteor shower from their homes since the view will be great and not much lighting. They will also be able to see the streaks of Stonehenge since the facility is not far from Acmetropolis.

Bugs' family has been watching the news. Ulysses has been the main story and time is ticking closer to the scheduled time. As the anchorman went over the likely impact sites in the world, Bugs decides to sing the song Rex Tremendae before watching the news.

It's now time. It's now 3:30PM US Eastern Standard Time. The Ulysses finally reached Earth's vicinity, however, it then unexpectedly split into more than a thousand pieces as it passed the Roche Limit. Many of these fragments then plummeted to Earth. The world's nations did not expect this happening, but reacted quickly. Stonehenge now starts engaging the larger fragments and did its best to protect the planet. Meanwhile, Bugs and his family watch the asteroids as they start streaking through the daylight sky.

"Rumors are already flying around that there are impacts in Estovakia." Jacob said.

"Oh my! Is it bad?" Jessica said.

'Yes, one fragment crashed into a Estovakian city." Jacob said.

"Oh man." Joe said.

"I'm so scared. I hope this city doesn't-"

The anchorman on TV raised his voice on air and interrupted Jessica. "This just in, we have confirmed reports of downtown Farbanti being destroyed by a Ulysses fragment…"

"Oh my! Poor souls down there!" Jessica said.

"Grant them eternal rest, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them." Bugs said.

As night approaches, the family can now see countless falling stars, that they made countless wishes together. At the end of the night, Stonehenge performed successfully. However, hundreds of asteroid fragments smashed into the planet. In Europe, 500,000 people perished within the first two weeks. The United States too suffered damage. The fall of Ulysses and aftermath isn't over. In fact, it's just the beginning.

'Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future, The sheltering wings of the protector…'

'It's changing everything again.'

That's the end of this chapter. Estovakia is a fictional country from Strangereal in Ace Combat. It'a retconned into this story and other stories to come. Farbanti is the capital of a fictional country in Strangereal of Ace Combat. That country will be seen later in this story. The next 10 chapters will take place two years later during the Tunesquad's senior year. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11: Senior Year

Here's the 11th chapter everybody.

Chapter 11: Senior Year.

Bugs woke up early and did his usual morning routine. Today is the first day of school and Bugs is now entering his senior year. This will be a great year for Bugs, as well as the members of his clique, the Tunesquad, because they now rule the school. Although Bugs is excited to be a senior, he is still depressed after what happened in the 7th grade. Bugs, of course, will be happy to see his friends, mostly his love interest Lola Bunny. Bugs is still in love with Lola and he still haven't told her how much he love her. Anyway, Bugs put on a pair of jeans and his New York Giants jersey. After eating breakfast, he went to his motorbike and leaves for school. Bugs doesn't have to wait for Daffy since he got himself a motorbike, so Bugs could meet him at the campus.

Bugs arrived to McKimson High School and noticed one familiar and beautiful face.

"Hi Lola!" Bugs said.

"Hi Bugs!" Lola said embracing him. "Glad to see you again."

"Glad to see ya too. So, how was your summer break?" Bugs asked as he and Lola walked together in the hallway.

"It was great. My family had a reunion in Los Angeles. So it was nice to see to see the whole family together." Lola answered.

"That's nice. Speaking of family, where's Alvin?"

"Hey Bugs!" Alvin said approaching them.

"Hey Alvin!" Bugs said giving him a high five.

Seconds later, Daffy and Tina approached them, holding hands.

"Hey guys." Tina said.

"Hey ducks!" Bugs, Lola, and Alvin said.

"Yo Daffy, what took ya so long doc. I've been waiting for ya for ten minutes?" Bugs asked.

"I stop by the store to get Tina a gift." Daffy said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Wow, it's been three years since you two started dating." Bugs replied.

"Yeah. You two look so cute together." Lola said.

Daffy and Tina laugh.

"Thanks." Tina said.

"Well, this year is gonna be great." Bugs said.

"Yeah. We now rule the school." Alvin said.

Afterwards, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Daffy, and Tina walk together down the hallway and met up with the other Tunesquad members. The five students, including Speedy, Dawg, Porky, and Petunia, has first period together, which was gym. This made mostly Bugs and Lola happy. The last time they had gym first period, it was at their freshman year. As the nine Tunesquad members enter the gym, they froze.

'Okay, ya gotta be kidding me, doc." Bugs said.

It was Bugs' rival Dash. He, his girlfriend and Lola's rival Nicole, and seven more Jocks members have the same class as well.

"Great, the 'Tunenerds' are here as well." Dash said.

" Of all of the classes, we have to be with nerds in the first one." Nicole said.

"Alright Dash, just because we and some of your and my members have class together doesn't mean you Jocks are gonna start trying to humiliated us. Now, it's the first day so let's not have problems now." Bugs said trying to be cool.

"Fine." Dash said.

Meanwhile, Lola and Nicole stare coldly into each other's eyes.

"I don't want any problems from you drama queen." Lola said.

"We'll just see about that, tomboy." Nicole said.

The rest of the day when well, Bugs, Lola, Dash, and Nicole had periods 4 and 6 together. All Tunesquad members had lunch together, and al Tunesquad members are looking forward to this senior year.

That's all for this chapter. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12: Bugs ask Lola out

Here is Chapter 12.

Chapter 12: Bugs ask Lola out.

Bugs and Lola have been great friends. Bugs loves Lola so much that he cares for her, defends her, and makes her happy. Lola loves Bugs so much that she cares for him and she makes him happy since he's in a state of depression. However, both are still afraid of telling each other on how they feel. Anyway, the homecoming dance is coming up. Bugs remembers that Lola's dad forbids her from seeing him and Bugs is still offended from what he said about him. Anyway, Bugs still is going to ask Lola out, but makes it a secret so that Lola's dad doesn't know. Bugs approached her nervously. He never ask a girl out before. He always think why would a beautiful and attractive girl like Lola would dance with a guy like him. Still, Bugs gathered up his courage.

"Hey Lola." said Bugs.

"Hi Bugs. What's up?" Lola said.

"Listen, umm, I know your father forbid you from seeing me but maybe if we keep this a secret, but I was wondering if you like to be my date at the homecoming dance?" Bugs asked nervously.

Lola looked surprised at first. She never thought Bugs would ask her out, and the idea of both of them dancing together in secret so that her dad won't know was a good idea for her.

"Yes, I'll love to be your date." Lola answered.

Bugs looked surprised. He never thought a girl like Lola would say yes. He then said…

"Okay, umm, I'll meet you by the gym entrance."

"Alright." Lola said.

As Bugs leaves, he thought…

'I can't believe it. She said yes. I never thought a girl like Lola would go out with a non-buffed up guy like me.'

Meanwhile, Lola thought…

'I can't believe he ask me out. I never thought a guy like Bugs would go out with a tomboy archtype girl like me.'

For the rest of the week, Bugs and Lola kept thinking about the upcoming dance and that they'll be dancing with each other. Bugs is more nervous for that he'll be slow dancing with Lola in a couple of songs. Anyway, both still talk, and Lola mostly hang out with Bugs at the homecoming game. With that, both prepared for the dance. Bugs got himself a blue-collared shirt and casual black pants. Lola got herself a black mini skirt and a light blue halter top. Now the last thing to do is go to the dance.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13: Homecoming Dance

To my guest, thank you for the reviews. I hope you understand about the fictional countries that I said in previous chapters, as well as the rest of you. Anyway, here's chapter 13.

Chapter 13: Homecoming Dance.

It was finally Friday. After school, Bugs began making preparations for his homecoming date with Lola. He gets nervous as each hour pass. After getting dressed up, Bugs heads to the gym where he is going to meet Lola there. After ten minutes of waiting, Lola, along with Alvin, arrived. Bugs cocked an eyebrow on how Lola was dressed.

"Hi Bugs." Lola said with a smile. "You look good."

"Thanks. You look very pretty." Bugs said.

"Aww, thanks Bugs." Lola said.

"Hey Alvin." Bugs said.

"Hey Bugs. Looking good man." Alvin said.

"Hey, where's your date?" Bugs asked.

"I don't got a date. Besides, this isn't prom." Alvin answered.

"Oh." Bugs replied.

Afterwards, Bugs offered his arm to Lola and she took it as both, along with Alvin, walk into the gym. When they got in, some Tunesquad members were there already. They approached where Porky, Petunia, Daffy, and Tina were at.

"Hey guys." Alvin said.

"Hey!" They all said.

"I like how they did the set up here." Tina said.

"Yeah. Looks pretty good." Bugs said.

Afterwards, the dance began, and of course, everyone started dancing. Bugs and Lola dance together and Lola enjoyed dancing with Bugs. Bugs impressed Lola with his moves, especially when the Cha Cha dance was played. Then, the song 'Blue Skies' played. Bugs became nervous cause this is a slow dance. Bugs and Lola slow dance and most of the time, both stared at each others eyes. They stared for what seem like eternity until the song was finished. The night went on. Everyone was having a good time. When the dance was over, many people started to leave.

"I had so much fun tonight Bugs." said Lola.

"Yeah, that was one great dance." said Bugs.

"You had some great moves. So…some slow dance we had, huh?" Lola asked as she blushed a bit.

"Yeah…that was some slow dance, at least we got over it." Bugs said as he too blushed a bit.

"Yeah. Well, it's getting late. Alvin and I should be heading home."

"Okay Lola. I'll see you Monday."

"Alright Bugs, bye."

They said goodnight and Lola looked after Bugs as he skipped joyfully towards his motorbike. Bugs had a goodnight.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	15. Chapter 14: New York City

Here's chapter 14 everybody.

Chapter 14: New York City.

It's now November. During this time, McKimson does a charity event in which students must collect coins for their English teacher. If the teacher gets the most coins, his or her classes will win a weekend trip to New York City, including tickets to a NFL game, which the New York Giants are home that week.

Bugs and Daffy are nervous on hearing the intercom to announced the winner. Bugs and Daffy wants to visit their hometown, and show Lola, Alvin, and Tina the life in the Big Apple and their past. Dash and Nicole hopes that doesn't happened, although, Dash would like to see his favorite team, the Dallas Cowboys, play against one of Bugs and Daffy's teams. When the announcement came, their teacher Mr. Johnson won. The classroom cheered, but Bugs and Daffy celebrated by jumping out of their seats and giving each other a high five. Bugs then said…

"We're goin' home, mac!"

"Yeah, back to New York City!" Daffy said.

"New York City! How I missed it…" Bugs said.

"Alright. We get to visit your hometown you two." Alvin said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go there and watch the Giants, even though I don't watch football that much." Lola said.

"I wanna see where you two used to live." Tina said.

"Can't wait to go through memory lane." Bugs said.

Then, Bugs and Daffy turn their attention to Dash and Nicole, which they don't look at all pleased.

"Great, we have to go to these nerds hometown." Nicole said.

"Just because we're going to New York City doesn't mean we gotta stop messing with you two for a week." Dash said.

"Yes you two do." Bugs said. "Dash, Nicole, get ready to visit the city Daffy and I love, especially the borough of Brooklyn."

"Yeah, you don't want to mess with us when we're there." Daffy said.

"I'll have to agree with Bugs and Daffy." Mr. Johnson said. He too is from New York, but he's from the Bronx. "Dash, Nicole, I suggest you be nice to these two for a week." he said with a serious attitude.

After two days of packing and getting prepared, Mr. Johnson's classes heads for New York City by bus. Besides Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Alvin, Tina, Dash, and Nicole, Porky, Petunia, Dawg, Speedy, Wile, Pepe, Penelope, and a couple Jocks members too had Mr. Johnson's class, but different class periods.

In the bus, Lola wants to sit next to Bugs since Daffy sits with Tina and Alvin is talking to Buster Bunny, the leader of the Toonsquad and a friend of Bugs.

"So, excited on visiting New York?" Lola asked Bugs starting a conversation.

"Yeah. It's been 11 years since I lived there." Bugs replied.

"What's Brooklyn like?"

"I lived in the Flatbush area of Brooklyn. It's nice and clean. The people are nice, but like I said, don't mess with a Brooklyn naïve. We don't take offensive things, like trash-talking."

"At least I'm friends with two."

"Don't worry Lola. Also, I'll make sure no one messes with you. The goils down there are good looking and the guys will flirt with them."

"Oh, thanks for the warning. I heard the New Jersey Nets are moving there."

"Oh yeah. I can't wait. This is the first time Brooklyn has a major sports team since the Dodgers."

"But you're a Knicks fan."

"Hey, I like all New York teams, and the Nets will be one of them."

"Oh, well speaking of teams, how's the New York Giants play?"

"The Giants plays good, even though I hope they make it to the playoffs."

"Oh…well since we get to go to a game, I hope they win."

After talking for an hour, the bus gets stuck in traffic, so Bugs and Lola decides to take a nap for a while. After an hour, Bugs woke up. He tried to remember where he was, which was the bus. When he looked at his right, he realized that Lola was sleeping, with her head resting on him, and he went wide-eyed. Somehow they fell asleep cuddled together. He shook her shoulder to wake her up. When she did wake, she also realized that she's cuddled with him. She quickly got off of him, blushing beet red. Bugs sat up and was just as red. They turned to face each other and let out a nervous chuckle. Bugs then checked to make sure no one seen that. Thirty minutes later, Bugs and Daffy stood up as they see the New York skyline in the distance.

"We're almost home Daffy." Bugs said.

"Yeah. I can see the Statue of Liberty already." Daffy said.

"Ehh, I better call my Uncle Richard, letting him know that we're almost there." Bugs said taking out his cell phone.

After thirty minutes, the bus finally arrived at its destination. Richard is there waiting. He's a rabbit not much muscular. He had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks, black eyes, and brown hair. He is Jessica's older brother. When he sees Bugs, he approached him.

"Uncle Richard!" Bugs said as he gives him a hand shake.

"Hey Bugs. Good to see you again." Richard said.

"Of course, you remember Daffy." Bugs said.

"Yes. Good to see you again." Richard said giving Daffy a hand shake.

"Good to see you too Sir." Daffy said.

"Ah, I see some of your other friends are here." Richard said looking at the other Tunesquad member's direction, along with the Toonsquad members.

"Yeah, they got Mr. Johnson but in a different period." Bugs said. Lola, Alvin, and Tina approached them.

"So Bugs, Daffy. Who are these two lovely ladies and this fine gentleman?" Richard asked.

"This is Tina Russo Duck, Lola Bunny, and her brother Alvin Bunny." Bugs said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you three. Alright Bugs, what do we do first?" Richard asked.

"Well, we gotta go to the hotel first before we can go walking around the city." Bugs replied.

"Alright, so we got to take the subway there." Richard said.

After regrouping, the students, chaperones, including Richard, and Mr. Johnson took the subway to the hotel, which is in Manhattan. Afterwards, the students went with their chaperones and went sightseeing in the city. Bugs' group consist of himself, Daffy, Tina, Alvin, Lola, and Richard being the chaperone. They first went to the Empire State Building, and when they got to the top, Tina, Lola, and Alvin was amazed with the sight of the skyline.

"This place is huge!" said Lola.

"Yeah." agreed Tina.

"I know, it's nice up here." Alvin said.

"I knew you'll like it." Richard said.

Lola looked out alone, watching One World Trade Center still being built. Bugs approached her as this is a little chance for him to be alone with her while the others look in another direction.

"So, what do ya think Lo, beautiful isn't it?" Bugs asked.

"This is great Bugs. It's so nice up here." Lola replied.

"I'm glad you like it. There's lots of things to do here."

"Yeah, your hometown is amazing. You must have good times here."

"Yeah, lots of good times. Me and Daffy."

"Yeah. I'll have to admit Bugs, this is kinda romantic."

Bugs and Lola stared at each other romantically for a few minutes before snapping out of it and know there's more things to explore and see. After regrouping with Alvin, Daffy, Tina and Richard, all make their way down and starts walking towards Time Square, and Tina, Alvin and mostly Lola was struck by the lights of Time Square, although it's 2:00PM. The girls were amazed with so many lights and action bustling about on the famous place.

"This is so romantic." sighed Tina.

"I've never seen of many people…so many…lights." muttered Lola.

"Wow." Alvin said.

"Welcome to New York City you three." Bugs said.

"This is life." Daffy added.

Afterwards, they went to the Rockefeller area, then Central Park, and later took the subway to visit the 9/11 Memorial. After that, Richard decided to take them to the Flatbush area of Brooklyn, where Bugs and Daffy used to live when they were little toddlers. When they arrived, it was a moment and memory lane for Bugs and Daffy.

"This is the area you guys used to live at?" Lola asked.

"Yeah." Daffy said while Bugs looked around reliving memories.

They start walking around near Prospect Park. Then, Bugs stopped at a spot. He looked in the direction of two tall apartment buildings. Lola, Alvin, and Tina looked concerned, but Daffy and Richard knows the answer. What Bugs is looking at is the spot where he was born at.

"Alvin, Lola, Tina…This is the spot where I was born at. Those apartment buildings weren't there before. Interestly, Ebbets Field used to be here."

After that moment, they continued walking. Bugs then made a request to Richard and decided to do so. After minutes of walking, they arrived at the destination and went through the gates. The weeping willow trees cast a shadow on the ground.

"Why are we at a cemetery?" Alvin whispered.

They followed Bugs as he continued down the dirt path. Past the stone angels and the aligned tombstones, towards the grave that holds, what would have been his grandmother. He looked down on the tombstone. He got down on one knee and touched the stone, feeling the grooves of the letters on his fingertips.

'Alice Bunny.'

He wiped a tear that escaped from his eyes. He arose from the ground and took a step back. Richard placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kiddo." Richard said.

"I wish I could have met her." Bugs said.

"She would have loved you to an eternity, just as your grandfather is right now." Richard said.

"Hey Bugs, Alvin and I know how you feel. We never met our grandmother and Alvin and I remember when granddpa died." Lola said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"(Sighs) Thanks. We should start heading back to the hotel." Bugs suggested.

Afterwards, they all took the subway back to their hotel and regroup with the other students, chaperones, and Mr. Johnson. Then, they head for their rooms. Despite being siblings, Alvin decided to stay with Bugs, Daffy, and Porky, leaving Lola with Tina, Petunia, and Penelope. After eating dinner, Bugs and some Tunesquad guys decided to go to the pool. After heading back to their rooms to get their bathing suits, they headed back downstairs to go to the pool. Bugs had a pair of blue trunks, Alvin had black ones, Daffy green, and Porky red. The girls were there too. Lola had a blue bikini suit, Tina a one piece suit, and Petunia a black one piece suit. When Bugs saw Lola, he thought how a girl like her would have a beautiful body. When Lola saw Bugs, she thought how girls would never go out with him since he's not buff or muscular. She doesn't care about how Bugs look. The gang enjoyed the pool since it has a water heater, which makes them think they're in a hot tub. After an hour, they went back to their rooms so that they can get some sleep. After days exploring the city, Sunday was finally here. Bugs and Daffy have been looking forward to the Giants game. Lola, Alvin, and Tina don't watch NFL games but knows the rules of football since they go to the football games at the school. Bugs wore is New York Giants Eli Manning home jersey. Daffy wore his jersey but the player he had was Victor Cruz and his jersey was the road jersey. Both knew that Dash is wearing his Dallas Cowboys jersey. The player he had was Tony Romo. The others wore their regular clothes. All the students, chaperones, and Mr. Johnson arrived at Metlife Stadium at 6:30PM. Upon arrival, all presented their tickets and headed inside. Some went to get snacks while others continued to walk around to look for the seats. Bugs sat next to Lola and Daffy. Dash seat is behind Bugs. The Toonsquad guys were in front of them.

"Ready to see those Giants lose in person?!" Dash asked.

"We'll just see about that, besides, who has a better record in the NFC East?!" Bugs replied back.

Dash just gave a humph. Lola, Alvin, and Tina were amazed with the stadium.

"This stadium is huge!" Alvin said.

"So many Giants jerseys!" Tina said.

"I like those gigantic flat screen TV's." Lola said.

"Hey Bugs, doesn't the Jets play here too?!" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. Both teams share this stadium. They take turns, not unless they're facing each other!" Bugs replied.

Afterwards, the announcer began to introduced both teams. Bugs and Daffy cheer when the Giants were introduced. Lola, Alvin, and Tina just clap their hands. The game then began. The first half was intense, as both teams scored. Bugs and Daffy cheer every time the Giants makes a touchdown or when they intercepted the football. Dash cheers when the Cowboys does the same. Nicole would cheer for the Cowboys for Dash. She's a Patriots fan and she hates the Giants. At halftime, it was 30-24, Cowboys winning.

"The Giants needs to score to take the lead." Daffy said.

"I know. They need to step it up." Bugs said.

"The Giants are good Bugs. I hope they score and win." Lola said.

"Don't worry, they will." Bugs said.

"Let's see about that." Nicole said.

The second half started and the Cowboys are trying to stay in the lead. At the fourth quarter, with two minutes to go, the score was 37-31, Cowboys are still winning, but the Giants now has possession and have to start at their own twenty yard line. Bugs and Daffy are getting nervous. The Giants need a touchdown to take the lead and win the game.

"This is it Bugs! The Giants cannot mess up!" Alvin said.

"I know! They just need to keep getting first downs!" Bugs said.

"It's time to believe!" Daffy said.

The final two minutes began and the Giants almost got fourth downs. They keep heading down the field, but the clock is ticking down. At 15 seconds left, the Giants were at the Dallas ten yard line and it's third and goal. Bugs and Daffy are really nervous, as well as Dash and Nicole. Also, even though they don't watch NFL football, Lola, Alvin, and Tina are now getting nervous. The final play began and the clock began ticking down. Then…

"TOUCHDOWN!" Bugs yelled.

The New York crowd went wild. Bugs and Daffy hug each other and jumped up and down, cheering wildly. Lola, Alvin, and Tina just cheered while Dash and Nicole just stood from their seats in silence. Afterwards, the Giants made the game-winning extra point and beat the Cowboys 38-37. Afterward, everyone started to leave the stadium.

"That was a great game." Bugs said.

"Every Giants win is a great game." Daffy said.

"Yeah. Hey Lo, Alvin, Tina, did you all like it?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. The Giants are a good team." Alvin said.

"Those guys have talent. The way they were able to come back." Lola said.

"I like how you two were cheering wildly." Tina added.

"You New Yorkers sure have faith on your city's sports teams do you?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. We New Yorkers believe in our teams." Bugs replied.

"I'm glad they won, and I'm happy for you two." Lola said.

"Thanks." Bugs and Daffy said.

Afterwards, all students, chaperones, and Mr. Johnson regrouped at the bus station now that is time to head back to Acmetropolis.

"Well Uncle Richard, thanks for chaperoning." Bugs said.

"Anytime kiddo. I'm glad to see you here again." Richard said.

"Yeah. Hey, you're coming for the reunion, right?" Bugs said.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." Richard answered.

"Great, I'll see you Tuesday. Hey, say hi to Aunt Lisa and Taylor for me."

"Sure thing kiddo. See ya Bugs."

With that, Bugs got on the bus and it start heading home. Bugs sat next to Lola.

"I had a great time in New York Bugs." Lola said starting a conversation.

"Me too. I'm glad you visit New York." Bugs said.

"Yeah, everything was nice." Lola said.

"So…What did ya think of the Giants?" Bugs asked.

"They were good. I like how you were cheering. I never thought a city like New York would have so much faith on their team." Lola replied.

"Heh heh…Well, we New Yorkers believe in our team. I'm glad you like them. We should watch the games at Pizzariba. I could get you to like and watch NFL football. The Tunesquad always hang out on Sundays watching football there." Bugs said.

"Yeah, we should. Alvin and I would like that." Lola said.

"Alright. So I'll be seeing you there next Sunday." Bugs said.

"Sunday it is. I wish this weekend didn't have to end." Lola said.

"Yeah, but hey, at least is now Thanksgiving break. We'll have time to make up the homework we miss and I can't wait for my family reunion." Bugs said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lola said.

Afterwards, the bus arrived to Acmetropolis and everyone are now glad to be home.

That's the end of this chapter, sorry I took so long to update this story for it was a very long chapter. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15: Prep for Super Bowl Sunday

Here's Chapter 15 everybody.

Chapter 15: Preparing for Super Bowl Sunday.

It's now almost three months since the trip to New York City. Bugs got Lola and Alvin to watch NFL games every Sunday at Pizzariba, but they don't have a favorite team. Anyway, at Pizzariba, both the Tunesquad and Jocks are at Pizzariba. It's now February and the playoffs are already occurring, and four NFL teams are left. For the AFC Championship, it was the Baltimore Ravens versus the New England Patriots. For the NFC Championship, it was the San Francisco 49ers versus the New York Giants. Alvin and Lola are surprised that Bugs and Daffy's favorite team is one win away from going to the Super Bowl.

"So…one more win and the Giants are at the Super Bowl?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the game. Also, I hope the Giants makes a upset against the 49ers just like they did to the Packers." Bugs replied.

"I don't think so. 49ers will once again beat those suckish Giants." Nicole said.

"Oh yeah, well, Patriots are gonna lose to the Ravens." Bugs shot back.

"Patriots are the best team. They have the best record. The Giants don't." Nicole shot back.

"Patriots suck. By the way, let the best team win." Bugs said.

Nicole just gave a 'humph' and left. Nicole is a Patriots fan and she hates the Giants and Jets. She's also from Boston.

"Hey Bugs, I hope the Giants win. I believe in them." Lola said.

"Thanks Lo."

The AFC game start first and the Patriots beat the Ravens 23-20 when Baltimore kicker Billy Cundiff missed a 32-yard field goal attempt that would have go to overtime. Nicole is celebrating, along with Dash and the other members of the Jocks. Bugs and Daffy are shock that Baltimore missed it.

"How did he missed that?!" said Bugs.

"I don't know, but that's crazy!" Daffy replied.

"Well nerds, seems the Patriots are going to the Super Bowl. To bad the Giants aren't going to." Nicole said.

"Listen drama queen, the Giants are gonna win and they are gonna beat the Patriots and win the Super Bowl!" Lola shouted.

"Humph, we'll see about that. By the way nerd, if Giants win, I'll be looking forward to revenge." Nicole said before walking away.

"Revenge?" Lola asked in concern.

"Yeah. You see, the Patriots are going to the Super Bowl. If Giants win tonight, then it's gonna be a rematch of Super Bowl 42. Giants beat the Patriots at that game." Bugs said.

"Oh…I didn't know that." Lola said.

The Giants and Patriots met before at Super Bowl 42, in which New York won 17-14 to spoil New England's perfect 2007 season. Both teams also faced each other during the regular season prior to Super Bowl 42 with Patriots winning this game and the Giants going on to win the Super Bowl. This year, both teams faced each other during the regular season; the Giants won that game 24-20. Bugs is looking forward to a rematch, if the Giants can beat the 49ers.

"Hey Alvin, who are you rooting for?" Daffy asked.

"I'm rooting for the Giants." Alvin said.

The NFC game began. The Giants faced the 49ers. After a series of defensive standoffs in the fourth quarter, the game went into overtime.

'Hey Speedy, if the Giants win, party over here?" Bugs said.

"Si Bugs." Speedy said.

Overtime then started. Both teams continued to struggle on offense, until Giants linebacker Jacquian Williams stripped the ball from 49ers' wide receiver Kyle Williams after a punt return. The Giants recovered the ball at the 49ers 24-yard line, setting up a 31-yard field goal attempt by Giants kicker Lawrence Tynes. Tynes' kick was successful, giving the Giants a 20-17 victory. Bugs and Daffy starts celebrating.

"GIANTS ARE GOIN' TO THE SUPER BOWL!" Bugs said excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's go Giants!" Daffy said.

"Congratulations you two!" Lola said.

"Thanks." Bugs said.

Bugs ands Daffy then turn their attention to the Jocks, mostly Nicole, who looks upset.

"Well Nicole…looks like we got ourselves a rematch." Bugs said.

"You know what, I'm glad the Giants won cause now I can get my revenge from last time." Nicole shouted.

"I don't think so. Giants beat the Patriots at Super Bowl 42 and this regular season. They can do it again!" Bugs said.

"New York suck!" Nicole yelled.

"18 and 1!" Bugs yelled back.

"Argh!" Nicole mutterd before walking away.

"Nice." Daffy said.

Lola and Alvin know what Bugs and Nicole meant at the end of the argument. Because the Giants and Patriots are from New York City and Boston, this Super Bowl is going to echoed the fierce rivalry between the New York Yankees and the Boston Red Sox in Major League Baseball. Alvin is a Yankees fan himself, so he knows that when Bugs said 18 and 1, he knows that Bugs is referring to the 1918 chant before Boston won the World Series in 2004. Anyway, all Tunesquad members when home. When Bugs got home, he knows his parents and Happy found out about the Giants victory.

"Let's go Giants son." Joe said.

"Mom, dad, you don't mind if I watch the game at Pizzariba with my friends?" Bugs asked.

"Sure, but only if you bring along some of your cousins with you." Jessica said.

"Oh I will do that, especially with Taylor and Brandon is around. I wish Jacob was here." Bugs said.

"I'm sure he's happy." Jessica said. 

Meanwhile, Alvin and Lola got home.

"That was a good game." Alvin said.

"Can't wait for two weeks." Lola said.

"Hey guys." Kate said.

"Hey." Lola and Alvin said.

"So who's going to the Super Bowl? I didn't get a chance to watch both games." Kate asked.

"The New England Patriots and the New York Giants." Alvin answered.

"Wow, a Super Bowl 42 rematch. I'm pretty sure Brandon and Jacob are going crazy tonight." Kate said.

"So is Bugs and Daffy. I'm proud of them." Lola said,.

"Yeah. I wish the Steelers would have gone to the Super Bowl." Kate said.

"You like the Steelers because Desmond is a Steelers fan. By the way, they lost last years Super Bowl. Anyway, who are you rooting for?" Alvin said.

"I'm going for the Giants." Kate said.

'You know guys, whatever happens to the Giants, they are gonna be my favorite team, so you're looking at a new New York Giants fan." Lola said proudly.

"Probably the same for me. The Giants are pretty good, and besides, they're playing against a team from Boston." Alvin said.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about Alvin. Anyway, great, we got a divided house, two Giants fans and one Steelers fan." Kate said.

John then came home.

"Hi daddy." Lola and Kate said.

"Hey dad." Alvin said.

"Hey kids." John said greeting them. "Alright, Alvin, Lola, what's the news, who's going to the Super Bowl?" John asked.

"Giants and Patriots." Lola answered.

"Again!" John said kinda surprised.

"Yep, a rematch of Super Bowl 42." Lola said.

"Wow, a rematch, huh? Well, I'm rooting for the Patriots again. I'm pretty sure they will win this time." John said.

"Bad news dad, Kate, Lola. And I are going for the Giants." Alvin said.

'Oh please, they don't stand a chance this time, and Alvin ,you want the Giants to win because the Patriots are from Boston and you're thinking about the Yankees-Red Sox rivalry.

"Uhh, yeah and you got a lot against New York City." Alvin said.

"I agree. Daddy, whatever happens to the Giants, I'm gonna be a fan of the Giants." Lola said.

"Oh great, a divided house in sports." John said.

For the next two weeks, everyone is getting prepare for Super Bowl Sunday. Bug's relatives came from New York City to watch the game. Bugs told his cousins that are or near his age that his party is at Pizzariba. The adults will watch it at his house. Speedy and his family has been busy preparing the pizza joint for the Super Bowl party. Lola had decided to get herself a female New York Giants jersey to support her new favorite team and to impress her love interest, Bugs. In school, the game is the hot topic. The whole school is rooting for the Patriots. Only the Tunesquad and a few student who are from New York are rooting for the Giants. Bugs is also aware that Nicole's cousins and her brother, along with the Jocks, will be watching the game at Pizzariba. Now all that everyone can do is wait for Super Bowl Sunday.

No offense by the way for this chapter and the next. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16: Super Bowl Sunday

WARNING! TO ALL BOSTON SPORTS FANS, PLEASE DO NOT, I REPEAT, NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. SKIP THIS ONE AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. TO ALL AND/OR TRUE NEW YORK SPORTS FANS, READ IT. ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 16.

Chapter 16: Super Bowl Sunday.

Super Bowl Sunday is finally here and everyone is getting ready for the game. At Bugs' burrow, all of his relatives is wearing Giants jerseys. Brandon had decided to watch the game at Pizzariba. Meanwhile at Lola, Alvin, and Kate's house, John is working late tonight.

"Daddy." Lola said.

"Yes Lola." John said.

"Is it okay if Alvin, Kate, and I watch the Super Bowl at Pizzariba with our friends?" Lola asked.

"Of course you all can. I still can't believe you decided to become a Giants fan and buy a Giants jersey." John replied.

"They're a good team." Lola said.

"Yeah, well, Patriots are gonna show them. Anyway, I'm working late tonight. Let me know who wins." John said

"Okay daddy, see ya." Lola said.

John left for work. Lola went to her room to try on her Giants jersey she bought at the mall and looked at herself at the mirror and, a little, did some poses. Then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello." Lola answered the phone.

"Lola, it's Bugs." Bugs said.

"Hey Bugs, what's up?" Lola asked.

"Getting ready for the game. Listen, I suggested you, Alvin, and Kate be at Pizzariba really early because by an hour before the game starts, the place is gonna be packed, and since I'm bringing some of my cousins." Bugs suggested.

"Oh. What time should we be there?" Lola asked.

"Ehh…Around four." Bugs said.

"Okay, four it is. Hey Bugs, I got a surprise for you." Lola said.

"Really? Well, I can't wait to see you at four." Bugs said.

"Alright Bugs. I'll see you later, bye." Lola said.

"Bye." Bugs said.

After hanging up, everyone got prepared. Lola wears her new Giants jersey and red shorts. Alvin wore a pair of jeans and his Yankees jersey to support New York. Kate wore yellow shorts and her Steelers jersey since it's the last NFL game. They arrived to Pizzariba at four and the Tunesquad, Bugs and his cousins and Brandon were there.

"Hey Bugs." Lola said.

"Hey Lola. Wow! Nice jersey." Bugs said.

"Thanks." Lola said as she start doing poses in front of him. Bugs cocked an eyebrow. He was impressed.

"Hey Brandon!" Kate said.

"Hey Kate!" Brandon said. "Why are you wearing a Steelers jersey? They're not playing at the Super Bowl."

"What? I can't wear a NFL jersey on the last game?" Kate said.

"You got a point." Brandon said.

Afterwards, the game is about to start. New England won the coin toss and deferred. New York opened the game with a drive to the Patriots 33-yard line, threatening to score first. After giving up a 19-yard reception to Giants wide receiver Hakeem Nicks, New England's defense stepped up to prevent a score, pushing the Giants out of field goal range and forcing a Giants' punt.

"Darn, They've should have made the touchdown first." Bugs said.

"I know bro. That would give a little advantage." Brandon said.

"The defense better do its job." Taylor said. He is Bugs and Brandon's cousin. He resembles Richard. Black eyes, gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks and brown hair.

New York got a boost from punter Steve Weatherford, whose 36-yard kick pinned the Pats back at their own 6-yard line.

"Good job Weatherford!" Bugs said.

"I'll like to see a safety." Brandon said.

On the Patriots first offensive play, Tom Brady attempted a play action pass, but a heavy rush from Giants defensive lineman Justin Tuck forced a deep throw into the middle of the field, with no receiver anywhere near it.

"Safety!" Brandon yelled.

"That's intentional grounding!" Bugs yelled.

Both are right.

Brady was flagged for intentional grounding, and since he was in the end zone when he threw the pass the play resulted in a safety, giving New York a 2–0 lead.

"Yeah!" The Tunesquad members said.

"Come on ref!" Nicole yelled.

After receiving the free kick, New York drove 78 yards in 9 plays—including a key 24-yard run by Ahmad Bradshaw—and increased their lead to 9–0 on Manning's 2-yard touchdown pass to Victor Cruz.

'Yeah!" Taylor said.

"Crrruuuzzz!" Daffy and Tina said.

"Alright Giants!" Lola said.

"Darn it!" Nicole yelled.

"Ehh." Bugs muttered.

After that, on the following drive, Tom Brady completed passes to BenJarvus Green-Ellis for 7 yards, Deion Branch for 15, and Wes Welker for 19, moving the ball to the Giants' 31-yard line. New York managed to stop the drive at their own 11-yard line, but Stephen Gostkowski kicked a 29-yard field goal for New England's first score early in the second quarter.

"I'll take a field goal, but a touchdown would been better." Nicole said.

"Giants still would be winning doll face." Taylor said.

The Giants punted on the next drive, then held the Patriots to a three-and-out. When New York's next drive stalled, Weatherford's 51-yard punt gave the Patriots possession on their 4-yard line. Brady, however, completed eight consecutive passes for 71 yards, and threw a 4-yard touchdown pass to running back Danny Woodhead, giving the Patriots a 10–9 halftime lead.

'Yes!" Nicole said.

"Darn!" Bugs said.

"Don't worry Bugs, it's only one point." Lola said.

"Yeah, Giants can take the lead again." Alvin said.

"That depends on who gets possession on the start of the second half." Bugs said.

After watching Madonna's performance at the halftime show, the second half began. New England took the second half kickoff and started out strong. Brady completed a 21-yard pass to Chad Ochocinco, and two rushes by Green-Ellis gained 25 yards to the New York 33-yard line. Brady eventually finished the 8-play, 79-yard drive with a 12-yard touchdown pass to tight end Aaron Hernandez, increasing New England's lead to 17–9.

"Yes!" Nicole said cheering.

"Darn!" Bugs yelled.

"Oh no!" Lola said.

"Giants are in trouble again." Alvin said.

"Aww, its those Giants losing, too bad. I'm gonna get payback!" Nicole said.

"This ain't over yet!" Bugs said.

Starting the following drive from their own 35-yard line after Jerrael Jernigan's 34-yard kickoff return, New York responded with a drive to Patriots' 20-yard line where Giants kicker Lawrence Tynes converted a 38-yard field goal, cutting the score to 17–12.

"Okay, I'll take a field goal, but the next possession, we need a touchdown." Brandon said.

On the next drive, New York forced a three-and-out—including a Justin Tuck sack of Brady on third down—and Will Blackmon returned Zoltan Mesko's 43-yard punt 10 yards to the Patriots' 47-yard line. New York subsequently drove back into scoring range on a drive that utilized several different players, including a 12-yard reception by seldom used tight end Bear Pascoe to reach the New England 9-yard line. On third down, however, a sack by New England's Anderson and Rob Ninkovich forced New York to settle for another Tynes field goal, making the score 17–15 with 35 seconds left in the third quarter.

"Alright everyone! It's time to believe!" Bugs said.

On the second play of the fourth quarter, the first turnover of the game occurred when Giants linebacker Chase Blackburn picked off a deep Brady pass at the New York 8-yard line.

"Yes!" all Tunesquad members yelled.

New York then drove to the Patriots' 43-yard line, but were stopped there and had to punt. New England took the ball back at their own eight-yard line with less than ten minutes in the fourth quarter. With 4:06 left in the game, New England snapped the ball at the Giants' 44-yard line on 2nd-and-11 and Tom Brady threw to an uncovered Wes Welker. Everybody at Pizzariba knew that if this pass gets completed, it would be the game. However, Brady's pass was dropped by Welker while falling to the ground. The Giants supporters were shocked, but relieved. Then on 3rd-and-11, New England could not get a first down and New England's drive stalled on the Giants' 44-yard line and they were forced to punt.

While watching the TV, Giants supporter, mostly Bugs and Brandon, is hoping for a miracle.

"I'll like to see a David Tyree style catch." Bugs said.

"Oh yeah bro. I'll love to see that." Brandon said.

The Giants took possession from their own 12-yard line with 3:46 left in the game and one timeout. On the first play, in what would end up being one of the key plays of the game, Manning completed a deep pass along the left sideline to Manningham for a 38-yard gain to midfield.

"He got it, doc!" Bugs said.

"David Tyree style bro!" Brandon said.

'Oh my!" Lola said. Tina was speechless.

New England coach Bill Belichick challenged the catch, but the call on the field stood and it cost him his team's first timeout. Two more completions from Manning to Manningham gained another 18 yards. Manning then completed a 14-yard pass to Nicks on the New England 18-yard line at the two-minute warning.

"Two more minutes and Giants are Super Bowl champions!" Bugs said.

Two plays later, New England called their second timeout with 1:03 left after Bradshaw's one-yard run gave New York a 2nd down and goal on the six-yard line.

On the next play, New England purposely allowed the Giants to score. Realizing what the Patriots were doing, Bradshaw did make an attempt to stop on the 1-yard line but his forward momentum caused him to fall into the end zone for a touchdown. Everyone started cheering, but Bugs, Brandon, and Daffy knows that the purposely-surrendered touchdown gave the Patriots 57 seconds to work with, and they went into their drive trailing by a 21-17 count after the Giants failed to convert a two-point play.

"This is it! Time to really believe! Let's go Giants!" Bugs said.

"Let's go Giants! Defense!" Lola cheered.

"Let's go D!" Brandon hollered.

"Defense! Defense!" Daffy, Tina, Kate, and Alvin said.

'Let's go Patriots!" Nicole said, as well as Dash and other Jocks members.

The game's final drive began on the New England 20-yard line. Brady's first two passes fell incomplete and then he was sacked by Tuck on third down, leaving the Patriots 16 yards from a first down and forcing them to use their final timeout. Facing heavy pressure in the pocket, Brady eluded linebacker Michael Boley and then threw a bullet to Deion Branch. Branch caught the ball and ran out of bounds at the 33-yard line for a first down. An 11-yard completion from Brady to Hernandez advanced the ball to the Pats' 44, followed by a twelve-men on the field penalty against the Giants, which moved the ball to the Patriots' 49 with 9 seconds left. After an incomplete pass, 5 seconds remain.

"Hey! One more play! This is it!" Bugs yelled as everyone got nervous.

Brady, on the game's final play, threw a Hail Mary pass intended for Hernandez in the end zone, but the ball was deflected by Giants defenders. Tight end Rob Gronkowski dove with outstretched arms toward the ball but was still a yard away when it hit the ground, ending Super Bowl 46 and giving New York a 21-17 victory, and their fouth Super Bowl win.

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

"GIANTS WON THE SUPER BOWL!" Bugs said jumping on Brandon.

"SUPER BOWL CHAMPS BABY!" Brandon said.

"WOO HOO! WOO HOO!" Daffy said jumping around.

"Alright Giants!" Lola said.

"Boston sucks! Boston sucks!" Taylor and Alvin chanted.

Lola then jumped onto Bugs' back and said "Giants won! I'm proud for you Bugs!"

"Thanks Lo." Bugs said.

Everyone then turned their attention to the Jocks members, mostly Nicole, who was fuming.

"Boston sucks! Boston sucks!" The Tunesquad and Bugs' relatives said while the Jocks leave and Nicole crying.

"Victory for Tunesquad and New York City!" Alvin said.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

After watching the trophy presentation, everyone heads home. When Bugs, Brandon, and their cousins came home, everyone at the burrow cheered and party for the night. Meanwhile, Lola, Alvin, and Kate arrived home.

"I'm so proud for the Giants." Lola said.

"Yeah, they did really good." Alvin said.

"Giants are not bad." Kate said.

"I feel so proud for Bugs and Daffy." Lola said.

"And Brandon and their cousins, and I'm pretty sure Jacob is going crazy right now." Kate said.

"Turn on ESPN. They should be showing the highlights." Lola said.

They turn on the TV. While watching the highlights, John arrived.

"Hi daddy!" Lola and Kate said.

"Hey dad!" Alvin said.

"Hey kids." John said. "Alright, who won the Super Bowl?"

"The NEW YORK GIANTS!" Lola, Kate, and Alvin said proudly.

"Darn it!" John said. He then saw the TV. 'Let me see the highlights."

Everyone watch the highlights. John was shocked to see the Giants play like Super Bowl 42 when he saw the Manning to Manningham pass. He also saw the final play and score.

"Darn Giants!" Those darn New Yorkers celebrating and causing trouble." John said.

"Dad, I am proud to be a Giants fan." Lola said proudly.

"Everyone, I declared myself a New York Giants fan." Alvin said proudly.

"Great." John said with annoyance.

"Dad, what do you got against New York City?" Kate asked.

"The New Yorkers cause nothing but trouble. Those who are from there is a bad influence." John answered.

'Well, you gotta get use to us being Giants fans." Lola said mentioning her and Alvin.

"Whatever." John said before going up the stairs and of to bed.

The next day, Bugs, Daffy, and Lola wore their Giants jerseys to continue celebrating the Giants victory at school, even Mr. Johnson wore his. Some New York naïves hugged the three and some students congratulated them. Alvin also got himself a Giants jersey later that day. This is big for Bugs because not just the Giants victory, but he was able to convert Lola and Alvin to being Giants fans.

That's the end of this chapter. No offense to Boston fans and Boston. I did support Boston after it got bombed this past April. Anyway, please review.


	18. Chapter 17: State Championship

Everyone, I can't wait for the new Ace Combat Infinity game. Anyway, here's chapter 17.

Chapter 17: State Championship.

It's now March, and the basketball finals is near. The McKimson High School varsity team is having a incredible season, mostly thanks to Bugs, Daffy, and Alvin, aka the Big Three. The team is also undefeated and the team made it to the state championship for the first time. The team will face Avery High School, who are too undefeated. For students at McKimson, they want revenge. This state championship between the undefeated rival schools is a rematch of the state championship back in the Tunesquad's freshman year when Avery defeated McKimson 98-96 to achieved the perfect season, and Bugs blames himself for the lost, and after that night, he has been practicing the shot that he missed. Now the state championship is tonight and Bugs will once again fight his depression since his ex, Honey, and her boyfriend Bob goes to Avery and Bob is on the basketball team. Before the game, Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Tina, and Alvin were having a conversation.

"Don't worry guys. I won't get affected. I've moved on." Bugs said.

"Are you sure about that Bugs? I know you're still depressed." Daffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Bugs said.

'I believe in you Bugs." Lola said.

'Same here." Tina said.

"Me too." Alvin said.

One hour later, the arena is starting to get filled with people. Bugs saw Honey leaning on the rail talking to Bob and he decided not to confront her for he needs to concentrate on the game. After another hour and after the starting lineups got introduced, the game began. Once again, the game started no good for McKimson. Bugs was not affected, but the Big Three was always blocked by defenders, preventing them from scoring. The Big Three did made shots, but Avery, mostly Bob, dominated the first half. By halftime, the score was 68-18. In the locker room, the McKimson players were discussing.

"I know were down, but we've been through situations like this before. It's not over yet. We can comeback and win this game." Bugs said.

"The score is 68-18. How are we gonna comeback from a 50-point deficit?" Daffy asked.

"I think we should f-f-f-forfit." Porky said.

"Yeah." everyone said.

"Look, we didn't get here to get our butts whipped by a bunch of jerks. I ain't going out like that. We're letting them push us around. Look, if we all believe, and play serious basketball, and turn the tables against them, we can win this game. So what do you say, are you with me or not?" Bugs said.

Everyone nodded.

After the speech, the second half began. Everyone took Bugs' advice and started to turn the tide of the game to McKimson's favor. The Big Three, mostly Bugs, played incredible, and Bugs once again started to defend his title, and Avery will not score again. At the fourth quarter, with 5 minutes to go, the score was 68-68, forcing Avery to use a timeout. After the timeout, the Avery players started to play ruthlessly and McKimson players are getting injured in the process. The, one of the Avery attempts to hit Daffy but missed. Bugs realized that the ball is heading towards Lola in the stands. Bugs runs to save her in an attempt to stop the ball. Meanwhile, the crowd started to move out of the way, but Lola didn't have time to react, but covered her face with her hands to brace for impact. Bugs was able to jump and stop the ball, but his foot gets caught in the path of a rail. Bugs loses control and bumps his head on to the armrest of a seat and he gets knocked out cold. When Lola uncovered her face, she gasped at the display.

'Oh my, Bugs!" Lola yelled.

"Bugs!" Daffy and Alvin yelled running towards him.

"Bugs, speak to me!" Lola said.

There's no response.

"Bugs! Bugs!" Lola said as tears starts to escape from her eyes.

Lola then cried, putting her face on Alvin's chest. The crowd watched hopelessly until two minutes later.

"Lola, look!" Alvin said.

Bugs is starting to get up. Lola went to him.

"Bugs, are you okay?" Lola asked.

"Who me? Oh yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?" Bugs said.

"Oh Bugs, thank you." Lola said.

"Aww, it was nothing." Bugs said.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Lola said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Bugs blushed.

After that, McKimson calls timeout. Doctors checked on Bugs. He's fine, but might have a concussion, but Bugs said that this concussion is not going to stop him from helping his school win a state championship. Before they head back to the court, there's a problem. Lots of players are injured and the team needs a 5th player. The ref told Coach Bailey that they need to find one in two minutes.

"How are we gonna find a 5th player in two minutes?" Alvin asked.

"Calm down. Alright, we need a player that's good." Bugs said.

Everyone started thinking. Bugs looked at the direction where Lola's at.

"Got it! We need Lola as our 5th player." Bugs said.

"Wait, what! Bugs, this is a guy's team man." Alvin said.

"Hey, Lola is a good basketball player. There's no one else that's good." Bugs said before turning towards Coach Bailey. "Coach, Lola is our only hope. We have no choice."

"Alvin, get Lola down here." Coach Bailey said tossing a female basketball uniform.

"Lola, put this uniform on and get down here. We need you." Alvin said before walking away.

"What?" Lola said all confused.

Lola went to the locker room and change to her basketball uniform. When she arrived to the court, Bugs dropped his jaw when he saw how beautiful she was in that uniform.

"Whoa! What a woman!" Bugs said.

"Calm down Bugs." Alvin said.

Afterwards, everyone gathered to hear about the situation. The score is 77-75, and McKimson needs a three to win the game. McKimson also has possession. Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Alvin, and Wile took their postions. The final seconds began, the Avery players had to make sure their opponents doesn't make the game winning shot. At ten seconds left, Bob stole the ball from Lola and ran to the other side with bugs chasing after him. Then, as Bob was about to make a three, things starts to react the freshman game. Bugs stop him by grabbing the ball with his ears and just threw it on the other side for their was no McKimson player there and there was no time with three seconds remaining. It was a slow motion moment. Then, amazingly, the ball hit the backboard and went through the net just as the buzzer goes off to end the game, giving McKimson a 78-77 victory.

"OH MY GOD! WE WON!" Alvin yelled running at the court.

The McKimson fans started cheering like crazy while the McKimson players gathered around Bugs like he made a no-hitter at a baseball game. Lola gave Bugs a great big hug. Meanwhile, Bob and the other Avery players are shocked that Bugs made a full-court shot using his ears. Bugs then headed towards Honey, who was frustrated.

"In your face!" Bugs said then walk away. Honey left the arena.

'You sure told her!" Lola said.

Afterwards, the team holds the trophy victorious and Bugs said Lola is consider a member of the team. After that night, back at school, the team is greeted with cheering students and a parade is set up around the neighborhood. They now got championship rings.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	19. Chapter 18: Senior Prom

Before reading this chapter, I want to say thank you to the men and women who has serve and currently serving in the US military. Happy Veterans Day. Anyway, here's chapter 18.

Chapter 18: Senior Prom.

It's now been four weeks since the championship and spring break is now over. Bugs and the other male Tunesquad members, except Alvin, got their 5th championship rings already. School is now back in session and the senior prom is next week. Daffy already got a date with Tina, but Bugs doesn't. He does remember the homecoming dance that he danced with Lola and how the two and Alvin kept this a secret so that John doesn't find out that Lola has been seeing Bugs when she was forbidden to. Bugs wants to ask Lola out and do the same that they did from last time, but Bugs nervous about asking her out again. Anyway, Bugs and Alvin was having a conversation.

"Come on Bugs, ask her out." Alvin said.

"But I'm nervous. The homecoming dance was different and I'll be with her the whole dance. What if she says no?" Bugs said.

'I'm sure she'll be your date. Besides, you're a very close friend to her and you love and care for her." Alvin said.

"But how am I going to approach her this time?" Bugs asked.

"Just be yourself." Alvin said.

"Okay." Bugs said.

Bugs then approached Lola, who was sitting alone reading a book.

"Hey Lo." Bug said.

'Hi Bugs." Lola said.

"So how was your spring break?" Bugs asked.

"It was fine, and yours?" Lola said.

"Mine was fine." Bugs said.

Bugs was losing his courage. He has never been so nervous. Then, the bell rang to end the school day.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lola said starting to walk away. Bugs decided to face the truth.

"Lola wait." Bugs said.

"Yeah?" Lola said walking back towards him.

Bugs rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen, umm, I was gonna ask you this tomorrow but since we're alone now um, here goes. Lola…I was wondering if you like to be mine date to this years' senior prom?" he asked gathering his courage.

Lola went wide-eyed for a moment, then smiled. 'He asked me to be his date again, this time to the prom.' she thought. She couldn't believed that her love interest asked her out again.

"Yes. I would like to dance with you at the prom." Lola said.

Bugs went wide-eyed for a moment. He can't believed his love interest said yes to him again for another dance. He smiled, then said…

"Great, um, I'll pay for your ticket." Bug said.

"Thanks and we'll keep this a secret so that my dad doesn't know, just like last time. Speaking of that, what about our prom picture?" Lola asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, we'll have our picture, and have memories. Do you have a place to hide it?" Bugs said.

"Yes I do." Lola answered.

"Oh good. So you hid yours and I'll keep mine." Bugs said.

"Alright. Well, I better get going." Lola said.

"Alright Lo. I'll see you tomorrow." Bugs said.

Afterward, both start making preparations for next weeks' prom. After a week of preparing, prom night is here. Bugs was at his house. He took a nice shower at 4PM. Afterwards, he pulled out his best tux. It was a gorgeous black tux, custom tailored just for him. He also brought himself a new bow tie. He wanted to look his best for the dance and his date.

Meanwhile…

Lola got prepared. She had placed her dress on the bed. It was a beautiful purple dress with a beautiful lace design and it also included silky gloves that came up to her elbows. She put it on and it fit her perfectly. She admired herself and let out a sigh of joy.

Back at Bugs' house…

Bugs has finished getting dressed. He went out to show his family, looking very sweet and sharp in his tux.

"Oh Bugs, you look very handsome." Jessica said.

"Looking good son." Joe said.

"You look great Bugs." Happy said.

Back at Lola's…

Lola came out of her room to show to Alvin, who was looking good and sharp in his tux, and Kate.

"Wow Lola, you look great." Alvin said.

"You look handsome." Lola said.

"Wow, you two look great!" Kate said.

"Thanks." Lola and Alvin said.

"Hey Kate, you got the boutonniere for Bugs?" Lola whispered.

"Yeah, here you go." Kate said handing it to her. Lola gave it to Alvin so that he can hide it.

"Bugs is one lucky guy if you ask me." Kate whispered.

"Yeah. Alright, let's head down stairs so that we can show ourselves to Mom and Dad." Alvin suggested.

Both head downstairs for John and Monica to see.

"Oh my! Lola you look beautiful! Alvin you look so handsome!" said Monica.

"Lola, you look beautiful and you look good Alvin." said John.

Lola examined herself in front of the mirror in her full outfit. Alvin did the same. Both was very pleased with the way they looked. Alvin then started acting silly by doing different poses, making Kate and Monica laugh.

"Alvin, you look good." said Alvin to his reflection.

Back at Bugs'…

Daffy is waiting for Bugs in his car. Before Bugs leaves, the family takes a group photo. Bugs then ask…

"Mom, do you have the corsage for Lola?"

"Here you go Bugsy. Lola is one lucky girl and you sure have a lot of love for her." Jessica said.

"Yeah, well wish me luck." Bugs said s he climb the ladder to leave.

Bugs went to Daffy's car. Daffy drove to Tina's house to pick her up and give her the corsage, then heads toward the school campus. Bugs waited outside the gym for Lola, along with Daffy and Tina. Five minutes later, they arrived. When Bugs spotted Lola, his jaw dropped. There was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He found himself unable to take his eyes off of her and he was so occupied with Lola that he didn't even pay attention to what was going on . He is madly in love with her. Meanwhile, Lola went wide-eyed. She saw the most handsome rabbit she has ever seen. She found herself unable to take her eyes off of him and she was so occupied with Bugs that she didn't even pay attention to what was going on. She is madly in love with him.

Lola approached Bugs and both of their hearts started beating faster.

"Hi Lola." Bugs said.

"Hi Bugs." Lola said. "You look very handsome."

"You look beautiful Lola." Bugs said.

"Aww, thank you." Lola said.

After greeting everyone, Lola came to Bugs to put on the boutonniere on his tux. Then, Bugs took her hand to put on the corsage for her. Then, he offered his arm. She took it and he led her to the gym entrance and even opened the door for her.

'He's such a gentleman.' Lola thought.

Once inside, they present their tickets. Afterwards, they decide to get the prom picture first before the line gets long. Lola felt a warm feeling while posing for the picture. Bugs was hugging her from behind while his hands was holding hers. She feels romantic with him. After getting their picture taken, they walked to the dance floor. They had a lot of fun too. They dance together and came so naturally and easy. It's like they just had that chemistry. Then, the DJ played Blue Skies, and it was a slow dance, which made Bugs nervous. Bugs placed his hand on hers while his arm was placed around her back. Lola did the same. Both dance slowly. Lola found herself focused on Bugs. His black eyes shone brightly and his face was so attractive. Bugs had his focus on Lola. Her alluring aqua blue eyes were the most beautiful he laid his eyes on and Lola was the most beautiful girl Bugs saw in his life. Both stared for an eternity until the song was finished. After hours of dancing and having fun, everyone began to leave. Bugs and Lola stood in front of Alvin's car holding hands.

"Thanks for the romantic night Bugs. I had fun." Lola said.

"You're welcome Lo. I had fun too." Bugs said.

"Well, I'll see you Monday." Lola said.

Bugs opened the car door for her and helped her in.

"Thanks Bugs." Lola said.

"Goodnight Lola." Bugs said.

"Goodnight Bugs." Lola said.

"See ya Alvin." Bugs said.

"Anytime Bugs." Alvin said before driving off.

Then Bugs headed towards Daffy's car. Daffy dropped Tina off and gave her a goodnight kiss before heading home with Bugs. Meanwhile, Lola and Alvin arrived home. Before going inside, Lola hid the corsage. Kate was home and saw them entered the house.

"Hey guys. How was the prom?" Kate said.

"Good." both said.

Later that night, Monica and Kate talked to Lola in her room.

"So how was your date with Bugs?" Monica asked.

Lola went wide-eyed that her mother knew she's been seeing him.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Your father is being ridiculous about forbidding you from seeing that nice boy." Monica said.

"I don't know what to say…thank you." Lola said kinda surprised.

"Your welcome. So tell me about it." Monica said as she and Kate wait to hear Lola's story.

"It was great. He was so handsome in his tux. He was such a gentleman, he opened the car door for me, the gym door for me, he pulled out the chair for me…he gave me the first sip of the carrot juice. He was staring at me a whole lot. I ask him 'what are you looking at?' hw said, 'the most beautiful girl in the whole school'."

Kate sighed. Monica was entranced by her story.

"I just smiled, but I could feel my face getting hot. He then held my hand and he kissed it. I must admit, I liked it very much, but I didn't want to let him know that."

"Why? Don't you love him?" Kate asked.

"I do, but I'm still scared on how's he gonna react. Would he love me back?" Lola said.

"Lola, just tell him how you feel. The sooner, the better." Monica said.

"You're right Mom."

"It's funny isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That after all these years, you finally have your first crush."

"That's true. Mom, I have a real strong feeling about him. I think that he's the one."

"We'll just see how it all turns out. Fate works in mysterious ways."

"I just hope my heart isn't deceiving me."

Meanwhile…Bugs arrived home.

"Hi Bugsy dear. How was the dance?" asked Jessica.

"It was great. I was dancing with the most beautiful girl in the whole entire school. I was so madly in love with Lola I couldn't take my eyes of her." Bugs answered.

"That's wonderful Bugs." Jessica said.

"Mom, I have a really strong feeling about her. I think that she is the one." Bugs said.

After that night, Bugs and Lola get their prom picture weeks later. Both thought that this is a date to remember.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19: Scholarship

Here's chapter 19 everyone.

Chapter 19: Scholarship.

It's now May and the last day of school is near for seniors, so lots of events occurred. At the senior awards, Bugs won the male physical education student of the year award and Lola won the female physical education student of the year award. At the Senior Olympics, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Daffy, and Tina's team won the gold medal. Then came the annual senior field trip to Six Flags and everyone had fun. Then came the Class of 2012 group photo. Of course the Tunesquad sat next to each other wearing their Tunesquad T-shirts and after that photo, the Tunesquad members gathered for their group photo. Then, last but not least, the yearbooks and signing them. Then, couple days before the last day, the basketball team learns that that they got a scholarship to Acmetropolis University and that they will be playing for the Acmetropolis University Ribbons. Lola got herself a scholarship to Acmetropolis University for news reporting since she does the morning announcements. Bugs went home to give his family the good news.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, I got something to show you." said Bugs.

"What is it son?" asked Joe.

Bugs took a piece of cloth that's rolled up. Bugs let it roll down revealing a Acmetropolis University basketball jersey.

"Oh my God, you got a scholarship!" said Jessica embracing him.

"Congratulations son." said Joe hugging him.

"Congrats Bugs." Happy said.

"Oh my baby is going to college." Jessica said.

"Bugs, let you know that your cousin Taylor got a basketball scholarship to Syracuse." Happy said.

"Oh, I'll get to face him someday." Bugs said.

After that day, everyone began weeks of preparation for graduation, getting their caps and gowns. Brandon and Jacob will watch through Skype and everyone did the rehersal. Now they have to wait for the big day.

I know this chapter is short but please review.


	21. Chapter 20: Graduation

Here's chapter 20 everyone.

Chapter 20: Graduation.

June 2nd of 2012 is here. Today is Graduation Day for the McKimson High School Class of 2012. Bugs woke up to make the early preparation for this event. Daffy, Lola, Alvin, Tina, and the rest of the Tunesquad members woke up to make the early preparations. The ceremony is to begin at 3PM, so everyone has to be at the Acme Center at 12o' clock. After getting dressed, everyone arrived to the arena at Acmetropolis University. Bugs went to backstage to meet up with the graduation class and his friends. Two hours later, everyone lined up. Lola is sitting next to Alvin and Bugs. Once Promp and Circumstance started playing, everyone started marching and family and friends got their cameras prepared. For Bug's family, Jessica was full of tears of joy while Joe, Happy, Brandon and Jacob, who are watching via Skype, feels very proud for Bugs. For Alvin and Lola's family, Monica and Kate both had tears of joy while John feels very proud for Alvin and Lola. After the Victorian grads and the principal made their speeches, everyone's names were called one-by-one as they walked across the stage. After the ceremony, everyone gives congrats before heading with their families.

"Congratulations Bugs." Lola said.

"Congrats man." Alvin said.

"Same to you two." Bugs said.

"You look so cute when the screen showed you as a toddler." Lola said.

"Same to both of ya." Bugs said.

"Well, we'll be seeing you at this campus." Lola said.

'I'll try to find a way to get the same apartment building for all of us Tunesquad members, and not a dorm." Bugs said.

"Kate can take care of that." Alvin said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you here." Bugs said.

"Bye Bugs." Alvin and Lola said.

Afterwards, everyone went their separate ways and enjoyed their day with their families. After that day, everyone started packing and prepared to move and live their ways to Acmetropolis University.

That's the end of this chapter. It's getting near. Please review.


	22. Chapter 21: Joining the USAF

It's time, here's chapter 21.

Chapter 21: Joining the USAF.

All Tunesquad members have now moved to Acmetropolis University and all moved to the same apartment building thanks to Bugs and Kate. Alvin and Lola moved in with Kate's apartment while Bugs share his with Daffy, and their apartment is across the hall from Kate's. After saying goodbye to their families, everyone settled and prepared for the semester. Anyway, today is Independence Day, so the Tunesquad decides to walk around the campus, just to get used to the surroundings and how to find way to their classes. Acmetropolis University is located to the east of downtown. In the center of this campus lies a long street known as Route 7 and a large arch is located there. Acme Stadium is at the west sector of the campus and the Acme Center is located at the east sector of the campus. It's now noon, so the Tunesquad decides to get lunch together. After getting their meals, everyone started talking about recent events.

'College sure is gonna be tough." Daffy said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Alvin said.

"At least we're tough enough to go through this." Bugs said.

"You tough? Ha!" someone said sarcastically.

All Tunesquad members turned to the direction of the voice. It was Dash, and the Jocks members were there with him.

"What are you saying Dash?" Bugs said trying to keep his cool.

"I'm saying that you're not tough. Just a weakling." Dash said.

"I was tough enough tom face Lola's ex back in the 9th grade, and he looked tougher than you. Speaking of that, I bet I could be tougher than you, just like the air force pilots." Bugs said.

"You like the air force pilots? Ha! Like you could ever be a fighter pilot." Dash said.

"You know what Dash! I'm gonna join the United States Air Force and prove to you and you Jock jerks that I can be the best fighter pilot." Bugs said.

"Okay Bugs, lets not take it too far." Alvin said.

"What are you saying Alvin, joining the USAF has been my dream." Bugs said.

"I'll have to agree with Alvin. Bugs, we're just starting college." Daffy said.

"Same for me Bugs. I don't think you have what it takes to fly like my Uncle Blake." Lola said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Bugs frowned.

"What are you all saying, that I can't be a ace pilot?" Bugs said who's temper is rising.

"No, we don't think you have what it takes to be the best." Alvin said.

"Ha! Even your friends doubt you!" Dash said as he and the Jocks started laughing.

Bugs stood there for a moment, then becomes outraged, starting by throw his glass of carrot juice to the floor and yelling at everyone.

"YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES?!" Bugs said breathing heavily. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN FRIENDS WOULD BETRAY ME! I THOUGHT YOU ALL HAD MY BACK!" Bugs yelled.

All Tunesquad members, mostly Lola, was surprised at how angry Bugs was and shocked that he would yell at them like that.

"I'll prove to you all! All of you! Tomorrow, I'm gonna join the United States Air Force and be the best fighter pilot I could, just like my grandfather and the Demon Lord." Bugs said before leaving the group.

"It's everyone okay?" Daffy asked.

Everyone nodded. Lola was not.

"It's okay Lola." Alvin said trying to comfort her.

"I've never seen Bugs this angry since Honey cheated and broke up with him." Daffy said.

"This is all my fault. I am Bugs' closest friend and I went behind his back." Lola said.

"No it's not. It's all of us fault. Bugs is serious about this." Alvin said.

"We have to find him." Tina suggested.

"Bad idea, let's leave him alone." Daffy said.

Later that night, Daffy decides to sleep at Alvin's place so that maybe Bugs might be cool the next day. The next day, Daffy went back to his apartment, hoping that Bugs has calm down. When he went inside, he discovered Bugs was still sleeping, so Daffy decides to make his breakfast. While waiting for his coffee, he stopped in his tracks. Bugs was standing next to the wall.

"I'm sorry…" said Bugs. "I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday…I let my temper get the best of me…You don't have to apologized, I was being a fool…an idiot…a jerk. I'm especially sorry for Lola…she didn't deserve…to hear me yelling…I'm also sorry for you Daff…You didn't deserve it either…you're like a brother to me, please forgive me? And I understand if you don't." Bugs said.

"I forgive you Bugs. You're my best friend." Daffy said.

"Thanks, but Daffy, I am serious about this and I'm going to the recruitment center today." Bugs said.

"If this is what you want…then I have faith in you." Daffy said.

"Thanks." Bugs said before heading out.

Bugs arrived to the Air Force recruitment center. Before he went inside, Alvin caught up with him.

"Bugs." Alvin said.

"Oh, hey Alvin." Bugs said not looking at him.

"Listen…I'm sorry I…" Alvin began but Bugs stop him.

"No Alvin, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I was being a jerk, and Alvin, can you tell Lola that I'm extremely sorry?" Bugs said.

"I forgive you and sure. Speaking of Lola, she wanted me to give you this." Alvin said handing him a blue ribbon.

"What's this?" Bugs asked.

"It's her lucky ribbon. She says it gives her luck every time she wears it since it shows a squared infinity symbol." Alvin said.

"Thanks…I'll make sure In won't lose it." Bugs said.

"So you're really gonna do this?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah." Bugs said.

"Well, I have faith in you." Alvin said.

"Thanks." Bugs said.

With that, Alvin left and Bugs went inside the recruitment center. After going through paperwork, medical exams, briefings, signing things, etc, Bugs went on a bus full with other young recruits and started heading towards Shleisinger Air Force Base.

That's the end of this chapter. What's gonna happen next? Please review.


	23. Chapter 22: Blake trains Bugs

Here's chapter 22 everyone.

Chapter 22: Blake trains Bugs.

Bugs is riding on the bus full of other young recruits, some the same age as him. After a 30 minute ride, the bus arrived to its destination. One uniformed soldier on the bus led Bugs and the other recruits to the gate, above which the name stood in bold blue letters: Schleisinger Air Force Base. The place was surrounded by tall fences covered in barbed wire. The entrance was like any other military base. Behind the gate, Bugs could only see a great many dull-looking barracks, hangers, and aircraft on display. As soon as Bugs and the other recruits entered, the gate slammed shut and a tall soldier greeted them.

"Welcome to Schleisinger Air Force Base! I hope you like what we have done with this place because it's gonna be your hotel for the next four days. As for me, I'm Sergeant Harrison, and you're my next victims. For now on, your answers will end with Sir or Ma'am! It's that understood?!" yelled Sgt Harrison.

"Yes Sir!" Bugs and the recruits answered.

"Good! Head to Building 14, that's your barracks. Now!" Sgt Harrison commanded.

Bugs and the other recruits ran away from the sergeant and to the assigned barracks. The barracks was no better place for Bugs. It was like the movies and the bunk beds were simple cots arranged in stacks of four. Worse, Bugs got the top. Then, the intercom came on.

"All new recruits!" It blared sharply. "All new recruits! Report to the drill square immediately. Report!"

Bugs was worried and so was everyone else.

"Where's that at?" Bugs asked.

Unfortunately, a familiar face appeared. Harrison came to lead the recruits there. They all got there in due time to group with some more recruits, and Harrison yelled at them to get in formation. Bugs stood at attention the best he can. Then, an officer came to the podium.

"Recruits. I am Colonel Tryfell. I am glad, the Joint Chiefs of Staff are glad, the nation is glad that you have decided to take the greatest step of your lives to join the United States Air Force. This Air Force is the largest in the world thanks to you. These four days will not be easy. You will undergo the hardest training day in and day out to become the best fighter pilots there are. Now, you will receive your olive drab flight suits. Take care." Colonel Tryfell said before he left.

Bugs got his flight suit and feels like a fighter pilot.

The next day, Bugs and the recruits went through vigorious training, and Sgt Harrison yells at them every time. In the middle of the day, Bugs is exhausted, like he's about to pass out. Then Sgt Harrison yells at him for a slight movement he made and orders him to do 20 push-ups. Bugs struggled and just as he was going for the last one, he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Get up boy!" Harrison said as he kicked Bugs in the stomach.

"Sergeant! Come here!" a voice said and he went towards him.

Bugs knows the voice as Blake Bunny. Alvin, Kate, and Lola's uncle and his idol.

"That's not the way to train recruits." Blake said.

"He needs discipline." Harrison said.

"Do you know who he is?" Blake asked.

"No Colonel." Harrison answered.

"He's the grandson of the famous World War Two ace, Colonel Happy Rabbit and the younger brother of Captain Jacob Bunny, Bugs Bunny." Blake said.

"He's nothing like his brother." Harrison said.

"That's what you say. Fall him out and tell him to come to me. Now!" Blake commanded.

"Yes Sir." Harrison said before heading towards the formation.

"You! Fall out and go to Colonel Blake Bunny!" Harrison said to Bugs.

Bugs went wide-eyed. One of his idols wants to see him. He falls out and heads toward Blake. He was about to report but Blake told him not to.

"Bugs, glad to see you again." Blake said with a smile.

"You remember me." Bugs said kinda surprised.

"Of course I remembered you. We had dinner at my brothers house the day after you saved my niece's life." Blake said.

"You sure remember a lot." Bugs said.

"Yes I do. Alright Bugs, come with me." Blake said.

Afterwards, both head towards a room where the Galm Squadron is assigned.

"So Bugs, why are you here and not at school?" Blake asked sternly.

Bugs then told him about what happened two days ago and that's how he decided to join the USAF. Blake was surprised that Alvin and Lola said that Bugs doesn't have what it takes to be the best fighter pilot, like himself or Happy. Then Bugs asked…

"Colonel, why am I here and not with the other recruits?"

"Well Bugs, I'm gonna help you. I'M gonna train you and you WILL become the best fighter pilot the Air Force has ever had. I'm gonna make sure you have what it takes to master my combat flying skills and someday, you'll have a nickname for yourself and be called 'The Ace of Aces'." Blake said.

With that, Blake trains Bugs. After hours and days of learning, flying tutorial and trial missions and basic training, Bugs has passed everything and will become a fighter pilot and will fly solo.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	24. Chapter 23: Airman Bugs

Here's chapter 23. Please review.

Chapter 23: Airman Bugs.

Today is July 8th, and a special event is taking place at the base. A graduation ceremony is taking place for the recruits, including Bugs, and Blake will be giving them the medals. Colonel Tryfell had them form up in the drill square to formally congratulate them. They were dressed in the Air Force Blues uniforms. The Colonel then start saying the recruits names so that they can receive their medals, first promotion, and a ribbon.

"Bugs Bunny!" Colonel Tryfell announced.

Bugs came to the stage to where Blake is waiting for him with his medal. Blake gives Bugs the medal, then whispered…

"See me after this."

"Yes Sir." Bugs whispered.

After the ceremony, Bugs did what Blake told him to do.

"Congratulations." Blake said.

"Thank you Sir." Bugs replied.

"You're welcome. Alright Bugs, because the 10th is Alvin and Lola's birthday, and that you know them, you will report here on the 11th at four and finish at six since you're in college and you're playing for the basketball team." Blake said.

"Alright, that's not bad." Bugs said.

"Good. Alright Bugs, I'll take you back to your apartment." Blake said.

Afterwards, Blake took Bugs back. The first person Bugs saw was Daffy.

"Hey, you're back. Did you pass?" Daffy said.

"Yep." Bugs replied.

"Congratulation!" Daffy said.

"Thanks." Bugs said.

Afterwards, Bugs decided to get some well-deserved rest. Unfortunately, he, Blake, the base, and the Tunesquad is unaware of the threat at the coast and south of Acmetropolis.

What will happen to Bugs on the first day of the job as a USAF fighter pilot. Read the next chapter to find out.


	25. Chapter 24: Invasion

Here's chapter 24 everybody.

Chapter 24: Invasion.

It is July 10th, the time is 4:30AM, and everyone is sleeping. Bugs is sleeping peacefully. Then, a massive explosion shook the building, waking up Bugs out of his bed, as well as the other Tunesquad members in the building. Then, more explosions and the sound of fighter jets can be heard. Bugs' cell phone than rang. It was Blake.

"Colonel, what's goin' on?!" Bugs asked.

"We're under attack!" Blake answered.

"By who?!"

"I don't know! Bugs, put on your flight suit. I'm gonna pick you up and head for the base!"

"Yes Sir!"

Bugs hung up the phone.

"Daffy!"

"Bugs, what's going on?!" Daffy asked.

"We're under attack! Get everyone in the basement, now!" Bug said.

With that, Daffy did what he told him to do, and Bugs immediately put on his USAF olive drab flight suit. As Bugs heads down, Daffy caught him as he was about to head for the basement.

"Bugs! Where are you going?!" Daffy asked.

"My first combat mission! I'm a USAF pilot now!" Bugs answered.

"Good luck man!"

With that, Daffy head down the basement and Blake picked up Bugs.

"What's the sit-rep?!" Bugs asked.

"Not just this city, but New York City, Boston, and D.C. is under attacked by unknown forces!" Blake said.

"Not New York! I got family there!" Bugs said.

"Hang on tight Bugs, this is going to be a crazy ride."

Blake drove the car like a madman to the base.

"Are those MIGs?!" Bugs said spotting a jet streaking low ahead. Bugs looked against the attacking planes, but it's no used to make out the insignia since they're flying fast and it's dark.

Bugs and Blake reached Shleisinger Air Force Base. Bugs heads to the briefing room while Blake heads for his F-22A Raptor with the rest of his squadron to take off. In the briefing room, Bugs and the recruits he knew started to pay attention to the briefing. The officer started talking.

"Attention all pilots! Acmetropolis is under attack by unknown aircraft! Damage from the attacks is widespread throughout the city. All planes, scrambled and intercept all threats immediately!"

Everyone than ran to their planes. Bugs head for his F-16C. Bugs has been waiting for this, protecting his country!

Let you guys know that this first mission is taken from Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation just to see how the invasion turned out in Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. Please review.


	26. Mission 1: Wartime Evacuation

Mission 1: Wartime Evacuation.

[Acmetropolis, USA. 0510 hours. July 10, 2012.]

Control Tower Operator: "Airman Bugs Bunny, you are cleared for takeoff."

Bugs: "Airman Bugs Bunny, liftoff."

Control Tower Operator: "Alpha Team runway clearance granted. Takeoff when ready. All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following takeoff. This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

AWACS Blue Star: "Airborne Warning and Control System Blue Star to all scrambling defense craft. The situation has not yet been ascertained. We must implement an emergency reformation. Follow your individual instructions. Airman Bugs Bunny, you're the only college student in the air. Let's see…Galm 1, Galm 1, come in. I want you to keep an eye on him."

Blake: "Roger that…..You're in command of the nuggets, and Bugs, I've got your back."

Bugs: "No time for introductions now. Go ahead and I'll watch your tail as well."

AWACS Blue Star: "Airman Bugs, you are authorized to engage any hostile aircraft above Acmetropolis."

Bugs: "Ehh, Roger that. Let's send whoever it is home with their tail between their legs."

Enemy Squadron: "Reinforcements. Stay alert."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Bugs: "He's down!"

AWACS Blue Star: "Blue Star to Airman Bugs Bunny and Galm 1, Cipher. We are currently in a state of emergency. Our nation is under attack by unknown forces. Do whatever you can to fend off the invasion."

Bugs: "Airman Bugs Bunny, roger that."

Galm 2: "This is Galm 2 of the Galm Team, the enemy is expanding its field of attack. Stay alert."

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Blake: "Bugs, there's too many of them. Use your SP weapon."

U.S. Fleet: "All ships to terminate enemy forces over Lake Foray. Get those anti-air guns ready for battle!"

Bugs: "Locked on!"

U.S. Ground Unit: 'Focus all anti-aircraft fire on those bombers. Don't let'em get any closer."

Bugs: "Got him!"

Acme Reporter: "We interrupt this program for an emergency news report. Acmetropolis is currently under attack by unidentified aircraft. The damage apparently extends throughout the entire city."

Bugs: 'Please be safe…"

AWAC Blue Star: "We've got an ID on the invaders. We're engaged with the Erusean military."

Galm 2: "The Eruseans?!"

Galm 3: "Their economy's been in shambles since the Ulysses fall. Looks like they finally snapped."

Bugs "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Policeman(John): "People are panicking in the west sector. I need backup. I repeat, I need backup."

Erusean Squadron: "I've been hit."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Enemy tanks have made it to the ground and they're coming at us. Prepare to engage."

Bugs: "I have a lock."

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Galm 4: "Looks like the fascists are runnin' out of steam. Had enough, boys?"

AWACS Blue Star: "The Erusean threat level has been reduced."

Bugs: "Galm 1, we've almost got'em. Let's do this one plane at a time."

Galm 8: "So those jerks think they can barge into someone's house without even calling first?!"

Bugs: "Unbelievable. I say we teach'em a few manners before we kick'em out."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

U.S. Ground Unit: Our runway's been bombed like crazy! It's totally useless now!"

Bugs: "Acmetropolis University! Hang on, guys, I'll make sure you're safe."

Acme Reporter: "An intense ground war is taking place in Route 7. We strongly urge all citizens of Acmetropolis to stay indoors at this time."

Blake: "No good. It's a miss."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Oscar Tank Company, advance. Keep those airborne tanks from moving in."

AWACS Blue Star: "Airman Bugs, watch your necks out there. Stick with close range targets and run them down."

Bugs: "Enemy tank confirmed destroyed."

Desmond: "They act like they own the sky."

Bugs: "Tank destroyed."

Erusean Squadron: "How'd he shake me off?!"

Bugs: "Locked..Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Steve! I'm outta ammo. I need more, now!"

USAF Rookie Pilot: "I tagged one!"

Blake: "Careful now, Bugs. The enemy has you on radar."

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

U.S. Fleet: "Shoot them down so they can never do this again. We can't let any of the enemy survive."

AWACS Blue Star: "Armoured vehicle has been destroyed."

AWACS Blue Star: "We have radar lock on."

Bugs: "All airborne tanks have been destroyed. Blue Star, how are things on the ground?"

AWACS Blue Star: "We've managed to stave them off so far. But we've got to stay on constant alert."

Bugs: "Ehh roger that."

Bugs: "Ehh what's up doc?"

Bugs: "Goodnight."

USAF Rookie Pilot: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Fox Three. Fox Three."

Blake: "Careful Bugs. You have a bandit on your six."

Bugs: "Bandit shot down!"

Bugs; "Allied attack!"

USAF Rookie Pilot: "Roger, commencing attack."

Bugs: "Splash one! Splash one!"

USAF Rookie Pilot: "This one's going down"

John: "No back the other way! The bridge has collapsed!"

Bugs: "I have you now."

Bugs: "Oh no you don't!"

Erusean Squadron: "He evaded the missile. Circling around."

Blake: "Watch out, Bugs! The enemy has a lock on you."

John: "I somehow managed to evacuate everyone. I just hope they don't drop a bomb on us."

Erusean Squadron: "I've been strafed. Who the heck did that?!"

AWACS Blue Star: "We have radar lock on."

Bugs "He's down."

Erusean Squadron: "I'll get a lock any second."

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "The enemy fired a missile."

Erusean Squadron: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "I have a lock."

Bugs: "Firing!"

USAF Rookie Pilot: "A miss?"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm not gonna make it! Oil pressure 0!"

Bugs: "Allied attack!"

USAF Rookie Pilot: "Roger. I'm heading over to provide backup."

AWACS Blue Star: "Missile was evaded."

AWACS Blue Star: "Airman Bugs, Fox Two."

AWACS Blue Star: "Missile strike confirmed."

USAF Rookie Pilot: "Shot down!"

Bugs: "Almost in effective range."

Bugs: "Launched missile."

AWACS Blue Star: "Enemy downed."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Glad to see the city wasn't completely destroyed. The Air Force really saved our hides."

Bugs: "Bandit down."

Erusean Squadron: "Enemy missile launch! Jink!"

Bugs: 'Allied attack!"

USAF Rookie Pilot: "Roger. I'm heading over to engage the enemy."

Bugs: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Acme Reporter: "That's what I like to hear! Our Air Force is holding down the enemy. Keep it up!"

AWACS Blue Star: "The Erusean threat level is even lower now. Drive them out of America."

Stonehenge Operator: "Stonehenge to Yellow Squadron, we are prepared to fire."

Dave: "Yellow 13 to Stonehenge. We will commence mission operations once your delivery is complete."

Stonehenge Operator: " Attention all aircraft. We are ready for STN firing. Begin the countdown."

Stonehenge Operator: "Railgun positioning complete. Launch in 5,4,3,2,1, Fire!"

Dave: "Engage the enemy at will following Stonehenge impact. Finish them off."

AWACS Blue Star: "What's this…Stonehenge?!"

Galm 3: "Number 3! Your radio's down. Number 3, where are you?!"

Galm 4: "Stonehenge just fired at us! Half our planes, mostly the nuggets, have been wiped off the radar!"

Bugs: "What?! Don't tell me that thing is effective against airplanes too, doc."

AWACS Blue Star: "Stonehenge incoming."

Harrison: "Got a SIT-REP. Stonehenge is effective against airplanes too…Evade like crazy if you want out of this alive!"

Bugs: " Darn it! What about our city? What about Acmetropolis? What about my family and friends? Lola."

Galm 10: "Hey, I'm on your side! Isn't your IFF working?!"

AWACS Blue Star: "Warning! Additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar. You don't wanna know how many."

Daisy: "This is Yellow 4. Target acquired. Moving to engage."

Dave: "Calling all Yellow Squadron planes. Acmetropolis shall be ours for the taking."

Yellow Squadron: "Roger."

Bugs: "Allied attack!"

Acme Reporter: "Stonehenge has apparently fired on aircraft. No further details as yet. I repeat…"

Galm 12: "Which direction is Stonehenge firing from! Right or left."

AWACS Blue Star: "This is Blue Star to all planes. Air Defense command has ordered an evacuation. You've been ordered to give up Acmetropolis. Break away from this airspace and head west."

Blake: "Are you out of your mind? We can't comply with that order."

AWACS Blue Star: "We are militarily at a huge disadvantage. Comply with the order and head west."

Bugs: "This is Bugs. We're not goin' anywhere."

AWACS Blue Star: "Listen! It's only temporary. The plan is to withdraw, meet up with all remaining forces from each area, then regroup for a counterattack. We can't afford to lose you. Follow the order."

Galm 2: "This is Galm 2 to Galm 1. We really should get out of here."

Blake: " I can't leave my family behind."

Bugs: "I agree. I'm not leaving my family and friends behind too."

Bugs: "I downed an enemy."

Bugs: "Flankers."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

AWAC Blue Star: "Galm Team. Bugs. Break away from this airspace and head we…"

Bugs: "Blue Star…Blue Star, respond!"

Galm 5: "This is Galm 5! Stonehenge shot down Blue Star!"

Blake: "Dang it! All planes, retreat now!"

Bugs: "Colonel?"

Blake: "Bugs, I know how you feel on not leaving your family and friends behind but we can't deal with the enemy with Stonehenge's attacks. We have no other choice."

Bugs: "Fine. I'll be back for you guys. You can count on it."

Desmond: "Pull out? You mean we're going to abandon the city?"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Acmetropolis has fallen…"

Blake: "Bugs, keep on heading west."

Blake: "Bugs, you're about to exit the combat zone. Maintain your course west to leave the airspace."

Dave: "Acmetropolis is now under our control. All planes return to base."

Yellow Squadron: "Roger that."

Blake: "Bugs, we've made it out of the combat zone. Let's head for the rendezvous point."

Bugs: "To my love, I promise I'll be back for you. Just a little longer. I promise."

Bugs: "Of course you realized this means war."


	27. Chapter 25: American Continental War

Here's chapter 25 everyone.

Chapter 25: American Continental War Begins.

The sounds of explosions, gunshots, and low flying jets finally stopped. Alvin, Lola, Daffy, Tina, Kate, and the rest of the Tunesquad members were hiding in the basement. All of them don't know what is happening. All they know is that the United States was attacked and is now at war.

"Is is safe?" Lola asked five minutes after everything went silent.

"I really hope so." Daffy said while trying to comfort Tina.

"We're at war with someone, that's all we know." Alvin said.

"Did this had to happened on our birthday Alvin?" asked Lola.

"Darn invaders." Alvin replied.

After five hours of hiding, everyone decided to head upstairs to look around to view the damage done to the city. The damage wasn't that bad, only a few buildings were in ruins and the Arch, the Acme Stadium and the Acme Center were intact. Lola, Alvin, Kate, Daffy, and Tina were walking at Route 7 when they looked up in the skies. A sound like distant thunder. In the blue skies high above them, they could see contrails drew dizzying circles around in a crazy waltz. They realized that they're seeing a air battle far away and they could not tear their gaze away from it.

"Wow, look at that." Alvin said.

"I hope Bugs and Uncle Blake are fine." Lola said.

Then a deafening roar was heard. They turned to see where it was coming from.

"WHOOAAA!" everyone yelled.

A sharp silhouettes appeared as if to graze the ground and streaked past Alvin, Lola, Kate, Daffy, and Tina, almost hitting them. Everyone then saw a SU-37 chasing a F/A-18 as they climbed swiftly into the sky. The SU-37 then managed to shoot down the F/A-18, making it spiral and spew orange flames as it crash to the ground. Everyone then saw the victor circled around to confirm the kill. They saw the SU-37 had a gray camo scheme with yellow wing tips, tail tips, and more yellow paint underneath the jet, and they also saw a large number '13' emblazoned in yellow.

"Yellow 13, that was nice combat flying." Alvin said.

"We should find this guy." Daffy said.

Meanwhile…

Bugs, Harrison, who is flying a F-15C Eagle, and the Galm Team head west landed at Nellis Air Force Base in Las Vegas, Nevada. Bugs, Blake, Harrison, the Galm Squadron members, and Colonel Tryfell, who escaped, headed to the briefing room to listen to the debriefing.

"Our military has escaped destruction because of your valiant efforts on the battlefield. But our capital Washington DC, and the cities of Boston, New York City, and Acmetropolis has been temporarily occupied by Erusean forces, and our central government has been usurped by them as well. The nation of Erusea had declared war with our country as it simultaneously launched a surprise attack on these four cities. In response, the United States government unanimously adopted a resolution of open war against the Federal Republic of Erusea. Our forces remaining on the eastern part of the American mainland are still fighting in desperation to protect our country. Once our intelligence has been sorted and confirmed, the United States armed forces must immediately regroup and counterattack against the Federal Republic of Erusea. The beautiful country of America belongs to us, and only us- the American people." the commander debriefed the pilots.

Back at Acmetropolis…

A parade of tanks rumbled through Route 7, passing the Arch. Not far behind the tanks were Erusean soldiers who goose stepped holding their rifles to their shoulders in perfectly even ranks and files. The Tunesquad were surprised on who the invaders were.

"The Eruseans?" Lola asked in a worried tone.

"So they're the ones who attacked us." Daffy said.

"What do they want?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, but this is not good." Alvin replied.

Then, a Erusean general on top of a tank then said through a loud speaker saying…

"Citizens of Acmetropolis, you are now free from the puppet government of America!"

The students miled about on the side of Route 7, including the Tunesquad, showed no particular interest in the invaders.

"How long are those men going to be here?" Kate whispered.

"Until our forces start a counterattack." Alvin whispered.

For the next month, the US forces stopped at Las Vegas. During this time, they planned a high risk operation to disable Stonehenge. It was a disaster as all USAF aircraft were shot down by five Erusean jets. As a result, The US forces withdrew from the continent, before the onslaught of the enemy. Bugs, Blake, Harrison, Tryfell, and the Galm Team, head to North Point, Hawaii. Bugs is worried about Lola now that the United States fell to deep isolation. And now starts the American Continental War.

That's the end of this chapter. The fictional country is the Federal Republic of Erusea, a country in Strangereal of Ace Combat, now retonned into our world. Also, the next and some chapters will be divided into parts: before the mission, during the mission, and after the mission. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 26A: Sitting Duck

Here's the first divided and next chapter everyone.

Chapter 26A: Sitting Duck.

It's September 19th, 2012. It has been two months since the war began, 28 days since the failed operation to destroy Stonehenge, and a day since the US armed forces went on high alert. A day ago, one F-14 was shot down by two SU-37s, which belongs to the mysterious Yellow Squadron, over the Comona Islands, and a A-10 intercept a TU-95 Bear bomber over Newfield Island. In response, the US forces went on high alert and the USAF formed the newly 118th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Mobius' and Bugs learns that he will be the flight lead. Although he's the flight lead, there is no pilots to make a roster, so two USAF squadrons and two Navy squadrons will join the 118th. Anyway, Bugs goes to meet the flight leads of the four squadrons. When Bugs entered the briefing room, two dogs and two human pilots were there, all wearing olive drab flight suits.

"You must be Airman Bugs." said one of the pilots.

"Yes I am." Bugs replied.

"Seaman Charles Dog." Charles said. He was a terrier with black eyes, black fur, and a red collar.

"Seaman Freddie Durant." Freddie said. He's a man who stood about six feet fall and has brown hair.

"Airman Jason Pollini." Jason said. He too is a man who stood about six feet tall and has brown hair.

"Airman Buster Dawg." Buster said. He was a dog that is part Pointer and Pitbull. He had black and white fur and a red collar.

"Nice to meet ya all. By the way I got a friend name Buster." Bugs said. "Uh, what's your callsigns?"

"Rapier 1." Charles said.

"Halo 1." Freddie said.

"Omega 1." Jason said.

"Viper 1." Buster said.

"Mine is, I assumed to be, Mobius 1. So, I guess we'll be together, huh?"

Then, everyone suddenly stood up to attention as a man in full military attire walked in.

"At ease." he said. "Gentlemen, I'm Edward Donaldson. I'll be the commander of the Mobius Squadron, so I'll be relaying orders to you from now on." Donaldson said. "Please sit."

He is a middle-aged man, almost Blake's age. He stood six feet tall and he has brown hair, and he is holding a remote for the projector.

"Before I start the briefing, I have a speech to make." Donaldson said. "Three years after the planet fall of the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroids. Stonehenge, the Erusean weapon of mass destruction, was originally built to shoot down asteroids. Upon discovering its potential as an anti-aircraft weapon, the Eruseans ruled the skies over the mainland. The USAF's attempts to destroy Stonehenge through air strikes failed. As a result, strategic positions on the mainland were lost. This in turn forced USAF to evacuate from the West Coast to North Point. USAF GHQ (General Headquarters) is regrouping its remaining combat forces at North Point. However, the Eruseans control most parts of the mainland, and they have forward deployed bombers to Rigley Air Base, a former USAF facility. This bomber force will attempt to deal a lethal blow to the USAF at North Point from this strategic position."

Then, the lights went dim and the projector started loading a strategic map.

"Here is the current sitrep and your orders for deployment, effective immediately. Enemy agents destroyed our early warning radar network, allowing several Bear bombers to penetrate our airspace. In 15 minutes, we expect this bomber formation to strike Allenfort Air Base, and then move on to targets at North Point. Our air defense forces are extremely weak at this point in time. Hence our GHQ is a sitting duck. It is mission critical that you destroy the bombers and neutralize the threat before they get past Newfield Island. Remember, you are the first line of defense for Hawaii, and the fate of the United States lies in your hands." Donaldson said briefing the five pilots. "You will meet your new AWACS once you're at the combat area. Dismissed."

"Alright, lets takeoff fast and head towards those bombers full throttle." Bugs said.

With that, the five pilots head towards their planes. Bugs got to his F-16C and started taxing to the runway.

"Airman Bugs, you are cleared for takeoff." the control tower operator said.

Bugs lined his F-16C at the runway.

"Airman Bugs, takeoff immediately to clear the flight line."

With that, Bugs takes off, followed by Charles, Jason, Freddie, and Buster. All head towards Newfield Island but they're going to attack the bombers from behind. They arrived at the combat area in 10 minutes.

That's the end of the first part of this chapter. Please review.


	29. Mission 2: Sitting Duck

Mission 2: Sitting Duck.

[Newfield Island, USA. 1405 hours. September 19, 2012.]

AWACS SkyEye: "AWACS here. Callsign SkyEye. Do you read? Airman Bugs Bunny, your callsign is Mobius 1. We'll refer to you by this name at all times. You are now under my command. Six bombers at vector 110 confirmed. Continue east to intercept. Today's my birthday! A victory sure would be nice. Mobius 1, engage."

Bugs: "Don't worry SkyEye. I'll give you a good birthday gift. All aircraft you're clear to engage."

Charles: "Rapier 1, engage."

Jason: "Omega 1, engage."

Freddie: "Halo 1, engage."

Buster: "Viper 1, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 12o' clock."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Bomber: "All aircraft, maintain your course."

Bugs: "Target destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "A bomber's been hit!"

Erusean Bomber: "There's our welcoming party!"

Erusean Bomber: "Let your escorts handle them."

Erusean Squadron: "Gray 2's been hit! Hurry! Eject!"

Bugs: "He's down."

Bugs: "Lock on!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock."

Bugs: "He's down."

Erusean Squadron: "One of our planes was hit!"

Erusean Squadron: "Oh no! We're gonna fall!"

Bugs: "I have you now."

Bugs: "Ehh, what's up doc?"

Erusean Squadron: "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Red 9! I have no control! Ejecting!"

Bugs: "Almost in effective range."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Target is bombing the city."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 currently over city airspace."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 6 o' clock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 passing over Anderson Crater."

Bugs: "That is one big crater."

Bugs: "Lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Bomber: "We're going down. Everyone abandon the bomber!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a Bear."

AWACS SkyEye: "1 target remaining."

Bugs: "You're mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Good job Mobius 1."

Allenfort Air Base: "SkyEye, this is Allenfort. Got visual on the down bombers. Who's kill was that? Make sure to thank him."

Charles: "That's a round up! Let's go on home!"

Bugs: "Well that's that."


	30. Chapter 26B: Sitting Duck

Chapter 26B: Sitting Duck.

Bugs and his fellow wingmen arrived back from their combat mission and headed to the briefing room so that Commander Donaldson could debrief them.

"Thanks to your efforts, the enemy bomber strike was averted. However, our victory will be meaningless should you fail the next mission." Donaldson said debriefing them. "Now go rest up, you've earned it."

"Hey kid, that was amazing combat flying." Jason said.

"Yeah, you single-handly took down those bombers and escorts." Freddie said.

"Not bad for a college student." Buster said.

"That was an easy mission, and I didn't have to worry about getting shot down." Charles said.

"Eh, it's just beginners luck." Bugs said.

"Well, keep it up kid." Jason said.

"Hey, how bout we have a little party to celebrate this major victory for the US and this squadron's first victory." suggested Bugs.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Charles said.

"Good. Let me ask the Colonel before we could have one." said Bugs.

Bugs then went to find Blake. He finds him as he has just came back from a combat air patrol mission.

"Colonel." Bugs said as he salutes him. Blake returns the salute.

"Hello Bugs. I've heard about your performance on your combat mission. Impressive, keep it up." Blake said.

"Sir, is it okay if this base throws a party to celebrate this major victory and the Mobius Squadron's first victory?" Bugs asked.

"Of course. The base was planning one if the mission was victorious." Blake said.

"Great. I'll get prepared." Bugs said.

Afterwards, the party is thrown and the Mobius Squadron have a good time celebrating this major victory. However, someone is shocked to see Bugs. His brother Brandon.

"Bugs, what the heck are you doing here?!" Brandon said with his temper rising.

"I'm in the USAF bro!" Bugs said.

"You're supposed to be at school right now!" Brandon said.

The two got into a little argument and Bugs explained everything to Brandon. Brandon decides to give Bugs a chance so that he can prove to him that he got what it takes. The rest of the night went well, but Bugs doesn't believe that he would become his nation's greatest hero.

That's the end of this chapter. I hope you understand how I use the three parts in the chapter because you will be seeing this in the rest of the story. Please review.


	31. Chapter 27: Changes

Here's chapter 27 everybody.

Chapter 27: Changes.

In Acmetropolis, the war seemed to unfold in the blink of an eye. For Alvin and Daffy, they were too busy scanning the skies day after day, waiting for 'Yellow Thirteen' to reappear. Before they, along with Lola, Kate, Tina, and the rest of the Tunesquad knew it, everything changed. The language the Eruseans taught them at school, which was German. The local sheriff disappeared and was replaced by foreign Mps. In the beginning, some people, including the Tunesquad, secretly tuned into broadcasts from North Point, Hawaii on their parabolic antennas.

"Alright, let's see what's going on at North Point." Alvin said.

"Yeah, all this Erusean propaganda is getting on my nerves." Lola said.

"Yeah, yeah, can you please turn on the TV once and for all." Daffy said.

Be patent Daffy." Tina said.

What they don't know is that now that as time passed, the broadcasts no longer came in.

"Hey, where's the broadcast?" Kate asked.

"Aww man, don't tell me the satellites were destroyed." Alvin said.

"No, I think all non-military computer networks were shut down." Lola said.

"Great, so all we have is the enemy propaganda broadcasts?" Tina asked.

"I'm afraid so girlfriend." Lola said.

That's not the only change the Eruseans made. Gasoline was rationed to civilians and though it is the 21st century, the city was reduced to using crystal radios and horse-drawn carts. The Tunesquad would go to Pizzariba to hang out with the Toonsquad and keep their spirits up. For Alvin, he earns his keep by playing the harmonica at Pizzariba. He'll play for sullen occupation soldiers in exchange for their charity in loose change, and used the money to support John and Monica, including Kate, Lola, and himself. Anyway, the Tunesquad and Toonsquad, aka 'Tiny Toons' , were talking about recent events.

"So how's it been Buster?" Alvin asked.

"Not so good, with the war and so forth." Buster said. He's a street-smart anthropomorphic blue rabbit with black eyes. He wears a red shirt and white gloves. He's also Babs' boyfriend.

"I heard Bugs joined the USAF." Buster said.

"Yeah, he did." Alvin said.

"Bugs joined the Air Force?" Babs asked. She's a hyperactive pink rabbit with blue eyes, similar to Lola's and she wears a yellow blouse and a purple skirt, with matching bows on the tip of her ears. She's also Buster's girlfriend.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he escape and he's safe at North Point."

"Oh good." Babs said.

"So Babs, how's Jake doing?" Alvin asked.

"I'm fine man." Jake said. He's a anthropomorphic orange rabbit with black eyes. He wears a blue shirt and white gloves. He is one of Babs' siblings.

"Hey Jake." Alvin said.

Meanwhile, Lola, Kate, Tina, and Daffy are talking to Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, and Fifi.

"So how are you guys doing?" Lola asked.

"Not good." Plucky said. He's a green duck who wears a white tank top.

"Totally not good right now or some junk." Shirley said. She's a white loon with blonde hair with a pink bow and wears a pink shirt.

"Bad since the war began." Hamton said. He's a pig who wears blue overalls.

"Not good, ze no." Fifi said. She's a purple and white female skunk with a pink bowed ribbon in her hair and she's from France.

"Hate to hear it." Tina said.

"At least you still go to school." Daffy said.

"Yeah, with Erusean soldiers watching us." Plucky said.

"Oh, that's bad." Daffy said.

The Tunesquad and Toonsquad hang out for the rest of the night. The next day, as usual for Alvin and Daffy, another day passed, yet no sign of the fighter plane, Yellow Thirteen, in the skies above Acmetropolis.

That's the end of this chapter. Well, the guys from Tiny Toon Adventures has made their first appearance. One character, Jake, is intended to be the Tiny Toon counterpart to Alvin. By the way, Tiny Toons is owned by Warner Bros. but Jake is mine though. Please review.


	32. Chapter 28A: Imminent Threat

Here's chapter 28 everyone.

Chapter 28A: Imminent Threat.

It's now almost a month since the major US victory at Newfield Island and Bugs has been given a lot of credit. He was also able to meet Desmond Rabbit, one of Brandon's friends and Kate's boyfriend. They became friends. Anyway, although the victory was major, the Eruseans continue to pose serious threats to Hawaii. Anyway, Bugs, Charles, Freddie, Jason, and Buster were doing their usual routines until Sergeant Harrison came to them.

"2nd Lieutentant Bugs Bunny, get you and your squadron roster in those flight suits and report to the briefing room."

"Yes Sergeant." Bugs said.

Bugs and the rest head to the locker room to put on their flight suits, then head to the briefing room to wait for Commander Donaldson.

"Room attention!" Sgt Harrison said as everyone stand at attention.

"At ease." Donaldson said. "Please be seated."

Everyone sits just as the lights went dim and the projector loads the strategic map.

"Alright gentlemen, let's start the briefing." Donaldson said. "The enemy-held Rigley Air Base is located in close proximity to our front lines making it the proverbial knife at our throat. A large Erusean bomber contingent was deployed to Rigley. Their intentions are clear-a full scale strike on our forces at North Point is imminent. Your mission is to catch these bombers on the ground and destroy them. We intend to turn the parking ramp at Rigley into a junkyard. Dismissed."

"Alright, there shouldn't be many fighters, so this mission should be easy." Bugs said.

Bugs and his fellow wingmen head for their planes to takeoff. It will take them two hours to reach the US mainland.

Please review.


	33. Mission 3: Imminent Threat

Mission 3: Imminent Threat.

[Rigley Air Base, USA. 1329 hours. October 5, 2012.]

AWACS SkyEye: "30 miles to Rigley Air Base. Use the power lines to navigate east. The bombers should be clumped together on the ground. Take them all out."

Bugs: "Roger that, SkyEye. Alright everyone, let's go and you're clear to engage."

Charles: " Stay cool when they close in."

AWACS SkyEye: "Rigley Air Base at vector 090, 12 miles."

Bugs: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, passing over substation."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

Rigley Air Base: "Bogeys closing in on Rigley AB. Scramble at once! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! Intercept immediately. White 5, this is Rigley Air Base. You're cleared to takeoff runway 5. Takeoff as soon as you enter the runway."

Bugs: "There's Rigley. Alright, here goes, commence attack."

Charles: "Rapier 1, engage."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Evacuate the building."

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "Target destroyed!"

Rigley Air Base: "This is Rigley, we've been attacked. We're currently engaging the enemy!"

Charles: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Jason: "Omega 1, engage."

Freddie: "Halo 1, engage."

Bugs: "Lock on."

Buster: "Viper 1, engage."

Bugs: "AA guns destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Where's our fighters?"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed."

Bugs: "I have a lock."

Rigley Air Base: "This is Rigley, do something about those bandits!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Use the AA guns! Shoot it down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Got him! On my nose!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Missed!"

Bugs: "Darn!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, he's engaging me!"

Bugs: "Whoa! Got one on my tail!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "We're going to be wiped out."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "It's not working, get outta there!"

Bugs: "C'mon, try and get me!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Bring out the ammo from the weapons bay!"

Charles: "Engage the bombers."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock."

Bugs: "Ah, missile shot trashed."

Rigley Air Base: "Oh geez!"

Erusean Squadron: "The sky's full of enemy aircraft. We can't takeoff!"

Erusean Squadron: " Rigley's no longer operational. Anyone near bingo fuel should turn back now."

Erusean Squadron: "Red 8, bandit behind you. Turn and evade."

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's behind me!"

Bugs: "Target destroyed!"

Jason: "Target destruction confirmed."

Bugs: "Lock on!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

Buster: "Good job Mobius 1!"

Rigley Air Base: "This is Rigley, we've taken serious damage from enemy attacks."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit's right on me!"

Buster: "Good job Mobius 1!'

Freddie: "Target destroyed by Mobius 1."

Bugs: "Have a good day."

Erusean Squadron: "This is Blue 9, someone cover me!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 destroyed the target."

Rigley Air Base: "This is Rigley, our bombers are decimated! Repeat, all our bombers are destroyed!"

Buster: "SkyEye, this is fighter squadron. Mission complete, we're coming home."


	34. Chapter 28B: Imminent Threat

Chapter 28B: Imminent Threat.

The Mobius Squadron has arrived back from their combat mission on attacking Rigley Air Base. After parking their planes, going through post-landing checks and so on, Bugs, Charles, Jason, Freddie, and Buster heads back to the briefing room so that Donaldson can debrief them.

"The attack was a success. A significant number of enemy bombers were eliminated and a full-scale air strike on North Point was averted." Donaldson said debriefing them. "Go take the rest of the day off, you deserved it."

"Good job kid." Jason said patting Bugs' back.

"Yeah, you got better this time." Freddie said.

"Amazing combat flying." Buster said.

"Keep it up and you'll be an ace pilot in less than 12 months." Charles said.

"Still beginners luck. There's a chance that I'll get shot down someday." Bugs said.

"Well, lets hope that doesn't happened." Jason said.

"Yeah, alright, I'm gonna go visit my brother, see what he's up to." Bugs said.

Bugs then walked 5 miles to reach an army base where Brandon is stationed at.

"Hey bro, how did the mission go?" Brandon asked once he saw Bugs.

"Mission success. Rigley has now been turned into a junkyard." Bugs said.

"Good, so now the threat is over with."

"The threat isn't over. Erusea could have other plans to invade Hawaii."

"That may be true, but at less we don't have to worry about a full-scale air strike from them."

"Yeah, but we still need to stop more threats in the future."

"True."

"Hey Bugs, Captain." someone said.

"Hey Desmond." Bugs said.

Desmond is a rabbit who has brown fur with white colored fur cheeks, black eyes, and he's about Brandon's height. He's wearing his battle dressed uniform. He's Brandon's friend and Kate's boyfriend.

"Glad you made it back, guess the mission turned out well, huh?" Desmond said.

"Yeah." Bugs said.

"Excellent."

The rest of the day went well. The success of the Rigley attack gave the US armed forces, mostly the USAF, the breathing room it needed. Erusea would have to deploy more bombers for a long-range attack if they wanted to destroy US GHQ. This meant that the US forces had time to regroup to plan for a counterattack while Erusea was busy.

That's the end of this chapter. This is sure to be a long war. Please review.


	35. Chapter 29: Yellow Thirteen

Here's chapter 29 everybody.

Chapter 29: Yellow Thirteen.

In Acmetropolis, life under Erusean occupation is difficult. For the Tunesquad, it's difficult when it comes to school. They were able to keep their spirits up when they learned about the attack on Rigley from the American Resistance. Anyway, the Tunesquad and Toonsquad are hanging out at Pizzariba. The pizza joint has become a popular hangout for the Erusean Army soldiers. But one night, as they hangout, a spirited group made their way into Pizzariba, chased out the sullen army grunts, and commandeered the place. Alvin, Lola, and Kate knew who they were. They saw patches on their sleeve and it was the mark of the proud air force. The Tunesquad and Toonsquad were listening to a loud-mouth middle-aged rabbit who went around, announcing each pilot's results for the day and his running kill record. Alvin, Lola, and Kate believe that it was a custom to call a pilot an 'Ace' once he shot down five planes. After completing the day's review, the same rabbit, who is the squadron adjutant, went on to announce.

"And now for our leaders results!" he said.

Everyone then turned around to look at a quiet rabbit who sat alone, strumming a guitar. He is a rabbit who has brown fur with tan colored fur cheeks, brown eyes, and he's wearing a military jacket over his flight suit. Alvin found himself drawn to the music from his guitar.

"Our Yellow Thirteen bagged three more today, bringing his new tally up to 64 kills." a Erusean pilot said.

"Yellow 13, that's the pilot that almost hit us and shot down the F/A-18 during the invasion." whispered Daffy.

"Whoa, I can't believe that's him." Alvin whispered.

"Well, you two finally found him." Lola whispered.

"Hey you." the rabbit said.

"Who, me?" Alvin said.

"Yeah, how bout you accompany me by playing your harmonica while I play my guitar." the rabbit asked with a tentative smile.

"Uhh okay." Alvin said nervously.

Alvin brought up his harmonica to his lips and the rabbit started a new song. After playing the song for a few minutes, everyone clapped when they finished. The rabbit approached Alvin and the others.

"That was pretty good kid." the rabbit said.

"Uh thanks…" Alvin said.

"Captain Dave Bunny." Dave said extending his hand.

"I'm Alvin and these are my sisters Lola and Kate, and my friends Daffy and Tina, as well as the rest as the Tunesquad and Toonsquad." Alvin said as he reluctantly took his hand. The others did the same.

"Nice to meet you all. Umm, Tunesquad and Toonsquad?" Dave asked in concern.

"It's the name of two different groups. The Toonsquad are friends of the Tunesquad and since the name is similar. They still go to high school. Buster over there is the leader. The Tunesquad consist of Lola, Daffy, Tina, me, and those who goes to the college campus east from here." Alvin said explaining to Dave.

"So who's the leader of your group?"

"My friend Bugs Bunny, but he's not here right now."

"Let me guess, he's serving in the US military, right?" Dave asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Alvin said nervously. "He's in the Air Force."

"Ohh, sorry. Chances I might see him in action someday."

"I hope that doesn't happened." Lola said.

"Sorry, mind if I sit with you guys?" Dave asked.

"I guess." Daffy said.

"Hey, I know we're enemies but at least we can talk, right?"

"I guess." Alvin said.

"Good. So, Alvin, Lola, Kate, aren't you relatives to the Demon Lord of the Round Table?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, he's our uncle." Lola said.

"I thought so. It's an honor meeting you. He's one of my idols. He's what got me to join the FEAF and since my old flight lead and neighbor was a friend of his during the Belkan War."

"Oh, that's interesting."

Alvin, Lola, Kate, Daffy, Tina, and Dave talked for another hour, knowing each other and being friends, although they're enemies. The Tunesquad learns that Dave is the flight lead of the 156th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Aquila, or better known as the Yellow Squadron, and that the Yellow Squadron is the elite ace squadron of the FEAF, and the one assigned to protect Stonehenge. Dave, aka, Yellow 13, is the top ace pilot of the whole squadron and air force. Afterwards, all started heading back and Dave, the Tunesquad and Toonsquad are now friends or frienemies.

That's the end of this chapter. If you want to know how Blake received his nickname, the Demon Lord of the Round Table, be sure to read the story LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR. Please review.


	36. Chapter 30A: Northern Eye

Here's chapter 30 everyone.

Chapter 30A: Northern Eye.

It's been 5 days since the attack on Rigley, and during these 5 days, Bugs has been waiting for a operation to get the remaining trapped US ground forces out of Alaska and to Hawaii so that the US can counterattacked the Erusean forces and he can get home faster to save his family and friends, mostly Lola. Anyway, Bugs and his fellow wingmen were eating lunch, talking about recent events when Sgt Harrison approached them.

"Gentlemen, as soon as you all finish your lunch, report to the briefing room." Harrison said before leaving the pilots at their table.

Once they finish their meal, Bugs, Charles, Jason, Freddie, and Buster went to the briefing room and waited for Donaldson to arrived while Harrison just stands near the doorway.

"I hope this is a mission in which our trapped ground forces can finally retreat to here." Bugs said.

"Man, you sure want them to get regrouped as soon as possible." Charles said.

"Yeah, what's the rush kid?" Jason asked.

"It's personal." Bugs replied.

"Family and friends?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, but mostly because there's this girl that I'm in love with since high school and she means everything to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Bugs said.

"We feel the same too, Lieutentant." Harrison said.

"Yes, but are you all in a state of depression right now?" Bugs said. Everyone shooked their heads.

"Well, that's how I am and I don't wanna talk about it." Bugs said.

Donaldson then entered the room.

"Room attention!" Harrison ordered. Everyone stood at attention.

"Seats" Donaldson said. "At ease." Everyone went at ease.

"Alright gentlemen, this is a mission you're waiting for, so let's start the briefing, Harrison, lights." Donaldson ordered.

Harrison dim the lights before the projector started loading the strategic map.

"The US forces are retreating and survivors are gathering at the southern port of St. Ark, Alaska. However, the radar facilities atop Mt. Shezna provide tactical support to the enemy. As a result our evac mission is in jeopardy. If our troops can successfully evacuate and regroup at North Point, they will become a formidable force in future battles. Your mission is to destroy the radar facilities on Mt. Shezna, thereby blinding the enemy and hiding our troop movements." Donaldson said briefing them. "Dismissed."

Bugs and his fellow wingmen then head for their aircraft and later took off to fly north to Alaska to do their mission.

Please review.


	37. Mission 4: Northern Eye

Mission 4: Northern Eye.

[Mt. Shezna, USA. 1628 hours. October 10, 2012.]

AWACS SkyEye: "This combat area is within enemy airspace. Keep an eye out for bandits. Use vector 180 to return home after destroying the target. Remember a safe return completes the mission."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

Bugs: "All aircraft, you're clear to engage."

Charles: "Rapier 1, engage."

Bugs: "Acquiring bandit."

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Radar Base: "This is Shezna Radar 1. Bandits approaching vector 135."

Jason: "Omega 1, engage."

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Squadron: "Black 11, I'm wounded!"

Freddie: "Halo 1, engage."

Buster: "Viper 1, engage."

Erusean Squadron: "We stop them here!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar Base 1 at vector 310, 4 miles."

Radar Base: "Engage hostile aircraft and keep them from the radar."

Bugs: "Say your prayers."

Erusean Squadron: "He's at my 6!"

Erusean Squadron: "It's not working, get outta there!"

Jason: "Target destruction confirmed."

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Charles: "Target is neutralized!"

Buster: "Alright Mobius 1."

Jason: "Target destruction confirmed."

Bugs: "Target destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "Radar, do you read me? Shezna Radar 1's gone silent!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 passing over Kransinsky Crater."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on."

Bugs: "That is one big crater."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 5 eject!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 12 o' clock."

Bugs: "I have 'em on radar."

Bugs: "I have a lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nothing but air, heads up."

Bugs: "You're not getting away."

Charles: "Bandit down!"

Jason: "Here they come!"

Bugs: "What's up doc?"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missed."

Bugs: "Darn."

Erusean Squadron: "We've got interception."

Bugs: "Bandit down!"

Erusean Squadron: "I can't climb any higher!"

Bugs: "Locked on!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, bandit on my tail!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "This place is history."

Buster: "Good job Mobius 1!"

Jason: "Yahoo! Good going!"

Buster: "Alright Mobius 1!"

Erusean Squadron: "The radar's destroyed!"

Jason: "Fighter squadron here. Mission accomplished."

AWACS SkyEye: "SkyEye here…Radar facilities confirmed destroyed…All aircraft take vector 180 south…Use the return line on the map to exit combat area and return to base…Fly the right direction and you'll see a white dotted line across your flight path…Those of you who need to resupply or refuel during missions should cross this line to exit the combat area and return to base or carrier. Approaching return line. Follow the controllers orders for landing."

[1 hour later]

Air Base Controller: "Mobius 1, perform landing checks. You are cleared to land…2 miles to touchdown."

Air Base Controller: "1 mile to touchdown."

Air Base Controller: "You're on the money."

Air Base Controller: "Nicely done Mobius 1! Go and prepare for your next sortie."


	38. Chapter 30B: Northern Eye

Chapter 30B: Northern Eye.

After landing, parking, and going through post-landing checks, Bugs and his fellow wingmen heads for the briefing room to get debriefed, as usual after coming back from a combat mission.

"With their radar out of commission, the enemy's command and control is degraded. The evac and regrouping efforts are proceeding as scheduled." Donaldson said debriefing them. "Good work."

"Impressive again Bugs." Freddie said.

"Keep this up and you might be the next anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot." Jason said.

"I doubt I'll ever be the next rabbit ace." Bugs said. "I'll talk to ya guys later, I gotta talk to the Colonel about something."

Bugs then start looking for Blake. He was able to see Sgt Harrison among the search.

"Sergeant Harrison." Bugs said.

"What can I do for you Lieutentant?" Harrison asked.

"Have you seen the Colonel around?" Bugs asked.

"Yes, he just landed. He should be still at the tarmac." Harrison said.

"Thanks Sergeant." Bugs said.

After that, Bugs went outside and spots Blake getting out of his gray-painted F-22 Raptor. Bugs approached him.

"Colonel."

"Hello Bugs." Blake said as he return Bugs' salute.

"Mind if we talk."

"Well, it's our break, why not. Let me get out off this suit and we'll head out." Blake said. "Hey, I'll catch you guys later. I'm gonna go eat with Bugs." Blake said to his squadron members.

After changing, Blake drove with Bugs to Pops' Diner, a very popular hangout for high schoolers, just like Pizzariba back in Acmetropolis. Blake got his meal and sat with Bugs, who already got his meal.

"So Bugs, what is that you want to see me about?" Blake asked.

"Well, have you ever wonder why I wanted our ground troops to get regrouped as quickly as possible?" Bugs asked.

"Yes, what was the rush on that?"

"Well, there's this girl that I'm in love with back at home and I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Girl, huh. So who is this lucky girl?"

"(Sighs) It's your niece Lola."

"What?!" Blake asked in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I love her Sir."

"I don't know what to say Bugs."

"It's a long story. I don't like to talk about it, but I might as well tell you. (Sighs) Back in my 7th grade year, before I met Lola, I had a relationship before. The girl ask me out. She was cool and this relationship last for 7 months."

"What happened?"

"March came and after I helped Acme Loo win the state championship for basketball, things change. My ex-girlfriend has been acting strange in phone calls. So I decide to ask my friend, Dawg, to spy on her. Then, I found out what it was. (Sighs) She's been cheating on me Then, she decided to break up with me and transfer to Perfecto Prep in order to be with her boyfriend." Bugs said as his depression is affecting him. "Ever since that day, I fell into a state of depression, and I'm still am."

"I'm so sorry Bugs."

"Thanks. Anyway, Lola is different and she means everything to me. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and modest. She's also honest with me and I appreciate that. She's like an angel to me and I have really strong feelings for her, but I'm afraid to tell her because I'm afraid how she is going to react. (Sighs) I can never forgive myself if anything happens to her."

"Umm, that's really strong feelings about my niece. That's really nice Bugs. Look, let me think about this because this is shocking to me."

"It's okay Sir."

Afterwards, both return back to the base and took the rest of the day off. Bugs was down for a couple of days but continue with his job. This is going to be a long war and a long road for Bugs to save Lola.

Please review.


	39. Chapter 31A: Blockade

Here's chapter 31 everyone.

Chapter 31A: Blockade.

Another month has passed since the remaining ground troops were able to withdraw from Alaska. During the pass month, the Eruseans has dispatched their 'Invincible' Aegir Fleet to San Francisco to invade Hawaii. During this time, the Air Force has been doing most of the operations, as long they are out of Stonehenge's range. However, US Command decided to send USAF fighters to destroy Stonehenge before any D-Day operations can begin, and once again ended in failure, and the USAF decides not to conduct any more attacks on Stonehenge until the situation can be better evaluated. By the time the Aegir Fleet reaches San Francisco to resupply and prepare to invade Hawaii, US Command knows that the 7th Fleet guarding Hawaii cannot stop this fleet, so the USAF is ordered to prepare for a attack. Anyway, Bugs was doing some paperwork when he and his squadron was called to the briefing room. When he went there, he noticed Jason was missing.

"Hey, where's Jason at?" Bugs asked.

"He's sick with a 102 degree fever, can't fly today." Freddie said.

"Oh, that sucks." Bugs said.

"Room attention!" Sgt Harrison ordered.

"At ease gentlemen." Donaldson said. "Despite Pollini's illness, we're still doing this mission. Let's start the briefing." Donaldson said loading up the map. "We've discovered the Eruseans are transporting a large quantity of strategic supplies and rapid deployment troops into San Francisco. San Francisco appears to be the staging area for an attack on North Point. The Aegir Fleet stationed here seems to be the centerpiece of this strike. If the Eruseans complete their troop preparations and the Aegir Fleet set sail, this will bring about our defeat in this war. Your mission is to intercept and shoot down the enemy transport planes in and around San Francisco. Let's show them how vulnerable they are. Be advised, the transport aircraft have ECMs on board that emit powerful jamming signals. Rely on visual contact rather than radar!"

Before leaving, Donaldson said…

"Oh, one more thing."

Donaldson's voice stopped the four pilots in mid-motion as they rose from their chairs, fully intending to head for the ready room to suit up. The Commander gave each a box to them except the fifth one.

"Don't screw this up." Donaldson said.

Each went wide-eyed when they open it.

"A promotion!" Bugs said.

"That's right. You're all captains now. This box is for Pollini, he's been promoted too. Give it to him when you come back." Donaldson said.

"Yes Sir." Bugs said.

Afterwards, all went to the hanger to see their new aircraft. Charles was excited to be flying a F/A-18 Super Hornet. Freddie was excited to be flying a F-14D Tomcat. Buster was excited to be flying a F-16C Fighting Falcon. Bugs was waiting to see his aircraft. Then, the mechanics then pulled the sheet to reveal an F-22 Raptor in all its deadly glory.

" A Raptor!" Bugs said excitedly.

"Yep. This aircraft is assigned to you." one of the mechanics said.

"No way." Bugs replied awestruck. He would be flying the Raptor. This was almost too good to be true.

Bugs looked around his new F-22. It was painted in blue-tinted, than the usual gray colored scheme on most Raptors. On the nose, below the canopy, shows in big black block letters was the acronym U.S.A.F. with the USAF logo next to it. And on the tail shows the Mobius Squadron patch, the letters U.S.A.F. the Air Combat Command symbol, and the code NP 118. Bugs likes it and climbs into the cockpit.

"Go show them what it means to tangle with Mobius 1." one mechanic said.

"Sure thing." Bugs said.

Afterwards, Bugs and his squadron took off in their new aircraft to go do their combat mission.


	40. Mission 5: Blockade

Mission 5: Blockade.

[Somewhere near San Francisco, USA. 1226 Hours. November 7, 2012]

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, SkyEye here. You should be getting visual on the transports soon. Destroy the E-767s hidden nearby to clear the jamming from our radar. Good luck. Mobius 1, engage."

Bugs: "Alright, let's see what this baby can do. All aircraft, you're cleared to engage."

Charles: "Rapier 1, engage."

Freddie: "Halo 1, engage."

Buster: "Viper 1, engage."

Erusean Squadron: "Circling in."

Charles: "Jamming's getting stronger."

Bugs: "Got visual on jammer aircraft."

Buster: "Draw them in!"

Bugs: "Here we go."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Squadron: "They got the E-767s."

Erusean Transport: "Maintain formation."

Buster: "Part of the radar's clear."

AWACS SkyEye: "The radar's still jammed. There must be another active electronic jammer."

Bugs: "Yahoo!"

Erusean Transport: "What the…? They're gonna blow us outta the sky."

Erusean Squadron: "Don't be a wimp, there aren't that many of them."

Erusean Squadron: "Get as many back to San Fran as possible."

AWACS SkyEye: "All aircraft check radar. It should be clear and functioning now."

Charles: "Radar's clear of jamming and back online!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's at my 6!"

Bugs: "Goodnight."

Erusean Squadron: "Our escort's been hit!"

Erusean Squadron: "Oh geez, we're sitting ducks!"

Bugs: "Daffy hates being called that."

Erusean Squadron: "We stop him here!"

Bugs: "Say your prayers!"

Erusean Squadron: "It's not working, get outta there!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm out of ammo! Winchester!"

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 4 here, someone cover me!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three."

AWACS SkyEye: "2 targets remaining."

Erusean Squadron: "Ha! We're better than them anyway."

Bugs: "We'll just see about that."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

Charles: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken shrapnel!"

Erusean Squadron: "Ha! Yeah right doc."

Erusean Transport: "I'm spiked! Get him off me!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's at my 6!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is Black 8, my aircraft is damaged!"

Erusean Squadron: "Hurry up! I'm getting nailed here!"

Charles: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "Stop them at all costs! Sacrifice yourselves if you have to."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "You're in gun range."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Bugs: "Have a good day."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "Are they still there?"

Erusean Squadron: "Don't let him escape!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is Red 5, bandit is on my tail! I need backup!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Erusean Squadron: "White 7 here. I can't control it!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Splash one! Splash one!"

Erusean Squadron: "We've got ourselves a real attack here."

Bugs: "Almost in effective range."

Bugs: "Locked on."

Erusean Transport: "God, this is it!"

Bugs: "Time to repent your sins. Fox Three!"

Charles: "Nice kill!"

Buster: "Good job Mobius 1!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "Good job! You shot down the enemy transports without any radar."

Bugs: "All planes, time to head on home now. Try and make it back for supper."


	41. Chapter 31B: Blockade

Chapter 31B: Blockade.

Bugs landed his new F-22, as well as the others landing their new aircraft. After doing the usual after landing, the three pilots heads for the briefing room.

"The mission was a success. This Erusean air corridor has been effectively shut down." Donaldson said debriefing them. "That is all."

"F/A-18, awesome jet." Charles said.

"F-14 was good." Freddie said.

"Love flying the F-16." Buster said.

"Yeah, well, my F-22 took care of everything. Best jet." Bugs said.

"Yeah, that was pretty good flying with that thing Bugs." Buster said.

"Thanks. Hey, let's say we go see how Jason's doing before we meet Stephan." Bugs suggested.

"Yeah, let's see." Freddie said.

The four pilots then head to a room where Jason is lying in bed, sick.

"Hey Jason." Bugs said.

"Hey guys (cough, cough) How was the mission?" Jason asked.

"Mission successful. The air corridor has been shut down." Bugs answered.

"That's good (cough)."

"How you feel?" Freddie asked.

"Horrible. Hey Charles, give me that medicine that's on the drawer, I gotta take it now (cough)."

"Here you go man." Charles said.

"Thanks. You guys go ahead and do what you need to do."

"You sure?" Buster asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Then, all five pilots heard a knock at the doorway. There was a man in a olive drab suit. He was slightly taller than Bugs and he had brown hair.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Bugs said.

"Aren't you guys Mobius Squadron?" the man said.

"Yes." Bugs replied.

"Well we finally meet, Stephan Palmer, aka, AWACS SkyEye." Stephan said.

"Ah, nice to finally meet you in person."

"I know your names. Charles Dog, Rapier 1. Freddie Durant, Halo 1. Buster Dawg, Viper 1. Jason Pollini, Omega 1, and I hope you feel better, and you must be Bugs Bunny, Mobius 1." Stephan said.

"Yes, I'm Mobius 1." Bugs said.

"I like your performance in the missions, keep it up." Stephan said.

"Thanks. So Stephan, you got any plans tonight?" Bugs asked.

"No I don't."

"Well the guys and I are gonna go to Pops' Diner to celebrated our victory and we want you to come since you're our AWACS."

"Why not, you guys are good pilots."

"Good."

Afterwards, Bugs decides to walk around the base and he was able to bump into Blake in the hall.

"Hey Colonel."

"Hello Bugs. So how'd you like the Raptor?" Blake asked.

"It was great! Show the Erusean pilots what that plane is made off." Bugs said excitedly.

"Good, glad you like it."

Bugs ask the same question to Blake like he did to Stephan. Blake accepts the offer and he, Stephan, and the Mobius Squadron celebrates the victory, although Bugs have been having problems with the high school girl rabbits approaching him since he doesn't want to deal with them since he's only in love with Lola, but the celebration is good.

This is the end of the chapter. Please review.


	42. Chapter 32A: Lifeline

Here's chapter 32 everyone.

Chapter 32A: Lifeline.

It's been two weeks since Bugs and his squadron had shut down the Erusean air corridor, that was used to resupply the Aegir Fleet. Though it slowed them, it's not enough to stop the Eruseans from invading Hawaii. So the USAF plans to executes a bold move. Anyway, Bugs and the others were sleeping until Sgt Harrison turn on the lights and woke them up.

"Wake up gentlemen!" Harrison said.

"Sergeant, it's almost 1 in the morning." Bugs groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Get yourselves in those suits and report to the briefing room." Harrison said.

"You're kidding, right?" Charles asked.

"No, I am not." Harrison said. "Hurry up."

With that Harrison left and the pilots went to the ready room to put on their suits and then to the briefing. Donaldson came minutes later. He look tired but does the briefing. The briefing room looked different too for there was a lot of pilots. The Rapier, Omega, Halo, and Viper Squadrons got their pilots, and an USAF squadron called 'Vapor' will be joining Mobius Squadron.

"Alright everyone, let's start the briefing." Donaldson said. "San Francisco, home of the Aegir Fleet, is completely dependent on a single petrochemical complex for its fuel supply. The complex consists of a land based oil refinery/storage facility, and an offshore oil-drilling platform. Your mission is to go out and destroy, or at least damage these sites. Our objective is to reduce production output of this complex to 20% or less. By cutting off the port's fuel supply, we will delay and disrupt the combat deployment of the Aegir Fleet." Donaldson explained.

After the briefing, as Bugs was about to exit the doorway to head to his aircraft, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw too rabbits. One of them was a female rabbit with tan fur, peach-colored fur cheeks, blue eyes and long blonde hair. The other was a male rabbit who had gray fur with white-colored cheeks, black eyes and blonde hair. They are Vanessa and Derek Hare, siblings and members of the Viper Squadron and Vanessa is the only female member of the whole squadron.

"Vanessa, Derek, what can I do for ya?" Bugs asked.

"We just wanted to let you know that it's an honor flying with you." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, since you're the grandson of the famous Scarface One, it's an honor." Derek said.

"Thanks." Bugs said.

With that, everyone heads to their respective aircraft to take off on that two hour trip to the California coast.


	43. Mission 6: Lifeline

Mission 6: Lifeline.

[Petrochemical complex, USA. 0550 hours. November 19, 2012.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Commence operation. Split into two groups and destroy targets. Inflict as much damage as possible to the complex, and reduce their output."

Franz: "This is Captain Franz Altman, callsign Vapor 1, it's good to be part of your squadron Mobius 1."

Charles: "Let's wrap this up before dawn!"

Franz: "Don't let the enemy spook you."

Jason: "You sure this is smart? We're over the bad guys."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Oilrig at vector 230, 8 miles."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

Bugs: "All aircraft, you're cleared to engage."

Jason: "Omega 1, engage."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

Omega 11: "Omega 11, engage."

Rapier 12: "Rapier 12, engage."

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Squadron: "White 7 here, I can't control it!"

Vanessa: "Viper 8, engage."

Franz: "C'mon baby, daddy needs a bull's eye!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm out of ammo! Winchester!"

Buster: "Ripple fire at 'em!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Freddie: "Alright, this one's mine."

Derek: "Incoming SAM."

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 5 eject!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Derek: "Are the oil reserves being hit?"

Vanessa: "Yes they are Viper 7."

Erusean Squadron: "One of ours went down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Commit all reserve aircraft immediately."

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Franz: "Get rid of that chopper, too."

Rapier 7: "High, high!"

Bugs: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "It's not working, get outta there!"

Vapor 3: "There! Over there!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "Right behind you, heads up!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Erusean Squadron: "Where are the reinforcements?"

Erusean Squadron: "Help is inbound. Hang in there."

Erusean Squadron: "Don't let him escape!"

Bugs: "Locked on."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

Viper 5: "Kick right!"

Viper 10: "We're taking heat from below."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Derek: "Can't get close to the rig."

Charles: "Take out the fighters first."

Freddie: "How the heck did they build that?"

Bugs: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Buster: "He's all mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Charles: "What's the status on the rig attack?"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Vanessa: "I have you now!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, oilrig destroyed. Switch to attacking the remaining facilities."

Bugs: "Roger that."

Derek: "Viper 7, Fox Two!"

Rapier 5: "Rapier 5, Fox Two."

Derek: "It missed!"

Erusean Squadron: "Oh no! There's not enough time!"

Erusean Squadron: "Right behind you, heads up!"

Bugs: "Acquiring bandit."

Erusean Squadron: "He's mine!"

Bugs: "Fox Three."

Vanessa: "Supporting Mobius 1's attack. I'm breaking off boys."

Erusean Squadron: "Red 7, bandit on my tail!"

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "One of ours went down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Oh no! We're gonna fall!"

Vanessa: "Good kill!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Refinery at vector 070, 8 miles."

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit on your tail! Evade!"

Vanessa: "Nice kill Bugs."

Vapor 2: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Charles: "Bandit's mine."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!" 

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Halo 15: "Give them all you got!"

Jason: "Mobius 1, bandit on your tail, turn hard!"

Freddie: "Mobius 1, he's on you! Turn hard!"

Erusean Squadron: "C'mon, just a bit more."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Vanessa: "Viper 8, Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Yahoo!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "One of ours got hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Franz: "They've stock piled five million barrels."

Erusean Squadron: "He's behind me!"

Erusean Squadron: "Missile! Get outta there!"

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit on your tail! Evade!"

Erusean Squadron: "Got him! On my nose!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Freddie: "That's a huge chimmey!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, refining facility destroyed. Switch to attacking the remaining facilities."

Bugs: All planes, all we got is those enemy planes. Let's take them out."

Derek: "Roger that."

Charles: "Let's do this!"

Vanessa: "No men can touch me in the sky."

Erusean Squadron: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "Right behind you, heads up!'

Bugs: "Missile shot trashed."

Charles: "Locked on! Release!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Erusean Squadron: "Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit at 6 o' clock. Shake him off."

Erusean Squadron: "One of ours got hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "12 o' clock!"

Erusean Squadron: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Locked on!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've got bull's eye!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm on him."

Bugs: "Say your prayers!"

Charles: "Right beside you."

Bugs: "Bandit down."

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken shrapnel!"

Erusean Squadron: "Hurry up! I'm getting nailed here!"

Charles: "Engage and destroy all pop up targets."

Derek: "Losing their reserves will be a serve blow to them."

Bugs: "Launched missile."

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, bandit on my tail!"

Erusean Squadron: "Our escort's been hit!"

Halo 11: "Halo 11, Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "C'mon, just a bit more."

Omega 12: "Omega 12, Fox Two."

Buster: "Viper 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 10, watch your tail. Your tail!"

Erusean Squadron: "I can't climb any higher!"

Buster: "Just down get shot down."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on."

Jason: "Here they come!"

Bugs: "Eh, what's up doc?"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, that was a direr hit!"

Erusean Squadron: "Circling in."

Halo 13: "Die you jerk!"

Bugs: "Darn."

Erusean Squadron: "A missile! I'm evading!"

Bugs: "Here's something from Brooklyn!"

Derek: "Alright!"

Bugs: "You're mine!"

Erusean Squadron: "White 2 shot down by a bandit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is Blue 9, someone cover me!"

Derek: "Nice kill!"

Vapor 12: "There's a oil fence on the shoreline."

Bugs: "I got lock on."

Erusean Squadron: "I can't climb any higher!"

Vanessa: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 290."

Bugs: "This one's mine!"

Erusean Squadron: "Red 6 is down!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Facility neutralized. Mission complete."

Bugs: "Good job guys!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, heavy group hot. Appears to be five targets in the group."

Freddie: "Tally ho on the bogeys! There's five Yellows!"

Bugs: "What the…?"

AWACS SkyEye: "All aircraft disengage and RTB. Head west immediately."

Dave: "We've got clearance to engage. Splash all hostile aircraft."

Yellow Squadron: "Roger, initiating attack on all hostile aircraft."

Blake: "Mobius Squadron, retreat immediately. We'll cover you."

Galm 2: "They're pushing it, flying out this far."

Bugs: "All aircraft, retreat."

Galm 3: "Back off."

U.S. Squadron: "I'm hit and I can't shake them! Ejecting!"

Charles: "That can't be a rabbit flying in there?!"

Blake: "Cut our losses! Bug out!" 

Blake: "Keep moving and stay unpredictable. Don't make it any easier for them!"

Vanessa: "It's the Demon Lord."

Vapor 14: "You sure that's the Yellow Squadron?"

Bugs: "Yes. Those are the aces that attacked Acmetropolis!"

Dave: "Run, run while you still can."

Daisy: "This is something you Americans aren't used to, isn't, it, fear? But you all are afraid. That is why you are running."

Galm 2: "Do not engage! I repeat, do not engage!"

Jason: "Wasn't Yellow Squadron guarding Stonehenge?!"

Blake: "Yes."

Derek: "So that's the Yellow Squadron. Now I've seen them with my own eyes."

AWACS SkyEye: "Picture is clear. Bandits are down or no factor. All aircraft RTB."

Bugs: "I'll never get back home with these guys in the way."


	44. Chapter 32B: Lifeline

Chapter 32B: Lifeline.

The Mobius Squadron returns from their combat mission at the California coast and it's still early morning in Hawaii thanks to the time zone. Everyone head to the briefing room, including Blake, Galm 2 and 3, to be debriefed.

"The enemy lost 5 million barrels of reserves and the ability to process 250 thousand barrels of crude oil daily. The Aegir Fleet is effectively immobilized and no longer a threat. Unfortunately, our losses were high as well. We now rely on your skills more than ever to compensate for our losses." Donaldson said debriefing them. "Take the day off. You've done enough work."

"Colonel, thank you so much. You saved our butts back there." Bugs said.

"Anytime Bugs. I wouldn't allow the Yellow Squadron to shoot you or your squadron down. Let you know, I just got word that my squadron will be joining your squadron." Blake said.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. For now on, the Mobius Squadron will consist of Galm, Rapier, Omega, Halo, Viper, Vapor, and Mobius Squadron."

"It will be an honor flying with you." Bugs said.

"It will be an honor flying with you. I'll also like to see your combat flying and see what you learned from me during your training." Blake said.

"I won't let you down Colonel."

The rest of the day, the Mobius Squadron members did nothing but sleep or watch TV.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	45. Chapter 33: Yellow Squadron

Here's chapter 33 everybody.

Chapter 33: Yellow Squadron.

Alvin, Lola, Kate, Daffy, Tina got along with Dave under Erusean control in Acmetropolis. So Dave decides to take them to the Yellow Squadron's base. Dave drove them onto a freeway, which is under construction, in a wheat field outside of town. The freeway became the occupation force's makeshift runway, and the unfinished tunnels, their bunkers. This was their base.

"Here it is." Dave said showing them the Yellow Squadron's base.

"Why couldn't you guys used Shleisinger Air Force Base?" Alvin asked.

"Because we are a elite squadron." Dave replied.

The Yellow Squadron is a elite squadron to the Federal Erusean Air Force, and they were chosen to protect Stonehenge, which became a catalyst to the war.

"My squadron is assigned to protect Stonehenge, but since the US attacks no longer are occurring, we are assigned long-range missions which takes us to distant battlefields, like one my wingmen and I saw at a petrochemical complex at the California coast yesterday." Dave said.

"Must be a pain to go all the way to California and back." Daffy said.

"Yes it is."

"At least you don't get a chance to shoot down any US aircraft once they see your squadron." Lola said.

"Yeah, don't rub it in. By the way, I shot down three yesterday." Dave said. "Oh, I also saw your uncle in action."

"Whoa, you saw my uncle?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, but he retreated with the other US pilots, guess to cover them. He escaped." Dave said.

"Oh good." Alvin said.

For the next couple of days, Alvin and Lola thought of the words they would use to confront Dave and bided their time. Although they harbored their feelings within them, they sometimes could never get close to him. His wingman and girlfriend, Daisy Bunny, was always by his side. She was a rabbit with white fur, brown eyes, and long black hair. Despite having a gentle demeanor. Both can tell that Daisy would never allow danger to get near Dave, even on land. Dave was the pillar of the group and excluded an air of invincibility and he always chose to fly a five-plane formation. Dave was a rabbit who prided himself not on his kill record, but on his record of never losing a squadron member. For Alvin, Lola, Kate, Daffy, and Tina, it's difficult for them to describe just how good Dave's flying was. So Dave decides to give them a little air show.

"I'm gonna show you guys some of my flying skills. You're gonna be amazed." Dave said.

Dave got to his SU-37 and took off, along with Daisy and three others. The five Tunesquad members does admit, Dave's flying is pretty good. Then…

"Whoa!" they said.

Dave, being the lead plane, made a slight mistake. As the lead plane of the five-plane formation, he should have turned the same arc with the same timing as the others. Yet only his plane drew sharp contrails.

After that little air show, Dave talked to the others.

"Hey Dave, what do you think when you fight with the US pilots?" Kate asked.

"Well, to tell you guys the truth, my heart feels compassion towards the weaker enemy pilots that I shot down." Dave replied.

"Speaking of that, what happens if you got yourself a rival?" Alvin asked.

"Someday, if an equal appeared and challenge the limits of my skills in a fight, I would bear no resentment about being shot down." Dave said.

As time passed, the Tunesquad found the goodness of the squadron, for now…

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	46. Chapter 34A: Invincible Fleet

Here's chapter 34 everybody.

Chapter 34A: Invincible Fleet.

Its been four days since Mobius Squadron successfully immobilized the Aegir Fleet. An invasion of Hawaii was now delayed, but still possible. After one recon mission over San Francisco, everything's good to go. Anyway, Bugs and his squadron were eating breakfast when Sgt Harrison voice came over the intercom.

"All Mobius Squadron members, as soon as you're done eating breakfast, report to the briefing room."

With that, everyone continued eating and once they were done, they went straight to the briefing room.

"Alright everyone, the day has come. Let's start the briefing." Donaldson said. "We will launch a surprise attack on the Aegir Fleet while it lies immobilized at San Francisco. This large-scale air strike will be the largest and the most strategic operation since the transfer of HQ to North Point. You may need to refuel along the way because this operation will be long in duration. Remember it is imperative that you complete this mission objective and return to base safely." Donaldson explained.

With that, everyone heads to the ready room. There, Bugs and Blake were talking.

"Well Bugs, I said this before but it's an honor to be flying with one of the grandsons of the Phoenix." Blake said.

"It's an honor to be flying with the Demon Lord of the Round Table." Bugs said.

"Well Bugs, since I'm flying with you, I like to see what you got."

"You are gonna be amazed."

Afterwards, both, along with the others, head to their aircraft to do their sortie.


	47. Mission 7: Invincible Fleet

Mission 7: Invincible Fleet.

[San Francisco, USA. 1200 hours. November 23, 2012.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Initiate attack. All aircraft cleared to engage any and all targets. Sink the 'invincible' Aegir Fleet while they're at anchor. Good luck!"

Blake: "Haven't seen any big action in a while."

Derek: "Take a look sis. Our home."

Vanessa: "I hope mom and dad are okay."

Aegir Fleet: "Many ships are stranded within the harbor."

Bugs: "Locked on."

Halo 2: "Halo 2, engage."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Aegis class Raven sunk!" 

Bugs: "Fox Three."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Splash one! Splash one!"

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Cruiser Beluga sunk!"

Vanessa: "Viper 8, engage."

Derek: "Viper 7, engage."!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "One of ours went down!"

Aegir Fleet: "Shoot them down!"

Bugs: "Here we go."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three!"

Aegir Fleet: "Don't fret, this ship won't sink!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit! Eject!"

Bugs: "Launched missile."

AWACS SkyEye: "Carrier Geofon sunk!"

Viper 4: "Viper 4, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Time to take out the flagship Tanager."

Charles: "Mobius 1, get outta there!"

AWAC SkyEye: "Battleship Tanager sunk!"

Bugs: I have a lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy destroyer sunk!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm supporting."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit shot down!"

Blake: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 9 o' clock."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's mine!"

Bugs: "Yahoo!"

Freddie: "Heads up! SAMs on that carrier are still operational."

Erusean Squadron: "White 7 here, I can't control it!"

Bugs: "Locked."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy destroyer sunk!"

Aegir Fleet: "All ships take evasive action!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "San Francisco at vector 140, on the nose."

Galm 6: "He's all mine."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy destroyer sunk!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Cruiser Fenris sunk!"

Bugs: "I evaded the missile."

Aegir Fleet: "We're going to be wiped out."

Vanessa: "Shots fired! I'm evading!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Cruiser Kolga sunk!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy cruiser sunk!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Destroyer Herne sunk!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "Let's see if you can evade this!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy destroyer sunk!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Cruiser Lazuli sunk!"

Freddie: "Mobius 1, he's on you! Turn hard!"

Erusean Squadron: "Are we cleared to shoot? This isn't an exercise?"

Jason: "Mobius 1, bandit on your tail, turn hard!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy cruiser sunk!"

Galm 2: "Go and get 'em!"

Erusean Squadron: "Another one of our ships went down!"

Bugs: "I have a lock."

Derek: "Alright!"

U.S. Squadron: "This is Delta 6, my engine's been hit."

Erusean Squadron: "This is Black 8, my aircraft is damaged!'

AWACS SkyEye: "Missile warning!'

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

Bugs: I dodged it."

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

Erusean Squadron: "It's no use, most of ours never made it."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "Our escort's been hit!"

Erusean Squadron: "That's a kill!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Bugs: "I'm gonna head towards Oakland. Viper 7, Viper 8, come with me."

Vanessa: "Roger that, Viper 8 reading to fire missile."

Derek: "Target confirmed. Shifting to attack support role."

AWACS SkyEye: "Oakland at vector 090, 4 miles."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 130."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's at my 6!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Aegir Fleet: "Evacuate!"

Franz: "Vapor 1, Fox Two."

Aegir Fleet: "Slow speed reverse!"

Aegir Fleet: "Our ships took heavy casualties!"

AWAC SkyEye: "Enemy cruiser sunk!"

Bugs: "Missile was evaded."

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Blake: "I hope Marian, Alex, and Jasmine are okay."

Aegir Fleet: "It's in the way! Sink it!"

Aegir Fleet: "All able ships, evacuate the harbor."

AWACS SkyEye: "Destroyer Taisch sunk!"

Bugs: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm on his tail."

Omega 15: "Hard left, hard left!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Buster: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Derek: "Nice kill!"

Aegir Fleet: "We've got to get out of the harbor."

Erusean Squadron: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "I have you now!"

AWACS SkyEye: "You're in gun range."

Bugs: "Goodnight." 

Aegir Fleet: "Still can't move?!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Bring out the ammo from the weapons bay."

Charles: "Don't let them get out to sea."

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Submarine Beowulf Nu sunk!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Warn all units!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Destroyer Thiassi sunk!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

Charles: "Rapier 1, Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "Pick off the weak ones first!"

Vanessa: "You're not getting away!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy submarine sunk!"

Vapor 2: "Hard right, now!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Put out the fire!"

Buster: "Don't let them escape! Make 'em fish food!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: " Hard enemy radar spike!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's been hit!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is Blue 9, someone cover me!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Blake: "Whooeee!"

Erusean Squadron: "Assist their escape from the harbor."

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 10, watch your tail! Your tail!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Submarine Beowulf Pi sunk!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Bugs: "This should do it."

Erusean Ground Unit: "The tankers are full of air fuel!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missile shot trashed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "The tanker's going down in flames!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Did you contact the command center?"

Charles: "Aim for the fuel!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy submarine sunk!"

Aegir Fleet: "Don't get sucked down with them."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Where's our top cover?!"

Aegir Fleet: "Hang in there, don't give up!"

Charles: "They're sinking! They're sinking!"

Bugs: "Radar lock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy cruiser sunk!"

Erusean Squadron: "I can't believe it. The Aegir Fleet is sinking!"

Blake: "Combat's not limited to the area alone. Keep an eye out around you."

Erusean Squadron: "Don't fall on our ships!"

Erusean Squadron: "It's no use, most of ours never made it."

Erusean Squadron: "Don't shoot! That's one of ours!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Aegir Fleet: "We're trapped between the ships!"

Aegir Fleet: "The stern is flooding!"

Aegir Fleet: "The Aegir Fleet is going to be annihilated!"

Aegir Fleet: "No use staying on board a crippled ship. Evacuate!"

Bugs: "All planes, we're almost done here. Keep up the attack."

Galm 4: "Don't fly in a straight line."

Erusean Squadron: "Enemies entering harbor airspace!"

Erusean Squadron: "I got you! You ain't getting away!"

Jason: "Bull's eye on the Aegis ship."

Derek: "One enemy Destroyer to the front and left!"

Erusean Squadron: " Red 8, bandit behind you. Turn and evade."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Erusean Squadron: "White 7 here, I can't control it!"

Jason: "The sunken ships are blockading the others."

Vanessa: "Viper 8, Fox Two!"

Derek: "Viper 7, Fox Two!"

Bugs: "SkyEye, you got any more?"

AWACS SkyEye: "SkyEye here. Enemy fleet and harbor facilities confirmed destroyed."

Charles: "Yeah! Alright!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mission complete, all aircraft RTB."

Mobius Squadron: "Off we go into the wild blue yonder. Climbing high into the sun; Here they come zooming to meet our thunder. At 'em boys, Give 'er the gun! Give 'er the gun! Down we dive, spouting our flame from under. Off with one helluva roar! We live in fame or go down in flame. Hey! Nothing'll stop the U.S. Air Force!"


	48. Chapter 34B: Invincible Fleet

Chapter 34B: Invincible Fleet.

The Mobius Squadron has returned from their successful mission and heads to the debriefing fast since the paparazzi was there. Donaldson was waiting for them.

"The Eruseans' so-called 'invincible fleet' has been destroyed. Their plans for invading Hawaii have been delayed indefinitely. Although we are still far from triumphant, this victory gave our troops a much-needed boost in morale." Donaldson said. "Take the rest of the day off. You deserved it."

"Dang paparazzi." muttered Bugs.

"Guess this squadron got everyone's attention." Derek said.

"Hey Bugs, how come you don't take your helmet off?" Vanessa asked.

"Because I don't care about fame. I maybe famous already cause of my grandfather, but I don't care." Bugs replied.

"Don't YOU want to get the recognition?" Blake asked.

"Not really, I kind of like my peace. Also, I don't want to get my brother jealous, mostly Jacob, if I become an 'Ace'. But I will take my helmet off in front of the press. Now is not the time." Bugs answered.

"I understand." Blake said.

The Mobius Squadron has gotten attention from the international press and the US Army. The press was able to know the pilots names, except Bugs. This was due to the fact that Bugs never took off his helmet in their presence. He never even raised his visor and shown his name tag to the press ever. So the local news hounds never got a picture of him. So Bugs was just your average guy. Hawaii started celebrating upon hearing about the Aegir Fleet's destruction and two days after the mission, the Mobius Squadron is decorated for their brilliant performance at a brief ceremony. They are now a symbol of hope and freedom for the United States, but also freedom to the city of Acmetropolis since the squadron patch has the colors and mascot of Acmetropolis University. This was truly a proud day for the United States and all Mobius Squadron pilots, mostly Bugs and Blake. Desmond is proud of them and Brandon is proud of Bugs on his success and believes he will turn the tide of war and become the next anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot!

That's the end of this chapter. You will see a lot of repeated quotes during the missions and you will hear a lot from Stephan (AWACS SkyEye). Please review.


	49. Chapter 35A: Deep Strike

Here's chapter 35 everyone.

Chapter 35A: Deep Strike.

Four weeks has passed since the destruction of the Aegir Fleet and the US forces can now concentrate on preparing for the D-Day operations while also try to enjoy the upcoming holiday season. Meanwhile, the Mobius Squadron is the everyday subject to the citizens in Hawaii and they hope nothing bad happens to the squadron now that they are a symbol of hope and freedom to the United States. Anyway, Bugs and a few of his fellow pilots are watching the Giants take on the Atlanta Falcons and they are not doing well. Then, Sgt Harrison came into the room.

"Gentlemen, sorry to interrupt you watching the game but you have a mission to do, so report to the briefing room." Harrison said.

"Alright, besides the Giants aren't playing well and they are making me upset." said Bugs.

After putting on their olive drab flight suits in the ready room, they head to the briefing room where Donaldson and the others were waiting foe them.

"Alright, now that you all are here, let's start the briefing." Donaldson said.

"Alright what's our mission?" asked Bugs.

"Your next mission is to attack the solar power generator plants in the Grand Canyon region. These generators equal nuclear ones in output and provide about 60% of the energy for the Erusean's military industrial complexes. Since they do not require oil or uranium supplies, we cannot stop power production by interdicting their supply lines. This deep strike mission will not only cripple the Eruseans' industrial output, but also divert attention from our own imminent invasion plans." Donaldson said. "Another squadron will help you. Dismissed."

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Bugs.

"Why's that?" Blake asked.

"My delicate inner-sense of danger tells me we shouldn't be flying out there." Bugs replied.

"Whatever you say."

Please review.


	50. Mission 8: Deep Strike

Mission 8: Deep Strike.

[Grand Canyon, USA. 1640 hours. December 16, 2012.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Use the solar panels as markers, and proceed due east to the power plant."

Bugs: "Roger that, SkyEye. Alright everyone, let's move. Let's get this mission done in a hurry."

U.S. Squadron: "This is High Roller Squadron, along with Alpha and Delta. Good to be flying with you Mobius."

Buster: "Check your planes."

Vanessa: "Roger that. Viper 8 reading to fire missile."

Galm 3: "Don't be hasty."

Blake: "No worries, just proceed as usual."

Charles: "Don't be predictable in heading or altitude when they close in."

Derek: "Don't forget wingman consideration during combat."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Cleared to engage."

Charles: "Turn hard right!"

Bugs: "Here we go."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a bandit."

Jason: "Omega 1, engage."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Bandit shot down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit at 6 o' clock. Shake him off."

Bugs: "Here's something from Brooklyn!"

Rapier 12: "Rapier 12, engage."

Erusean Squadron: "It's breaking apart!"

U.S. Squadron: "This is it!"

Bugs: "I have a lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Solar power generator plant at vector 080, 12 miles."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit's in gun range."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken damage! Can't maintain course!"

AWAC SkyEye: "Radar lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "I've been hit!"

Derek: "Get him off my back!"

U.S. Squadron: "Delta 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Acquiring bandit."

Bugs: "Say your prayers."

AWACS SkyEye: "Solar power generator plant at vector 090, 8 miles."

Bugs: "Launched missile."

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, that was a direct hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 12 o' clock."

Charles: "Keep going straight."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit's in gun range."

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill!"

Freddie: "We've got bandits on radar!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 12 o' clock."

U.S. Squadron: "This is Alpha 1, bandit is down."

Galm 6: "I'll take it from here."

Erusean Squadron: "Closing in on enemy aircraft."

Erusean Squadron: "It's breaking apart!"

U.S. Squadron: "We have missiles in the air. High Roller 2, break right!"

U.S. Squadron: "I can't shake him!"

Vanessa: "Sanitize my 6 o' clock, Viper 7!"

Derek: "Hang on. I'm coming sis!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Charles: "That glow up ahead is our target, the power plant."

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye; "AA artillery destroyed!"

Bugs: "SAM destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "Hurry up! I'm getting nailed here!"

Bugs: "Bull's eye!"

Erusean Squadron: "We're hit! Eject! Eject!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is Black 9, he's on my tail!"

Bugs: "Missile shot trashed."

Bugs: "I got you! You ain't getting away!"

Erusean Squadron: "I got you! You ain't getting away!"

Omega 7: "I need some help!"

Franz: "Vapor 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on."

Bugs: "Goodnight."

Erusean Squadron: "I'm breaking up!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it I'm hit! Can't see through the smoke!"

Bugs: "Alright, let's get rid of these solar panels and main targets."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Bugs: Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Bugs: "One more first set left."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Bugs: "Locked on."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Galm 2: "Yahoo! Good going!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 destroyed the target!"

Bugs: "Locked."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Bugs: "One more target."

Bugs: "Target destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Attention all aircraft, incoming from Stonehenge confirmed on radar."

Bugs: "What?!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Drop below 2000ft and head west to exit combat area."

Bugs: "Oh geez, let's get outta here!"

Derek: "2000ft? What do they expect us to do? Go underground?"

Freddie: "Head toward the ravine and terrain mask. Use the crevasses. Get low and stay low."

Derek: "What are you talking about?! It's suicide to fly into that ravine."

Bugs: " Get below the Grand Canyon."

AWACS SkyEye: "4 rounds, ETA in 15 seconds."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, descend to lower aititude."

Jason: "Here they come!"

Blake: "I got one on my tail!"

Bugs: "Hang on Colonel, I got you covered!"

AWACS SkyEye: "5,4,3,2,1, impact!"

Jason: "Come in Delta 9!'

Charles: "Alpha 10 was shot down!"

Freddie: "What was that?"

Derek: "What power!"

Jason: "Why are you getting spit out? Close it up!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Another wave from Stonehenge detected."

AWACS SkyEye: "10 seconds to impact."

Freddie: "Halo 2, descend to a lower altitude."

AWACS SkyEye: "5,4,3,2,1, impact!"

Galm 2: "High Roller 11 and Delta 5 are gone too!"

Derek: "Alpha 4's gone."

Franz: "Darn it! How many did we lose?"

Blake: "Stay terrain masked inside the ravine and keep low! It'll be death outside this ravine."

Buster: "They're throwing everything at us!"

Charles: "They're picking us off from more than 600 miles away."

Bugs: "Yeah and it's near Acmetropolis too doc!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Another wave from Stonehenge detected."

Franz: "High Roller 1 crashed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "10 seconds to impact."

Charles: "Stay down in the ravine."

AWACS SkyEye: "All aircraft prepare for impact."

AWACS SkyEye: "Exiting combat area. Maintain current course and altitude to RTB."

Galm 2: "Evade! Evade!"

Blake: "Several aircraft didn't make it!"

Derek: "Alpha 1 crashed!"

Freddie: "Delta 7 is incommunicado!"

AWACS SkyEye: "10 seconds to impact."

Vanessa: "Almost there!"

Bugs: "Mobius Squadron made it out of combat zone. Let's head back home."


	51. Chapter 35B: Deep Strike

Chapter 35B: Deep Strike.

Mobius Squadron has returned from their escape from Stonehenge's attack. The pilots were in complete shocked, but managed to find their way to the briefing room.

"The mission succeeded, but the combat losses due to Stonehenge were higher than expected. Victory will elude us until it is eliminated." Donaldson said. "Take the day off. I'll leave you guys alone."

"Everyone, pray, pray for those pilots that lost their lives from Stonehenge today. That is all." Bugs said.

Bugs then head to the breaking room where Brandon and Desmond were waiting for him.

"Brandon, Desmond, what are you guys doing here?" Bugs asked.

"Bro! Thank God you're alright." Brandon said.

"I'm fine Brandon. Hey Desmond."

"We've heard what happened during your mission. All your squadron members made it out?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately, members of the other squadrons didn't." Bugs replied.

"Oh man. Glad you're alright." Desmond said. "I'll pray for them."

"Thanks."

Although Bugs has escaped Stonehenge's attacks, he's unaware of the minds of his friends back home.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	52. Chapter 36: Resistance

Here's chapter 36 everyone.

Chapter 36: Resistance.

The Tunesquad was having a little pool party when they witness Stonehenge attack. Lola ran down back to her apartment crying. Alvin, Kate, Tina, and Daffy came to her aid.

"Lola. Are you okay?" Alvin asked.

"No Alvin, Bugs is dead." said Lola solemnly.

"I feel sad too. He was a good friend." Alvin said.

"He was my true friend, and now I don't have anyone to look after me."

"You miss him a lot do you?"

"Yeah, listen, can you and Daffy leave. I need to talk to Kate and Tina."

"Sure, C'mon Daffy."

Alvin and Daffy leaves the three girls to talk.

"Kate, Tina, what am I gonna do, my heart belongs to Bugs, but he's dead." Lola said.

"Wait, you're in love with Bugs?" Tina asked kinda surprise.

"Yes." Lola replied.

"How long this happened?"

"Since our freshman year."

"Don't worry little sis. I'll help you out." Kate said.

"I don't know Kate. Bugs is my true friend. He always cares for me, he always helps me when I need him the most, he even saved my life 4 years ago. I shouldn't have told him how I feel about him."

"We'll help you through this." Kate said.

For the next five days, the Tunesquad, mostly Lola, were down, which got Alvin and Daffy to get them to have a meeting at Pizzariba. The Toonsquad and Perfectoids, another group that went to Perfecto Prep, was also invited to this secret meeting.

"Alright everyone, we are gathered here today because of what happened on the 16th." Daffy said.

"What happened?" Buster asked.

"Buster, Babs." Daffy said.

"No relation." they muttered.

"All other Toonsquad and Perfectoids members, we believe that Bugs got shot down and killed by Stonehenge." Daffy said.

"What?!" Babs said.

"Yes, he's dead." Daffy said.

"This is totally can't be true or some junk." Shirley said.

"Guys, why are we here." Plucky said knowing the answer.

"We're here because Alvin and I made up our minds and decided to form a resistance group of our own." Daffy said.

"What?!" everyone said.

"I know it's crazy risking our lives, but it's for the best. The Eruseans made the biggest mistake by killing our friend. Now look, you guys can either sit around doing nothing, or join our new resistance and fight the Eruseans and help our troops free this city and country. Now I know it's a problem because we're friends with the Yellow Squadron, but this friendship isn't gonna last for long. Ladies, I suggest you don't join because I don't want anything bad happens to you if you get caught. Alright, who's in?" Daffy said.

The male Tunesquad members stood up first, meaning they're joining. Then they wait for any Toonsquad members to stand up. Buster, Plucky, and Jake stood up first, which surprised Babs and Shirley. Then, each male Toonsquad member stood up and even the Perfectiods joined.

"Thank you." Daffy said.

"One question, what's the name of our resistance?" Jake asked.

"The Looney Resistance Force of LRF." Daffy replied.

"Guys, can we talk to you for a second?" Lola said.

Alvin, Daffy, Buster, Plucky, and Jake went to talk to Lola, Kate, Tina, Babs, and Shirley.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Lola asked in a worried tone.

"Yes. I love my country and I love my family and friends." Alvin said.

"Yes, what Alvin said, and I love you Tina." Daffy said.

"Same here. Babs, I love you and I don't want you to suffer." Buster said.

"Yes. Shirley, you can reject me all you want, but I'll always love you and protect you and I don't want you to suffer and be sad." Plucky said.

"We have faith in you." Kate said.

For the next couple of weeks, the newly formed LRF started recruiting fellow students. Even Dash and the male Jocks members joined upon hearing about Bugs and they along with the female members felt guilt. And for the next couple of months, the LRF worked along with the American Resistance, got weapons and ammo, bullet proof vests, etc. The Tunesquad and Toonsquad are now heroes.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	53. Chapter 37A: Shattered Skies

Here's chapter 37. You will enjoy it.

Chapter 37A: Shattered Skies.

During the holiday season, the US troops have been regrouped and are waiting to pull out of to the mainland, but the USAF must launch a rocket carrying five recon satellites in orbit first since the presence of Stonehenge made the deployment of recon aircraft to the mainland impossible. So the success of the satellite's launch, the crucial to the success of the US war effort. This would be done using the Riass Space Center on the Comona Islands, 30 minutes south of Hawaii by plane. Launch is scheduled for New Year's Eve.

December 31st was finally here. Bugs and the gang was preparing for the New Year's Eve party, as well as Blake's 48th birthday party. Bugs, Charles, Derek, and Freddie were busy putting up a banner that says 'Happy New Year & Happy Birthday Blake.' while the others were decorating the base for this party.

"Is this good?" Charles asked while on a ladder holding the banner.

"A little more to the right." Bugs said.

"Better?"

"That's good."

"Alright."

"Nice banner." Derek said.

"Two events in one party, not bad." Freddie said.

"The Colonel being born on New Year's Eve, that's gotta be something." Charles said.

"I see you put happy birthday." Blake said.

"Hey, there he is. Happy birthday Colonel." Bugs said.

"Thanks Bugs, same to the rest of you." Blake said.

"Hey guys, pop quiz, Colonel you already know, guess what happened 17 years ago today?" Bugs asked knowing the answer.

The guys think for a moment while Blake knows the answer.

"I don't know, what?" Derek said after giving up.

"Today's the day that the Colonel stopped A World With No Boundaries from launching the V2 MIRV missile. If that didn't happened, we wouldn't be here right now." Bugs said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Charles said.

"It was horrible. I lost a wingman and I had to shoot down my former wingman in order to stop the missile. That's a day I'll never forget." Blake said.

Then, Harrison spoke on the microphone.

"Mobius Squadron, sorry to interrupt your preparations but you have to report to the briefing room, we have a emergency situation here. Move!" Harrison said.

Mobius Squadron then ran to the ready room to put on their flight suit's as quickly as possible before running to the briefing room. Donaldson start the briefing immediately.

"A recon satellite will be launched from the Comona Islands rocket base to support our mainland operations. The Eruseans responded by deploying a large number of their air superiority fighters to prevent the launch. A large-scale air battle is expected. We must win this battle to maintain our air superiority. We've only got one window of opportunity for this launch. Shoot down as many fighters as possible to preserve top cover over the rocket base." Donaldson said. "I have to warn you that the Yellow Squadron is involved in this battle, so keep your eyes open. You're cleared to engage once you enter the combat zone. Now hurry, get in the air immediately!"

Everyone then scramble to their aircraft.

'I can't let the Eruseans stop that launch. It's the only way I'll be able to get back home and save my family and friends, mostly Lola.' thought Bugs.

Bugs got on his F-22 and took off along with the rest of the Mobius Squadron on the 30 minute trip to the Comona Islands.

Let you know that the space center and the Comona Islands is a fictional location by the way. Please review.


	54. Mission 9: Shattered Skies

Mission 9: Shattered Skies.

[Riass Space Center, USA. 1335 hours. December 31, 2012.]

Halo: "Halo 9, engage!"

Comona: "Attention all aircraft, this is Comona Base. This rocket launch is critical. Maintain air superiority until launch is complete."

Halo 2: "Halo 2, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

Freddie: "Heads up, we're merging with the Yellows."

Erusean Broadcaster: "Our duty as Eruseans is to take the cowardly American military who in great arrogance provoked us into battle and…"

LNN Broadcaster: "… … …Okay okay hot shot. Some people never chance…Well folks, these airwaves have been reclaimed by the Looney News Network. Today we are broadcasting live from the Comona Islands where a rocket launch is scheduled for today, but we have a large air battle taking place over the launch site. The United States Air Force is doing their best to stop the Erusean Air Force even with the Yellow Squadron involved. I just got word that the Mobius Squadron has just arrived!"

Derek: "Get him off me!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, bandit on my tail!" 

Bugs: "All planes, let's show the FEAF what the USAF is all about!" 

Blake: "I saw a yellow flash on that fighter on the nose."

Dave: "All planes, the Demon Lord is here. Watch out."

Buster: "Rapier 4, get out of there! You got two bandits on your tail."

Freddie: "Let's meet again if we make it home alive."

Bugs: "You're not bringing your recon photos back today."

Erusean Squadron: "Oh no! There's not enough time!" 

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit's right on me!" 

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, he's engaging me!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Comona: "Attention all personnel, complete final checks immediately."

Bugs: "I better take out the enemy AWACS and tanker aircraft."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

Bugs: "Enemy AWACS down!"

Blake: "Whooeee!"

Charles: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Tanker's been destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Halo 11: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "7 o' clock!"

Dave: "Yellow 13, Fox Two."

Galm 15: "Where's the missile?"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Omega 8: "How many did you shoot down?" 

Blake: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

Bugs: "Locked on!"

Erusean Squadron: "Red 7, bandit on my tail!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn that was one of ours!" 

Rapier 3: "Missile! Break!"

Viper 2: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Locked."

Vapor 9: "Still okay!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Franz: "Mobius 1, bandit behind you!"

Jason: "Beta 3 was shot down by a Yellow."

Derek: "I better not see any fratricide!"

Vanessa: "Viper 8, Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!" 

Daisy: "Yellow 4, Fox Two!"

Dave: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

Bugs: "I hit him!"

Dave: "Ugh!"

Vanessa: "Did I witness Bugs hitting…"

Blake: "This is the biggest furball I've seen so far."

Bugs: "Biggest furball in your career or the war?"

Blake: "Both."

Charles: "Take out as many as possible."

Erusean Squadron: "How many did Yellow Squadron get?"

Erusean Squadron: "We can't rely on Yellow Squadron to do everything."

U.S. Squadron: "A Yellow's hit and trailing smoke. Whose kill is that?"

Dave: "Who was it that shot me?"

Dave: "See who's responsible for that shot."

Yellow Squadron: "It's a ribbon."

Blake: "Bugs, did you hit one of the Yellows?"

Bugs: "Yes Colonel, I did."

Blake: "Good job, you made them retreat."

Vanessa: "Let's turn the battle in our favor."

Bugs: Let the fun begin."

Erusean Squadron: "Oh no! There's not enough time!"

Rapier 14: "I can't get him off me!"

Halo 4: "Don't let your flying get sloppy!"

Bugs: "You're not getting away."

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken damage! Can't maintain course!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Blake: "Impressive Bugs."

Charles: "Man. Bugs is on a roll today."

Galm 8: "Which way to break?"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm out of ammo! Winchester!"

Freddie: "Mobius 1, he's on you! Turn hard!"

Erusean Squadron: "Got him! On my nose!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm supporting."

Derek: "I've got him."

Vanessa: "I'm right behind him."

Erusean Squadron: "Right behind you, heads up!"

Buster: "Mobius 1, he's on your tail!"

Derek: "Mobius 1, bandit behind you!"

Charles: "They intend to anchor the fight."

Erusean Squadron: "Black 6, break! Missile! Missile!"

Erusean Squadron: "Sanitize the area before the bombers arrive."

Bugs: "Bombers?"

Jason: "Multiple groups in all quadrants."

Viper 9: "I'll circle around!"

Erusean Squadron: "Sierra Hotel!"

Bugs: "Locked on!"

Erusean Squadron: "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit! Eject!"

Franz: "They're already over the launch site."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "It's not working get outta there!"

Bugs: "This is Mobius 1. Enemy reinforcements are here. I'll take them out."

Viper 3: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Galm 4: "He's all mine!"

Charles: "Max power!"

Vapor 11: "Darn it! He's still there!"

Halo 5: "I lost him!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

Bugs: "Circling around."

Viper 4: "There they are."

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, bandit on my tail!" 

Bugs: "Say your prayers!"

Charles: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Vanessa: "Good kill!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's shooting!"

Erusean Squadron: "I can't climb any higher!" 

Bugs: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it that was a direct hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Goodnight." 

Erusean Squadron: "He's been hit!"

Derek: "Alright, here we go."

Galm 13: "Fast drop!"

Bugs: "Bandit shot down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Black 11, I'm wounded!" 

Omega 6: "They're only carrying air-to-air missiles."

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 5 eject!"

Charles: "Bandit down!"

Vanessa: "Bugs shot all the reinforcements down."

Derek: "That's amazing flying!"

Comona: "6 minutes to launch."

Erusean Squadron: "The bombers behind us will engage the facilities."

Bugs: "Bombers, what are they talking about?"

Halo 3: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Blake: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "SkyEye here. B-2 bombers approaching from the east."

Bugs: "What?!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Intercept them before they reach the launch site."

Charles: "Negative contact, nothing on my radar."

AWACS SkyEye: "Look harder! The B-2s are difficult to detect on radar, they're stealth."

Erusean Squadron: "He's at my 6!"

Bugs: "There's only a few planes left."

Erusean Bomber: "What's going on? Enemy fighters are still a factor."

Erusean Bomber: "Just concentrate on your duties."

Erusean Bomber: "Target confirmed. Entering bombing pattern."

Comona: "5 minutes to launch."

Vapor 4: "Eat this!"

Blake: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Bugs: "I'm gonna go after the bombers."

Comona: "4 minutes to launch."

Bugs: "I got visual. Here we go."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Bugs: "He's down!" 

Blake: "Alright Mobius 1!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Buster: "Good job Mobius 1!"

Freddie: "Target destroyed by Mobius 1."

Bugs: "Target destroyed!"

Jason: "Target destruction confirmed."

AWACS SkyEye: "All bombers confirmed shot down. Now sanitize the area of all enemy fighters."

Bugs: "SkyEye, all enemy fighters as been shot down. Repeat, all enemy fighters has been shot down. We've maintain air superiority. We will continue mission objectives until launch is successful."

AWACS SkyEye: "Roger Mobius 1."

Blake: "Bugs, there is a news chopper that capture almost your every move. Do a fly by to get them to see you and to make sure they are alright."

Bugs: "Roger that Colonel."

Comona: "3 minutes to launch."

Comona: "2 minutes to launch."

Comona: "Final launch checks complete. Launch in 60 seconds."

Bugs: "Alright everyone., let's clear the area."

Comona: "30 seconds to launch to launch."

Bugs: "Let's hope the rocket or systems didn't get damaged."

Comona: "15 seconds to launch. All USAF aircraft and vehicles flow to safe area. 10.9,87,6, start ignition! 3,2,1, ignition! Liftoff!"

Derek: "Whoa! Yeah!"

Comona: "All systems are in the green."

Vanessa: "There it goes."

Bugs: "Climb baby, climb."

Comona: "Rocket has reached 40,000ft. It is now immune to enemy action. Thanks to you, the launch is a success."


	55. Chapter 37B: Shattered Skies

Chapter 37B:Shattered Skies.

Mobius Squadron returns after successfully stopping the FEAF and got the rocket to launch into space. Along the way, the pilots tells Bugs about his brilliant performance during the dogfight.

"The rocket launch proceeded smoothly and all systems are go. Preparations for providing our troops with vital tactical data is now complete." Donaldson said. "That is all."

"Man Bugs, that was incredible flying today." Charles said.

"I've never seen anything like it." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, probably better than the Colonel." Derek said.

"I'll have to admit, that was pretty good combat flying, probably better than mine." Blake said.

"It was nothing, just doing my job." Bugs said. "Hey, let's go back and continue our preparations for the party."

"Okay."

Everyone resume to preparing for the party. By nightfall, everyone was having a good time, dressed in civilian clothing, dancing, eating, etc. Bugs wished his family and friends back at home a happy new year when it's 2013 at the east coast of the mainland. He also wish Blake a happy birthday. Blake did the same to John. Once the new year stuck Hawaii, everyone celebrates, wishing everyone a happy new year. Now, the US military has their new year resolution. Begin the counterattack on the mainland. Bugs has one of his own. Get to Acmetropolis by July 10th, exactly one year since the war started.

That's the end of this chapter. Now that the satellite is launch, what will happen next? How are the Tunesquad back at Acmetropolis? Keep reading to find out. Please review.


	56. Chapter 38: Promising Ace Pilot

Here's chapter 38 everyone.

Chapter 38: Promising Ace Pilot.

New Year's Day in Acmetropolis. The Tunesquad and Toonsquad were hanging out at Pizzariba, along with Dash and Nicole, and of course, the Yellow Squadron is here.

"It won't be long now, it won't be long 'til it begins." Alvin said confided to Dash and Nicole.

As members of the Resistance, they eagerly awaited the US counterattack on the mainland.

"What will happen to these people when our forces come?" Nicole asked, to which Daffy frowned.

"We'll run them out…This is our town! Our country!" Daffy said.

Alvin and Daffy looked in the direction of Dave and noticed his girlfriend was always next to him. As other pilots rotated out of Yellow Squadron, Yellow 4, Daisy Bunny, Dave's wingman, always stuck by his side even on land. The only female pilot in the squadron, she had Dave's absolute trust as his wingman. Although, she thought she lost that trust when he took a missile hit during yesterday's air battle. Alvin, Daffy, Lola, Tina, and Kate, along with Dash and Nicole came up to them.

"So Dave, I saw you got hit by a missile during yesterday's dogfight." Alvin said.

"Yes. I took a missile hit, I wasn't expecting that." Dave said.

"I tell you, that pilot that hit you was amazing. I never seen combat flying like that before." Lola said.

"Probably better than Uncle Blake's." Kate said.

"Cool thing is that he had the Acmetropolis ribbon on his plane." Daffy said.

"Yeah, that ribbon fighter sure has skills." Tina said.

"My squadron has been hearing a lot about this squadron, I don't know what the name is, but that's the second time the squadron seen that group and the pilot that hit me yesterday, I'll admit he was good." Dave said.

Dave seemed oblivious to all this, and instead reviewed the 'promising' enemy pilot's performance from yesterday's skirmish.

"Hey Dave, you think that pilot will be a worthy opponent?" Alvin asked.

"He's so close. If he manages to stay alive for just a while longer, that pilot could be a worthy opponent." Dave replied.

They continued talking until they head back. Before New Year's, Alvin, Lola, Kate, Daffy, and Tina learns about the squadron that got everyone's attention and what the Yellow Squadron saw yesterday. They're known as Mobius Squadron. The five Tunesquad members learned about this squadron and it's success. They also learned that Blake and his squadron is part of that squadron. One problem is that they don't know who the flight lead is. They think the pilot that hit Dave is the flight lead, but what they don't know is that the pilot that hit Dave is Bugs.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	57. Chapter 39A: Operation Bunker Shot

Well everyone, time to embark upon the Great Crusade. Here's chapter 39.

Chapter 39A: Operation Bunker Shot.

It's been three weeks since the successful rocket launch and the US invasion plans has already began and the Eruseans forces went on high alert. A large invasion fleet is making its way towards the north-western area of the mainland, so Seattle, Washington will be the first US city to be liberated from Erusean control. The amphibious invasion was codenamed: Operation Bunker Shot. It's going to be a D-Day styled invasion which held the hopes of the Americans on its success. For Brandon and Desmond, they are ready but nervous. For Bugs, he's been waiting for this day and that January 24, 2013 will be a day to remember. Right now, he's sitting in the briefing room with his squadron, waiting for Donaldson to arrived.

"Room attention!" Sgt Harrison said.

Everyone stood at attention.

"Seats…At ease." Donaldson said. "Well, this is it everyone, the day is here, let's start the briefing." Donaldson load up the strategic map. "The troops are regrouped and ready to reclaim lost territory from the Eruseans in the amphibious Operation Bunker Shot. The plan requires our forces to follow an extremely narrow and vulnerable path from the landing site to the inland objective. This path allows the enemy to concentrate their fire, and provides them with a distinct advantage. However, this route lies out of Stonehenge's effective range. Your mission is to reduce troop casualties at the beach landing sites." Donaldson said. "Dismissed!"

"Well, this is it guys. Let's take back the mainland!" Bugs said.

Everyone then heads to their aircraft to takeoff on the two hour flight to help the ground troops to take back the mainland. Two hours later, before the operation began, the US General makes a speech to all soldiers, sailors, and airmen."

"Soldiers, Sailors, and Airmen of the US Expeditionary Force! You are about to embark upon the great crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave comrades and brothers in arms on other fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the Erusean war machine, the elimination of fascist tyranny over the oppressed people of America, and security for ourselves in a free world. Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle hardened, he will fight savagely. But this is the year 2013! Much has happened since the fascist triumphs of 2012. The United States have inflicted upon the Eruseans great defeats, in open battle, man to man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our home fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men and women. The tide has turned! The free men and women of the American people are marching together to victory! I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory! Good luck! And let us all beseech the blessings of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking."

That speech was taken for US General Eisenhower speech before the Normandy landings in 1944. In the game, the mission is very similar to the D-Day landings. Please review.


	58. Mission 10: Operation Bunker Shot

Mission 10: Operation Bunker Shot.

[Crowne/Halle/Caranda Beach, USA. 1700 hours. January 24, 2013.]

U.S. Ground Unit: "Headquarters, this is Lieutentant Baelz, Commander of Unit B at Crowne Beach. We do not have air superiority over the beach! This isn't as promised!"

Headquarters: "This is HQ, friendly fighters are inbound. Continue efforts to secure the beach."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Alright, we'll do our best but tell them I'll be seeing 'em once we land. Over."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Cleared to engage."

Rapier 12: "Rapier 12, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Crowne Beach at vector 100, on the nose."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

Erusean Squadron: "They're sitting ducks."

Bugs: "Got him!"

Derek: "Nice kill!" 

Brandon: "Hawk 1 to all units, my brother is here. Commence the attack."

Hawk 2: "Hawk 2, roger."

Hawk 3: "Hawk 3, copy."

Hawk 4: "Hawk 4, roger that."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Firing!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Unit B. We're pinned down by the helicopters!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Do something about that Hind! It has us pinned down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, bandit on my tail!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Unit S. We're on the beach."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three."

Erusean Squadron: "He's behind me!"

Bugs: "Hind is down!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Crowne Beach. All enemy choppers have been shot down."

Derek: "Alright!"

Bugs: "Locked."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Vanessa: "I bagged one!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Three."

Bugs: "MIG downed!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's been hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Unit T. We're on the beach."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit shot down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn! It's no use. I'm hit!"

Brandon: "Good kill bro."

Bugs: "Bandit destroyed."

Erusean Squadron: "Darn that was one of ours!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missed!"

Bugs: "You're not getting away."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Stop shooting 2nd Squad! You'll hit our guys!" 

Bugs: "Hawk 1, Brandon. You're alright down there?"

Brandon: "I'm fine lil bro. Thanks."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Unit R. We're on the beach."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Enemy forces on the beach have been neutralized. Advance now!"

Desmond: "Thanks for the help Bugs."

Bugs: "Hey Desmond. Anytime man."

Vanessa: "Watch out! The enemy has a lock on you."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Halle Beach at vector 320, 8 miles."

Bugs: "Missile launched!"

Bugs: "MIG downed!"

Erusean Squadron: "Red 6 is down!"

Bugs: "Locked on."

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

Vanessa: "Careful now. The enemy have you on radar."

Omega 2: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Jason: "Omega 1, Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Bugs: "Tank destroyed!"

Viper 9: "I'll circle around!"

Bugs: "Fox Two. Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!" 

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Desmond: "Fix bayonets!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Unit P. We're on the beach."

Erusean Ground Unit: "No need to annihilate them, just pin them down."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Blake: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Don't stop, keep moving forward!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Unit Q. We're on the beach."

Charles: "Rapier 1, Fox Two!"

Vapor 13: "He's beyond my league."

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Desmond: "Attention all aircraft, concentrate all your fire power here!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Tank destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "Shoot them all down."

Erusean Squadron: "I'll back you up."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Unit O from Halle Beach. Ingress route and beach area secured."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Air superiority achieved! Units C and O, forward!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed."

Bugs: "I have a lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Erusean Squadron: "He's shooting!"

Freddie: "Halo 1, Fox Two!"

Buster: "Splash one!"

Franz: "Here they come."

Bugs: "Say your prayers!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Radar has detected additional hostile aircraft inbound to Halle Beach."

Blake: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Enemy units including tanks present on Halle Beach!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm breaking up!"

Charles: "We're in enemy airspace. There's minimal chance of rescue if you go down."

Omega 4: "Darn it, I ain't going home in a body bag."

Halo 3: "Here we go, this is the real thing."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 150."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Here we go."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Missed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit's in gun range."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Oh no! We're gonna fall!"

Bugs: "Goodnight."

Charles: "That's one down."

AWACS SkyEye: "Caranda Beach at vector 150, 4 miles."

Bugs: "Locked."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Caranda Beach at vector 130, on the nose."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

Bugs: "AA guns destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Unit A, we're on the beach."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Do something about the bunker! We can't move forward until it's neutralized."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "The enemy's special unit is beyond that mountain. Can we engage, HQ?"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Taking control of coastal positions and enemy artillery."

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Unit D, we're on the beach."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWAC SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

Derek: "Viper 7, Fox Two!"

Vanessa: "Viper 8, Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Enemy bombardment has ceased. We can move now!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Erusean Squadron: "He's at my 6!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit on your tail! Evade!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Caranda Beach. Position is secure. Get those troops landed."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Caranda Beach here. Enemy coastal positions and cannons now under control!"

Derek: "Our artillery fire into the enemy rear formations is ineffective."

Brandon: "Hawk 1 to all units, continue the attack."

Hawk 2: "Roger that, Cap."

Jason: "Visibility is pretty low."

Blake: "If we lose now, it'll be the end of the war."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Baelz from Unit B here! We've got enemy A-10's closing in on Crowne Beach. We can't hold them back with our forces."

AWACS SkyEye: "All aircraft to the central beach now. Shoot down all incoming enemy aircraft."

Bugs: "I've got a visual on the A-10s already. Next time tell me sooner, Stephan."

Brandon: "Bro, shoot down those A-10s. We can't allow them to cause anymore to our troops!"

Desmond: "A-10s, are you kidding me?!"

AWACS SkyEye: "1 o' clock!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, he's engaging me!"

Derek: "Target is neutralized!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three."

Charles: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Erusean Squadron: "It's not working, get outta there!"

Erusean Squadron: "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit! Eject!"

Bugs: "You're mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a target."

Buster: "Good job Mobius 1."

AWACS SkyEye: "Confirmed splash on all A-10s! Unit B appears to have secured Crowne Beach!"

Headquarters: "10-4, good job. The mission is a success! Unit B Commander, didn't you have some message for the pilots?"

U.S. Ground Unit: "This is Sergeant Collins, I've taken over command of Unit B. Tell them thanks for the supporting fire."

Headquarters: "Roger, this is Headquarters. Mission complete."

Bugs: "We're finally back on the mainland."

LNN Broadcaster: "This just in! Apparently our heroes have made it back to the mainland! This just in folks, I heard the Mobius Squadron are flying in from North Point, Hawaii. I'd like to dedicate this one to some tough soldiers out there. 'Blue Skies'. A song for the new dawn beyond the darkness. From now on you can count on me, Zed Waters here at Looney News Network to fill you in on how they're doing! Whoa…just heard some gunshots. Peace out!"

Bugs: "Let's go home. Back to our loved ones."


	59. Chapter 39B: Operation Bunker Shot

Chapter 39B: Operation Bunker Shot.

After the Mobius Squadron helped the ground troops established a beachhead, they proceed to getting rid of the Erusean forces at Seattle. It would be 24 stressful hours before Seattle was liberated. Once that was taken care of, the Mobius Squadron lands at the nearest base, also taken back by American forces. They have to wait for two hours for Sgt Harrison and Commander Donaldson to arrived on their C-17 from North Point, Hawaii. Once they arrived, they proceed to head to the briefing room to debrief the Mobius pilots.

"A beachhead was established through fierce fighting at each of the landing sites, but this is only the first step towards regaining the mainland." Donaldson said. "Take the day off. You deserved some rest."

After the debriefing, Bugs went to check on Brandon.

"Hey bro." Bugs said.

"Hey, that was pretty amazing combat flying there bro. You scared me a couple of times, but that was good. I never thought you were that good." Brandon said.

"Thanks bro." Bugs said. "Have you found out how many casualties reach?"

"So far, 10,000." Brandon said.

"I heard 175,000 soldiers and 50,000 combat vehicles are ashore." Bugs said.

"That's good." Brandon said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get some rest." Bugs said.

"Yeah, me too." Brandon said.

"Tell Desmond I said good job out there."

"No problem."

Afterwards, both went to get some well-deserved rest. But now, they'll be more busier now that they are back on the mainland. The US forces of the pacific are now fighting on the soil of Fortress America.

That's the end of the chapter. Let you that if you're wondering why Stephan says the code word Fox Two or Fox Three during missions, is because he's saying it for Bugs when he fires a missile or special weapon. Please review.


	60. Chapter 40A: Tango Line

Time to tango…wait we're not doing tango. Anyway, here's chapter 40.

Chapter 40A: Tango Line.

It's been one month now since Operation Bunker Shot and the Mobius Squadron pilots has enjoyed exploring the city of Seattle, except for a few pilots that are from there. Bugs and Brandon got a chance to visit the Space Needle Tower and enjoyed the hospitality of the people living there. Meanwhile, after organizing their landed forces for the passed month, US Command start sending the ground forces, including the Hawk Squadron to retake Las Vegas. However, a fortress stands in their way, so the USAF plans an air strike and Bugs and his squadron has been called to the briefing room. Donaldson starts the briefing.

"The Tango Line is a virtal line of defense for the Erusean forces on the western mainland. Istas Fortress is a strategic foothold on that line. It utilizes unique terrain features that make it virtually impregnable. Support our troops by attacking and neutralizing the combat power of Istas Fortress. Be forewarned, this will put you within range of Stonehenge. However, your skills should prove to be more than a match for it." Donaldson said explaining the mission details. "Another squadron will help you in this operation. Dismissed."

"Alright, remember, fly below 2000ft if Stonehenge fires. Stephan will let you know if that happens." Bugs said.

"Don't worry, I'll let you guys know." Stephan said. "Also, you needed to be refueled. So a tanker aircraft will rendezvous with us."

"Okay. Alright, let's take Las Vegas back!" Bugs said.

With that, everyone scrambled to their aircraft, and takeoff to face the Erusean forces at the Tango Line.

Please review.


	61. Mission 11: Tango Line

Mission 11: Tango Line.

[Istas Fortress, USA. 1415 hours. February 28, 2013.]

Tanker Plane: "Pilots, check your plane and prepare for refueling. 1 mile to refueling craft."

Tanker Plane: "100 yards to go."

Tanker Plane: "50 yards to go."

Tanker Plane: "Perfect Mobius 1."

Tanker Plane: "All set, Mobius 1. Disconnect."

AWACS SkyEye: "All units, return to formation upon refuel."

Bugs: "Now this is what I call a squadron! C'mon, it's payback time. Acmetropolis and Washington DC dead ahead."

AWACS SkyEye: " SkyEye here. We're inside Stonehenge's engagement zone. Be careful they may shoot."

LNN broadcaster: "Zed Waters here with some great news. Rumors has it that the Mobius Squadron is engaging Erusean forces at Istas Fortress. Oh yeah! They're charging in like rhinos, folks! I think a lot of positive things are about to happen!"

Jason: "No wonder our attack was ineffective. It's a natural fortress."

Freddie: "How did they build a base here?"

Galm 2: "Flush the fox out of it's lair."

AWACS SkyEye: "Scion Air Base at vector 250, 8 miles."

Vanessa: "Careful now. The enemy has you on radar."

Bugs: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

AWACS Skyeye: "Mobius 1, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Cleared to engage."

Blake: "Galm 1, engage."

Bugs: "Locked on!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three!"

Derek: "Viper 7, engage."

Franz: "Vapor 1, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken shrapnel!"

Bugs: "Missile was evaded."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "I've lost contact with base. What's the status?"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

U.S. Squadron: "Echo 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Vanessa: "Viper 8, engage."

Buster: "Viper 1, engage."

Erusean Squadron: "How many made it out of the air base up there?"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Jason: "Omega 1, engage."

Freddie: "Halo 1, engage."

Charles: "Rapier 1, engage."

Bugs: "I bagged one!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

Erusean Squadron: "Is the runway operational? We need a place to land."

Bugs: "This should do it."

AWACS SkyEye: "Splash one! Splash one!"

Derek: "Alright!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Bugs: "Surface target destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Bugs: "You're not shooting me down today."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "SAM destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

U.S. Squadron: "I heard one of the pilots, who's a college student, is caught up in a mix."

U.S. Squadron: "Yeah, I heard he's supposed to be good."

U.S. Squadron: "That Raptor with the ribbon insignia, that's…"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "All enemy air bases are non-operational."

Bugs: "Enemy vessel sunk."

AWACS SkyEye: "Resupply base at vector 090, 8 miles."

Rapier 10: "No joy. I don't see anything."

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed!"

Bugs: "Resupply base has flak guns. Watch out!"

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Missile evaded."

Erusean Ground Unit: "What's slowing you down? Maintain a high rate of fire!"

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "I evaded the missile."

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Stiff-arm them."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Bugs: "I have a lock."

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Enemy fighters approaching."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA artillery destroyed!"

Bugs: "AA artillery destroyed!"

Galm 14: "He's still glommed on!"

Bugs: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

U.S. Squadron: "Darn! There's a hole on my plane!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy central base confirmed destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Attention all aircraft, incoming from Stonehenge confirmed. 30 seconds to estimated impact. All aircraft descend below 2000ft to terrain mask."

Freddie: "Here they come! Dive for the deck! A direct hit from one of those and you're toast."

U.S. Squadron: "Below 2000ft? What do they expect us to do? Fly through the mountains?"

Bugs: "Just do it!"

Bugs: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "10 seconds to impact. 8,7,6,5. All aircraft hit the deck and prepare for impact."

Bugs: "Here we go!"

Derek: "Radar's degraded. We could get a face full of rocks flying like this."

Viper 6: "A couple of ours went down."

Vanessa: "Echo 1's been hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at the vector 170."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

Bugs: "Got visual on the submarine dock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Check six!"

Vanessa: "You're mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit closing at six!"

Bugs: "Target acquired."

Erusean Squadron: "I've got bull's eye!"

Vapor 6: "Darn, they're pesky."

Bugs: "Oh no you don't."

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, bandit on my tail!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Erusean Squadron: "Right behind you, heads up!"

Vanessa: "Splash one!"

Derek" Good kill, sis!"

Erusean Squadron: "A missile!"

Rapier 6: "Rapier 6, Fox Two!"

Galm 5: "Keep an eye out for SAMs."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 270."

Bugs: "Radar lock!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm in position! Engaged!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Derek: "Can't lose him!"

Vanessa: "Don't worry bro, I got your back!"

Jason: "Enemy aircraft on the nose."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 110."

Erusean Squadron: "He's at my 6!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit at 6 o' clock. Shake him off."

Erusean Squadron: "Engage them if they get into the valley."

AWACS SkyEye: "With the submarine base destroyed, all warships are bottle up inside."

Rapier 11: "Help!"

Erusean Squadron: "Pursuing bandit!"

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit's right on me!"

Halo 4: "Don't let your flying get sloppy!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's behind me!"

Blake: "Got him."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 360."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Three."

Bugs: "He dodged it!"

Franz: "It'll be a difficult attack to pull off. Try not to smack yourself into the mountains."

Galm 3: "Don't be hasty."

Charles: "They've got the advantages so stay focused."

AWACS SkyEye: "VTOL base at vector 180, 8 miles."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 5, eject!"

Charles: "That's one down."

Erusean Squadron: "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Red 9! I have no control! Ejecting!"

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Heads up, enemy radar spike."

Bugs: "Say your prayers!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is Blue 1, plane is inoperable! Ejecting!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 130."

Bugs: "Locked on!"

AWACS SkyEye: "VTOL base at vector 180, 4 miles."

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "We won't be sitting ducks! Hurry! Scramble and intercept!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Splash one! Splash one!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Harrier Squadron, takeoff when ready."

Bugs: "Fox Two!" 

Vanessa: "Viper 8, Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Warning! Incoming from Stonehenge!"

Bugs: "Roger that."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three!"

Vapor 9: "Still okay!"

Erusean Squadron: "One of ours got hit!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

AWACS SkyEye: "10 seconds to impact,8,7,6,5,4,3, and…IMPACT!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Get moving! Their bombing's very affective."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Don't let them catch you on the ground."

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Bugs: "Eh, what's up doc?"

Bugs: "Goodnight."

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Number 2, run through those takeoff procedures ASAP!"

Derek: "Thanks for the save."

Blake: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Halo 6: "Make your bombs count."

Jason: "Keep from plowing into the ground. Pull your nose up."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Vapor 8: "Can't get a good shot in this terrain."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Halo 11: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "All local enemy VTOL craft bases are down."

Bugs: "All planes all we got left is these enemy planes. Let's take them out!"

Vanessa: "Roger that, Viper 8 reading to fire missile."

Charles: "Rapier 1 here, roger that."

Buster: "Target confirmed. Supporting Mobius 1's attack."

Franz: "Vapor 1, initiating attack."

Jason: "Attack request, roger."

Derek: "Target confirmed. Shifting to attack support role."

Blake: "This is Galm 1. Here goes."

Freddie: "Target confirmed. Attacking."

Vanessa: "No men can touch me in the sky."

Derek: "If they do, I'll give them a little something."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 050."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "I can't hold on, eject!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 12 o' clock."

Bugs: "You're not getting away."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken damage! Can't maintain course!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 130."

AWACS SkyEye: "Heads up, enemy radar spike."

Erusean Squadron: "He's shooting!"

Charles: "Bandit down!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken shrapnel!"

Erusean Squadron: "C'mon, just a bit more."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Omega 5: "Watch your altitude!"

Erusean Squadron: "Circling in."

Erusean Squadron: "Don't let them near the docks."

Derek: "Don't anchor the fight, just shoot and blow through."

AWACS SkyEye: "Warning! Incoming from Stonehenge!"

Bugs: "Roger that."

Charles: "Hit the dock from the front to get a missile in. Overhead shots won't cut it."

AWACS SkyEye: "10 seconds to impact. 8,7,6,5,4,3, and…IMPACT!"

Derek: "Echo 8's no longer on radar. Was it a direct hit?"

Bugs: "SkyEye, you got anymore?"

AWACS SkyEye: "All enemy facilities heavily damaged. Our troops should face minimal resistance. Mission complete, all aircraft RTB."

Bugs: "Well, that's that."


	62. Chapter 40B: Tango Line

Chapter 40B: Tango Line.

The Mobius Squadron returns from their mission while Desmond, Brandon and his squadron, and the rest of the ground forces retake Las Vegas. Mobius Squadron has to wait for confirmation that Las Vegas is liberated so that they can get debriefed, then immediately go back to their aircraft to takeoff and head for Nellis Air Force Base where they can use it for missions deep in the mainland. It will be three hours before Donaldson can finally do the debriefing.

"Istas Fortress was destroyed. The troops broke through the Tango Line and are now in control of Las Vegas. A new field HQ was established in order to spearhead a deeper invasion into the mainland, as well as to attack Stonehenge." Donaldson said. "Alright, let's head for Nellis and then you can take the day off and enjoy Vegas."

With that, everyone head for their jets while Donaldson, along with Sgt Harrison, takes a C-17 flight. After arriving at Las Vegas, Bugs, Blake, Charles, Jason, Freddie, Buster, Franz, Vanessa, Derek and Stephan met up with Brandon and Desmond, who looked exhausted from fighting the enemy, to enjoy Las Vegas.

"The city is nice." Vanessa said.

"Lots of casinos and hotels." Derek said.

"Vegas maybe nice, but it can't match with New York City." Bugs said.

"You said it bro." Brandon said.

The pilots were walking near the city. They're passing by a jewelry store when Bugs stop in his tracks.

"Guys, do you know what that is?" Bugs said.

"I believed that's one of those rare necklaces with the Jade Serpent crystal on it." Blake said.

It was a gold necklace with a rare crystal called the Jade Serpent crystal on it. The necklace is rare and since Bugs is seeing it with his own eyes, this is his chance.

"Lola told me she always wanted that necklace and since it cost 80 dollars. I'm gonna buy it for Lola. Wait here guys. I'll be right back." Bugs said as he entered the store.

"Bugs would be perfect for Lola, huh?" Blake said.

"Yes Sir. He loves her dearly." Brandon said.

After ten minutes, Bugs got the necklace and decided to make it a birthday present for Lola, if he, along with his squadron, can make it back by July 10th.

"Alright, let's enjoy Vegas." Bugs said.

With that, everyone enjoyed being at Vegas while the American people in Vegas enjoyed them being back.

That's the end of this chapter. The Jade Serpent crystal was taken from the Loonatics Unleashed episode 'Going Underground.' Another hint on future stories to come and I do not own the crystal, Warner Bros does. Please review.


	63. Chapter 41A: Escort

Here's chapter 41 everyone.

Chapter 41A: Escort.

It's been two weeks since Las Vegas was liberated and US Command are making plans for a deeper invasion into the mainland and once again, a air strike to destroy Stonehenge and they decided that Mobius Squadron is next on trying to destroy the super weapon, as well as sending them to do major missions, but for right now, they're doing combat air patrols. Anyway, Bugs was flying a patrol near the hills region of Las Vegas, echelon of Chopinburg, Texas, when his radio came to life.

"Mobius 1, SkyEye here. We have an emergency situation developing in the hills region near Las Vegas. Your fighter is the closest so you are being redirected there." Stephan said.

Once he had his course, Bugs turned his F-22 Raptor in the direction of Chopinburg, where the hills region is nearby, and put his afterburners to max power and rocketed away at over 1000mph and climbing.

"Donaldson will now give you your briefing on the situation." Stephan said.

"Go ahead Commander." Bugs said.

"Two civilian aircraft flying through the hills region southeast of Las Vegas are under threat of attack by Erusean fighters. On board are the engineers responsible for Stonehenge, as well as their families. They are offering information in exchange for amnesty and permission to defect to an US member state. One of the aircraft is flying at a extremely low altitude due to some unknown problem. Your mission is to protect both aircraft from enemy fighters. Make sure they exit the combat area safely." Donaldson explained.

As he finished with the briefing, Bugs raced into the area at over 1200mph.

"Roger that. SkyEye, ETA is 90 seconds." Bugs replied.

As he came into com range, his radio crackled to life as Stephan attempted to make contact with the passenger planes.


	64. Mission 12: Escort

Mission 12: Escort.

[Somewhere over Texas, USA. 1531 hours. March 14, 2013.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Air Ixiom, this is SkyEye. Please describe your situation."

Flight 702: "Air Ixiom Flight 702 here. Erusean fighters are closing in on us at 23,000ft. Please hurry!" 

Flight 701: "Flight 701 here. We were shot on takeoff and our captain's injured. This is first officer Nagase."

AWACS SkyEye: "10-4, an escort is inbound. Both aircraft maintain your course."

Erusean Squadron: " Fox Two!"

Flight 701: "Take the captain to the back."

Bugs: "Oh no you don't!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, there's another bandit closing in on Flight 701 at 6000ft."

Bugs: "Roger."

AWACS SkyEye: "Flight 701, can you raise altitude? This will assist the USAF escort."

Flight 701: "Negative we cannot maintain cabin pressure if we climb."

Erusean Squadron: "Our primary target is that passenger plane."

Erusean Squadron: "Roger, switching to attack."

Bugs: "Not going to happen."

Flight 702: "Just keep flying and leave the Eruseans to the USAF fighter."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Flight 702: "This is Flight 702. Several Erusean military aircraft are inbound and closing rapidly!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, hostiles at 23,000ft. Don't let them get near those aircraft!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Flight 701: "SkyEye, this is Flight 701. Scramble the fire engines and ambulance back at base."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a target."

Erusean Squadron: "The target has an escort fighter."

Erusean Squadron: "Lone bandit! He's got a ribbon insignia."

Flight 702: "We're losing too much fuel."

Flight 701: "Maintain altitude."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a target."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Flight 701: "This is Air Ixiom Flight 701. We're carrying civilians! Don't shoot! I repeat, we have civilians on board. Hold your fire!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Multiple aircraft confirmed at 6000ft. Flight 701, enemy aircraft are closing in but you're almost out of Erusean airspace. Maintain current altitude and speed. The USAF escort will cover you."

Flight 701: "Roger, we'll do our best. Our lives are in your hands."

Flight 702: "I don't like flying so close to the action, even if he is on our side."

Flight 701: "Wow that USAF fighter is flying solo."

Erusean Squadron: "Are you sure that's the right target?"

Erusean Squadron: "Don't ask questions. Just do your job."

Flight 702: "This is Flight 702, the USAF plane has the Eruseans tied up. We just may make it."

Bugs: "You're mine!"

Bugs: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, SkyEye here. Both aircraft have exited the combat area safely. There were no losses, the mission was a success."

Flight 701: "Sky Eye, this is Flight 701. All passenger and crew are safe! Please thank the fighter."


	65. Chapter 41B: Escort

Chapter 41B: Escort.

After hearing Flight 701's thanks, Bugs checks for damage and speaks to the pilots.

"Flight 701 this is Mobius 1 here. Your thanks are gratefully accepted. I will escort you the rest of the way to base." Bugs said.

Bugs then ascended to 23,000ft to look Flight 702 over for any damage that may have been missed.

"Flight 702, Mobius 1 here. I am coming along side to check you for damage, tell your passengers to watch the windows for me while I examine your plane." Bugs said with a smile. Those passengers were going to get a treat seeing an F-22 Raptor so close.

"702 here, thank you Mobius 1. My passengers and I give you our thanks for saving our lives." the pilot responded.

"Anytime doc."

Afterwards, Bugs escorted the planes to Nellis. After he landed, he reported to the briefing room.

"All passengers and crew from both aircraft were examined by an USAF medical officer and are in good health. Several states are coming forward with offers of amnesty to the defectors and their families." Donaldson said. "Alright Bugs, take the day off."

Afterwards, Bugs receives good jobs from his wingmen. Bugs thought that now that the defectors are on the US side, there's a good chance of taking out the Stonehenge Turret Network.

Please review.


	66. Chapter 42: Bomb Attack

Here's chapter 42 everyone.

Chapter 42: Bomb attack.

Daffy woke up early morning of April 2nd. He sat in his bed for a while. He knows that he woke up for a purpose. Alvin, Speedy, Dash, and himself are going to attack the Yellow Squadron's base by bombing their runway. Anyway, Daffy groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. After his morning bath, Daffy put on black jeans, black T-shirt, a vest to carry weapons, and a armband with the acronym 'LRF', and black boots, making him look like a mercenary. After a while, Daffy left his apartment and met with the others at the Acme Center.

"Alright, did everyone got the detonation charges?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah." Daffy, Speedy, and Dash said.

"Alright, let's go."

The four LRF members then makes their way to the Yellow Squadron's base. While on the way, they noticed bomb convoy trucks are being delivered to their base. This meant that an enemy who had to be fought by those means, was close at hand. They made it to the base , undetected, and start putting in detonation charges. After that was done all made their way out, undetected, and went atop a hill to hide and see the explosions.

"5,4,3,2..." Alvin said counting down to the explosions.

BOOM!

"Whoa!" Daffy said.

"That should keep them grounded." Dash said.

"Mission accomplished. Let's head back." Alvin said.

They head back to Alvin's apartment building. Lola, Kate, Tina, and Nicole are relieved that they were able to get back. Meanwhile at the Yellow Squadron's base. Daisy has suffered light shrapnel wounds and her plane is damaged from the attack.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Dave asked worried about Daisy.

"She'll be fine, the wounds will heal up quickly." a Erusean medical officer said.

"Darn resistance members. They are gonna pay for this!" Dave said. "How's the damage on the runway?"

"We have personnel working on it right now, but we lost the reserve supplies." the officer said.

"Darn it!" Dave said.

The officer don't know when the runway will be fixed and if the distance is good enough for the planes to takeoff, and although the runway could be fixed, the complete loss of reserve supplies was a heavy blow. Logistics support became infrequent following the US operations.

"I won't complain if I buy the farm while I'm airborne, but I can't stand being taken out while I'm grounded." Dave said.

Then, the air raid siren began to go off. One Yellow Squadron pilot came in at door with a helmet on his hand.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

"The radar just picked up bogies coming this way. They're headed for this state's border. I think the crazy Americans are going for Stonehenge." the pilot said.

"What?!" Dave and Daisy said.

"We better stop them." Daisy said as she tried to get up.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Dave asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Daisy said.

Afterwards, the Yellow Squadron took off. Daisy went up with the others. Her plane has no bombs and with no bombs, her plane was light. But her plane was in bad shape. It needed an engine replacement badly.

Was this a good or bad decision for Daisy to go up with wounds and a damaged SU-37. Go to the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	67. Chapter 43A: Stonehenge Offensive

Here's chapter 43 everybody.

Chapter 43A: Stonehenge Offensive.

Bugs and his squadron are eating breakfast. The pilots checked the date which was April 2nd. They know that today is going to be the day that they'll either make history, or they'll be killed in action. The time has come when Sgt Harrison told them to report to the briefing room.

"Well, this is it." Bugs said to his fellow comrades.

They head for the briefing room, and Donaldson was already there.

"Well, this is it everyone. This will be the day that you will make history. Anyway, let's start the briefing." Donaldson said. "We will attack Stonehenge, the lethal weapon that has plagued USAF for so long. Since it was designed to shoot down asteroids, a few small fighters flying unpredictable high-speed courses should be able to get within range. According to the defectors, it's central ECM jamming system disrupts our radar and missile guidance systems. Unless this system is destroyed, our mission will be very difficult to execute. HQ predicts a 40% casualty rate for all deployed aircraft. It'll be a tough mission, but one we can't avoid. Now go and reclaim the skies over the mainland! Dismissed!"

Bugs and his wingmen began to head for their aircraft. Before Bugs climbed into his F-22, Brandon was able to catch up with him.

"Bro!" Brandon said.

"Hey Brandon." Bugs said.

"I guess this is it."

"Listen Brandon, whatever what happens, I'll always be your brother."

Brandon and Bugs hugged each other.

"Good luck out there Bugs."

"Thanks."

With that, Bugs climb into his F-22 and took off with the others. What he doesn't know that he's the one who's gonna change the tide of war.

What's gonna happen? Can the unthinkable happened? Can Mobius Squadron change the tide of the war? Go to the mission to find out.


	68. Mission 13: Stonehenge Offensive

Mission 13: Stonehenge Offensive.

[Stonehenge Turret Network, USA. 1000 hours. April 2, 2013.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Stonehenge is responsible for the loss of many aces. We're in need of new heroes! Be sure to make it back in one piece."

Charles: "Incoming from Stonehenge! All aircraft descend to lower altitude."

Derek: "Here's our chance for a little payback."

Omega 10: "Is the distance to the target correct? Holy…that thing is huge!"

Charles: "So that's Stonehenge."

Bugs: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Stonehenge at vector 350, 8 miles."

AWACS SkyEye: "Use your guns to destroy the jamming devices."

Bugs: "Whoa, those rail guns are huge doc!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Jamming facility destroyed! Radar is clear."

Bugs: "I better stop those planes from taking off."

Viper 3: "Viper 3, engage."

Halo 10: "Halo 10, engage."

Bugs: "Locked on!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "I can't climb any higher!" 

Blake: "Galm 1, engage."

Vanessa: "Viper 8, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed!"

Derek: "Viper 7, engage."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Rapier 12: "Rapier 12, engage."

Franz: "Vapor 1, engage."

Jason: "Omega 1, engage."

Freddie: "Halo 1, engage."

Charles: "Rapier 1, engage."

Derek: "The barrage fire is too intense, we can't get any closer."

Buster: "Viper 1, engage."

Omega 6: "I can't believe something that big can move."

Erusean Squadron: "Stay clear of friendly fire."

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Rapier 4: "You'll be a hero just for staying alive."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "Keep up that barrage."

Erusean Squadron: "Try to aim will ya? You'll hit the turrets!"

Charles: "Don't be mesmerized by its size."

Buster: "Hit it as much as possible."

Erusean Squadron: "It'll be the end if they crush us now."

Rapier 5: "No wonder it can reach the coasts. Just look at its size."

Vanessa: "They look bigger than in the pictures."

Derek: "Can it really be destroyed?"

Bugs: "Yes. One of the cannons is disabled before the war started."

Jason: "It's still standing!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Viper 6: "Just go in for the kill."

Blake: "It won't be easy to destroy."

Charles: "Use your ordnance wisely."

Blake: "I'm not going down until I'm empty."

Freddie: "Get every darn one of them or this war will never end."

Bugs: "Whoa, that was close."

Erusean Squadron: "Keep clear of the S.T.N. fire."

Erusean Squadron: "Protect the S.T.N."

Erusean Squadron: "I don't care if you hit one of our guys."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit shot down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Just keep shooting!"

Bugs: "Alright, here we go. Firing!"

Bugs: "Railgun cannon destroyed!"

Jason: "Target destruction confirmed."

AWACS SkyEye: "6 targets remaining."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Railgun cannon destroyed!"

Blake: "Alright Mobius 1."

Charles: "Go for it Mobius 1! Take it out!"

AWACS SkyEye: "5 targets remaining."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Erusean Squadron: "Shoot down that ribbon!"

AWACS SkyEye: "4 remaining."

Jason: "Target destruction confirmed."

Erusean Squadron: "There's a tough one out there. He's got a ribbon insignia on him."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's the one! Aim for him."

Erusean Squadron: "Where's Yellow Squadron."

Blake: "Alright Mobius 1."

Derek: "Look at him go! He's grabbing all the glory."

AWACS SkyEye: "This is the last one."

Bugs: "You're history."

Jason: "Target destruction confirmed."

Charles: "Target destroyed! I repeat, Mobius 1 has destroyed the target."

Freddie: "Whooeee!"

Derek: "Yahoo!"

Blake: "Impressive Bugs!"

Vanessa: "Good job Bugs!"

AWACS SkyEye: "SkyEye here. We've confirmed via radar that Stonehenge was destroyed. But it looks like we've got company."

AWACS SkyEye(operator): "Five bandits coming in at Mach 2."

AWACS SkyEye: "Not to worry, our aces are faster than they are. You are all cleared to engage!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, engage."

Charles: "Why are they so special?"

Jason: "He could take us all and not bat an eye."

Derek: "I don't care if we only get one. Just shoot them"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Bugs: "I missed."

Derek: "With Stonehenge gone, what could they be after?" 

Vanessa: "Us."

Dave: "I'm in position! Engaged!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Break! Missile!"

Charles: "Break, missile!"

Yellow Squadron: "Yellow 13, that's the same guy that hit you 4 months ago."

Freddie: "Mobius 1, deflect!"

Daisy: "He's engaging me!"

Dave: "I'm supporting."

Dave: "The ribbon."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

Bugs: "Lost my lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missile warning!"

Vanessa: "Look out Mobius 1!"

Franz: "Mobius 1, incoming missile! Missile!"

Dave: "This guy's good."

AWACS SkyEye: "Check six!"

Derek: "He makes evading look so easy."

Franz: "Don't even try. Leave him to Mobius 1."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missile shot trashed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Dave: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Dave: "He's too fast!"

Daisy: "He's on me!"

Bugs: "You're mine!"

Blake: "Mobius 1 shot one down!"

Charles: "Bugs shot one down!"

Dave: "Daisy!" 

Yellow Squadron: "Eject, Yellow 4."

Dave: "Yellow 13 here. Did anyone see Four get out?"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, the other aircraft are withdrawing. That's a confirmed kill on a Yellow! It's a complete victory for the good guys!"

Buster: "Captain Bugs Bunny is the real deal."


	69. Chapter 43B: Stonehenge Offensive

Chapter 43B: Stonehenge Offensive.

Bugs and his squadron came back in one piece after he has made history. Bugs has single-handly destroyed Stonehenge and he has become the first USAF pilot to shoot down a member of the Yellow Squadron. Once Bugs finished taxing his F-22, a mob of base personnel and USAF pilots swarmed around him cheering for him and his wingmen. Brandon was one of them.

"Hey bro, you did it!" Brandon said excitedly.

"I know! I can't believe I changed the tide of war!" Bugs said.

"I'm proud of you, bro."

"Thanks."

Bugs then heads for the briefing room to get debriefed with his squadron.

"We've reached a turning point, and hope this victory will bring about a quick end to the war." Donaldson said. "Good work."

Afterwards, Bugs made a request to Donaldson. He wants him to tell the world who he is and he's responsible for the mission's success. Afterwards, a party was held at Nellis.

That's the end of this chapter. Well, the tide has turned. What will happened now? How will the Yellow Squadron react to this? How will the LRF react to this? Keep reading to find out. Please review.


	70. Chapter 44: Bugs is Alive

Here's the 44th chapter everyone.

Chapter 44: Bugs is Alive.

The Tunesquad, Toonsquad, Perfectiods, and Jocks are watching Looney News Network to see how the US forces are doing. Then, breaking news came. They learn that Stonehenge has been destroyed and a USAF pilot known by the callsign Mobius 1, aka the ribbon fighter, is the one who single-handly destroy the super weapon and he's also the first pilot to shoot down a Yellow Squadron member.

"Good job ribbon fighter!" Alvin said.

"Alright!" Lola said.

"Not bad." Dash said.

However, the news went on to say that the pilot's name will not be announced till 8 o' clock in the evening.

"Darn it, I want to know who the pilot is!" Daffy said.

"Calm down, we just gotta wait." Nicole said.

Afterwards, while waiting, Alvin and Daffy decides to visit Dave to see his reaction. Though he lost Daisy, Dave never openly showed his sorrow, but they found out. He was alone, quietly gazing at the handkerchief Daisy left behind. Dave noticed them standing at the doorway at his cabin. When he felt their eyes upon him, he said…

"No matter what, she can't complain. She went up with her plane in disrepair. Pilots are responsible for their planes."

Dave then went on and spoke of the time when they first met. He spoke of when she was just a girl, before he trained her, before she became a fighter pilot. His words weren't directed at Alvin and Daffy in particular; he was keeping a precious memory alive by speaking those words. The hint of perfume on her keepsake handkerchief.

"I will never forget this, and whoever cause this attack on the base, that lead to her death will pay." Dave said with anger.

"What about the pilot that shot her down?" Alvin asked.

"(Sigh) I don't blame him. He was just doing his job, and to tell you the truth his flying is good and I respect him for it." Dave replied.

After talking, Alvin and Daffy head back to their apartment to take the girls to Pizzariba so that they can be with the rest of the Tunesquad, the Toonsquad, Perfectiods, and Jocks on hearing the name of the pilot known as Mobius 1. 8 o' clock has come and everyone turned their attention to the TV's.

"Well, this is it. Let's find out who Mobius 1 is." Alvin said.

"Finally." Daffy said.

Looney News Network broadcaster Zed Waters went through the information before say…

"The pilot's name has been identified as a Captain Bugs Bunny." he said while showing a picture of Bugs' face.

"OH GEEZ. IT'S BUGS!" Alvin said in shock.

"(Gasp) BUGS! HE'S ALIVE!" Lola said.

"He's been the ribbon fighter all the time!" Daffy said.

Dash and Nicole are in shock at their old enemy is changing the tide of the war. Then Dash said…

"Guess we all were wrong. He does have what it takes."

The Yellow Squadron then came. Dave then posted a US paper saying…

'Lone Fighter Destroys Stonehenge.'

It praised Bugs, who destroyed Stonehenge. Dave then said to everyone…

"Look! Here's something worthy of praise. Even among the enemy there are rabbits like this. Not all of them are despicable jerks who rob our wings through cowardly sabotage." Dave said referring to his hatred to the resistance while praising Bugs' actions. "Alvin, Lola, Kate, Daffy, Tina, come here."

They approached him.

"So, your friend is the ribbon, huh?" Dave asked.

"I guess he is." Daffy said.

"I don't blame him for Daisy's death." Dave said.

"You don't?" Lola asked.

"No, I respect him, he's a good pilot. He's an 'Ace' like me." Dave replied. "Your friend Bugs, tell me about him."

The five Tunesquad members then talked about Bugs for the rest of the night. There was mix reactions to Bugs. For Bugs' family, Joe was upset while Jessica and Happy supports him. To Alvin, Lola, and Kate's parents, John still hates him, even if Blake trained him, while Monica supports him. In Europe, Bugs and Brandon's brother Jacob is shocked that Bugs is a ace pilot and a better pilot than him. For the nation, fans of Happy has become fans of Bugs since he's bringing the Bunny family name since 7 decades ago. For the LRF members, Bugs and the US forces are coming to Acmetropolis.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	71. Chapter 45: Discovery

Here's the 45th chapter everyone.

Chapter 45: Discovery.

It's been one month since Lola and the Tunesquad found out that Bugs is still alive and an ace, and Lola is proud for Bugs every time she hears about his accomplishments, but in two months, it will be almost one year since the war started, and Lola don't know what to expect when he's finally reunited with her, and she's still not ready to tell Bugs on how she feels about him, but a visit to Daffy's apartment is about to change. While visiting, Lola looked through Bugs' yearbook from high school. There were lots of pictures of Bugs and herself in some pages.

"Such good times." Lola said.

As she was flipping through the pages, she discovered a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Lola said as she grabbed the paper and started unfolding it.

When she finished unfolding it, it is revealed to be a poem titled 'Lola'.

"A poem about me." Lola said. She began reading it and when she finished it, she is surprised and tears begin to form on her eyes. "Does Bugs love me back?"

Lola is then determined to find out. She ask Alvin if he knows anything.

"Alvin can I ask you something?" Lola asked.

"Sure Lola, what's up?" Alvin said.

"I need the truth. Does Bugs loves me? I need to know." Lola asked.

Alvin is surprised that Lola ask him that.

"I knew this day would come." Alvin said. "Yes Lola, he does. He loves you a lot, which explains why he cares for you in these past years, and he never told you how he feels about you because he's scared on how you would react." Alvin replied.

Lola's heart filled with joy. Bugs loves her back, and feels the same she is.

"He loves me!" Lola said with tears of joy.

Afterwards, Lola went to the roof to have some fresh air. Then, she said to herself…

"Where ever you are Bugs, I'll be waiting for you."

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	72. Chapter 46A: Safe Return

Here's chapter 46 everybody and to my guest.

Chapter 46A: Safe Return.

Bugs has now become the hot topic to the American people, making him famous again. Although Bugs doesn't mind this, he still doesn't care about the fame. Fame is a problem for Bugs because every time a hot female rabbit sees him, they'll be like "Oh my God, is Bugs Bunny!" or whatever. He was considered a trophy to any girl that could get him on a date. Bugs doesn't care about them, and he never spoke or approached them. The only girl he cares about is Lola. Anyway, Bugs has just finished eating his breakfast when Sgt Harrison approached him.

"Major, the Commander wants to see you in the briefing room." Harrison said.

"Just me?" Bugs asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, let me put on my suit so tell him I'll be on my way."

With that, Bugs went to the ready room to get prepared before heading to the briefing room where Donaldson is waiting for him.

"Hello Major." Donaldson said.

"Guess I'm going on a solo flight, huh?" Bugs asked.

"Yes, and hey, solo flights can be real lonely, but that's what flying is all about really." Donaldson said.

"I understand, besides, I did one before."

"Good, let's start the briefing." Donaldson said. "A returning U-2 recon plane with engine trouble is currently passing through Gnome Ravine, due to it's inability to climb to higher altitudes. However, airship mounted noise jammers in the area are preventing the use of radar. At this rate, a crash is very likely. Destroy as many jammers in the valley as possible, and get that recon plane safely home. Radar won't work, so you'll need to find the airships visually and destroy them with your machine guns." Donaldson explained. "There will be foggy weather, so keep your eyes open. Dismissed."

With that, Bugs heads for his F-22 to go help the recon plane get home safely.

Let you guys know the mission script is short. The level in the game is a 6 minute mission. So while reading the mission, listen to the Ace Combat 4 soundtracks Safe Return and Enemy attack.


	73. Mission 14: Safe Return

Mission 14: Safe Return.

[Gnome Ravine, USA. 1105 hours. May 7, 2013.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Here's an airship-jamming device. There are others as well. Destroy them all."

U-2(Leopard): This is Leopard flying north of Gnome Ravine. Are the jammers disabled yet SkyEye?"

AWACS SkyEye: "USAF will handle the jammers. Maintain your course and we'll get you home safe."

U-2(Leopard): "Roger, we're in your hands."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar noise interference is leveling off. The reconnaissance aircraft should be able to get through soon."

U-2(Leopard): "Currently 18 miles and closing."

U-2(Leopard): "12 miles and closing."

U-2(Leopard): "6 miles."

U-2(Leopard): "3 miles. We're almost there."

U-2(Leopard): "This is Leopard. We're at Gnome Ravine. Visual flying in this fog is not possible. We need radar to get through."

U-2(Leopard): "Leopard here. Thank heavens noise is clear and radar's back online!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, intercept all enemy fighters. Shoot down all bandits and protect the reconnaissance aircraft."

Bugs: "Roger that SkyEye. Mobius 1, engaging."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "There's our target. 12 o' clock low. Commence firing."

Erusean Squadron: "There's one escort."

Erusean Squadron: "A ribbon…He's the one who shot down Yellow 4."

Erusean Squadron: "Keep your guard up and stay together. Don't fight single-ship."

Bugs: "You're mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "All bandit's confirmed shot down."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, recon aircraft is secure. Mission is complete."

U-2(Leopard): "Leopard here, thanks for the escort fighter. You made this reconnaissance mission a success."

Bugs: "Anytime doc."


	74. Chapter 46B: Safe Return

Chapter 46B: Safe Return.

After hearing Leopard's thanks, Bugs goes on to escort him and saying…

"Leopard this is Mobius 1 here. Your thanks are gratefully accepted. I will escort you the rest of the way to base."

Bugs then escort the recon plane back to base near Dallas. After landing, Bugs went to the briefing room to get debriefed.

"The recon plane brought back data on Megalith. This is the super weapon designed by the Eruseans to replace Stonehenge. Analysis by the Intelligence Unit leads to the conclusion that victory hinges on ending this war before Megalith is deployed." Donaldson said. "It also took pictures of New York City, Boston, Washington DC, and Acmetropolis."

"Acmetropolis. I have to see the picture." Bugs said.

Donaldson took Bugs to a room to see the aerial pictures of Acmetropolis to see how bad it is down there. Now Bugs wants to get back to Acmetropolis by the deadline and end the war before the Eruseans can use their super weapon Megalith.

That's the end of this chapter. Can Bugs do it? Can he get back to Acmetropolis before the deadline and can he and his squadron end this war before Megalith is deployed? Keep reading to find out. Please review.


	75. Chapter 47A: Breaking Arrows

Here's chapter 47 everybody.

Chapter 47A: Breaking Arrows.

One month has passed since the recon mission and two months since Stonehenge's destruction. Because Stonehenge is now out of commission, the US forces deployed at Europe can begin the landing operations in the north-eastern part of the mainland, starting by liberating New York City and Boston. New York City is the first to be liberated thanks to Jacob and his squadron 'Wolfhound'. Boston is liberated 30 minutes later. Although both cities are liberated, the US troops knows the Erusean threat isn't over yet due to the activity taking place in their northern neighbor Canada.

Bugs was sleeping, not knowing of the liberation of New York City and Boston since those battles occurred at 1 o' clock in the morning. Then, Sgt Harrison came into the room to just wake him up.

"Major." Harrison whispered.

"Uh, what." Bugs said tirely. "Sergeant is 1:50 in the morning."

"Donaldson said he wants you in the briefing room. You have another solo mission." Harrison said.

"You're kidding?"

"No."

"I hate mornings. Tell him I'll be there."

With that, Bugs dragged himself out of bed and into the ready room before heading to the briefing, where Donaldson and Stephan were already there.

"Hey Stephan." Bugs said.

"Hey Bugs." Stephan said.

"Hate mornings too, Donaldson?" Bugs asked.

"Yes, but that's the military. Anyway, let's start the briefing." Donaldson said. "With Stonehenge out of commission, the landing operations are underway in the north-eastern part of the mainland. In response, the Eruseans have launched large numbers of cruise missiles against the US landing forces. Our radar is unable to pick up these missiles that fly at ultra low altitudes. Failure to destroy these missiles will put our troops in danger. Your mission is to shoot and destroy each and every cruise missile." Donaldson said. "Dismissed."

"Alright Stephan, you know your role, keep and eye one me out there, and we're flying in Canadian airspace." Bugs said.

"Sure thing." Stephan said.

"Don't worry, we let the Canadian defense know that you'll be flying out there." Donaldson said.

"Donaldson, while I'm gone, can you check if my brother, a Captain Jacob Bunny, was involved in any of those landing operations and to see if he's fine?" Bugs said.

"Of course."

"Thanks."

With that, Bugs heads for his F-22 while Stephan heads for his E-3 Sentry to fly out to Canada to take out the cruise missiles.

No, Canada is not at war. The Erusean sneak in undetected. Please review.


	76. Mission 15: Breaking Arrows

Mission 15: Breaking Arrows.

[Ice Creek, Canada. 0256 hours. June 18, 2013.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, a wire from the north-eastern landing forces. 'We're depending on your efforts'. Commence operation. Don't let any escape."

Bugs: "Roger that, SkyEye."

AWACS SkyEye: "Target is closing in on the landing site."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three."

Bugs: "Target destroyed!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "More missiles on radar! Shoot them all down!" 

Bugs: "There's a aircraft detected to the northwest. I'm gonna shoot that thing down as fast as possible."

Bugs: "Hey, SkyEye, the stars and northern lights looks nice over here. Someday, if Lola and I are together, I'll take her down here so that we can watch it together."

Bugs: "Got radar contact. A bomber, huh? I'll take it out."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a bandit."

Bugs: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a target."

AWACS SkyEye: "The target split into two."

Bugs: "They're not getting away."

AWAC SkyEye: "Mobius 1 destroyed the target!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "Well done!"

Bugs: "What the?!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 another aircraft has been sighted. That's strange. There's only one. The cruise missile is heading south along the glacier. Looks like a regular warhead but keep your distance."

Bugs: "Keep my distance?"

Bugs: "Got radar contact."

Bugs: "Here we go. Fox Three!"

Bugs: "That missile can evade my missiles!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Whoa!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "Good job Mobius 1!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "That was a direct hit. What an explosion! Mission complete. The landing forces saw from below, and they extend their thanks."

Bugs: "Tell them I said your thanks is accepted. Mobius 1 returning to base."

AWACS SkyEye: "Does the Eruseans have nuclear weapons?"


	77. Chapter 47B: Breaking Arrows

Chapter 47B: Breaking Arrows.

Bugs was able to get back to base thanks to his F-22's speed. After the usual, Bugs and Stephan heads to the briefing room to get debriefed.

"Good job! There was no unnecessary loss of landing troops, and the north-eastern coast is now secure." Donaldson said.

"That's good." Stephan said.

"Bugs, let you know your brother was involved in the liberation of New York City, and he's fine. He's also been given lots of credit for the city's liberation." Donaldson said.

"Oh good." Bugs said. "Okay, since it's four in the morning, I'm going back to bed."

With that, Bugs went to the ready room to take off his flight suit and back into his PJ's. Then he went back to sleep.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	78. Chapter 48A: Suspension

Here's is chapter 48. In this chapter, this mission is taken from the 11th mission of Ace Combat 6 Fires of Liberation. I want to make this story more dramatic and intense. Once again, Ace Combat 6 is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Chapter 48A: Suspension.

It's July 4th in America and it's been one year since the argument that got Bugs to join the USAF in the first place. Right now Bugs is still hoping that he can make it back to Acmetropolis by July 10th. Bugs and his squadron is looking forward to the day off. However, it's cut short when they are called to report to the briefing by Harrison through the intercom. They arrived to the briefing room.

"Alright everyone, let's start the briefing." Donaldson said. "Erusea's remaining forces are starting to gather near Charleston, the capital of West Virginia. They're combining all of their forces in an attempt to stop us from recapturing Acmetropolis and Washington DC. This operation will involve a very intense siege battle. Once the enemy's line of defense is ruined, chase them down. If you let them escape, they're gonna fortify their defenses around Acmetropolis and Washington DC. I know you must be chompin' at the bit to get going, but taking out the enemy here pretty much guarantees us victory. We'll make it back to Acmetropolis alive! All of us! Engage!" Donaldson explained.

With that, everyone heads to their aircraft and as Americans, fight for independence by liberating Charleston on Independence Day.


	79. Mission 16: Suspension

Mission 16: Suspension.

[Charleston, USA. 1334 hours. July 4, 2013.]

Bugs: "We're gonna take Charleston back, right out of those fascist clutches once and for all!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Mobius 1, don't get too emotional on us. It's important to be calm and controlled in battle."

Bugs: "As long as I win, I'll do whatever it takes. Mobius 1, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, SkyEye here. Enemy forces are spreading throughout the mission space."

U.S. Ground Unit: "You are just what the doctor ordered. We need your cover, Mobius 1."

AWACS SkyEye: "We've got armored vehicles on their way to take the airport. Provide cover and fire on enemy fighters before they can takeoff."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Charles: "Rapier 1, engage."

Jason: "Omega 1, engage."

Freddie: "Halo 1, engage."

Buster: "Viper 1, engage."

Franz: "Vapor 1, engage."

Blake: "Galm 1, engage."

Derek: "Viper 7, engage."

Vanessa: "Viper 8, engage."

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "The fascists don't have a chance. We've got 'em outnumbered. All tanks advance! Drive 'em out!"

Bugs: "This is Mobius 1. You've got a clear path to the airport."

U.S. Ground Unit: "What would we do without the Air Force. We've got an open highway to the airport! Let's move!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Shoot down their fighters while they're taking off. Otherwise they'll be after us."

Desmond: "Mobius 1, we're gonna take the enemy runway. Shoot down their planes while they're taking off."

Bugs: "Roger that."

U.S. Ground Unit: "We've crossed the objective point as scheduled. The operation is proceeding as planned."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Quick, get that tank battalion more out in front!"

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit's right on me!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Our ground troops in the south are commencing combat. Our bombers are heading for the target. They're flying at a steady pace."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Bugs: "Firing!" 

Erusean Ground Unit: "What are you doing?! Enemy forces at 10 o' clock!"

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

Viper 5: "Kick right!"

Vapor 5: "Squeeze off exhaust!" 

Franz: "Vapor 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Missile evaded."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Spread out and proceed to the target point. It's almost over."

Bugs: "Got him!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!" 

Galm 5: "Keep an eye out for SAMs."

U.S. Ground Unit: "We've pretty much got this one in the bag. Mobius 1, requesting air support."

Erusean Airfield Commander: "What are you doing?! What?! We're already out of ammunition?!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Captain, I'm outta ammo. What am I supposed to do now?!"

Charles: "Break, missile!"

Bugs: "I have a lock."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Don't let 'em advance any further. Intercept them if you have to."

Derek: "Viper 7, Fox Two!"

Blake: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Jason: "Say your prayers."

Desmond: "We've taken control of the runway. This baby's 100% ours now."

AWACS SkyEye: "Attention all aircraft, we've taken over the field runway. Now you can use it to resupply or refuel whenever you want to."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy unit approaching. It's an armed LCAC-a hovercraft unit!" 

Erusean Ground Unit: "Sound the charge. Just a little greeting to the enemy."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Ok, let's make this something they'll never forget."

Erusean Squadron: "I'm supporting."

AWACS SkyEye: "The armored LCAC unit just split off into 2 groups. Tricky jerks."

Erusean Ground Unit: "This is very important cargo. Don't get shot down before we can land."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Lance! Lance! Snap out of it. You're not gonna get shot."

Erusean Ground Unit: "That's Lt. Commander's Gore's armed LCAC unit. There's never anything ordinary about him."

Erusean Ground Unit: "The Lt. Commander's here? Guess that means there'll be a party if we get outta here alive."

AWACS SkyEye: "Our bombers are approaching the target airspace."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Enemy aircraft overhead. Take evasive action, but don't slow down."'

Erusean Ground Unit: "Web, I don't feel so good."

Erusean Squadron: "Red 5, enemy plane down. I'm about to go for the main target."

AWACS SkyEye: "Relax everyone. Don't let a little turbulence scare you."

U.S. Squadron: "Missile, missile! Heads up, Number 2."

Bugs: "Acquiring bandit."

Bugs: "Radar locked!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

U.S. Squadron: "Enemy aircraft confirmed."

AWACS SkyEye(Pilot): "SkyEye here. I'll be patrolling the combat zone to help out our aircraft. Eliminate enemy fighters to secure air supremacy."

Erusean Squadron: "I'm right behind him."

Brandon: "Hawk 1 here. Continuing attack."

Vanessa: "This doesn't look good."

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill!" 

Erusean Squadron: "I've been strafed. Who the heck did that?!" 

Freddie: "SkyEye, gimme a damage report."

Bugs: "Fox Two!" 

Buster: "Nice shot!"

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 5, eject!"

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "I can't hold on, eject!"

U.S. Bomber: "This is Viking 1. All escort planes are down. We're in dire need of support here!"

Erusean Squadron: "Don't rely only on IFF."

AWACS SkyEye: "Our bomber unit is down to 40%."

U.S. Bomber: "My right wing is damaged, and Engine 1 is dead! I can't keep her much longer!"

Erusean Squadron: "I never thought such a large plane could be so useless. What a piece of junk."

Galm 6: "Now that's what I like to see. Mobius 1's on board with our escorts."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "There's something familiar about those moves."

Erusean Squadron: "It's that a ribbon fighter?"

AWACS SkyEye: "Our bombers are even closer to the target airspace now. They are to commence bombing once they arrive."

AWACS SkyEye(Pilot): "This is SkyEye. About half the enemy planes are down. Nice work."

Erusean Squadron: "Number 5, what are you doing? Check your NCTR. An AWACS aircraft is right in front of you!"

AWACS SkyEye(Pilot): "The operation's right on track. Joshua, maintain altitude."

U.S. Squadron: "Sorry guys, gotta eject."

U.S. Squadron: "Looks like we did our part."

Erusean Squadron: "The enemy fired a missile."

Erusean Squadron: "Don't let the ribbon fool you with his fancy moves."

AWACS SkyEye: "Their LCAC is about to unload combat vehicles. Things' will get pretty messy if you don't hurry up."

AWACS SkyEye: "Our northern ground unit is now engaged."

AWACS SkyEye(Pilot): "This is SkyEye. There's only a few enemy planes left!"

AWACS SkyEye(Pilot): "This is SkyEye. All forces did a great job. Stephan will keep providing support via this aircraft."

AWACS SkyEye: "Our bombers has arrived at the target airspace. Commence bombing of enemy mission command."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy forces are starting to retreat. Don't let them get away."

Bugs: "Prepare to die, fascists! This is where we separate the boys from the men."

Derek: "Alright, here we go."

AWACS SkyEye: "Get after the enemy. Don't let them slip out of sight!"

Bugs: "They're not going anywhere. I've got a score to settle."

Albireo Squadron: "Mission Command. 'Simon is awake'. I repeat, 'Simon is awake'."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, you're almost to Acmetropolis! Put everything you've got into this!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hold on. An emergency wire just came in from Mission Command. You've been ordered to evacuate! Mission Command has ordered an evacuation! All planes cease fire immediately! I repeat, all planes cease fire immediately! You have been ordered to retreat!"

Bugs: "What do you mean retreat?! This is no time to screw around, SkyEye!"

AWACS SkyEye: "This is no joke! I'll say it again. Cease fire immediately! That's an order! Retreat from the airspace!"

Blake: "Albireo Squadron?"

Albireo Squadron: "It seems they've made a mess of our forces. All planes, focus all fire on the ribbon fighter. The others aren't worth wasting bullets on."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, that's an order! Cease fire and withdraw from airspace immediately!" 

Bugs: "You've gotta be nuts! Our city's under attack here! You can't expect us to abandon our people!" 

AWACS SkyEye: "I repeat, you have been ordered to cease fire by Mission Command! This mission has been aborted!"

Bugs: "I'm putting an end to this war right here. My friends, my family, and mostly the love of my life has suffered for too long. This is it. Mobius 1, engaging!"

Albireo Squadron: "All planes, we cannot fail this mission. Focus all attacks on the ribbon."

Brandon: "Bro! What are you doing?!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, you are in violation of a direct order! Don't you see what's happening here?! Comply with your order immediately!"

Bugs: "SkyEye, what the heck do you know about losing someone special. I'll take whatever the heck action I see fit!"

Albireo Squadron: "At last, Acmetropolis and Washington DC is ours! Guard them with your lives."

AWACS SkyEye: "This is your last warning. Cease fire now! I repeat, cease fire immediately!"

Bugs: "If I can just kill off this unit…I can go home, back to my family and friends."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bugs! Are you listening to me?! You're in a lot of trouble here! Cease fire!"

Bugs: "… … …"

Blake: "Bugs! Cease fire now!"

Desmond: "Stop chasing 'em? What kinda order is that?"

U.S. Ground Unit: "There must be some mistake."

Albireo Squadron: "No, he got me! Aggh!"

Bugs: "All planes are down! Now I can finally get back to Acmetropolis."

AWACS SkyEye: "You've made a huge mistake. There's no getting around a penalty for this."


	80. Chapter 48B: Suspension

Chapter 48B: Suspension.

The Mobius Squadron has returned from their mission and Bugs is aware of what's gonna happen to him because he's in serious trouble. None of the other pilot's spoke to him on their way to the briefing room. Donaldson is in the room waiting for the pilots and although he remain stern, Bugs knows that he's not happy.

"According to intelligence from our department of national safety, Erusea has a scorched earth policy in mind for Acmetropolis and Washington DC. They plan to use weapons of mass destruction to completely and indiscriminately annihilate these two cities. If we keep advancing at this pace, the Eruseans are sure to destroy Acmetropolis and our capital. The Joint Chiefs of Staff have ordered us to temporarily halt the advance of all forces. This order is part of a high-level strategy. This temporary order of cease fire was an unavoidable action for the Joint Chiefs of Staff. As Americans, we cannot excuse this outrageous and inhuman threat posed by Erusea. Bugs, by continuing on with the mission, you have defied a direct order, and will be suspended for it. You are forbidden from flying in battle starting from 1600 hours today, and all combat qualifications will be revoked. Any action beyond going to your own barracks from that time on will be strictly limited. I've lost a lot of respect for you after pulling this stunt. Return to your barracks and wait for further instructions. That is all." Donaldson said.

When Bugs got to his barracks, Blake, Charles, Jason, Freddie, Buster, Franz, Vanessa and Derek stared at him.

"What was that all about Bugs? Do you realized what you just done!" Blake said angrily.

"This isn't you Bugs!" Charles said.

"You can't fly in battle anymore!" Franz said.

"Boys, calm down, give him a chance to speak!" Vanessa said.

"You guys don't know what it's like to go through a state of depression." Bugs said.

"Depression." Jason asked.

Bugs told them everything about what happened in his past.

"Look Bugs, I feel bad about what happened in your 7th grade year and I know you care about Lola, but disobeying orders is not gonna save her." Blake said.

"Colonel, you got family, right?" Bugs asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have kids?" 

"Yeah, two daughters, Alexandra and Maria."

"Ok, what would you do if you found out that something bad happened to them before this mission?"

Blake couldn't find a answer to that.

"I thought so. Look I need to be alone."

For the rest of the day, Bugs stayed in his barracks, missing the Fourth of July party. His suspension went in full effect, shocking the nation, mostly everyone he know. However, a certain someone that he know will help lift his suspension.

That's the end of this chapter. I tell you all, Bugs suspension is similar to Tina's suspension on the Looney Tunes Show episode 'Customer Service'. Anyway, is Bugs' career on the line? Who's the certain someone? What's gonna happen to the Mobius Squadron now? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	81. Chapter 49A: Weapons of Mass Destruction

Here's chapter 49 everyone. This mission is to taken from Ace Combat 6 and with the same title of the chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 49A: Weapons of Mass Destruction.

It's been one day since Bugs has been suspended from combat and his suspension is in full effect. Bugs has been in his squadron's room doing paperwork since there's nothing he can do. Then, the phone rings. Bugs picks it up.

"Hello…Yes Sir…But I'm suspended Sir…Alright Sir, I'm on my way." Bugs said on the phone.

Bugs got a call from Donaldson, telling him to report to the briefing room. This is strange for Bugs because he's suspended from combat and he's been to the briefing room for a combat mission. Bugs arrived to the briefing room where Donaldson and Harrison are waiting for him.

"Sir, why am I here?" Bugs asked in concern.

"No time for questions Bugs, sit." Harrison said. Donaldson then briefs him

"Bugs, I've got some good news. The chemical agent used as a catalyst for their WMD is being transported to our shores from the Erusean mainland. This catalyst has already been carried into the outskirts of Acmetropolis. As a measure of caution against any attempts to destroy it, it has been concealed at Fort Norton in Acmetropolis' south. If we start advancing again, the enemy will most likely bring the catalyst into Acmetropolis, as well as Washington DC at a faster pace. If in fact weapons of mass destruction are used on the population of Acmetropolis or our capital, the resulting devastation can't be expressed in enough words. It will lead to unspeakable tragedies. We've used this intelligence to come up with a solid proposal on how to prevent this scorched earth policy from being executed in Acmetropolis or our capital. Just a minute ago, we received a letter of approval for our prevention plans from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The proposal we put on the table for our scorched earth prevention policy is really quite simple. While the enemy transport unit is stationed at Fort Norton, we'll ambush. We like to call it our tactic for pre-emptive victory. The enemy has loaded this catalyst into their transport vehicles and is able to send them into Acmetropolis and DC at anytime. This plan will be carried out by a handful of our top pilots under absolute secrecy. Fly through Fort Norton's canyon at an extremely low altitude to avoid radar detection, and take out those transport vehicles. We've determined that a high risk mission of this magnitude could not be executed by anyone other than you Bugs. We're counting on a flawless execution here." Donaldson explained. "Let's hope you redeemed yourself, and you should thank Harrison for this."

"Harrison?" Bugs asked.

"That's right. I'm trying to lift your suspension and that could happened if this mission is a success." Harrison said.

"Why?"

"Because I know how you feel. I went through a state of depression when my girlfriend got killed in a car crash. I don't want you to go through the same if you find out your love got killed in a battle by Erusean soldiers."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"Your welcome. Now go, you got a mission to do."

With that, Bugs takes off to head to the Razuriz Mine to take out the catalyst.


	82. Mission 17: Weapons of Mass Destruction

Mission 17: Weapons of Mass Destruction.

[Fort Norton, USA. 1430 hours. July 5, 2013.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Beginning attack on the enemy's WMD catalyst. Fly in low. If you're spotted by an enemy observation tower, destroy all facilities as quickly as possible."

Bugs: "Some people never pray to God unless they're in a lot of trouble. And I'm only called an 'Ace' when people need me to bail them out. I'm not a private dancer for the military, you know."

AWACS SkyEye: "If we fail this mission, your families and friends back in Acmetropolis, as well as the citizens of DC will be in great danger."

Bugs: "You're just as bad Stephan. I can't believe you've got the nerve to try and join up with me again."

AWACS SkyEye: "There's not much time. Mobius 1, hit the throttle."

Bugs: "Fox Two!" 

Erusean Ground Unit: "Unknown target acquired. I repeat, unknown target acquired. Deploy in type one battle formation."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "All enemy observation facilities have been destroyed. Mobius 1, get moving!"

Bugs: "Locked on!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "One enemy fighter! Darn, he didn't show up on radar!"

Bugs: "I gotta hurry! It's all over the second I let them make contact with the transport squad."

Erusean Ground Unit: "What air band frequency is the transport unit on? 3-2-5...You idiot! I can't hear you! Get over here!"

Erusean Fleet: "What's the situation out there? I need to know what's going on!"

Bugs: "Enemy vessel sunk!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "How did the ribbon get in here? Did he trigger that vibration?"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Take out any enemies you encounter. The transport squad can't know you're coming."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Kaufmann, contact our transport vehicles. What are you doing?"

Bugs: "This area's under control. Moving on to the next."

Bugs: "I've spotted the catalyst transport squad. Now all I need to do is take them out!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Speed up! Now!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy transport unit confirmed destroyed! Looks like you just redeemed yourself."

Bugs: "All in a day's work for Mobius. Stephan, you, me, and the others make a great team."

AWACS SkyEye: "Leave the combat area and return to base! You'll have time to celebrate once you're back."

Bugs: "And you've got a party waiting for us, right? It would be a nice change from all that service."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy forces are still in the vicinity. Stay alert until you get back."

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Break! Missile!"

Bugs: "You're not getting away!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missile warning!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

Bugs: "Missile evaded."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn that was one of ours!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken damage! Can't maintain course!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit closing at 6!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Check behind you!"

Bugs: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Yahoo!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy aircraft approaching. Be careful."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy fighters incoming."

Bugs: "This is a manageable number."

AWACS SkyEye: "Warning. Enemy presense detected on radar."

Bugs: "Darn it! You've got to be kidding!"

AWACS SkyEye: "More enemy forces spotted on radar. There's a ton of 'em! A whole squadron!"

Bugs: "I guess I got my hopes up too soon. Oh well! Let's get this over with."

AWACS SkyEye: "Looks like you're gonna have to face the music. Eliminate those enemy planes!"

Bugs: "Locked on!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Break! Missile!"

Bugs: "Missile evaded."

Bugs: "Almost in effective range."

Erusean Squadron: "Look out! A missile's closing in!"

Bugs: "This darn alert won't shut up."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1. Just keep it up a little longer."

Bugs: "How could've that missed?!" 

Bugs: "I have 'em!"

Erusean Squadron: "My electrical system's fried. I've lost monitoring capabilities."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "I got you now!"

Charles: "Mobius 1, come in. I'm here for you."

Freddie: "This is Halo 1. Mobius 1, thought you could use some cover."

Derek: "Viper 7 to Mobius 1. Looks like we're having your party right here!"

Franz: "Vapor 1 here. Just figured I better pay you back before I gotta pay interest."

Bugs: "Man. It looks like we got an all-star cast lined up for this performance. Thanks."

AWACS SkyEye: "All planes, pound the heck out of that squadron! And don't get shot up in the process."

Charles: "Rapier, engaging."

Freddie: "Halo, engaging."

Freddie: "This is an angel's dance."

Jason: "Omega, engaging."

Buster: "Viper, engaging."

Buster: "If Mobius 1 needs attack support, I'm here for him."

Franz: "Vapor, engaging." 

Blake: "Galm, engaging."

Erusean Squadron: "Lost my lock."

Viper 10: "Evade, full throttle! Break hard, turn!"

Vanessa: "No men can touch me in the sky."

Derek: "If they do, I'll give them a little something."

Bugs: "Gotcha."

Vapor 6: "Now it's my turn. Launch missile!"

Blake: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy threat has been reduced to about 40%."

Franz: "Let's fly these suckers!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy forces are hanging on by a thread. Keep up the attacks!"

Bugs: "You're mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "All enemy fighters have been destroyed. Well done!"

Derek: "Are we even now, Mobius 1?"

Bugs: "Halo 1, I got that fighter off your tail. Looks like you still got a loan to pay off."

Freddie: "But don't forget about that 2nd Typhoon I shot down for you. That oughta count for something."

Blake: "Halo 1, you have a lot to learn from Mobius 1. He never takes out loans up here!"

Charles: "Looks like you saved America again, Bugs. I don't know what we'd do without you, even as a college student."

AWACS SkyEye: "All planes get back to base. Next up is Acmetropolis."


	83. Chapter 49B: Weapons of Mass Destruction

Chapter 49B: Weapons of Mass Destruction.

Bugs and his wingmen has returned from Fort Norton and Bugs being saved by his squadron. Donaldson debriefs Bugs while the rest just listen.

"Mission accomplished. The WMD catalyst has been destroyed, and we have evaded the scorched earth threat to Acmetropolis and Washington DC. As a result, your suspension has been officially lifted, and from this point on we will be dispatching you into various missions again. The liberation of America is near. All forces resume advancing. We're about to free Acmetropolis once and for all. I just got word that our forces from the northeast will take care of our capital." Donaldson said. "Glad your back."

"Thanks." Bugs said. He turn his attention to his squadron.

"I appreciate the back up guys. You saved me back there."

"Anytime Bugs." Blake said.

"Yeah, we can't let anything bad happened to you." Vanessa said.

"Thanks."

He turns his attention to Harrison.

"I thank you for lifting my suspension."

"Anytime. By the way, I'm sorry for my actions towards you during your training." Harrison said.

"It's okay."

Afterwards, news of Bugs' suspension being lifted is heard through the nation, and hopes of freedom, especially to the people of Acmetropolis and Washington DC, are alive. Now Bugs is being prepared for his biggest mission oh his life and love life, the Emancipation of Acmetropolis.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	84. Chapter 50: Preparing for Liberation

First, I want to say Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I give my thanks to those who read my stories. Anyway, here's chapter 50 everyone.

Chapter 50: Preparing for Liberation.

As the American forces advanced, the retreating Erusean forces from the west filled Acmetropolis. The AA gun crew set up their positions atop the hospital, and Dave smoldered with quiet anger over their tactics. Anyway, Alvin, Daffy, Dash, Buster, Plucky, Jake, and the rest of the LRF members are preparing for liberation by planting laser transmitters for detonating explosives. Nights were long with the town's mandatory blackouts. Anyway, Lola is risking her life by deciding to help her brother on planting some transmitters for one night. As she was trying to plant a transmitter, she got caught. Lola ran as fast as she could from the Erusean soldiers chasing after her, but Lola was able to escape since she is a rabbit. She hides behind a wall waiting for the Erusean soldiers to run away from her. As soon as the coast was clear, she starts running back to her apartment, but shes gasps when something grab her shirt. It was coming from inside a car. Someone was inside the car and pulled her back towards the wall. He exit's the car and looked at her. It was Dave.

"Please don't hurt me." Lola said begging for mercy.

"Why should I hurt you. I got better plans for you after what your friends did 3 months ago." Dave said.

Dave knew that Alvin and the others were responsible for planting the bomb on the Yellow's runway as well. The face of the enemy whom he hated belonged to someone close to him. Dave was about to approach Lola when he heard the sound of a machine gun being armed.

"Get out of our town, you fascist pig!" Alvin said who came from out of nowhere.

Dave turned around staring eye-to-eye with Alvin, giving Lola the chance to escape to Alvin. When the two looked at Dave, he twist his face so painfully.

"Do you hate us that much?" Dave asked.

Alvin and Lola couldn't shake or nod their heads in reply. It seemed like an eternity passed before Dave said, "Go!" and release them.

The next day, there was no chance in his altitude. As usual, he made his requests to the squadron crew chief.

"The poor fuel quality is affecting thrust." a Erusean crew chief said.

Meanwhile, the LRF are still preparing for battle. As soon as the US forces drew near, the LRF would end the blackouts over the city.

July 9th is here and the LRF learns that the US Army is planning to start the battle at midnight, one year since the war started. Right now, Alvin, Daffy, Dash, Buster, Plucky, and Jake are putting Lola, Kate, Tina, Nicole, Babs, Shirley, as well as the rest of the female Tunesquad, Toonsquad, Perfectoids, and Jocks members in a underground basement of the apartment building. Blake's daughters Alexandra and Maria are with them as well since they now go to college.

"You girls will be safe down here." Alvin said.

"You promised you be back alive?" Lola asked.

"Lola. I promised we will celebrate our birthday together, and see Bugs for the first time in one year."

As the guys went up the stairs, Plucky said…

"Shirley, no matter what happens, I love you."

Shirley then gave Plucky a kiss before Daffy said…

"Are you ready guys?" 

"Yeah." everyone replied.

"Alright, let's go."

Afterwards, everyone heads to battle.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	85. Chapter 51A: Emancipation

Well, this is it. The chapter you all been waiting for. Well, let's get on with it. Here's chapter 51.

Chapter 51A: Emancipation.

Bugs just can't wait to be called to the briefing room with his squadron. The day he's been waiting for is in a few hours. Bugs is ready to liberate Acmetropolis and free his family and friends once and for all. When the squadron is finally called, Bugs ran to the briefing room while the others just walked.

"Well everyone, we've been waiting for this day, even though we're not going to DC and Bugs wants to liberate his town. Anyway, let's start the briefing." Donaldson said. "Acmetropolis was a important city at the start of the war until the Eruseans occupied it. We will now liberate this city. The heaviest resistance will come from the tank battalion near Route 7 in Acmetropolis University, and the anti-tank helicopters near the New City government complex. In addition you must defend our allies from any air strikes that may originate from Schleisinger Air Force Base behind you. The Resistance fighters will end the blackout over the city. Suppress all enemy resistance and help liberate this city." Donaldson explained. "Dismissed!"

"Alright, let's go liberate Acmetropolis, and Colonel, you better protect Alvin, he's a resistance fighter." Bugs said.

"I know, I can't believe he would formed a resistance group of his own." Blake said.

"You mean my friends. I better save them."

With that, everyone takes off to liberate Acmetropolis. And Bugs to liberate his family and friends, but mostly Lola.


	86. Mission 18: Emancipation

Mission 18: Emancipation.

[Acmetropolis, USA. 0000 hours. July 10, 2013.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, SkyEye here. The Resistance just ended the blackout. Commence operations. Sweep out all enemy forces in Acmetropolis University, New City, and the air base." 

AWACS SKyEye: "Government complex at vector 320, on the nose."

AWACS SkyEye: "Cleared to engage. Bandit confirmed at vector 320."

Bugs: "Acmetropolis…hang on guys, I'm coming."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Choppers near the government complex are putting up a fight. Engage them Mobius 1."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Don't leave any wounded behind!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two." 

Bugs: "Firing!"

Acme Reporter: "…Various explosions and reports from the fighters can be heard…the city lights have all come on at once…"

Jason: "Omega 1, engage."

Viper 9: "Viper 9, engage."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Derek: "Alright!"

Acme Reporter: "…It is now 12:05AM, US Eastern Time…Fighting has broken out despite the early hour…"

Bugs: "Locked on."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Bugs: "This is Mobius 1, I'm engaging a Yellow."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Got a Yellow!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Acme Reporter: "…We apologize for the momentary disruption of this live broadcast."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Did you contact the command center?"

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed." 

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Don't sweat it, aircrews are on their way."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 1, this is Bravo 3. Pull back with the prisoners."

U.S. Ground Unit: "The choppers are hugging City Hall and Central Bank."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm on his tail."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 7 here, HQ. Target 2, City Hall has been secured."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Headquarters, this is Bravo 2. Enemy resistance is weakening, we're moving in."

Franz: "Bugs, are you gonna help your friends?"

Bugs: "Not yet doc. I'm gonna take care of the air base and stop planes from taking off and causing more damage here. I need to buy them more time."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Watch out for anti-tank fire from the choppers between the buildings, Bravo 10."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 12. Proceeding through Peace Park."

Erusean Squadron: "I'm supporting."

Acme Reporter: "Throughout history this city has been the site of many wars…Fighting has broken out in Acmetropolis again…"

Bugs: "Here you go Mr. Bunny."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Acme Reporter: "…Under censorship."

John: "The enemy SAM has been destroyed."

Policeman: "The Ribbon save our lives."

John: "Yeah, yeah."

AWACS SkyEye: "Shleisinger Air Force Base at vector 010, on the nose."

Bugs: "You Yellow Squadron pilots aren't gonna shoot down anymore USAF pilots!"

Yellow Squadron: "Agh! The Ribbon's on my tail!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Missile shot trashed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Bugs: "I have you now!"

Erusean Squadron: "Don't let the USAF planes gain air superiority over the battlefield."

AWACS SkyEye: "Got a Yellow!"

Yellow Squadron: "One of ours got hit!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's behind me!"

Erusean Squadron: "How many did you shoot down?"

Yellow Squadron: "He's mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Got a Yellow!"

Yellow Squadron: "It's breaking apart!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "Penetrate the enemy defenses and provide close air support for our troops."

Jason: "Say your prayers."

Erusean Squadron: "We're losing air superiority over the battlefield."

Erusean Squadron: "It's that a ribbon fighter?"

Erusean Squadron: "Let Yellow Squadron handle the ribbons."

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Acme Reporter: "The only things visible here in the dark are the tracers, engine flames, and explosions. From the lights and the noise, I estimate there are quite a number of them!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Surface target destroyed!"

Freddie: "Right on the money."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, SkyEye here. The air base has been neutralized. Flow to support other areas."

Erusean Squadron: "The air base's down. Landings are impossible."

Erusean Squadron: "Where's Yellow Squadron?"

Galm 7: "Let's flank them."

Rapier 9: "Rapier 6, bandit behind you!"

Bugs: "You're mine!"

Erusean Squadron: "Our escort's been hit!"

Rapier 2: "Sorry I can't."

Galm 13: "Fast drop!"

Halo 9: "Attack! Attack!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Omega 11: "I've got enough of an angle."

AWACS SkyEye: "Acmetropolis University at vector 140, 8 miles."

Bugs: "My school…Okay guys. I'm here."

Alvin: "Where's Bugs?!"

Daffy: "He'll come!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Daffy: "Alvin! Look!"

Alvin: "It's Bugs! All LRF members, Bugs is here, commence attack!"

Bugs: "Did you guys miss me?"

Daffy: "Can say we have."

Buster Bunny: "Glad you're back Bugs."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 7 here. The east side of the highway is mined!" 

Brandon: "Hawk 1 to all units, continue the attack."

Hawk 2: "Roger that, Cap."

Bugs: "Enemy tank destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "That tank on the right is friendly."

Vanessa: "Viper 8, Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 2, pulling back 650ft."

Dave: "Right behind you, heads up!"

Vapor 5: "Squeeze of exhaust!"

Bugs: "You're not getting away."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Enemy tanks destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Charles: "Break, missile!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Got a Yellow!"

Derek: "Nice kill!"

Dave: "Darn it! This is Yellow 13, I'm retreating. All other planes, retreat while you still can."

Bugs: "We'll be seeing each other soon Dave."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Take the shot Tango 1, even if you do hit the arch."

Blake: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Headquarters, is Route 7 a two-lane road?"

Derek: "Viper 7, Fox Two!"

Galm 3: "Sanitize my 6 o' clock Omega 5!"

Bugs: "I better destroy that AA gun, it's next to my apartment building and Lola and the girls are in there!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We have secured a position adjacent to the Arch but need reinforcements."

Erusean Squadron: "Darn, that was one of ours!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Hold your fire Tango 5! You are engaging friendlies!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken shrapnel!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Visually confirm your targets."

Desmond: "Maintain battle formation."

Bugs: "Tank destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 3 here. We're fighting on Route 7, near the Arch."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 3 here HQ. Target 16 by Route 7 destroyed by air strikes. The Arch has been secured."

Desmond: "This is Oscar 1. Acmetropolis University has been secured."

Bugs: "You here that guys, you're free now!"

Buster Bunny: "Alright!"

Plucky: "Finally, we got our freedom back!"

Jake: "Yeah, man."

Alvin: "Battle isn't over yet, guys."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 4 here. Cleared to engage at your discretion."

Erusean Squadron: "He's been hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bring them closer before opening fire."

Vanessa: "No men can touch me in the sky."

Halo 8: "I'll take this one."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "Oh no! We're gonna fall!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it! I'm hit! Can't see through the smoke!"

Bugs: "Get out of my college campus!"

Charles: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

U.S. Ground Unit: "That's one of ours! Alright! Let 'em have it!"

Bugs: "Goodnight."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "A-10 shot down!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Eleven o' clock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Halo 11: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Blake: "Alright, I've got him cornered!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Yahoo!"

Bugs: "Don't worry Lola. You're safe now."

Charles: "High, high!"

Vapor 3: "There! Over there!"

Daffy: "Is Bugs doing what I think he's doing?"

Alvin: "Yeah. He's circling around our apartment building to protect Lola. Man, he loves her dearly."

Blake: "Hey Alvin. You are alright down there?"

Alvin: "Yeah Uncle Blake. Thanks."

Bugs: "Glad to hear it."

Derek: "Thanks for the save."

Brandon: "Hey bro, you can go ahead and take care of the rest. I'll watch your apartment and your girl for you."

Bugs: "Really, you'll do that?"

Brandon: "Sure. I don't wanna see you get depressed if anything happens."

Bugs: "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Buster Dawg: "Check your planes."

Omega 3: "Darn, those mechanics were slacking again."

Bugs: "Mom, Dad, Grandpa. You're safe and free now."

AWACS SkyEye: " Multiple TU-160's are inbound to New City from the northwest. Drive them back immediately!" 

Freddie: "Darn fascists! They're gonna level the city!"

Bugs: "I'll shoot them down before they reached the city!"

Acme Reporter: "A single fighter has yet to be sighted but jet noise can be heard…radio transmissions from the military are occasionally…"

Bugs: "There they are! I'm gonna swing around and attack them from their six one by one."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Target downed!"

Acme Reporter: "Is that fighter with the ribbon insignia among them?"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 destroyed the target!"

Bugs: "Fox Three, Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Blackjack shot down!"

Bugs: "Say your prayers."

Jason: "Target destruction confirmed."

Acme Reporter: "The fighters that shot down the bombers are passing over us now. The Erusean officer in charge of censoring broadcasts has evacuated as well. Now we can shout 'Victory is ours!' Andre Wolske reporting for community broadcast."

Bugs: "We did it!"


	87. Chapter 51B: Emancipation

Chapter 51B: Emancipation.

Bugs and his squadron landed at Shleisinger Air Force Base since the generator to keep the lights on for the runway and taxiways didn't exploded. Bugs and the others wait for 5 minutes before Donaldson's C-17 arrived. Donaldson then immediately heads to the briefing room to debrief the pilots.

"The city has been liberated. The victory was not only a strategic one, but a symbolic one as well. Though it is still dark outside, cheering can be heard throughout the city." Donaldson said. "Report back to this room in 5 minutes."

"Ah, home sweet home." Bugs said.

"Glad to be back." Blake said.

"You said it." Brandon said.

"I hope the others are okay." Bugs said.

Meanwhile, Alvin, Daffy, and the others went to the basement to let the girls know it's safe to come out, and Desmond is with them, waiting to be reunited with Kate.

"Guys, you made it back!" Lola said.

"Yep, you girls can come out now, we're free again!" Alvin said. "Kate, there's someone who wants to see you."

Desmond entered the basement and he was glad she's okay.

"Desmond!" Kate said running to him.

"Katie!" Desmond said hugging her.

"I missed you!" Kate said with tears of joy.

"I missed you to babe." Desmond said trying to fight the tears.

The others were entranced by the moment. Kate and Desmond are finally reunited again.

"It's everyone alright?" Desmond asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, it's safe to come out now."

Everyone followed Desmond to Route 7 where students are cheering, blowing kisses to the US soldiers, throwing a party, launching fireworks, chanting USA, and waving American flags and burning Erusean flags.

"This is awesome!" Lola said.

"You Tunesquad and Toonsquad might be lucky by seeing Bugs' F-22 in the air." Desmond said.

"How is Bugs?!" Daffy asked.

"He's fine. You all should be proud of him, he's a hero!" Desmond said.

"I'm proud of him and I can't wait to be reunited with him!" Lola said.

Everyone continued to watch the fireworks and fighter jets in the air. But they don't know that the danger isn't over yet.

Well, that's the end of this chapter. What will happened now. Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	88. Chapter 52: Mobius vs Albireo

Here's chapter 52 everyone. This is the final mission that is taken from Ace Combat 6 and this has combined two missions from the game. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Chapter 52: Mobius vs. Albireo.

Bugs and his squadron returned to the briefing room, like Donaldson said 5 minutes ago. Harrison was there and he sure is happy to be home. Donaldson then starts the briefing.

"Acmetropolis is free, and citizens are back on the streets-enjoying the freedoms they've been denied for so long. Sorry to make this request after all you've done, but I'd like you all to patrol the outskirts of Acmetropolis. Although military threats have been dealt with, and our capital is in the process of being liberated, this thing isn't quite over yet. Enjoy a view of the fireworks from above. It may not be enough to pay for your service, but it's the best seat in the house. After this mission I want all of you to take a month off. Go home and relax with your families and friends." Donaldson said.

"Alright guys, let's go give the citizens of this city a performance and enjoy the fireworks." Bugs said.

With that, everyone heads for their aircraft to takeoff on their patrol mission.


	89. Mission 19: Mobius vs Albireo

Mission 19: Mobius vs. Albireo.

[Acmetropolis, USA. 0030 hours. July 10, 2013.]

Control Tower Operator: "Takeoff permission granted. Savour that beautiful night sky."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, standby over the highway. Wait for Galm 1's takeoff."

Control Tower Operator: "Galm 1, takeoff permission has been granted. Take to the skies."

Blake: "Galm 1, roger."

LNN Broadcaster: "Hey! Zed is back in Acmetropolis baby! Men and women of our armed services, have you reunited with your loved ones yet? Listen up, military bigwigs, let your subordinates go home early tonight!"

Blake: "Alright, I'm here."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, continue patrolling the skies over Acmetropolis. And keep an eye on your radar."

Blake: "It's been sometime since we've been able to fly in peace and quiet."

Freddie: "This is Halo 1. Acmetropolis may be free now, but we sure aren't. Man am I thirsty…"

Charles: "What an awesome view. Only war pilots like us get to see fireworks in the night sky from this angle."

AWACS SkyEye(Pilot): "No sign of the enemy on radar. Mind if I drop our altitude a bit? Can't see the fireworks up here."

AWACS SkyEye: "Get your head out of the clouds and focus on the mission. We're still at war here."

AWACS SkyEye(Pilot): "Right. Roger that."

Vanessa: "The fireworks are really pretty from up here."

AWACS SkyEye(Operator): "I've got a wire from Donaldson. It says anyone without plans after the mission is to meet up in the briefing room."

Freddie: "Count me out."

Jason: "He can't be serious."

Franz: "Leave it to the pencil-pushers to ruin all our fun."

AWACS SkyEye(Operator): "There's also a P.S. here. He wants to know if pumpkin pie will do for desert."

Buster: "Maybe he's not so bad after all."

Derek: "This is Viper 7. I'd like to say 'mission accomplished'."

Rapier 8: "I know it's old news but I just like saying it. Acmetropolis is ours once more!"

Viper 4: "You can say that again."

Freddie: "How about I fly between the buildings and give 'em all a nice little airshow?"

Bugs: "Bad idea. No one wants to watch ya stinkin' up the sky, Halo 1."

AWACS SkyEye: "If you wanna goof off, save it for the ground. A wild jet will only get people on edge down there."

Freddie: "Still can't take a joke, I see. Let's go out for a cold carrot juice after the mission, Mobius 1."

Charles: "There a couple arguing at the foot of the Arch. Somebody intercede!"

Bugs: "I wonder where my friends are in this crowd below."

LNN Broadcaster: "This one goes out to Dominic serving with a tank battalion. Maria has a little message for ya."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, pass over Route 7. Your patrol mission's over now. Nice work. Stand by until granted permission to land."

Albireo Squadron: "Albireo 12, bearing 270, all instruments check out. Let us begin."

Edgar: "Gentlemen, I do not believe a lady on earth would be able to resist us now. All pilots, listen carefully. This is gonna be a dogfight both nations will never forget. Engaged only the weak ones, including my old friend Galm1. I will handle Mobius 1."

Albireo Squadron: "What?! You can't be serious!"

Edgar: "Your deaths by him will achieve nothing. You must not engage him to ensure the future of our nation. Besides, he's been trained by Blake."

Albireo Squadron: "But wait! I will not allow this! We…"

Edgar: "That's enough Albireo 12. Albireo Squadron. Break formation!"

AWACS SkyEye: "SkyEye here. Enemy forces throughout Washington DC has been eliminated. Mission accomplished! We've got our capital back!"

Bugs: "We finally did it. We've got our nation back."

Edgar: "Mobius, are you getting this. It's not over yet."

Bugs: "Who is this?!"

Edgar: "The real war has just begun."

Bugs: "Who the heck is this?! What are ya talkin' about doc?!"

Blake: "Wait a second, Edgar…?"

Edgar: "Corrupt governments and marred lands are no longer worth fighting to protect. There's only one thing worth protecting now."

AWACS SkyEye: "Unknown aircraft approaching fast! This may be an attack!"

Edgar: "And that's the future."

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike."

Desmond: "Shift to emergency combat stance! Hurry! Guys, get down!"

AWACS SkyEye: "It's a fighter. A fast one! Missile approaching at high speed! Multiple missiles approaching! Evade!"

Bugs: "Bandit dead ahead!"

Halo 7: "Where?!"

Viper 6: "I can't evade the missile!"

Vapor 7: "Hang in there, Viper 6!" 

Rapier 8: "There's a bandit tailing you. Break off!"

Omega 9: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Blake: "Edgar, stop! We can settle this!"

Edgar: "It's been a long time Blake. And yes, we can settle this, by dog fighting."

Bugs: "There's no use trying to talk sense into him Colonel."

AWACS SkyEye: "You're in gun range."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missile warning!"

Bugs: "Missile missed it's target."

Vanessa: "Viper 8 here. I bagged a bandit."

Albireo Squadron: "Ah, she's got me!"

Albireo Squadron: "Get the girl!"

Derek: "Oh no you don't!"

Bugs: "Launching missile."

Galm 9: "Mobius 1, you have a bandit on your tail."

Edgar: "It's time to let my sins take reign. This is the inevitable fate Ulysses heralded in."

Omega 10: "Omega 10, Fox Two!"

Derek: "Viper 7, Fox Two!"

Vanessa: "Viper 8, Fox Two!"

Viper 9: "Viper 9, Fox Two!"

Vapor 10: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

Bugs: "This one's mine!"

Galm 10: "There's a bandit tailing you. Break off!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Missiles approaching! They're coming fast again!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

AWAC SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Edgar: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

Halo 12: "Careful now. You have a bandit on your 6."

Bugs: "How could've that missed?!"

Albireo Squadron: "Shoot down the ribbon over his school. Make his friends witness his death."

Halo 12: "Careful now. The enemy has you on radar."

Bugs: "This is Mobius 1. I'm gonna fly through the Arch. It's the only way I'm gonna get these planes off my tail."

Blake: "Bugs, this isn't Ace Combat!"

Bugs: "I got no choice."

Derek: "Bugs flew through the Arch!"

Buster: "Whoa!"

Bugs: "Locked on!"

Bugs: "Eh, what's up doc?!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Albireo Squadron: "Albireo 12, ejecting!"

Edgar: "We've won…"

AWACS SKyEye: "Enemy fighters confirmed destroyed! It's all over!"

Lola: "Bugs!"

AWACS SkyEye: "All threats have been eliminated. Our people are rising up!"

Civilian: "They've opened up the gate to our city! We've got Bugs Bunny to thank for this!"

Civilian: "If I had a bottle of carrot juice right now, I'd crack it open and celebrate with you, Bugs Bunny."

Bugs: "Well guys. It's been some journey. That's my finish line right down there, guys-my apartment. Let's hope my friends are okay."


	90. Chapter 53: Reunion

Sorry I took so long everyone. Anyway, here's chapter 53.

Chapter 53: Reunion.

After the dogfight, Bugs and his squadron learns that the generator had exploded, making the runway and taxiway lights lose power. So they have to fly and at least do a combat air patrol until dawn. It would be 9 hours before everyone can finally land their aircraft once and for all. Everyone immediately went to the briefing room so that they can finally get some rest and go home.

"The United States is finally free. The occupying Erusean forces have been wiped out. Great execution of this mission has handed us a clear, overall victory in the North American Continent theater of the war. The unknown aircraft that you shot down during the dogfight turn out to be the X-02 Wyvern, a super aircraft designed by Erusea. Our officials should start drawing up plans to invade Erusea and capture their capital Farbanti to overthrown the fascist government. Good job. You all are a part of history now. Your actions will be remembered for generations to come." Donaldson said. "Now go home. I'll see you in a month."

With that, Blake decides to take Bugs back to his apartment. Bugs is nervous because it's been one year and he hopes Lola is okay. They arrived outside of the apartment building.

"Well, this is it." Bugs said.

"Yep, home sweet home for you." Blake said.

"Colonel, what if Lola has a boyfriend already?" Bugs asked.

"If she has a boyfriend already, it's gotta hurt man." Blake said.

"I hope she doesn't. Alright, I'll see you in a month."

"See you Bugs."

With that, Blake left and Bugs start heading to his apartment. Once he opened his door, he got a big surprise.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME BUGS!" all of Bugs' friends said.

Everyone swarmed around him, hugging him or giving him greeted high-fives.

"It's great to see ya guys!" Bugs said.

"What's up Bugs." Desmond said.

"Hey Desmond. See you made it out alive." Bugs said giving him a greeted high-five.

"Hey, I appreciate the air support."

"Anytime doc. Alvin, where is she?"

Alvin pointed to where Lola was standing. Bugs approached her. He was happy that she's fine. Lola was happy to see him and her eyes stared at him with a glow.

"Hi Lola." Bugs said.

She embraced him. He returned the hug.

"I missed you so much." Lola said.

"I missed you too. I'm home now." Bugs said.

After that little moment, Bugs give Lola and Alvin their birthday gifts. Lola was shocked when she saw what Bugs got her.

"The Jade Serpent crystal necklace?" Lola asked.

"Yep, I found it for you." Bugs said.

"Oh Bugs, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Afterwards, everyone decides to give Bugs some rest. A welcome home party was thrown the next day. Bugs, Dash, and Nicole set their conflicts in the past and became friends. For the next month, Lola has been hanging out with Bugs, going to movies, restaurants, hearing war stories, etc. She thought Bugs being home is the greatest birthday gift she had. Anyway, one week after the battle, Lola and Bugs decides to go to the town fair together.

"What shall we do first?" Bugs asked.

Lola looked around.

"How about…" she looked around and spotted something promising. "the bumper cars!"

Lola grabbed Bugs' hand and started to run off in the direction. They approached the ticket booth.

"Two for the bumper cars please." said Lola.

The man ripped off two tickets from the roll he had and handed them through the small window. Lola was about to reach for her wallet but Bugs quickly put money in the man's hand.

"Oh, thanks." said Lola.

"No problem, let's go." said Bugs.

They went to form the line and waited their turn. Once the employee let the gate open, Lola and Bugs made their way to the cars. Bugs picked a blue car while Lola picked a purple car. The buzzer sounded and the cars were awakened. Lola had a little trouble gaining control of the car at first, but then she got the hang of it. She sped around the corner and crashed into another car. Bugs was on the other side of the speedway. He dodged an attack and was in hot pursuit of Lola's car. Lola looked over her shoulder and noticed him chasing her. She made some evasive maneuvers, but was stopped in her tracks when another car hit her from the side. Her car spun around to a stop, and hit head on with Bugs' car.

"Hey there." Bugs said as he waved to her.

"Hey." replied Lola.

Bugs was cut short when another car hit him in the side. Lola began to laugh but nearly bit her tongue when another car hit her from behind. There were more and more crashes until the time limit was up. Bugs climbed out of his car and went to Lola's aid. Her car was sandwiched between two cars. He gave her his hand and helped her climb out.

"Now where should we go." asked Lola.

Both had fun at the fair for the rest of the night. Lola loved being with Bugs as he is with her. However, both still need to tell something, and Bugs is about to fight his depression once and for all.

Please review.


	91. Chapter 54A: Nightmare

Here's chapter 54 everybody.

Chapter 54A: Nightmare.

[Farbanti, Erusea. ….hours. September 19, 20?.]

AWACS SkyEye: "The outcome of the war rest on you, so stay focused on what's at hand. Remember survival is paramount. Good luck to you all! And Mobius 1, an end to the war would be a nice birthday gift as well."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

Bugs: "Don't worry Stephan, I'll give you a good birthday gift."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Jacob: "Wolfhound 1, engage."

Halo 10: "Halo 10, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Erusean Squadron: "Oh no! We're gonna fall!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Silver Bridge at vector 020, 4 miles."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Just hang in there Bravo 2. Your close air support is on the way."

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Desmond: "Get them all Mobius 1!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy battleship sunk!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed."

U.S. Ground Unit: "The main gun's damaged and the tank commander's dead!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Johnson Memorial Bridge at vector 290, on the nose."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Where are the combat engineers?! Destroy the bridge before reinforcements arrive."

Derek: "Take out the bridge, Mobius 1!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Johnson Memorial Bridge destroyed! They're cut off now!"

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's at my 6!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Barry's company has air superiority over the battlefield so stop worrying."

Erusean Ground Unit: "The capital won't fall if we arrive in time!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Oh no! Enemy aircraft are in the area. We're toast if that bridge goes down!"

Galm 11: "Looks like today's the day you'll make a name for yourself."

Blake: "Is there no end to this war? How many of them do we have to shoot down?"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Submerged municipal area at vector 240, on the nose."

U.S. Ground Unit: "So that's Mobius 1."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 1, watch your front. Let our top cover sweep the skies."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 7 passing Crater Ryker."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 2, take the lead."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy submarine sunk!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Galm 12: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1 passing over Ryker Crater."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Just our luck! The enemy's got additional forces to the west."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Don't worry, we have our aircraft flying top cover above us."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Disregard the damage! Just get across that bridge!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a chopper!"

Brandon: "Thanks bro."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Keep moving 'til you're out of fuel."

Blake: "You take the one on the right."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill!"

Desmond: "That battleship's run aground and won't sink!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Don't give up yet! Ready the next round!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken shrapnel!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Did you contact the command center?"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Erusean Squaron: "No it wasn't the ace you just hit."

AWACS SkyEye: "Missed!"

Jacob: "Wolfhound 1, Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Nice shot bro!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Don't let Mobius 1 take all the glory! Bag a couple of kills too."

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

Rapier 15: "Mobius 1 isn't the only one up there."

Erusean Ground Unit: "A ribbon above us."

Desmond: "Tank 9 made it through but took damage!"

Rapier 2: "Sorry I can't."

AWACS SkyEye: "Heads up, enemy radar spike."

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 5, eject!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Squadron: "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Red 9! I have no control! Ejecting!"

Bugs: "Yahoo!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 1 here. We're pinned down. Need close air support now."

U.S. Squadron: "Can our troops reach the landfill under these conditions?"

Freddie: "Halo 1, Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "A missile! I'm evading!"

Derek: "Bandit down!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Desmond: "Mobius 1 will get us out of here alive so stop whining."

Franz: "Lead them to me."

Erusean Squadron: "Red 6 is down!"

U.S. Squadron: "We got ourselves a dogfight!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We lost contact with Bravo 5."

U.S. Ground Unit: "We've taken heavy losses from the battleship fire."

Erusean Ground Unit: "There's only one of them! We should be able to do something."

Erusean Squadron: "I can't hold on, eject!"

Jacob: "Viper 8, heads up!"

Vanessa: "Get him off me!"

Jacob: "Get away from her!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken damage! Can't maintain course!"

Vanessa: "Thank you Jacob."

Jacob: "I won't let anything bad happened to you."

Derek: "Aww, how cute."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Tank 12 just took a hit. It's up in flames!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Tanks are just steel coffins whenever he's around."

Blake: "I'll fly support on that aircraft."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "It's not working! I can't shake it! Eject!"

U.S. Squadron: "The defenses on that landfill look pretty tight."

Erusean Fleet: "Hang in there, don't give up!"

Erusean Squadron: "Black 11, I'm wounded!"

Erusean Squadron: "Who could have ever imagined the USAF in these skies."

Erusean Squadron: "Don't get shot down over the city."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 4, here. Landed south of the landfill. Moving onto securing their Headquarters."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 13 here. Enemy positions on Silver Bridge secured! Moving onto securing enemy HQ."

Erusean Squadron: "They're sitting ducks."

U.S. Squadron: "You're despicable."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Those tenacious Eruseans! Why won't they surrender already?!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is surreal…There are enemy planes flying over the capital."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn! It's no use, I'm hit!"

Erusean Squadron: "Black 11, I'm wounded!"

Desmond: "Enemy leaders are using choppers to escape from the HQ."

AWACS SkyEye: "Pursue the chopper!"

Bugs: "Roger that. I won't let them get away!"

Bugs: "You're history!"

U.S. Squadron: "Great!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Derek: "Nice kill!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Has the Supreme Commander escaped yet?"

Erusean Ground Unit: "He's getting his wife and daughter from the shelter. Try to gain some more time."

Derek: "Alright!"

Buster: "Viper 1, Fox Two."

U.S. Squadron: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

U.S. Squadron: "He's on my tail!"

U.S. Squadron: "Don't worry. We got Bugs with us."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 13 here, we're on site."

Jason: "Omega 1, Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 4 here. We're on target and going in."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, five aircraft are closing in at high speed. It's the Yellow Squadron!"

Bugs: "Dave."

AWACS SkyEye: "Looks like they've come to make a last stand for Erusea. Let's settle this once and for all! Leave the choppers to the others. You can end this war!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Approaching contact point. Stay alert!"

Dave: "Engage as a formation, no single-ship attacks."

Jacob: "So this is Erusea's elite Yellow Squadron. Now I am seeing them with my own eyes."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

Dave: "I'm supporting!"

AWACS SkyEye: "You're in gun range."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Dave: "Fox Two!"

Franz: "Mobius 1, bandit behind you!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missile shot trashed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Buster: "Evade, evade."

Jason: "Missile! Break! Break!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Target downed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike."

U.S. Squadron: "Jink right!"

Bugs: "He's down!"

Buster: "Good job Mobius 1!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Dave: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Derek: "Mobius 1, incoming missile! Missile!"

U.S. Squadron: "Evade Bugs!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Missile! Break!"

Derek: "Evade Mobius 1!"

Vanessa: "Mobius 1, break!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Blake: "Alright Mobius 1!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Goodnight!"

Dave: "Bugs!"

Bugs: "You're next Dave."

Dave: "American humor escapes me."

Jacob: "Let's see you escape us."

Bugs/Dave: "Fox Two!"

Dave: "You will pay for what you have done."

Bugs: "Your country started this war! And I'm going to end it!"

Dave: "You will not end anything…Only prolong it."

Bugs: "We will never find out unless we try!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "I missed!"

Bugs: "This guy is good."

Dave: "You make a worthy opponent."

Dave: "Engaging!"

Dave: "He's too fast!"

Bugs: "This ends here!"

AWACS SkyEye: "12 o' clock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "He's head on. Shoot!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Bugs: "Whoa!…"


	92. Chapter 54B: Nightmare

Chapter 54B: Nightmare.

Lola's heart was racing. She shot up from the bed and was breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and her hands were shaking. She got up from the bed and went towards the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and leaned over the sink. She felt no strength with in her.

"Lola?" Alvin said wondering what's going on and he woke up.

Her head was still down.

"Lola, you alright?" asked Kate in a concerned tone.

"Nightmare…" Lola said.

She turned around and leaned against the counter. The glass was shaking in her grip. The tears were swelling in her eyes…a future battle that Bugs will be participating in and get killed in a suicidal mid-air collision with Dave…her nightmare.

"I have to tell Bugs how I feel." Lola said.

Her tears had escaped from her eyes; she could not bear it any longer. She dropped the glass and it shattered on the kitchen floor. She felt so weak and debilitated that she collapsed. Alvin saved her from falling to the floor. He held her tightly and cradled her in his arms. He could feel her shaking badly and racing heartbeat. She cried like a baby in his arms. Alvin said…

"It's alright Lola. Everything's gonna be ok."

That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	93. Chapter 55: Bugs Depression Ends

Here's chapter 55 everybody.

Chapter 55: Bugs Depression Ends.

Bugs woke up slowly. He sat on his bed for a while, he look towards his calendar and saw that the date is August 5th. He knows that he will be called back to duty in seven days. It's been four weeks since he, Mobius 1, helped liberated Acmetropolis from Erusean occupation, and he's been on a one month vacation. Anyway, Bugs groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. After a while, he stepped out with a towel around his lower body followed by steam. After changing, he turned on the TV and make his breakfast, just as Daffy wakes up.

"Morning." Daffy said.

"Morning, Daff." Bugs said.

"Had a good sleep?" Daffy asked.

"Not really?" Bugs said.

"Why?"

"Because I've been thinking a lot lately, and I decided that I'm going to ask her out and tell her how much I love her."

"You're really gonna do it?"

"Yes Daffy. I'm tired of being depressed and I'm tired of being scared. I'm gonna gathered up my courage and face the truth once and for all."

After saying this, Bugs went to get the paper. When he opened the door, Lola was at her front door getting the paper too.

"Morning Lo." Bugs said.

"Morning Bugs." Lola said.

Bugs looks down and noticed their was no paper, but a special edition magazine.

"What the.." Bugs said in concern as he picks it up.

"Mobius One versus Yellow Thirteen. What will happen when they come face to face." Bugs said reading the title. Lola froze a little.

"What's wrong Lo?" Bugs asked.

"Huh…Oh, nothing, I couldn't sleep. Well, I better get back inside, breakfast's almost ready." Lola said.

"Lola, wait, I gotta ask you something?" Bugs said.

"What is it Bugs?" Lola asked.

"Well, this may sound a little starnge, but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" Bugs said, strangely without hesitation.

"Umm…sure, I'll love to." Lola said strangely without hesitation.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." Bugs said.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Lola said.

With that, both went back to their apartments.

"Sounds like you got a date." Daffy said.

"Yes I do." Bugs said.

"Where are you going to take your date to?" Daffy asked.

"You know that Italian restaurant near my dad's job?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah." Daffy replied.

"I'll take her there." Bugs said.

With that, Bugs start making early preparations for his date with Lola. Meanwhile at Lola's apartment…

"You can't wear any of these outfits to your date!" Kate said as she looked through Lola's closet.

"I'm not wearing any of those." Lola said as she was holding a clothes hanger that was covered with a plastic wrap.

"Oh that's a hot dress!" Kate squealed when Lola gave her a peak.

Later that evening, Bugs approached Lola's apartment door. He had a white collared shirt, a red tie and a black suit on. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses. He straightened his jacket, checked his breath and then knocked.

"Just a sec!" Lola yelled. Within a few seconds the door opened. Bugs' eyes widened and his heart's beating faster. Lola was dressed in a short-cut black dress with string straps and a red ribbon tied her ears back. Lola too went wide-eyed and her heart beats faster when she saw Bugs on how he dressed up.

"Hi Bugs." Lola said with a smile. "You look great."

"Thanks, you look fantastic." Bugs said as he handed his date the roses.

"These look great." Lola said. "Let me put these in a vase." She hopped back into the apartment. Alvin walked by the door and saw Bugs.

"Hey Bugs." Alvin said.

"Hey Alvin." Bugs said.

Within a few moments, Lola returned.

"Alright let's go." Lola said. Bugs offered his arm and she took it.

After a half an hour drive, Bugs and Lola arrived to the pier. On the pier was a five-star class Italian restaurant named Rogelio's Garden. A valet opened the door and let Lola out. Bugs got out as well and tossed the keys to the young boy. Then the two bunnies walked into towards the restaurant.

"I've heard about this place." Lola said as they walked. "It's extremely expensive!"

"Don't worry about it Lola." Bugs said. Within a few moments they were seated and their waiter handed them menus.

After ordering their choices, talking about recent events and the war, and eating dinner, Bugs decides to take Lola out for a walk at their old neighborhood, reliving their days going to McKimson High School together. While walking and talking, Bugs thought 'Come on Bugs, tell her, tell her how much you love her.' Then he goes for it.

"(Sighs) Lola, there's something I have to tell you." he looked around nervously. "I need a better setting." He held Lola by the hand and took her towards the lake. The same lake where Bugs and Lola goes to.

"Well, now that you have your setting. Can you tell me what it is?" asked Lola.

Before I tell you what it is, I want to read this poem I wrote about you." Bugs said as he took the poem out of his pocket and read it out loud. After reading it, Bugs put the poem back in his pocket. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Lola, I…I really care about you. You have been on my mind these past four years. You are the most beautiful girl I ever met, and there's no one else I think about more. I…I love you."

There! He said it! Now he left himself open to her. Her response could mend or break his heart. Lola looked surprised at first, she smiled then said…

"Really? Oh Bugs. To tell you the truth, I…I couldn't stop thinking about you either. You've been on my mind these past four years. You are the most handsome rabbit I ever met, and there's no else I think about more…I…I love you too."

Bugs' heart filled with joy. She loved him back! He put his hand on her cheek. He brought her face up to his. They looked at each other for a moment, and then they kissed. She placed her arms around his neck, and he slowly placed his arms around her back. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. It's now official, Bugs and Lola are now a couple and Bugs' state of depression is finally over.

How romantic, that's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	94. Chapter 56: Confrontation and Ball

Here's chapter 56 everybody.

Chapter 56: Confrontation and Ball.

After that ordeal, Bugs and Lola became a pair. They were inseparable from that day on. They were always hanging out, and doing stuff together. Anyway, Bugs has just got off the phone with Blake. He learns that a military ball is being held at a fancy hotel at downtown. Bugs wants Lola, along with Alvin, Daffy, and Tina, to come. No need for him to invite Kate since she's dating Desmond. Bugs approached Lola.

"Hey Lo." he greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Lola asked.

"I just got off the phone with you uncle. There's a military ball tonight and I want you, along with Alvin, Daffy, and Tina, to come with me."

"What about Kate?"

"Desmond invited her."

"Oh, right. Anyway, I'll love to come."

"You might get a chance to meet my parents and grandfather."

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

"My parents are coming, and when my dad sees me with you, he'll be angry."

"Are you gonna stand up to him?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because my dad will take care of him tonight, and by the end of the night, he won't say offensive things about me or trash talk about New York, Brooklyn, or New Yorkers anymore."

Later that night, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Daffy, and Tina went to the ball together. Bugs was dressed in his Air Force Blues uniform, making him handsome to Lola. Daffy and Alvin were wearing black suits, and Lola an Tina are wearing their dresses that they wore to the prom in high school and they're surprised that they still fit. Once they arrived at the hotel and check in, they find their seats. Bugs saw a lot of familiar faces.

"Charles, Jason, Freddie, Buster, Franz, Derek, Vanessa, Brandon, Stephan." Bugs said.

"Hey Bugs." they said.

Jason, Buster, Franz, Stephan, Derek, and Vanessa are wearing the same uniform as Bugs. Only Vanessa's was the female version of the males. Charles and Freddie were wearing their Navy Whites uniforms.

"Guys, I like you to meet my girlfriend Lola Bunny." Bugs said.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Vanessa said.

"Likewise." Lola said.

"Bugs has told us a lot about you." Charles said.

"I'm sure he has."

"Guys, this is her brother Alvin, and these are my friends Daffy and Tina." Bugs said.

"Nice to meet you all." Franz said.

"Likewise." Alvin said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Daffy said.

"Nice to meet you." Tina said.

While everyone is introducing each other, Desmond and Kate arrives. Desmond is dressed in his Army uniform while Kate was dressed in a green dress similar to Lola's.

"Desmond, Kate, you guys made it." Bugs said.

"Hi Bugs." Kate said. "You look handsome."

"Thanks. How are you doing Desmond." Bugs asked.

"Really good." Desmond replied.

After a few minutes talking, John and Monica arrives.

"Bugs, my mom and dad are here." Lola said.

"Are you gonna confront your dad?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah." Lola said.

Lola approached her parents. Monica was the first to noticed her.

"Lola! Good to see you dear." Monica said hugging her.

"Lola, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I'm here because my boyfriend is in the military." Lola answered.

"Boyfriend?" John said sternly in concern.

"I'm gonna give you a warning, dad, you better not interfere with our relationship because of where he's from." Lola said sternly.

"Who is this boy?" John asked.

"Game over Mr. Bunny." Bugs said.

John turned around and went wide-eyed when he saw Bugs.

"I heard what you said about me and I feel very offended about it. And I also heard about what you said about my hometown and I feel very upset about it."

John turn back towards Lola.

"You've been seeing this boy when I forbid you from seeing him, behind my back?" John said who's temper is rising.

"Listen dad!" Lola said as she walk to Bugs and hold his hands. "We're in love, and if you do anything, anything to interfere with our relationship, you'll never see me again!"

Blake, Carmen, Alexandra, and Maria arrives.

"Bugs." Blake said approaching him.

"Colonel." Bugs said shaking his hand.

"Bro, I see you remember Bugs and I'm pretty sure you look upset right now." Blake said.

"Yes I am." John said.

"Well, let me tell you something. What you said about this boy, you're wrong. He's not what you think he is." Blake said.

"Hey Mr. Bunny, just wait 'till you meet my dad. I told him everything and he's not happy about it." Bugs said.

10 minutes later after the confrontation, Joe, Jessica, and Happy arrives.

"Mom, dad, grandpa!" Bugs said.

"Bugs!" Jessica said running to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh Bugsy, I'm so proud of you. You look very handsome."

"Thanks mom." Bugs said.

Joe approached Bugs. Bugs is nervous on what he's gonna do or say to him.

"Dad, I can explain…" Bugs was interrupted when Joe put his hand in front of him.

"First of all, I'm very disappointed that you for not going to school." Joe said. "But, changing the tide of the war, being a 'Ace' like you grandfather, and serving the country, I'm proud of you son."

"You're not gonna kill me?" Bugs asked kinda surprised.

"No." Joe replied. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Bugs said hugging him. "Listen, can you guys stand here for a second? I'll be right back."

"Sure." they said.

Bugs went to get Lola.

"Lola." Bugs said.

"Yes Bugs." Lola said.

"I want you to meet my parents. They're here."

"Ok, I'll love to meet your folks."

Bugs and Lola went to where Joe and Jessica were standing.

"Mom, dad, I like you to meet my girlfriend Lola Bunny. Lola, I like you to meet my parents Joe and Jessica Bunny." Bugs said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You look very pretty." Jessica said.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you. And it's nice to meet you too Mr. Bunny." Lola said shaking hands.

"Likewise." Joe said.

Afterwards, Bugs and Lola went to introduced their parents to theirs.

"Mom, dad, these are Lola's parent." Bugs said while Joe and Jessica shake John and Monica's hands.

"Dad, this is the man who offended me and New York." Bugs said referring to John.

Joe approached John. His stern face was tougher than John's.

"So, you're the man that said all those offensive things about my son?" Joe said keeping his anger cool and putting a grip on John's hand. John didn't respond. "Let me tell you something' boy, my son is not like that. He's a respectable kid, and he respects women. He loves your daughter so much that he's willing to put himself in harms way to care for her, like saving her from her ex 4 years ago. Now, you trash talking about New York, Brooklyn, or about how New Yorkers act, boy I should beat the stuffing out of you, but I won't because you're a cop. Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles." John answered.

"How would you feel if I started trash talking about your hometown or saying something offensive about your son if I had a daughter?"

"I wouldn't like it at all."

"Well that's how me as a New Yorker and Bugs feel. You hurt him so bad. He's been through a state of depression since his 7th grade year when his ex cheated on him. Now he's not now that your daughter loves him back. I think you owe my son an apology. Anyway, let's get to know each other." Joe said while John feels kinda guilty now.

"Your dad sure shut my dad up." Lola said.

"He may be tough, but I love him though." Bugs said.

Bugs then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised on who it was.

"Jacob!" What's up bro?!" Bugs said hugging him.

"Hey bro, been long time." Jacob said.

"Hey bro!" Brandon said.

"Hey!" Jacob said hugging him.

Bugs, Brandon, and Jacob are happy to be reunited. The three brothers then went to their parents. Jessica was happy to see all three of them while chit chating with Monica before Bugs asked…

"Hey, where's grandpa?"

"Umm…oh there he is." Jessica said.

Happy came. He is wearing his United States Army Air Force uniform. Bugs, Brandon, and Jacob salute him. Happy return the salutes. Bugs then said…

"Grandpa, there's someone I like you to meet."

Bugs then guide Happy to Blake.

"Colonel, there's someone you'll like to meet."

When Blake turned around, he went wide-eyed.

"You're the 'Phoenix'." Blake said.

"You must be Blake Bunny, known as 'The Demon Lord of the Round Table'." Happy said.

"It's an honor meeting you. You're mine idol, and you know my father, a Milton Bunny."

"Ah, Milton. I remember him. How is he and Maria today?"

"My mom died before I went to high school and my dad died in 2002."

"I'm sorry to hear that. They were good people."

The rest of the night went great. Bugs' parents became friends with Lola's parents, despite Joe's confrontation with John. Vanessa told Bugs that she likes Jacob. Bugs got promoted to Lieutentant Colonel. John apologized to Bugs and allows him to go out with Lola. The next day, the Mobius Squadron, Jacob's squadron, Wolfhound, and Brandon's squadron, along with Desmond, takesoff to Europe to prepare for the offensive on the Erusean mainland and end the war before Megalith is deployed.


	95. Chapter 57A: Whiskey Corridor

Here's chapter 57 everybody.

Chapter 57A: Whiskey Corridor.

It's early morning at a NATO air base in Greece. The Mobius Squadron roster is eating breakfast with Jacob and his squadron. Bugs talked to Donaldson on getting Jacob's squadron to join his so that the two can fly together. Donaldson accepts and Jacob is now under Bugs' command. Anyway…the Mobius and Wolfhound pilots had finished breakfast when Harrison told them to report to the briefing room. As usual, Donaldson is already there waiting for them.

"Well everyone, our first mission over Erusean territory, except Wolfhound Squadron, and for this mission, they know this combat area well. Anyway, let's start the briefing." Donaldson said. "Whiskey Corridor is a narrow strip of land between Lambert and Amber Mountains. The enemy has deployed a large tank force at the end of the corridor as it's final line of defense. Despite being outnumbered, our allies must face this enemy contingent head-on in order to advance on the Erusean capital of Farbanti. Our projected casualty rate is extremely high. We need a miracle in air support to win this battle. Annihilate enemy ground forces and provide direct close air support to our troops." Donaldson explained. "Dismissed."

"Humph, Whiskey Corridor. My squadron and I fought over this area like 6 times and we couldn't find a way to break through." Jacob said

"Don't worry bro. By the end of this mission, we'll break through, now that my squadron and I are here." Bugs said.

"Yeah. I heard that you're really good, so I like to see what you got."

"You'll be amazed."

The two brothers then head for their aircraft. Bugs in his usual F-22 and Jacob in his F-15E Strike Eagle. The squadron takes off for the Whiskey Corridor.


	96. Mission 20: Whiskey Corridor

Mission 20: Whiskey Corridor.

[Whiskey Corridor, Erusea. 1145 hours. August 15, 2013.]

AWACS SkyEye: "Attention all aircraft, this is SkyEye. This is primarily a ground battle, so our duty is to provide close air support. Destroy as many enemies as possible to assist our troops' forward movement."

Bugs: "Roger that, SkyEye."

Jacob: "Wolfhound 1 to Mobius 1. Bro, I like to see what you got."

Charles: "Stay alert. They've got AA weapons."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

Bugs: "Acquiring bandit."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

Bugs: "Got one!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, that was a direct hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Central line of resistance at vector 310, on the nose."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 290."

Bugs: "Locked on!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Stop fretting. It's only a ribbon insignia."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Victory here will come at a high price!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 passing Goldberg Crater."

Bugs: "That is one big crater."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, that was a direct hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 260."

Erusean Squadron: "Are they still there?"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Air support, do something about the ribbon fighter above us."

Bugs: "Goodnight."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "One of ours went down!"

Bugs: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Leave the enemy aircraft to our top cover. Just keep moving forward."

Bugs: "Tank destroyed!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "There's sand in the engine!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Suppress supporting fire from the enemy rear area."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Chopper downed!"

Derek: "Alright!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "We have enemy breakthrough! Where is our air support?"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Send them to their maker with some artillery fire."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

Derek: "Nice kill!"

Vanessa: "Nice kill Bugs!"

Blake: "Impressive as always Mobius 1."

Desmond: "Erusean forces 4 miles ahead of us. There's three, no four cars."

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

Jacob: "Whoa! Bro, how did you do that?! You didn't crashed!"

Brandon: "Don't worry, bro. He always does that. He knows what he's doing."

Erusean Ground Unit: "What's slowing you down? Maintain a high rate of fire!"

Bugs: "Fox Two, Fox Two!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Enemies in the skies above us!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "The other units are annihilated!"

Brandon: "Good job, bro."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Heads up, we're taking fire from enemy air."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Did you really see an aircraft with a ribbon?"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Hang in until our close air support arrives."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Tank destroyed."

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed."

Bugs: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "AA artillery destroyed."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed."

Bugs: "Tank destroyed!"

Bugs: "Time to take out the enemy rear HQ."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Enemy facility destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 12 o' clock."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three."

Bugs: "I missed."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Bull's eye!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've been hit!"

Bugs: "Better get rid of those howitzer and launcher vehicles."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 120."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's behind me!"

Charles: "That's one down!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed."

Bugs: "Fox Three."

Charles: "Bandit down!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy defensive position at vector 180, 8 miles."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Darn it! The sand and heat wreaked the computer!"

Bugs: "Fox Two, Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Bugs: "Yahoo!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Vapor 11: "Vapor 11, Fox Two."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Don't worry. We're sure to win if it comes down to numbers."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed."

Erusean Ground Unit: "We are fully engaged with the enemy. You're on your own."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Mobius 1's sure to create an opening for us!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three."

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 230."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Get moving! Their bombing's very effective."

Erusean Ground Unit: "The ribbon's flying above us!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Don't stop to regroup, keep pushing forward."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Oh no! There's a ribbon on that plane. It's the Grim Reaper."

Jacob: "Man, bro, you sure brought fear to these Erusean troops."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Mobius 1's here. We'll win."

U.S. Ground Unit: "All units provide cover while Charlie 1 pulls back."

Freddie: "Halo 1, Fox Two!"

Franz: "Vapor 1, Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "It's over 120 degrees inside the tank!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "All units report in, starting with Oscar 1."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Enemies above us! Engage them with the AA weapons."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

Bugs: "Bandit destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is Black 8, my aircraft is damaged!"

Vapor 12: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Hey! The ribbon's flying above the HQ."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Shoot! Shoot!"

Bugs: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Viper 11: "Viper 11, Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Flank them. They're surrounding us."

Viper 12: "Fox Two. Fox Two."

Buster: "Viper 1, Fox Two."

U.S. Ground Unit: "The caterpillar's damaged! We need backup."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Shoot them before they capture us."

Erusean Ground Unit: "No need to annihilate them, just pin them down."

Rapier 13: "Splash one!"

Omega 13: "You're mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 250."

Bugs: "You're ain't taking recon photos today."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three."

Derek: "Alright!"

Rapier 15: "That's a kill!"

Viper 13: "Sierra Hotel!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Wow, that's Mobius 1 flying above us!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "The enemy's listening in on us."

Erusean Ground Unit: "They're caught in the minefields we set up in the dunes!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Jason: "Omega 1, Fox Two!"

Jacob: "Wolfhound 1, Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 3 is up in flames! Did anyone escape?"

Viper 13: "Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We're sitting ducks. Abandon the charge."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "HQ here. Send reinforcements to the left flank."

Bugs: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Tank destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Close in on those bunkers!"

Bugs: "Eh, what's up doc?"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Omega 14: "Omega 14, Fox Two."

Viper 14: "Got a kill!"

Vapor 14: "Bandit down."

Rapier 12: "Rapier 12, Fox Two."

Omega 12: "Omega 12, Fox Two."

Galm 14: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Halo 14: "They have no room to retreat, this is their last stand."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 030."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "I can't hold on, eject!"

Omega 15: "This is Omega 15, bandit is down."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 030."

Erusean Squadron: "This is White 1, get him off me!"

Bugs: "You're mine!"

Charles: "That's one down!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Hurry up! Get the wounded behind the line."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Old Anchor Point City at vector 150, on the nose."

Bugs: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Shoot down the ribbon on sight!"

Brandon: "Oh no you don't!"

Jacob: "You're not gonna shoot down my little brother."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "SAM destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Hold this ground at all costs."

Jason: "Mobius 1, bandit on your tail, turn hard!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Recon's confirmed the enemy retreat. We'll pursue them."

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Squadron: "I'm hit! I see flames! Eject!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango here. We're moving to a spread formation to meet them."

Viper 15: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "I think we've been encircled."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Desmond: "Come in Bravo 4! Are you still there?"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Chopper shot down!"

Derek: "Nice kill!"

Vapor 15: "Fox Two!"

Jacob: "Viper 8, check six!"

Vanessa: "Whoa, where the heck did you come from?!"

AWACS SkyEye: "The enemy's defensive line is crumbling. Keep up the air support."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Move the HQ to the rear."

Jacob: "We might be able to finally break through."

Erusean Ground Unit: "We need backup! They broke through our defenses."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, he engaging me!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's at my 6!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "They're engaging us! Return fire!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Charles: "Check six while fighting."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 200."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock."

Derek: "Alright!"

Bugs: "Fox Three."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a chopper!"

AWACS SkyEye: "SkyEye here. The enemy's in retreat! Our troops are advancing! Mission complete, all aircraft RTB."

Bugs: "All planes, time to head on home now. Try and make it back for supper."


	97. Chapter 57B: Whiskey Corridor

Chapter 57B: Whiskey Corridor.

The Mobius Squdron, along with the Wolfhound Squadron, now part of Mobius Squadron, arrives back to the base and heads to the briefing room to get debrief.

"The enemy abandoned its defensive line, and the road to their capital lies open." Donaldson said. "Good work."

"Bro, that was amazing combat flying." Jacob said. "I never thought you were that good."

"I told you so." Bugs said.

Bugs' conversation was then interrupted by Harrison.

"Colonel, come with me." Harrison said.

"What's up, Sergeant?" Bugs asked.

"You're not gonna like this."

Harrison leads Bugs to a classroom. When Bugs entered, he was in shocked. The male members of the Tunesquad and Toonsquad were there.

"What are ya guys doing here?!" Bugs asked.

"We're here because we're gonna help you end this war." Alvin said.

"What?!"

"C'mon, Bugs. You help us got liberated, so we owe you one." Daffy said.

"We also owe you after we said that you don't have what it takes to be an 'Ace'." Alvin said.

"We were wrong." Daffy said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bugs asked to the Toonsquad guys.

"We wanna help. You're our friend." Buster said.

Bugs was grateful that they wanna help, so Bugs decides to train them, but with help from Blake and Harrison. Blake was shocked that Alvin's here, but trains him. And Harrison trains them the same way he did to Bugs during his training days. Later that evening, Bugs was talking to Jacob.

"So how's the training so far with the guys?" Jacob asked.

"It's exhausting." Bugs replied.

"They're crazy."

"I know, but they've been there for me. So Jacob, you got any plans tonight?"

"No, probably just watch TV."

"Good, cause I got yourself a date tonight."

"What?! With who?"

"Remember Vanessa Hare?"

"Viper 8?"

"Yeah. She's your date."

"Why you set me up with her?"

"I'm gonna tell you this, but don't tell her I said this to you, she likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. You better get ready."

With that, Jacob went out on his date with Vanessa. Bugs would wait for three hours for Jacob to finally come back.

"So how's your date with Vanessa?" Bugs asked.

"It was great. Vanessa is awesome. I'll admit she's hot. I think I'm in love, bro."

"Well, go out with her again."

After that night, Jacob started going out with Vanessa and the two becomes a pair. Bugs, Blake, and Sgt Harrison continue to train the Tunesquad and Toonsquad. The Mobius Squadron is then transferred to another NATO base in Italy to prepare for the closing battle for the war, the Siege of Farbanti.


	98. Chapter 58A: Siege of Farbanti

Here's the closing battle everyone. Here's chapter 58.

Chapter 58A: Siege of Farbanti.

It's September 19th, 2013. It's Stephan's birthday and it's been one year since the Mobius Squadron's first mission over Newfield Island. Now the war is almost coming to an end if the US forces can capture Erusea's capital city Farbanti, capture the Erusean Supreme Commander and overthrow the fascist government once and for all. Alvin is kinda worried about this battle because Lola told him every detail about her nightmare. The Mobius Squadron decides to eat dinner early before they were called to the briefing room. Bugs has been told six of his friends can participate in the battle, so Alvin, Daffy, Taz, Buster, Plucky, and Jake has been chosen. Everyone is in their olive drab flight suits prepared.

"Well everyone, this is it, your final sortie." Donaldson said.

"No Sir. OUR final sortie." Bugs said.

"Thank you Bugs. Anyway, on with the briefing." Donaldson said. "The enemy GHQ is located beneath a landfill on the coast of their capital Farbanti. Bring it under our control to end this war once and for all. Our troops will enter via the Silver Bridge to the southeast and the flooded city to the south. You must attack all enemy forces and support our troops. Enemy tank forces are also closing in from the north. Destroy Johnson Memorial Bridge to stop them from joining forces from the enemy GHQ. We know that Megalith is being developed as we speak. The enemy must be prevented from using it as their last ditch effort." Donaldson said. "Dismissed!"

"Well, this is it Colonel." Bugs said.

"Bugs. I want you to know this. I never had a son before, but you're one to me." Blake said. Bugs smiled.

"Thanks." Bugs said. "Alright everyone, let's end this war once and for all."

With that, everyone heads for their aircraft and takes off for the closing battle of the war.


	99. Mission 21: Siege of Farbanti

Mission 21: Siege of Farbanti.

[Farbanti, Erusea. 1820 hours. September 19, 2013.]

AWACS SkyEye: "The outcome of the war rest on you, so stay focused on what's at hand. Remember survival is paramount. Good luck to you all! And Mobius 1, an end to the war would be a nice birthday gift as well."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

Bugs: "Don't worry Stephan. I'll give you a good birthday gift."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Charles: "You're too close!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, that was a direct hit!"

Erusean Squadron: "One of our planes was hit!"

Jacob: "Wolfhound 1, engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Silver Bridge at vector 020, 4 miles."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Don't give up yet! Ready the next round!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy battleship sunk!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We've taken heavy losses from the battleship fire."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Just hang in there Bravo 2. Your close air support is on the way."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Desmond: "Get them all Mobius 1!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 12 o' clock."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Where are the combat engineers?! Destroy the bridge before reinforcements arrive."

Derek: "Take out the bridge, Mobius 1!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Johnson Memorial Bridge destroyed! They're cut off now!"

Bugs: "Missile, evading!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Tank 12 just took a direct hit. It's up in flames!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Barry's company has air superiority over the battlefield so stop worrying."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "We stop them here!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "The capital won't fall if we arrive in time!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy vehicle destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "I got you! You ain't getting away!"

Galm 11: "Looks like today's the day you'll make a name for yourself."

Alvin: "We got ourselves a dogfight!"

Bugs: "He's down!"

Erusean Squadron: "One of ours got hit!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Submerged municipal area at vector 240, on the nose."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three."

AWACS SkyEye: "Tank destroyed."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a chopper!"

Blake: "Is there no end to this war? How many of them do we have to shoot down?"

Franz: "Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 1, watch your front. Let our top cover sweep the skies."

Bugs: "Tank destroyed."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 7 passing Crater Ryker."

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, he's engaging me!"

Buster Bunny: "You're mine!"

Buster Dawg: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Firing!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Enemy submarine sunk!"

AWACS SkyEye: "AA guns destroyed!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 2, take the lead."

Bugs: "Mobius 1 passing over Ryker Crater."

U.S. Ground Unit: "We're taking tank fire from the landfill!"

Alvin: "Can our troops reach the landfill under these conditions?"

Daffy: "With Bugs around, they will."

Plucky: "I have a lock."

Erusean Squadron: "He's behind me!"

Derek: "Fox Two."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill!"

Brandon: "Thanks bro."

Derek: "Alright!"

Omega 5: "Watch your altitude!"

Jake: "Locked on."

Erusean Squadron: "Red 8, bandit behind you. Turn and evade."

Daffy: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it, he's engaging me!"

Desmond: "That battleship's run aground and won't sink!"

Blake: "You take the one on the right."

Alvin: "Roger that, Galm 1."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Keep moving 'til you're out of fuel."

Erusean Squadron: "No it wasn't the ace you just hit."

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit confirmed at vector 350."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nothing but air, heads up."

Bugs: "Locked on!"

Erusean Squadron: "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Red 9! I have no control! Ejecting!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 7 o' clock."

Jacob: "Wolfhound 1, Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Nice shot bro!"

Bugs: "Bull's eye!"

Erusean Squadron: "We're hit! Eject! Eject!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn it I'm hit! Can't see through the smoke!"

Bugs: "Goodnight!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Erusean Squadron: "Who could have ever imagined the USAF in these skies."

Desmond: "Mobius 1 will get us out of here alive so stop whining."

Jacob: "Viper 8, heads up!"

Vanessa: "Get him off me!"

Jacob: "Get away from her!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken damaged! Can't maintain course!"

Vanessa: "Thank you Jacob."

Jacob: "I won't let anything bad happened to you."

Derek: "Aww, how cute."

Daffy: "Fox Two. Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "I've taken shrapnel!"

Erusean Squadron: "I can't hold on, eject!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit at 9 o' clock."

Jason: "Omega 1, Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock."

AWACS SkyEye: "Missed."

Freddie: "Halo 1, Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Franz: "Vapor 1, Fox Two."

Alvin: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "They're sitting ducks."

Daffy: "You're despicable."

Omega 12: "Omega 12, Fox Two!"

Alvin: "Bugs shot one down."

Erusean Squadron: "No plane is invulnerable…no pilot infallible."

Alvin: "Those tenacious Eruseans! Why won't they surrender already?!"

Blake: "No good, it's a miss."

Buster Dawg: "Bull's eye! Bull's eye!"

Erusean Squadron: "The enemy!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is surreal…There are enemy planes flying over the capital."

Erusean Squadron: "Darn, that was one of ours!"

Halo 9: "Halo 9, Fox Two."

Plucky: "He's on my tail!"

Buster Bunny: "Don't worry. We got Bugs with us."

Erusean Ground Unit: "Tanks are just steel coffins whenever he's around."

Bugs: "Bandit destroyed!"

Erusean Squadron: "He's been hit!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "It's a ribbon! Heads up!"

Bugs: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "It's breaking apart!"

Erusean Squadron: "White 3, got one on your tail."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "Bandit on your tail! Evade!"

Daffy: "Splash one!"

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 6. Break! Missile!"

Erusean Squadron: "I've been hit!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Franz: "Mobius 1, he's on your tail!"

Erusean Squadron: "The ribbon's still a rabbit, not invincible."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on."

Bugs: "Gotcha!"

Erusean Squadron: "Black 11. I'm wounded."

Galm 4: "He's all mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Erusean Squadron: "I can't climb any higher!"

Blake: "Whooeee!"

Alvin: "Man! Bugs' flying is unbelievable! I wish I could fly the same way too man!"

Jacob: "Same over here."

Bugs: "Alvin, Jacob, you two keep dreaming."

Vanessa: "Viper 8, Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 4, here. Landed south of the landfill. Moving onto securing their Headquarters."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 13 here. Enemy positions on Silver Bridge secured! Moving onto securing enemy HQ."

Buster Bunny: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Derek: "Nice kill!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "A ribbon above us."

Erusean Squadron: "A missile!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Yahoo!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Erusean Squadron: "Blue 5, eject!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Bandit shot down!"

Bugs: "Whooeee! Got one doc!"

Desmond: "Enemy leaders are using chopper to escape from the HQ."

AWACS SkyEye: "Pursue the chopper!"

Bugs: "Roger that. I won't let them get away!"

Bugs: "You're history!"

Alvin: "Great!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Derek: "Nice kill!"

Erusean Ground Unit: "Has the Supreme Commander escaped yet?"

Erusean Ground Unit: "He's getting his wife and daughter from the shelter. Try to gain some more time."

Charles: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Erusean Squadron: "Darn! It's no use, I'm hit!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 13 here, we're on site."

Erusean Squadron: "He's behind me!"

Erusean Squadron: "This is Blue 9, someone cover me!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 4 here. We're on target and going in."

U.S. Ground Unit: "So that's Mobius 1."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, five aircraft are closing in at high speed. It's the Yellow Squadron!"

Bugs: "Dave."

AWACS SkyEye: "Looks like they've come to make a last stand for Erusea. Let's settle this once and for all! Leave the choppers to the others. You can end this war."

AWACS SkyEye: "Approaching contact point. Stay alert!"

Dave: "Engage as a formation, no single-ship attacks."

Jacob: "So this is Erusea's elite Yellow Squadron. Now I am seeing them with my own eyes."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Blake: "Mobius 1, the flight lead is flying a PAK-FA, watch out!"

Bugs: "F-22's rival."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Buster Dawg: "Good job, Mobius 1!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock!"

Bugs: "Yellow downed!"

Blake: "Alright Mobius 1!"

Dave: "I'm supporting."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Dave: "Tunesquad, Toonsquad, you guys should have stay home!"

Alvin: "This ends here Dave."

Daffy: "Your squadron will be history."

Bugs: "He's down!"

Derek: "Evade Mobius 1!"

Alvin: "Watch out Bugs, Dave has a lock on you!"

Derek: "Missile! Hard left!"

Franz: "Mobius 1, missile! Missile!"

Bugs: "You're next Dave!"

Dave: "American humor escapes me."

Jacob: "Let's see you escape us."

Bugs/Dave: "Fox Two!"

Dave: "You will pay for what you have done."

Bugs: "Your country started this war! And I'm going to end it!"

Dave: "You will not end anything…Only prolong it."

Bugs: "We will never find out unless we try!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "I missed!"

Bugs: "This guy is good."

Dave: "You make a worthy opponent."

Dave: "Engaging."

Charles: "Break, missile!"

Dave: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Dave: "He's too fast!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Dave: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "This ends here!"

AWACS SkyEye: "12 'o clock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "He's head on. Shoot!"

Bugs: "I'll never forget you Dave."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Alvin: "Look out!"

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill! Great job! There are no aircraft remaining on radar!"

Daffy: "Goodbye Dave."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 8 here. We're in control of the Erusean Headquarters."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down the five aircraft that appeared. Air superiority is ours. You made it through alive, Mobius 1."

Desmond: "Attention all Erusean troops! Cease fighting and surrender at the following: The Central Park tennis courts, the National Library's courtyard fountain…"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Hey Martin! This is the Patrol Unit. We found a woman and girl sheltering in one of the choppers that got left behind. And what looks like a male officer's remains with really big rank insignias. Rely that onto HQ will ya?"

Bugs: "Men and women of the United States military, this is Mobius 1. I want to congratulate you on winning this war. Your dedication has proven stronger than the enemy's force of arms. Thank you."


	100. Chapter 58B: Siege of Farbanti

Chapter 58B: Siege of Farbanti.

The Mobius Squadron has return to base, and base personal are cheering for them, mostly Bugs. He has helped end the war. Most of the troops think Bugs has single-handly won the war. Anyway, the Mobius Squadron pilots heads for the briefing room for their final debriefing.

"On September 19th at 12:40 hours, Erusea accepted the US terms for surrender. Our victory came at an extremely high cost in casualties." Donaldson said. "Mission accomplished!"

"Guys, it's been an honor flying with all of you." Bugs said. "Alvin, Daffy, Taz, Buster, Plucky, Jake, you'll fly very well, not bad for your first try. Guys, you're all good pilots. I would have no problem about inducting all of you into Mobius Squadron."

"Speaking of that, I just got word from Command that they're commissioning the 118th Tactical Fighter Squadron. It will be renamed 'Mobius Squadron', in honor of you and your callsign 'Mobius 1'." Donaldson said.

"Thank you. That's good news." Bugs said.

After that day, the reaction around the world came fast. Upon the defeat of Erusea, celebrations erupted throughout the United States, and US military installations in other countries. Massive celebrations took place in Chicago, Los Angeles, Miami, and especially New York City's Time Square, North point, and Acmetropolis' Route 7 at Acmetropolis University. Flags were flown at half staff to remember those who lost their lives in battle. Back in Europe, Mobius Squadron is given a lot of credit for ending the war, mostly Bugs. Dave Bunny was buried with full military honors and Mobius Squadron attends his funeral. The US forces occupied Erusea, however, a new threat is developing north of the Russian mainland.

That's the end of this chapter. Well, the war is over. What's gonna happened with Bugs, since he's a college student? What's the aftermath? And more importantly, what will happen with this super weapon called Megalith now? Go o the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	101. Chapter 59A: Megalith

Well everyone, this is the final chapter of this story, I know it's sad that this story has to end, but there's other stories that takes place years before or after this story. Only one story in development that I called LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS, takes place in the same time period as this story. There will be a epilogue after this chapter. Anyway, here's the final chapter.

Chapter 59A: Megalith.

It's been a week since the Siege of Farbanti, and Bugs and the rest of the pilots are sleeping. They're already prepared to fly the long journey back home. The pilots were sleeping peacefully. Then…BOOM! A loud explosion has awaken everyone up.

"What the heck is that?!" Bugs asked.

Bugs looked through the window and was shocked on what he's seeing. He sees the sky is raining asteroids!

"Colonel!" said Harrison. "Get you and your friends into those suits and report to the briefing room. Hurry!"

Bugs and the male Tunesquad and Toonsquad members got to the ready room and put on their olive drab flight suits before heading for the briefing room.

"Donaldson, what's going on?" Bugs asked.

"No time for questions, let's get the briefing started." Donaldson said. "A group of young Erusean officers have taken over Megalith, the super weapon that was under development. Megalith is a rocket launch facility that can shoot down asteroid fragments in orbit. The only one way to destroy this highly dangerous and fortified facility is to hit it from the inside. Follow the missile port grooves to find the three generators deep within the facility. Destroy the generators to access the central heat vent. Once inside, destroy the giant missile in the central silo. An infiltration unit will secure your escape route. Their plan calls for waiting until the generators are offline, and then taking over the sub control room once the blackout hits. Enter this rat's nest with full confidence that the unit will get you out again. It's highly likely that this will be your final mission. Remember, we need heroes after the war too. Make it back in one piece. Dismissed!" Donaldson explained.

After that, Bugs and his fellow wingmen receive good lucks from the former members of Mobius. Afterwards they takeoff and they went down in history as the Mobius Squadron. One hour before the battle, the USAF General is about to make a speech to the Mobius Squadron and it's broadcasted around the world.

"Good morning, troops. I have an important announcement. In one hour, each one of you will take part in the most important mission in our history. A mission that will result in the defeat of the vile enemy who has brought chaos to our continent. Although we are from different nations, and of different races, we have fought, suffered, and died together, fighting for what we believe in. Fighting for freedom. Today, we shall gather for the final battle, to liberate our beautiful continent, and restore freedom to our people, our friends and our families. Our victory will herald the beginning of an new era of prosperity for the North American Continent. Victory will be ours! We shall return peace to our people. We will win back our freedom…and our future. The skies belong to everyone…Now let us take our 'shattered skies'!"


	102. Mission 22: Megalith

Mission 22: Megalith.

[Megalith, Russia. 0800 hours. September 26, 2013.]

AWACS SkyEye: "SkyEye here. All Mobius aircraft report in."

Daffy: "Mobius 2 on standby."

Alvin: "Mobius 3 through 7 on standby."

Wile: "Mobius 8 on standby."

AWACS SkyEye: "Preparations are complete, ready for battle. All aircraft follow Mobius 1!"

Bugs: "Agnus Dei."

Bugs: "15 bandits on radar."

Yellow Squadron: "I see them! Got a tally ho on the bandits."

Yellow Squadron: "You're not going to believe this Jean-Louis. All of them have ribbon insignias!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

Yellow Squadron; "Only Erusean fighters should be flying this airspace."

Yellow Squadron: "Sweep them from our skies!"

Alvin: "Darn phantoms!"

Buster: "Mobius 5, engage."

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 1 here. All teams are on the 13th floor. But we can't get the sub control room to open. It's an electronic lock. We'll hold the position until the generators are destroyed. So hurry up!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Here they come! Don't let the enemy get through panel K."

Desmond: "Altman, use your hand grenades!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Darn it! They've got a flamethrower!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Shoot! Shoot! Over the stairs!"

Yellow Squadron: "Not all of them are aces!"

Jake: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Yellow Squadron: "They're headed this way!"

Alvin: "This can't be happening! It's raining asteroids!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Bugs: "Got him!"

Daffy: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Jake: "What was that light?"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Yellow Squadron: "Gene, don't spit out too far!"

Yellow Squadron: "They've all got ribbon insignias."

Yellow Squadron: "Stay clear of the ribbons."

Plucky: "We're barely getting by the asteroids!"

Bugs: "The asteroids won't hit you! Don't be afraid!"

Wile: "Just remember they aren't invincible!"

Yellow Squadron: "Get every darn one of those USAF planes!"

Yellow Squadron: "I'll get one even if it's suicide."

Yellow Squadron: "Kurt, Duane, engage the one on the right."

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Bugs: "He's down!"

Yellow Squadron: "Oh! Jean-Louis' been hit!"

Yellow Squadron: "Gene, get a grip! You've got to take over the command."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a bandit."

Alvin: "Bandit's mine."

Yellow Squadron: "We're better in a dogfight."

Daffy: "Darn Yellow. I'll give you a good dunking."

Daffy: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Three!"

Daffy: "Got one! Shot myself a Yellow!"

Bugs: "Bandit down!"

Alvin: "Nice kill!"

Yellow Squadron: "I've lost Risto, Kenneth!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Alvin: "Just a little more…come on, lock on!"

Plucky: "Bull's eye on that Flanker!"

Buster: "Keep your head on a swivel!"

Wile: "Mobius 1 shot one down."

Yellow Squadron: "Lewis, break right!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill!"

Yellow Squadron: "Esther, keep close to your wingman."

Yellow Squadron: "Someone help me!"

Bugs: "Your history!"

Alvin: "Alright!"

Bugs: "Yellow Squadron's history."

Daffy: "That entire thing is Megalith?"

Plucky: "No way we can fly in that crawl space!"

Dawg: "It's too big! Shooting it from the outside won't damage it at all!"

Buster: "Those rockets just keep coming!"

Jake: "We need to get inside Megalith!"

Dawg: "We're going in that rat's nest?"

Wile: "Don't sweat it. Just stay focused. We're going in!"

Bugs: "I'm going in."

Alvin: "What the…Bugs is flying inside once of the tunnels!"

Daffy: "He's flying through the tunnels? He must be insane!"

Buster: "Check your radar."

AWACS SkyEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Tango 2 here, we need backup on passageway 6."

Larry: "Tango 2, block off the elevator!"

Larry: "Don't give up! Our air support will do something!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Pull back! Pull back!"

Desmond: "Leave him! He's dead!"

Daffy: "He's flying in another tunnel. You can't be serious!"

Plucky: "Fighter jets diving into tunnels. That's never been done before."

Alvin: "My Uncle Blake did that before."

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Target destroyed."

Desmond: "They've got us trapped! The enemy's at panel B! Our path of retreat's been cut off! We're trapped!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Charlie 1 here, we can't hold it any longer! We're pulling back!"

Larry: "No, don't give up yet!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Charlie 1, come in. Where are you?"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We'll be annihilated soon!"

Desmond: "Have they blown up that generator yet?"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "All right, the panel's open! Breakthrough! Breakthrough!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Get the sub control room under control."

U.S. Ground Unit: "The exhaust vents are open!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Hurry up! The planes are plunging in any minute now!"

Alvin: "The missile's in there? Bugs won't be able to get out!"

Daffy: "What is he gonna do now?!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "We'll get those panels open!"

Larry: "Don't let those pilots die!"

Bugs: "All planes, this is Mobius 1. I'm gonna fly in the silo alone at low altitude. Alvin, if I don't make it out doc. Tell Lola that I'll always love her."

Alvin: "Sure thing Bugs. Good luck man."

Daffy: "Good luck, Buddy."

Buster: "Good luck Bugs."

Sylvester: "Suffering succotash, I hope those silo doors open before he gets in there."

Daffy: "He's in!"

Alvin: "This is it!"

Bugs: "We've won Lola. Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Target destroyed!"

Alvin: "There he is! We've got Mobius 1 on radar!"

U.S. Ground Unit: "Bravo 1 here. That plane that flew in, is it all right?"

Bugs: "Yes, he's fine. I've got visual on him right now doc."

AWACS SkyEye(Pilot): "So did we win the war?"

AWACS SkyEye(Operator): "I don't know. History determines the winner. But there's one thing I can say for certain. Heroes really do exist."

AWACS SkyEye: "We've just seen one, and now he's coming home."


	103. Chapter 59B: Megalith

Chapter 59B: Megalith.

After the battle, and getting back in formation, Bugs, his squadron, Stephan and the rest of AWACS SkyEye began the long journey back to Acmetropolis. Stephan then made a small speech to Bugs since he survived the whole war.

"Look Bugs. The sun's comin' up. Even after the darkest nights, morning always comes. Those we've lost gave their lives to bring the morning light. Living this day to the fullest- is the highest tribute we can offer to their memory. Now come on! Let's get back home!" Stephan said.

"You said it." Bugs said.

It would be 10 hours before the squadron is finally back at Acmetropolis. After landing back at Shleisinger, Bugs saw the former Mobius pilots, his family, and Lola's parents waiting for him. Jessica was the first to run to him.

"Mom?" Bugs said.

"You did it Bugs." Jessica said before embracing him.

"I'm proud of you son." Joe said who approached him.

"Thanks dad."

The pilots of the former and current squadron members cheered for him. Later, when they came to the Acme Center, a huge crowd cheer for them, mostly Bugs. Loa tackled Bugs with kisses.

"Oh Bugs. I'm proud of you!" Lola said.

"I love you Lola, and I'm glad we're together again!" Bugs said.

"Hey Bugs, now that you ended the war, what are you going to do now?" Alvin said.

"I'm gonna spend my time with the woman I love." Bugs said.

Donaldson then called all the pilots.

"I really enjoyed being your commander. You all got skill, mostly you Bugs." Donaldson said. "You all proved yourself."

"Thanks." all the pilots said.

"Guys, I got something to say." Blake said. "I've been thinking a lot on what will happen to me after this war is over. I've made my mind. It's time for me to go on the next step in my life."

"You're retiring?!" Bugs, Alvin, Lola, and Kate asked.

"Yes I am. Now that Maria and Alexandra are now in college. My job is done." Blake said.

"It's been an honor flying with you." Bugs said.

"It's been an honor flying with you. You're a good kid and pilot."

"Thanks."

As everyone leave, Donaldson said…

"Bugs."

"Sir?" Bugs said.

"Stay out of trouble and I'll see you in four years." Donaldson said before leaving.

"You know I will." Bugs said looking at Lola. She giggled. "Come here." Bugs said before kissing Lola.

Afterwards, a parade was held and celebrations started occurring around the nation. For Bugs, he's happy now. He's a hero, the best fighter pilot, and mostly, he got the girl of his dreams. He thought how his state of depression cause him so much pain. He wasn't better than his depression, better than his fears when it came to Lola, but to find out, he had to face them all. He had to go through the worst to prove he was the best. He also thought how when he said that he was going to join the USAF and become the best fighter pilot he could, he wouldn't guessed that he would end up being THE best.

The End.

Well, that's the end of this story. I hope you enjoy it. There's a epilogue. See what happens afterwards. Please review.


	104. Epilogue

Epilogue.

-After the battle of Megalith, US forces occupied Erusea, as steps were taken to make a new Erusean Government. However, the Provisional Erusean Government had begun to take much criticism from Erusean citizens and old Erusean officers. In 2016, a large Erusean force made up of ex-Erusean military personnel took a large arms factory, called themselves 'Free Erusea' and attacked the United States. The USAF responded by launching Operation Katina. Bugs was selected alone for this mission since USAF GHQ had made the astounding announcement that Bugs' fighting ability matched that of an entire fighter squadron. Stephan, better known as AWACS SkyEye, had also been dispatched in order to fully accommodate Bugs' capabilities. The Erusean threat was neutralized and the Erusean government reform proceeded smoothly and hostilties have ceased on the United States. Operation Katina occurred a day before Bugs and the Tunesquad's graduation from college.

-Desmond and Kate would end up being married in 2015 and two years later end up having a baby girl name Mindy Rabbit.

-Bugs and Lola's relationship has become strong and went on to being married in the year 2017. Daffy would marry Tina the same year. In the same year, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Daffy, and Tina would moved to New York City, living in Brooklyn. That's where Alvin will meet Bugs and Daffy's toddler hood friend Veronica Bunny, and marries her two years later.

-Bugs and Lola will have three children. Bugs Bunny Junior, Lexi Bunny, and Blaze Bunny.

Daffy and Tina will have two kids. Plucky and Tinana Duck.

-Alvin and Veronica will have one child. Clyde Bunny.

-Jacob married Vanessa and will have two children. Brandon ends up marrying a girl name Tiffany Cottontail and will have two children.

-Bugs, Jacob, Brandon, Desmond, Derek, Vanessa, Charles, Jason, Freddie, Buster, Franz, Harrison, and Stephan would continue their military career. Lola becomes a news reporter for LNN. Kate becomes a Broadway star, Alvin becomes a cop for the NYPD. Daffy becomes a salesman and Tina would become a manager for Copy Place. Derek, Vanessa, and Desmond would served in the Circum-Pacific War.

-Blake would live in peace with Carmen. He also got reunited with his former wingman of the Belkan War, Larry Hase, after seeing a documentary about the war and him.

-Bugs and Lola's parents would lived in peace. Happy died in 2026. He was 100 years old.

-Buster Bunny marries Babs Bunny and Plucky marries Shirley.

-The American Continental War was the most catastrophic conflict in American history. But the legacy of Yellow and Mobius Squadron continues on after the war.

-For Bugs and Lola, they'll live happily together forever.

It's changing everything again.

THAT"S ALL FOLKS!


	105. More Stories by LooneyAces

Be sure to read these other stories by your author LooneyAces.

LOONEY TUNES: PHOENIX LEGACY.

LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR.

LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS.

LOONEY TUNES: SKIES OF DECEPTION.

LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR.

LOONATICS UNLEASHED: FIRES OF LIBERATION.


End file.
